Ninja Blade NY
by RaptorWritter
Summary: La amenaza de una nueva Amalgama hace que los Avengers reaccionen junto a S.H.I.E.L.D. para impedir que un suceso así se repita pero aun que lo intentan de la ruptura surgen unos individuos entre ellos a Naruto Uzumaki y durante su pelea con Doom pierde la memoria, ahora su vida debe de empezar desde cero como un héroes en este universo de "maravillas" (fase 1 del FMH)
1. La Brecha

**Bueno antes de empezar debo aclarar que estos fanfics ya los hice pero por cuestiones relacionados a un viejo correo que yo no uso tuve que dejarlos, pero son parte de algo más grande, ya había explicado que era pero no quiero echar a perder la diversión para aquellos que son nuevos.**

 **Subire cada dos días cada capítulo, de aquí al capítulo 18, es decir Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Podría hacerlo cada dia pero quiero que tengan un buen desarrollo en cuanto a favoritos y seguidores, espero recuperar a los que seguían y lo tenían como favoritos y de que tengamos usuarios que aprecien la historia**

 **Capitulo 1: La Brecha**

En la ciudad que nunca duerme, los vengadores se enfrenta a una situación típica para ello, si por típica se refiere a tratar de contener una ruptura dimensional entonces sí, están sobre Times Quare, Ironman analiza la anomalía, Thor y Hulk patrullan el perímetro, mientras el Cap, Clint y Natasha están en el helicharger con Nick Fury viendo que nada entre o que nada salga de la ruptura. Pero esta no es la primera vez que sucedió algo así, hace casi cinco años una ruptura dimensional también se presentó en la "Gran Manzana", de ella salieron varios individuos uno de los cuales tuvo conflictos con S.H.I.E.L.D. y Ironman, pol lo cual es esperable que estos últimos estén atentos a todo lo que salga de ahí, esperando que nunca se repita un incidente así.

-Fury, ¿cómo se ven las cosas desde ahí? -dice Tony

-Sin cambios Stark pero sabes que tarde o temprano algo saldrá de ahí-dice Fury

-Y esa es la parte buena, por desgracia-

-Sin importar lo que suceda, como hace cinco años "hay que esperar lo inesperado"-

-No me lo recuerdes, Fury !además porque usas esa frase de ese idiota!-dice Tony con fastidio

-Independientemente de eso, Stark, sabes que es verdad-

-¡FURY, NO LE DES LA RAZON!-dice Tony alejándose del Helicharger severamente

Mientras el Cap hablaba c3on Clint y Natasha sobre el asunto de hace cinco años esto fue antes de que encontraran al Cap.

-¿A qué se refiere Fury con lo de hace cinco años?-pregunta el capitán.

-Bien, Steve hace cinco años se presentó una ruptura dimensional igual a esta. de ella salieron varios "héroes" que venían de un universo alterno al nuestro, uno de ellos era un individuo muy conflictivo pero muy valiente-dice Natasha

-Nati, ese sujeto robo información de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de Stark Industries, no puede ser un héroe-dice Clint

-Aun así él nos ayudó a vencer a Thanos-dice Natasha

-Si pero fue despues de…-decia Clint pero algo sucede

Del portal sale una nave, Tony la escanea de inmediato y se percata que no viene del universo al otro lado del porta sino de suyo, la nave era piloteada por nadie más y nadie menos que el Dr Doom

-¡Doom, ¿Qué intentas ahora?!-dijo Fury ligeramente alterado

-Fury, Stark. Tal vez le hicieron creer al mundo que lo de la "amalgama" nunca paso pero Doom nunca olvido el potencia de aquellos individuos que aparecieron ese día-dijo Doom desde su nave

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allá, Doom?!-dijo Ironman preocupado

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Stark-dijo Doom mientras se preparaba para salir volando de ahí

Ironman nota esto y le dice a Fury que le bloquee el paso a la nave de Doom y luego dice su famoso grito de batalla

-¡VENGADORES UNIDOS!-

Todos los vengadores van encontrar de la nave de Doom perfo este ya se esperaba una bienvenida como esta y activa un escudo de energía que repele todos los ataques que reciba en especial el de Thor quien al lanzar su martillo este el regresado con fuerza hacia él, y el de Hulk que al golpear el escudo es inmediatamente disparado en la dirección contraria en la que vino. Tony se percata de esto pero ya estaba arto de que Doom estuviera cinco pasos delante de el, así que le ordena a H.A.R.V.I.S. que jaquee la nave de Doom pero ¡oh sorpresa! la nave de Doom pese a verse avanzada era bastante sencilla careciendo de sistemas de conectividad que no permitía el ingreso de sistema ajenos al de la nave así que Ironman decide hacerlo a la antigua "atacándola hasta que se desplome y caiga al suelo" esto fue initil ya que el escudo de la nave repelía todo ataque pero algo sucede dentro de la nave uno de los contenedores empieza a sobrecargarse con una energía extraña esto provoca que el escudo empiece a funcionar mal y de repente hay una explosión de la nave de Doom y algo sale de ahí y cae en el tejado de un edificio está envuelto por humo pero lentamente se disipa y revela aun adolescente rubio de sudadera y pantalón ambos de naranja y negro tenía una bandana azul con un protector de metal con una inscripción así como lo que parecía sandalias también azules no era nadie mas que Naruto Uzumaki, estaba aturdido pero en eso se recupera y rápidamente divisa a Doom y lo ataca de inmediato con un rasengan y de un salto llega a la nave de Doom y aunque el escudo aún estaba puesto los sistemas de la nave no pudieron mantenerlo y atravesó el escudo pero Doom reacciona y le dispara un rayo de energía que lo manda a volar. Doom Sali de su nave y se dirije donde callo Naruto en una construcción cercana

-¿Tú eres el que nos atacó en los exámenes genin, verdad? ¿Quién eres? ¿a dónde nos trajistes?-dijo Naruto mientras veía a su alrededor

-Eso no importo, lo que importa es lo que puedo hacer con sus habilidades y mi intelecto-dijo Doom y prosigue a atacar al joven ninja

Naruto elude los ataque de Doom y contraataca sacando uno Kunais desde la distancia los vengadores observan la pelea

-¡Hey! ¿Quién es el rubio?-pregunto Hawkeye

-¡Eso no importa-dice Ironman-hay que regresarlo de inmediato al ruptura! Widow, Hawkeye vallan a la nave de Doom y traten de dirigirla de regreso al ruptura-

Natasha y Clint van a la nave pero Doom se percata de esto y lanza un rayo de energía en contra de la moto-voladora de Barton, no los derriba pero si los distrae lo suficiente para mandarle una señal a su nave y que se dirija a Latveria pero Naruto reacciona y usando sus clones de sombras distrae a Doom para hacer el Shuriken Rasengan Doom no le cuesta destruir a los clones de sombras y cuando casi no le quedaban clones, naruto lanza el Rasengan y aunque no le da de lleno a la nave si provoca que no avance como debería y esta cae cerca de los Hamtons (es un lugar en Nueva York alejado de la gran ciudad, es muy lujoso y con grandes espacios abiertos)

Doom al ver esto no se contiene y dispara dos poderosos rayos de energía contra Naruto que ledan de lleno en la cabeza y es aventado hacia la construcción. Trata de levantarse pero luchaba para no desmallarse en eso escucha algo y al ver hacia arriba ve como le caen encima bigas de acero sobre él, los vengadores ven esto y atacan a Doom sin piedad Hawkeye lanza varias flechas explosiva esto no elimana Doom pero levantan una cortina de humo que oculta la presencia de Thor y Hulk quienes golpean sin parar a Doom por ultimo Ironman le dispara su unirayo dejando a Doom fuera de combate pero durante esto Widow y el Capitán fueron a ver como estaba el chico rubio que estaba enterrado en acero reforzado tratan de quitarle algunas biga pero en eso llegan los demás Vengadores y empieza a ayudos todos menos Tony quien se queda al margen de ellos.

Tony empieza a recordar lo de hace cinco años y no puede evitar recordar como ese sujeto lo torturo para sacarle información de Stark Industries, mientras sus amigos sacaban biga tras biga para llegar al joven ninja al fin cuando han quitado todo lo que ven no es bueno sangraba demasiado de la cabeza, su estado es critico

-¡Aún está vivo!-dijo Natasha

-¡Tony hay que llevarlo aún hospital-dijo Steve pero Tony solo se queda viendo al chico rubio-¡TONY!-dijo Steve

Tony mira hacia el cielo y ve que la brecha se ha cerrado, imposibilitando el regresarlo a su universo

-Está bien, Thor llévalo con tu amiga Jane Foster-dijo Tony

-De acuerdo-dijo Thor y toma a Naruto, giro su martillo y sale volando

En un hospital no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Jane Foster apunto de termiar su ronda diaria, en eso aparece Thor con alguien entre sus brazos

-Jane Foster necesito de tu ayuda-dijo Thor

Jane se acerca y revisa al chico rubio

-Tiene el cráneo fracturado, rápido hay que llevarlo adentro-dijo Jane y Thor la sigue al hospital

Más tarde ese dia en los Hamtons, S.H.I.E.L.D. están en la zona donde cayó la nave de Doom pero está muy dañada y al parecer su carga había escapado interntaro en contrar algo pero poco pudieron hace.

-Como van las cosas Coltson-dijo Nick Fury desde un intercomunicador

-Nada bien, director Fury, al parecer lo que contenía la nave no se quedó para platicar-dijo Coltson

-Está situación ahora es crítica-dijo Fury

-Lo sé directo estuve ahí cuando ese sujeto robo información de S.H.I.E.L.D. y no pude hacer nada-dijo Coltson con seriedad

-No podías hacer nada él era demasiado, incluso hasta para el capitán-dijo Fury tratado de calmar a Coltson

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. tomaron todo lo que pudieron y se retiraron del lugar pero camino a Nueva York las cosas eran distintas, un grupo de jóvenes se desplazaban entre las sombras con gran velocidad y sigilo, al adentrarse en la ciudad el grupo se detiene en Hell Kitchen.

-¡Miren este lugar!-dijo una chica rubia con un abanico de gran tamaño en su espalda, su nombre es Temari

-Si es impresionante pero ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo una chica de cabello rosa, ella es Sakura Haruno

-Lo único que recordamos todos es haber peleado con ese extraño sujeto con ese traje de metal y capucha con capa verde-dijo un chico con peinado de tazón y de cejas prominentes, su nombre es Rock Lee

-¿Es verdad ¿Quién sería ese sujeto?-dijo una rubia de ojos azules, ella es Ino Yamanaka

-Eso no importa-dice un joven de cabello azabache, él es Sasuke Uchiha-lo que debemos hacer es buscar refugio en este lugar-en eso se escucha un ruido que provenía del vientre de todos

-Y al parecer comida-dijo un joven de cabello rojo con ojeras muy marcadas y un tatuaje en japonés en el lado izquierda de su frente, conocido como Gaara

-De acuerdo, Neji, Gaara conmigo, el resto trate de buscar un lugar donde descansar- dijo Sasuke y se preparan para partir

-Esperen-dijo Temari se muerde el pulgar y con su sangre invoca a una comadreja de nombre Kamatari- llévense a Kamatari, si se pierden, él puede ayudarlos a localizarnos-

Los dos grupos parten pero en el grupo que buscaba un refugio uno de sus miembros estaba distraído, era Hinata

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Sakura al ver a Hinata pero ello no contesta

-¿Es Naruto, verdad?-dijo Ino

-..eh …si … es también estaba con nosotros… y cuando despertamos ya no está-dijo Hinata preocupada

-Tranquila, sabes que él puede con cualquier cosa-dijo Rock Lee

Mientras avanzaba fueron observados por un adolecente de traje azul y rojo con detalles de telarañas y una araña en el pecho

-Wow, esto no se ve todos los días-dijo Spidey al ver como saltaban de un edificio a otro de un solo salto, saca una cámara y les toma una foto

Ellos no se percatan de esto pero esta imagen causara que se corra el rumor de una nueva Amalgama, lo de hace cinco años solo fue el comienzo y ahora algo más grande está a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Gracias por continuar conigo en esta travesia, realmente aprecio que la siguan, incluso al cambiarla de perfil, Muchas Gracias


	2. Nuevo Inicio

**Capitulo 2: Nuevo Inicio**

Han pasado varios días desde que Los Vengadores encontraron al chico rubio, aunque no an estado obligados a cuidarlo Steve y Natasha procuran ir a ver cómo sigue su recuperación pero eso fue lo que sorprendió a todos, lo que le tardaría meses, en él era en días al ritmo que iba en uno o dos días el estaría totalmente recuperado, y tal vez despertaría en cualquier momento. Cada tanto Tony también visitaba al chico pero él no se preocupaba por su bienestar sino lo contrario, cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar pensar de lo que este chico sería capaz de hacer un su universo, en especial cuando recuerda como lo torturo aquel sujeto cuando estuvo con él solo para sacarle información sobre las Industrias Stark y su relación con Iron Man, el quería hacerlo sentir el dolor que el sintió pero sabía que Steve nunca se lo permitiría y menos con un chico en coma.

Por su parte el grupo de Shinobis estuvo deambulando por la cuidad que nunca duerme, aunque al principio se maravillaron con esta, pronto se hizo presente que no sería fácil estar en ese lugar, Sasuke y los demás han sobrevivido gracias a que Nueva York está repleta de palomas pero las chicas fueran las primeras en protestar al decir que ya necesitabas de un lugar mejor, en el Barrio Chino encontraron a un viejo vendedor de antigüedades, el viejo era de buen corazón que le gusta que le digan Señor Wong, quien le ofreció estancia a cambio de que le ayudaran en su tienda aunque les daba mucho dinero por su servicios para lo poco que se vendia a ellos no les importo, también les ayudo a sacar documentos que los ayudaran en su estancia en este universo Actas de nacimientos, certificados, registros de población y en el caso de Temari (quien era la de mayor edad ) una licencia de conducir y credencia también fue impresionante la manera tan sencillo en que obtuvo los papeles pero al igual que con el dinero no le prestaron mucha atención. El que le importaba cacahuate era Sasuke quien estaba más preocupado por como regresar a su mundo y se la pasaba meritando mientras entrenaba en la azotea de la tienda.

Un día mientras desayunaban Rock Lee se le ocurre hablar de algo que a ellos no seles había pasado por la mente

-Oigan-dice Rock Lee-he decidido a ir uno de esos cursos de informáticas-

-¿Y para harías eso?-dijo Sasuke algo renuente ante la idea de Rock

-Bueno… es que si estaremos aquí hay que obtener información, ¿no?-Dijo Rock Lee

-Aun así sabes que no es algo necesites-dijo Gaara

-Lo sé pero necesitamos saber más de este mundo, además Naruto estaba con nosotros y no hemos sabido nada de el-dijo Rock Lee

-Es cierto como estará el pobre de Naruto- dijo Hinata

-De seguro estará bien no es la primera vez que toma su propio camino-dijo Neji

-Yo creo que está bien, si nos ayuda en algo es mejor, no lo creen-dijo Sakura

-Concuerdo con Sakura-dijo Temari

-yo también-dijo Ino

Así Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que a acceder ante la decisión de Rock Lee,en otra parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en el hospital central donde yacía Naruto, Natasha le leia un libro al joven ninja los toyeski aunque no era de Natasha era un libro que le recordaba a su país de origen, en eso mira al chico rubio y le empieza ha hablar

-Sé cómo te siente, solo, lejos de casa sin nadie en quien te apoye-dice Natasha-pero te apoyaremos, bueno el cap y yo te apoyaremos en lo que podamos-

En eso acaricia el pelo del chico rubio

-sabes me recuerdas a Steve… sé que guardaras este secrete-dice Natasha-cuando Steve fue sacado del hielo todos se fueron encima él, el Capitán América, una leyenda viviente que supero su propia leyenda, pero estaba solo, todos aquellos que conoció ya no estaban y el mundo en que vivió se había ido con el tiempo, yo note eso y fui la única que se preocupó por él, incluso Coltson no se fijó en eso y él se considera el gran fan de cap, lo ayude a adaptarse a este nuevo mundo y sentí una conexión algo dentro de mi dice que tengo que estar a su lado, no se si siento algo por el o es empatía pero junto a él me siento bien… incluso feliz… espero que algún dia seamos algo más que…-en eso Natasha nota que el empieza a reaccionar, Natasha saca su celular y llama a los demás para que "vengan"

20 minutos después el chico rubio despierta, siente un gran dolor de cabeza y mira a su alrededor y nota dos cosas que le llaman mucho la atención, un gigante verde y un hombre con ropa muy rara sosteniendo un martillo.

-¿Cómo esta, hijo?-dijo Steve a la derecha de Naruto

-… ¿hijo?-pregunta Naruto

-Descuida, así les dice casi a todo-dijo Clint

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Naruto

-¡Somos los vengadores!-dijo el poderoso dios asgardiano

-Ahora dinos ¿Quién eres?-dijo Stark

-Yo…-deecía Naruto pero al intentar recordar se lleva las manos a la cabeza, el dolor era intenso-… no lo recuerdo… no recuerdo… quien soy-Naruto se altera mucho, Steve lo tranquiliza para que no entre en un ataque de pánico.

-aaah, que conveniente… ¡Hulk hazlo hablar!-dijo Tony

-¡Espera ahí, Tony! Que el doctor nos diga que es lo que le pasa-dijo Steve y Naruto lo mira con admiración por como lo defendió

Poco después Steve, Natasha y Tony estaban con un doctor con la resonancias que le hicieron al chico rubio

-Como pueden ver tuvo un serio daño al parietal y esto afecto sus recuerdo a largo plazo, sorprendentemente se recuperó pero no creo que pueda recordar nada de su pasado-dijo el doctor

-Entonces… tiene amnesia-dijo Tony

-Así es y puede ser permanente-dijo el doctor

En el cuarto de Naruto estaba hablando con Clint, Thor y Hulk

-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?-dijo Clint

-Nisiquiera que peleaste con el Dr Doom-

-¿Quién?-dijo Naruto

En eso Clint le muestra un video tomado por las cámaras de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde se ve como pelea contra en tirano

-¿Soy yo?-pregunta Naruto atonito

-Por supuesto y a un falto lo mejor-dijo Clint

En eso ve como se multiplica y sus copias atacan a Doom mientras él y dos copias empiezan a crear una esfera parecida a un shuriken y lo lanza a algo

-¿A qué le lance eso cosa?-dijo Naruto

-Lo siento chico, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte y mostrarte-dijo Clint mientras guarda su celular

-Peleas bien-dijo Hulk

-Eres un gran guerrero-dijo Thor

Eso lo motiva a recordar pero es lo mismo pocas imágenes que pasan velozmente por su conciencia, esto provoca que sangre de la nariz. Clint le dice que se detenga antes de que lastime en serio. Poco después los vengadores discutían que hacer con ese chico.

-Bueno no recuerda quien es así que no es nuestro problema, ¿quién quiere ir a comer shuar mar?-dijo Tony con sarcasmo e indiferencia

-¿Enserio Stark?-dijo Natasha disgustada

-No podemos hacer nada por el-dijo Tony

-No Tony, él nos necesita-dijo Steve

-Lo vimos pelear contra Doom con gran valor y arrojo por que no se nos une-dijo Thor

-Porque tiene amnesia y es permanente-dijo Tony

-Stark el doctor dijo que puede ser permanente, no que es permanente, mientras esté aquí hay que ayudarlo-dijo Steve

-Steve no somos niñeras, aunque yo tuve una hasta los 14 años, pero ese no en el punto-dijo Tony

-¿Tuviste niñera hasta los 14? Ya entiendo lo de "acorazado" e invencible Iron Man-dijo Clint burlando se de Tony

-Como sea-dijo Tony

-A mí me agrada el chico, que se quede-dijo Hulk

-Cualquiera que pueda pelear así me cae bien-dijo Thor

-Acéptalo Tony, el chico se quedara con nosotros-dijo Steve

Tony no tuvo otra opción que acceder y permitirle a chico quedarse con él y los vengadores

Mientras tanto anochecía y los jóvenes Shinobis se preparaban para descansar, como de costumbre el Señor Wong salió para ir a su casa aunque la tienda tenia habitaciones, el no dormía ahí. Se retira y se va caminando a su casa pero el Señor Wu en un terreno vacío y al entras a este desaparece y reaparece dentro de lo que parece una mansión, el Señor Wong cambia su apariencia al de un hombre de mediana edad camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a una biblioteca donde encuentra a uno hombre un poco más joven que él, de cabello negro con canas a los lados y barba de candado este es el hechicero supremo de su universo conocido como el Dr Strange quien leia cinco libros a la vez.

-¿Cómo están nuestros visitantes de otro universo?-dijo el Dr Strange sin voltear a ver a Wong

-Muy bien, aunque sigue habiendo asperezas de parte de Uchiha-dijo Wong con una voz más enérgica y joven que la que usa como anciano

-Pobre chico, el dolor lo segura todo su vida-

-Me recuerda mucho a Bruce Wayne-

-Se parecen pero Wayne murió el día que sus padres fueron asesinados y en su lugar se sembró la semilla del cual surgiría Batman, y siento más pena por Wayne que por Uchiha-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Wong

-Veo en su futuro el resurgimiento de su clan así como que ese dolor que lo marco de por vida ya no será el centro de su universo, por otra parte Wayne tendrá el eterno conflicto entre él, una máscara que una para salir a la sociedad y Batman su verdadero ser que renació de la oscuridad en ese abismo en el cual desaparecía-Dijo el Dr Strange

-¿Ha encontrado la manera de abrir de nuevo la ruptura de hace una semana?-dijo Wong con curiosidad

-Aunque puedo abrirme paso con facilidad entre dimensiones, no es tan sencillo entre universos, es un verdadero reto a mis poderes y habilidades, hasta entonces se quedaran en la tienda-dijo el Dr Strange

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haremos con Uzumaki?-dijo Wong

-No lo sé, el que los Vengadores se hayan metido complica todo-dijo Strange

-Qué tal si lo separamos de ellos para empezar-dijo una joven de cabello negro quien entra en la habitación, Su nombre es Wanda Maximoff, mejor conocida como la Bruja Escarlata, quien traía un libro en sus manos

-Señorita Maximoff no es educado entrar en conversaciones ajenas-dijo Wong

Pero Wanda solo mira a Wong con cierto sarcasmo

-Déjala Wong, además, ella tiene un buen punto, con los Vengadores como sus protectores no será fácil reunirlo con sus amigos sin mencionar que tiene amnesia-dijo Strange

-¡Espera!, ¿el lindo chico rubio tiene amnesia? –dijo Wanda impresionada mientras guardaba el libro que traía

El Dr cierra los libros que leía y mira a Wanda y a Wong

-Esa será charla para otro día, ya se hizo tarde hay que descansar-dijo Strange

-… está bien, buenas noches Stephen, buenas noche Wong-dijo Wanda dando un bostezo

-No sé porque la trajo si se siente que no tiene respeto por nada-dijo Wong

-Así es, pero debo admitir que yo no era ni un creyente de la magia y heme aquí como el hechicero supremo-dijo Strange

-Pero ella es hija de aquel mutante rebelde conocido como Magneto-dijo Wong

-Aunque fue criada con los ideales de Erik Lehnsherr, está muy lejos de ser como su padre-dijo Strange

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón por la que la tomo como su alumna?-pregunto Wong

-Porque veo el potencial de esta joven y creo en su buen corazón, aunque sea rebelde eso no la hace una persona de mal-dijo Strange y toma en ojo de usa su poder para ver lo que pasa en el hospital donde se encuentra Naruto

En el lugar observa a Steve Rogers y a Natasha Romanoff en el cuarto donde esta internado Naruto pero ahora vestía una playera blanca con una camisa azul a rayas desabotonada con uno jeans negros y unos Sneaker (converse) rojos, en eso aparce Tony

-Bien, el doctor dice que estará bien pero que tratemos de que no se golpee la cabeza… al que dejarlo en el cuarto de Hulk y Hawkeye-dijo Tony

-Muy gracioso Tony-dijo Steve

-Aun así hay un asunto sin resolver, ¿Cuál será su nombre?-dijo Natasha

-Que taaal… Mark-dice Tony pero Natasj¡ha y Steve se lo quedan viendo de forma incomoda-¿Qué?-

-Enserio Stark… Mark-dijo Natasha

-Es un buen nombre-dijo Tony

-Tienes 100 y tanto trajes de Iron Man con ese nombre-dijo Natasha

-En realidad son 142, pero quien los cuenta-dijo Tony

-Bueno si a nuestro amigo no le importa-dijo Steve y mira al chico rubio

-Para mI está bien-dijo Naruto… o mejor dicho Mark

-¡Oh!, ya sé, que tal si sus apellidos sean Van Patrick-dijo Tony

-¿Y porque esos apellidos? -dijo Steve extrañado

-Steve el chico seria Mark Van Patrick, es decir MVP-dijo Natasha

-"El Jugador Más Valioso" por sus siglas en inglés-dijo Steve

-A mí me gusta-dijo Mark al entender un poco a que se referían

-Entonces ya está, mañana iré a hacer sus papeles para que sea oficial-dijo Tony

Y así se van del hospital con su nuevo amigo, al salir del hospital entran a una camioneta que los esperaban, al entrar Mark se queda callado pero eso termina al ver a Nuevo York de noche, se queda maravillado con todo el lugar y no deja de hacer una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre todo en el lugar

-Cálmate Mark, tendrás mucho tiempo para ver todo en Nueva York, recuerda que viviras con nosotros-dijo Steve con una sonrisa

Tiempo después llegan a una mansión es una zona lujosa de la ciudad y entran al lugar estacionándose frente a ella. Mark al salir se queda impresionado por el lugar, pero Steve hace que vuelva en sí y le dice "bienvenido a casa, hijo"

Regresando con el hechicero supremo ve que esto se a complicado, Naruto ya no era él y lo más complicado es que él ya sentía una conexión con Steve, Natasha y Tony

-Al parecer esto se complicó-dijo Stephen

-¿Ahora qué sucedió? -pregunto Wong

-Naruto tomo la identida de Mark Van Patrick y tiene un fuerte lazo de amistad con Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff y Tony Stark-dijo Stephen

-Hay alguna manera en que podamos desligarlo de ellos-dijo Wong

-Tal vez si interactuamos con el podamos alejarlo de los Vengadores-dijo Stephen

-Yo podría hacerlo-dijo Wanda quien sale asomando su cabeza con una pijama

-¿Señorita Maximoff no debería está en su cuarto?-dijo Wong para lo cual Wanda se oculta

-Lo hablaremos mañana por ahora hay que descansar-dijo Stephen Strange y cambia su vestimenta por una más cómoda, esto mismo hace Wong y cada uno toma su respectivo camino a sus cuartos


	3. Sombras

**Capitulo 3: Sombras**

Han pasado cinco días desde que Naruto ahora con el nombre de Mark que salio del hospital. para el joven ninja fue complicado tener que adaptarse a la rápida vida que tiene Nueva York, el sentía que lo que veia no cuadraba con lo que el sentía que era un día ordinario, el no entiendo porque, ya que no recuerda nada antes de conocer al los Vengadores pero eso no fue un problema cuando llego a la mansión, conoció a Sam Wilson conocido también como Falcón desde el segundo día se se conecto con Sam ya que era de todos los Vengadores el que más se aproximaba a su edad y hoy Sam decide que fue suficiente tiempo para que Mark estuviera encerado, aunque Tony no lo quería admitir el deseaba estudiar a Mark para saber que tipo de ser es, pero el resto del equipo apollo la idea de Sam y junto a Thor, Hulk y Clint salen a ver "la Gran Manzana". Thor hiba vestido con botas y unos jeans azules y una playera blanca que tenia una imagen de su martillo, a lado un corazón y debajo las letras N Y, lo cual se traduce como "Thor ama Nueva York", mientras tenía un jersey de los Gigante de NY, pantalones negro y tenis verdes. Todo cortesía de Ben "La Mole "Grim

-¡Es increíble este lugar, de veras!-dijo Mark todo erosionado

-Tómalo con calma amigo, me dijeron que te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza y que no te debes alterar demasiado-dijo Sam

Mark se queda viendo a Sam ya que aun le impresionaba lo unidos que eran pese a lo conflictivo que llegan a ser

-Oye Mark, ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?-pregunta Hulk

-De vez en cuando se me aparecen imágenes de un bosque y lo que parece un pueblo pero cuando veo persona son borrosas y sus voces... son como... no sé como describirlo... tratan de hablarme pero solo escucho un sonido grave y que no entiendo-dijo Mark

-Descuida con el pasar de los días aparecerán las respetas a tu problema, por ahora desfruta de la mas suculenta manzana de Midgard-dijo Thor

-¿No entiendo?-dijo Mark confundido

-Que con el tiempo todo se arreglara y mientras tanto que la pases bien-dijo Hulk

Mientras en la mansión Tony habla con Steve sobre qué hacer con Mark

-No sé por cuánto tiempo este chico podrá estar con nosotros-dijo Tony

-¿porque?¿acaso ya no soportas que este contigo en la mansión?-dijo Steve

-Es que... solo no creo que este sea su lugar-dojo Tony

-Se que algo te incomoda-dijo Steve

-Bueno tengo algo en los laboratorios de prueba Stark Industries que podría ayudar-dijo Tony

-Ee que no eso no es lo que te incomoda, lo se Tony, ya me contaron-dijo Steve poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tony

-Y tu sabes que el no es como Batman-dijo Steve

-Tu no estuviste ahí Cap-dijo Tony y empieza a recordar lo que sucedió días después de la Amalgama

 **FlashBack**

Han pasado tres días desde que la brecha dimensional surgio esta absorbió a cinco de sus héroes y de ella salieran cinco héroes provenientes de otro universo, estos no eran nada parecidos a su a lo que tuvieran en su universo al principio ello reaccionaron de forma agresiva pero después de ver lo que sucedía decidieron hablar antes de golpear. Para ambas partes fue revelador que eran de universos totalmente distinto y Nick Fury le dio un trato al que no se pudieron rehusar, el les daría asilo en el Helicharger con informacion de este universo y a su vez ello le dirian cosas sobre su universo, para el Capitán Átomo, Green Arrow, canario Negro y Hawkgirl les parecía justo pero hubo uno que no le parecía la idea, Fury trato de entablar conversación con el pero cada vez que lo intentaba el Héroe solo se quedaba callado, este pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la nave pero siempre estaba combatiendo el crime, era impresionante lo rápido y eficaz que era. por su parte lo otro si eran mas sociales tal fue el caso que Arrow y Canario revelaron sus identidades y Oliver Queen le dijo que estaba entrenando a un chico que era un ex drogadicto para que fuera su compañero, esa idea cautivo a Fury, un chico con talento que fuera guiado para ser algo mejor, era simplemente genial. Después de eso los héroes de DC pudieron ayudar a lo agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en sus misiones, era mejor que estar encerrados en una nave volador gigante todo el día. Pero un día sucede algo en Stark Industries

-¿Que pasa J.A.R.V.I.S?-pregunta Tony al ser despertado a las 2:14 am

-Alguien irrumpió en los laboratorio de Star Industries-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S

-¿I.M.A.?-pregunta Tony

-No, esta vez parece que es un solo individuo-dijo J.A.R.V.I.S y le muestra un vídeo donde un tipo con lanza algo a una cámara y la destruye

Al ver esto Tony no pierde tiempo, se levanta de la cama y va a su taller para ponerse el Mark 7 e ir a ver quién es el que está ahí. Al llegar ve que no hubo ningún daño o forzaron alguna puerta pero en ello nota que el ducto de ventilación esta roto. entra al recinto y se dirige a donde J.A.R.V.I.S le dice que está el individuo y al llegar ve a un sujeto con una capa negra en uno de los ordenadores de la compañía. Tony le llama la atención al sujeto este se voltea y para sorpresa era uno de los heroes del otro universo quien esta en uno de los servidores de su compañía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Iron Man con enojo-¡responde!-le ordena pero se queda callado sin prestarle atención-Batman te hice un pregunta, responde o sabrás porque me dicen el Invencible Iron Man-dice Iron Man preparándose para atacar

En eso Batman se levanta y voltea con su rostro inexpresivo, Tony se le acerca al encapotado en eso mira que tiene algo en su cinturon, Iron Mar reacciona y le dice a J.A.R.V.I.S que envie un mensaje a Fury sobre lo que esta pasando pero algo sucede y J.A.R.V.I.S se desconecta de su traje

-¿J.A.R.V.I.S? ¿¡J.A.R.V.I.S!? ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A J.A.R.V.I.S!?-dijo Iron Man furioso pero Batman no se inmuta

-¡Bien!,¡ tú lo pediste!-dijo Iron Man y empieza a lanzar su rayos repulsores

Batman los evita se cubre pero Iron Man le deja claro que no es tan sencillo, sigue esquivando los ataques de Iron Man, a Batman ferozmente pero despues de un tiempo algo sucede J.A.R.V.I.S. se reactiva con eso Tony decide terminar con el y le dicer que active el resto de los trajes pero J.A.R.V.I.S. no responde de nueve da la orden pero tampoco reacciona, en eso Batman sale de donde se escondía

-A.L.F.R.E.D. desactiva e inmoviliza el traje de Stark-dijo Batman

-¿A.L.F.R.E.D.?-piensa Tony cconfundido

-Al orden Ama Batman-dijo la I.A. con una voz cambiada y de inmediato se desactiva el traje de Tony

Tony intenta moverse pero no puede está atrapado en su propia armadura. Entonces Batman de su antebrazo izquierdo sale una pantalla holográfica que le muestra detalles del traje que está usando Tony, ve algo que le sirve y lo usa.

-¡OYE! ¡DEJA ME SAAAAAAAAAH-decía Tony dentro de la armadura pero le dan una poderos descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente. Poco después recupera la conciencia y se ve atado a una mesa sin el traje y tampoco con su mini ARC en el pecho solo un grupo de cables en su lugar. Tony intenta librearse pero no puede.

-Es inútil, no tienes las habilidades para safarce de incluso el mas sencillo nudo-dice Batman apareciendo dramaticamente desde las sombras

-¿Qué quieres? ¿ya tienes todo lo que deseas?-dijo Tony

-No todo, dime que es el MARK 185, "EL HULKBUSTER"-dijo Batman

-Que... ¡no te lo diré!-dijo Tony en eso Batman le orden que corte el suministro de energia de soporte vital de Tony

En eso, Tony siente un gran dolor en el pecho la metrallo en su cuerpo empieza a avanzar directo a su corazon

-No te lo volvere a decir, ¿qué es el HULKBUSTER?-dijo Batman al reconecta la fuernte de energia, Tony casi de inmediato deja de grito por el dolor y empiea a respires agitadamente

\- ¿Y bien?-dijo Batman

-Oye... al parecer... tuviste una... infancia dura.., ¿no?-dijo Tony lo que provoca que le corten la energía de nuevo pero por más tiempo lo que con lleva que a que la metralla se le acerque demasiado a su corazon

-¡O.K... O.K... TE LO DIRE...!-grita Tony

Batman ordena restablecer el lujo de energia y Tony empieza a hablar

-el HULKBUSTER fue ideado cuando poco después de que revelara que soy Iron Man... con datos que se obtuvieron de parte del general Rose... se creo una versión más grande... y en consecuencia más poderosas de mi traje... el cual solo tiene un único propósito... detener a Hulk-dijo Tony de forma agitada

Batman decide que fue suficiente y decide liberar a Tony pero no antes de dejarlo inconsciente en eso Stark empieza a hablar. Le ordena a A.L.F.R.E.D. activar el protocolo 1a y de inmediato lo hace.

-Oye responderme algo-dice Tony-¿Qué te debió pasar para que terminaras así?-

Batman solo mira a Stark

-Debió ser horrible no ¿qué perdistes?... al ver lo frió que eres deduzco que fueron tus padres-dijo Tony esto llamo la atención de Batman aunque no lo demostró

-Pero eso no es lo que me interesa... lo que quiero saber es cuando eres tú en realidad... cuando te pones el traje de murciélago o cuando te lo quitas... debe de ser aun más complicado cuando sientes algo por alguien no... jejeje... ya me lo imagino Batman se enamora pero debe ser el otro quien puede hacerlo y no el... jeje... pero es una pena saber que renaciste como un monstruo solitario incapaz de amar como antes y que se escusa de su sadismo diciendo que es lo mejor para todos... tu rostro que muestras en público es tu mascara... y que la máscara que te poner revela quien eres en realidad... es lamentable que ese chico murió el mismo día que fallecieron ¡TUS PADRES!-dijo Tony y Batman le da un golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, tirandole unos dientes y dejándolo noqueado ya que Stark había deducido perfectamente a Bruce y como el lentamente se iba transformando en el ser que todo criminal en Gótica teme encontrarse en la noche.

Tony despierta me la cama de un hospital, junto a el esta Pepper y Rhody quienes estaban muy preocupados

-Tony ¿quién te hizo esto?-dijo Rhodes

-Llamen a Fury avísenle que Batman está robando información de nuestro universo-Dijo Tony mientras se levantaba de la cama.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Al oir esto Steve entendió por que el desprecio hacia el chico pero el también debía entender que no es como ese sujeto, y más aun que no recuerda nada de su vida antes de despertar en el hospital, pero lamentablemente Batman dejo traumado a Tony, ya que este jugó con su vida tan solo para sacarle información extra para el fe demasiado, incluso para villanos de su universo eso no tenía sentido y por eso la desconfianza en alguien de otro universo ya que no se sabe que es lo que hará en realidad

Mientras en el HeliCharger, Spiderman corría hacia la cabina de mando en donde se encontraba Nick Fury

-¡Que hay, nick!-dijo Spidey

-¿Que ocurre Parker?-responde Fury sin ponerle atención

-Tengo algo que mostrarte, hace casi dos semanas vi a unos chicos extraños en una azote, usaban badanas parecidas al de chico que peleo contra Doom aquel día-dijo Spidey mientras le entrega su cámara a Fury y este empieza a ver las imágenes

-Bien hecho Parker, pudiste encontrar donde se refugian-dijo Fury

-No, les perdí el rastro al segundo día, pero hace tres días vi a este sujeto y saca su celular y le muestra un vídeo donde se ve a un sujeto con ropa negra y azul saltando por las azoteas de Nueva York

-Le puedo asegurar que es la misma manera en que ellos se movían-dijo Spiderman

-De acuerdo, por ahora puedes retirarte, les avisaremos a ti y a tu equipo si sucede algo-dijo Fury y Spidey se retira para ir a la casa de su tía may

Fury se queda viendo el vídeo de el ninja urban en eso piensa en la forma en que Batman se desplazaba en Nueva York hace cinco años y sospecha que sea alguien muy parecido a el y con ello teme que pueda ocurrir lo mismi de hace cinco años, un anti héroe que sea más un problema que una solución y Fury no tarde en pensar que hacer para detenerlo de inmediato


	4. Ligeros Recuerdos

Capitulo 4: Ligeros Recuerdos

Es un nuevo día en Nueva York pero a diferencia de los otros ya que Rock Lee fue al curso de informática que les había dicho a sus demás compañeros, está emocionado por aprender algo que esa de ese mundo. El llega a un edificio cerca de Times Quare, al principio lo ve con incredulidad pero mira la dirección y se da cuenta de que es ahí, entonces decide tocar el timbre.

- _si ¿que se le ofrece?_ -pregunta una voz de mujer por intercomunicador

-hola, vengo por lo del curso de informática-Responde Lee

-A sí, pase, es en el quinto piso, tercera puerta-dijo la voz y en eso la puerta se abre-

Rock Lee entra a un salón lleno de personas de diferentes edades, el se sienta en una de las maquinas desocupada, entonces entra una mujer de alrededor de 30 años al salón.

-Muy bien clase es hora para aquellos que sean nuevos me presento, soy Maria Hill y seré su maestra de informática-dijo la mujer (y si, es esa Maria Hill)

Rock Lee mira la maquina con confusión el no sabía cómo funcionaba y menos sabia como encenderla

- _Vamos, esto es sencillo, que tan dificil sera solo ahí que encenderla... ¿pero si apenas se que es una computadora?, pero eso no es un obstáculo, lo lograre_ -piensa Rock Lee-¡Lo lograre Gai-sensei!-dijo Rock Lee a los cuatro vientos en una pose heroica

-¡Señor Lee, calmes y siéntese!-dijo Maria Hill. Este se sienta y encoje los hombros de vergüenza

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo quería hacer eso el primer día que entre aquí-dice una suave voz de mujer, el voltea y ve a una mujer de mediana edad a su lado derecho, el sonríe por el comentario

-...Gracias-responde Rock Lee-Soy Rock Lee-

-Soy May Parker-Responde la señora

Mientras en otro lugar de la Gran Manzana, Steve Rogers, salia por el vecindario junta a Mark(el nombre que tomo Naruto al ser incapaz de recordar algo por la amnesia) y de mala gana también se llevo a Tony quien aun no confiaba en el chico rubio

-¡Hey Steve!, escuche que peleaste en la segunda guerra mundial-dijo Mark con entusiasmo

-Es una historia muy interesante, veras...-decía Steve

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo-dijo Tony interrumpiendo a Steve

-¿Algún problema Tony?-pregunto Steve

-No digo que no sea una buena historia, si se la cuentas a turistas, pero como que perdió su brillo, no crees-dijo Tony

-A sí ¿y qué historia es mejor que la mia?-Dijo Steve

-Qué bueno que preguntas, Mark, te conté de como escape de un grupo terrorista-dijo Tony

-Hmp-pronuncio Steve

-¿Que fue ese hmp, Steve?-pregunto con indignación Tony

-Tony, tu historia de escape de un grupo terrorista es la historia mejor documentada de la historia-dice Steve-estuvo en periódicos, revistas, radio, televisión, y esas cosas de internet-

-Medios electrónicos-dijo Tony

-El punto es, que el puede saber de cualquier otra manera tu historia, además, esa actitud hacia Mark me extraña-dijo Steve

-No sé de que hablas-dice Tony-y no tienes una historia que contra-

Steve empieza a contar en su historia pero en eso Mark siente un aroma extrañamente familiar el no recuerda que es pero algo le dice que debe encontrar de donde viene ese aroma, hy sin importarle nada sale en dirección.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunta Steve

-¿Que no en obvio? lo aburriste-dijo Tony tratando de molestar a Steve

-No creo que sea por eso, rápido hay que seguirla-dijo Steve y ambos vengadores van tras el

Pese a que Mark era incapaz su de recordar vida como Naruto aun era capaz de hacer todo lo que él hacía antes de su accidente, salto por encima una reja de tres metros son dificultad, Steve y Tony ven esto y se asombran por lo que hizo, Steve da un salto y pasa fácilmente la reja pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Tony quien luchaba tan solo por llegar a la arriba de la reja

-Me das una mano-le dijo Tony a steve

Steve regresa para ayudar a Tony pasar la reja

-Tienes mala condición física Stark-dijo Steve

-Ya hablas como mi profesor de deportes y como odiaba a ese sujeto-dijo Tony con rencor

Mientras Mark seguía corriendo por las cales de Nueva York, al frente ve un evento poco usual en la ciudad, trafico ágil, pasa corriendo por los techos de los autos y taxis que pasan y sin problemas llega al otro lado desde la distancia Steve y Tony ven la hazaña del Genin.

-Al parecer la pérdida de memoria no lo afecto en sus habilidades físicas-dijo Tony

Al ver lo que hizo Mark, Steve hace lo mismo sin ninguna dificultad por su parte Tony trata de que no lo atropellen diciendo cosas como "aun lado, multimillonario pasando" "soy Ironman manéjenme con cuidado". Después de espera al "frágil Ironman" ambos héroes siguen su camino, corren por otras dos manzanas pero en eso aparece un grupo de turistas y a Mark sele ocurre correr por la pared de un edilicio, Steve trata de hacer lo mismo pero no logra ni la mitad de la distancia

-Te supero anciano-dijo Tony mientras pasa a un lado de Steve por lo cual lo mira con disgusto

Sigueron su camino y entraron al barrio chino, siguió corriendo por otras dos manzanas hasta que se detuvo en un edificio viejo, Tony y Steve llegaron poco después y vieron el mismo edificio

-Un restaurante japonés... ¿en serio?-dijo Tony con la respiración agitada

-Es que siento un aroma muy familiar, no sé cómo pero lo conozco-dijo Mark mientras veía el restaurante

-Entonces entremos-dijo Steve y los tres entraron al lugar

-Y bien Mark, ¿algo de aquí te es familiar?-dijo Tony

Mark miro todo el lugar. Nada parecía recordarle algo pero entonces un mesero paso con un plato hondo con una combinación de fideos, vegetales, pescado y mariscos, de inmediato supo o que era

-¡Ramen!-dijo Mark con emisión

-¿En serio? no tienes la más mínima idea de quien eras pero si te acuerdas de una sopa-dijo Tony con incredulidad por lo que paso

-Por lo menos es algo y al parecer nuestro amigo extrañaba eso-dijo Steve y ve a Mark babeando por el ramen.

-Está bien, comeremos aquí y llevaremos para los demás-dijo Tony y fueron a pedir una mesa

Mientras una joven de cabello negro los observaba con mucha atención, era Wanda quien miraba por la ventana a los dos Vengadores convivir con el Genin de Konoha. Wanda sabe que tiene que esperarlo de Stark y Rogers pero no sabe cómo, empieza a pensar en cómo alejarlo de ellos pero en eso se tropieza con alguien.

-Perdóneme es que ando distrai...-decía wanda y al ver a la persona vio su gran tamaño, tuvo que ver hacia arriba, era un hombre vestido de una gabardina y traía puesto un sombrero, este sujeto se llama Kane Marko mejor conocido como "el Juggernaut", Este mira a Wanda con una mirada de desprecio pero ella le responde con una que indicaba que algo traía entre manos.

En el restaurant Tony y Steve miraba como Mark devoraba plato tras plato de ramen estaba en el noveno plato, ambos Vengadores tenia rostros que reflejaban su desconcierto por lo que el Genin hacia.

-¿Dónde te cabe tanto?-dijo Tony

-Pero de que hablas Tony yo también como bastante-respondió Steve

Si pero tú eres tú y el... es el-dijo Tony aunque por un segundo estuvo pensando en que responder ya que Mark no tenía ni la menor idea de que el venia de otro universo.

Mark queda satisfecho y con una rara sensación como si algo quisiera hacerse presente en su mente pero él lo ignora.

-Gracias Tony por la comida-dijo Mark con una sonrisa

-De nada chico, bien ahora veamos tenemos que llevarle a Natasha, Clint, Sam, a Thor y a Hulk... nos da 50 órdenes para llevar-dijo Tony a un mesero

En eso Mark le queria hacer una pregunta aTony pero los interrumpe un gran estruendo, los tres salen del restaurante y ven a un enorme hombre de rojo destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-pregunto Steve ya listo para actuar

-Oh no, he leído sobre el, es el JUGGERNAUT un mutante con super fuerza y resistencia, comparado a el Hulk es solo un bebe haciendo berrinche

-Aun así hay que detenerlo. Tony llama a los otros-dijo Steve y va directo a la acción

Mark va tras él pero es parado por Tony

-No, no, no, tú te quedas aquí-dijo Tony

-¡Pero puedo pelear!-dijo Mark

-Aun así no nos arriesgaremos a que te pase algo-dijo Tony en ese instante aparece una de las armaduras de Tony, ya una vez dentro de esta y va al auxilio de Steve

Mientras Mark solo mira a lo lejos la acció, no muy lejos de ahí Wanda observa al genin y decide acercarse a el pero en eso aparece el resto de los Avengers y todo se acercan a Mark

-¿Qué sucede Mark?-pregunta Falcon

-Ironman y el Cap estan luchando contra el Juggernaut-dijo Mark

-¿Dijiste Juggernaut?-dijo Falcon un poco alterado

-Vamos, como si no fuera otro tipo grande y musculoso más del montón... ¡ahora veras que te pasara si te metes conmigo Hulk!-dijo Hawkeye

-Eso quiero verlo-dijo Hulk

Y al ver al resto del equipo Steve lanza su grito de Batalla

-AVENGERS ASSAMBLE-

Hawkeye le dispara unas flechas explosivas que no le hacen ningun efecto al mutante, pero por la cortina de humo no pudo prever a Thor quien lo golpea con su martillo por el Juggernaut solo retrocede sorprendiendo a Thor ya que sus golpes son tan fuerte que nada quedaba en pie. el Juggernaut se recupera justo a tiempo y detiene el golpe de Hulk

-hola, Hulk hace tanto que no te veo-dijo el Juggernaut

-¡Tú me usaste para escapar de aquella prisión!-dijo Hulk

-Fue tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño-dijo el Juggernaut y le da un poderoso cabezazo a Hulk el cual cae de espaldas

El Juggernaut intenta darle un pisotón pero el cap le lanza su escudo y hace que el Juggernaut pierda el equilibrio. Mientras a lo lejos Mark veía la acción, el se moria por actuar entonces alguien lo toma de la mano.

-Vamonos ahí que salir de aquí-dijo una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca vestida de chaqueta roja, jeans negros y botas grises con unos lentes de sol totalmente rojos en su cabello

-pero...-dijo Mark viendo a lo único que podía llamar familia pelear ferozmente contra el mutante

-Son los Avengers si pudieron contra una invasión alienígena podrán contra el-dijo la joven

-... es que soy umo de ellos-dijo Mark con lo cual la joven lo mira con cara de "no me lo creo"

-No me digas, ¿dime quien eres?-pregunto la joven

-ah... yo soy... yo...-decia Mark mientras pensaba en un nombre

De regreso con los Avengers el Juggernaut seguía peleando contra los héroes más poderosos del planeta, pero era poco contra el la mayoría sentía el cansancio por la pelea

-Ironman ¿cómo detenemos a este tipo?-Pregunta Capitán

-Tengo una mala y una buena noticia sobre eso cual quieren escuchar primero-dijo Ironman

-Alégranos el día-dijo Hawkeye lanzando flechas mientras corría

-La buena noticia es que el no es invencible ha sido detenido antes-dijo Ironman evitando un auto que se dirigía a el

-¿Cuál es la mal?-dijo Thor lanzando su martillo

-Que al parecer seguiremos peleando contra él hasta la semana que viene-dijo Ironman

-Stark estas... loca si crees... que eso... nos ayuda de... algu aaahhhhh- decía Widow pero en eso tropieza

-Nat levántate-dijo Hawkeye

-yo... ya no… Puedo-dijo Widow con poco aliento

Entonces el Juggernaut se acerca a ella listo para pisarla, Mark mira desde lo lejos lo que sucedía

-¡NOOO, NATASHA!-dijo Mark preocupado

Mark se librera de la joven y va corriendo ha ayudar a su amiga entonces algo pasa en su mente visualiza una secuencia de movimientos de mano. el no sabe que significa así que lo hace esperando lo mejor, de repente surgen de entre las sombras seres parecidos a el y se sorprende de esto

-Wow asi que esto hace eso, genial-dijeron todos los clones de Mark al unisono con el

Y ya cuando el Juggernaut iba a pisar a Widow los demás Mark evitan esto y el original toma a Widow y se va de ahí, los clones resisten la fuerta del mutante pero no duran y todos son aplastados lo cual provoca una nube de polvo, el Juggernaut fija su mirada en Mark quien corria con Natasha en sus brazos

-Acaso no sabes quién soy, soy el juggernaut nadie escapa de mi y menos se esconde-dijo el mutante y corre hacia Mark este lo nota pero no tiene a donde ir pero de nuevo se le visualiza el subiendo por una pared de forma vertical tal cual como si caminara Mark se concentra en hace eso y cuando están frente a una pared el se impulsa y la sube pero no se cae cuando se detiene, el Juggernaut por otro lado atraviesa esa misma pared Mark se detiene en el tercer piso para ver lo que sucedió.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Mark

-¿Ah Mark estas parado en la pared?-pregunta Natasha

-Así es, ¿acaso no debo?-

-Bueno ahora que lo veo es bueno que puedas hacerlo-dijo Widow con una sonrisa

Desconcertado el Juggernaut sale del hueco que hizo y mira en todas direcciones pero Mark le llama la atención y se sorprende al ver a Mark en ela pared del tercer piso del edificio. el Juggernaut no se sorprende ya que tiempo atrás ya se había enfrentado a un trepa-muros antes. Los dems Avengers lo ven con asombro

-Eso es nuevo-dijo Hawkeye

-¡Baja de ahí, mocoso!-dijo el Juggernaut

-¿O sino qué?-dijo Mark

-Demoleré ese edificio y no creo que sus residentes les guste eso-al oir eso Mark ve a sus lados y ve a hombre mujeres y niños que estaban ahí el no podía negarse de lo contrario personas inocentes pagarían caro

-Mark ¿qué harás?-dijo Natasha preocupada

-Calma ya tengo un plan-dijo Mark y se lanza pero durante la caída avienta a Natasha ella cae pero justo a tiempo el Cap la salva y ambos ven como el Juggernaut aplasta con sus manos a Mark

-¡NOOO!-grito la joven de cabello negro

Pero de repente Mark explota y del humo sale la figura de una silla plegable de metal aplastado, entonces el Juggernaut siente una fuerte brisa mira hacia abajo y ve a dos Mark uno sosteniendo una esfera de aíre mientras el otro le daba forma y potencia, el mutante intenta reaccionar pero Mark ataca primero el golpe con esa esfera de aíre fue tan fuerte que prácticamente le destrozo en casco al Juggernaut y aunque el mutante cae está muy lejos de ser vencido

-¡Hay por favor! ¡Que acaso no hay nada que te pare!-dijo Mark al ver que el Juggernaut se levantaba como si nada

-yo soy el Jugger...aaaaaaagh-decia el mutante pero algo le sucede y se toma la cabeza

Entonces un hombre en silla de ruedas se acerca al mutante, los Avengers incluidos Mark no saben quién es pero en eso aparece Wolverine y les "explica" que es el Profesor Charles Xavier. Y en pocos segundos el Juggernaut queda inconsciente

-Al parecer lo provocaron, senti uno energia en su mente-dijo Charles

-Aiste quien fue-pregunta Wolverine

-Sí, fue Wanda-

-¡La hija de magneto esta aquí!-dijo Wolverine mientras saca sus garras y se prepara para pelear

-No lo creo y si estuvo aqui hace tiempo que se fue-contesta Charles

Mientras Wanda llegaba al Sanctum Sanctorum.

-¡Grrrr!¡casi lo tenía sino hubieran aparecido ellos...!-decía Wanda

-el Barrio Chino ya no existiria-dijo Stephen quien aparece sorpresivamente y muestra una pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas en donde se veía en que el Juggernaut había devastado varios edificios del lugar

-Stephen yo no... soy pésima siendo buena, mi papá es un extremista pero incluso él creía que Kane Marko era demasiado-dijo Wanda suspirando por lo que habia hecho

-Está bien Wanda echando a perder se aprende, la próxima vez ten un poco más de tacto-dice Stephen-pero algo bueno salio de esto-

-A si ¿en qué?-

-Mira vez lo que hace con las manos, esas son sus tecnicas, la forma en que camina por la pared, y esa esfera de energía cinética, algo me dice que el una recuerda algo de su vida como Naruto-

Esto de cierta manera animo a Wanda por sus acciones pero ella debía pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar. pero en otra parte de la ciudad a una cuantas cuadras de ahí en una de las tantas pizzeria Ray que hay un grupo de amigos veían por el canal de noticias atónitos lo que sucedió con en donde vivían provisionalmente pero lo que los sorprendió fue ver a un chico rubio que ellos no veían hace tiempo.

-¡ES NARUTO!-dicen todos al unisono


	5. Nuevo Ninja

**Capitulo 5: Nuevo Ninja**

En una de las tantas pizzerias Ray's los jovenes Shounin disfrutaban lo bueno de La Gran Manzana, mientras comían unas pizzas.

-Si nos hubieran dicho que existe un mundo con edificios tan altos como montañas, con vehículos autónomos y con comida como esta los hubiera visto como locos o dementes-dijo Temari.

-Sabes no es tan mal estar aquí, claro los "super villanos" aquí abundan pero tambien existen quienes puedan hacerle frente-dijo Rock.

-Eso es lo que me llama la atención-dice Sakura-nosotros somos parte funcional de nuestras aldeas pero ellos parece que hacen cada uno algo que ayuda a la misma pero no colaboran con la policía ni nada parecido-

Entonces en la televisión del restaurante para un reporte de lo ocurrido hace poco en el Barrio Chino

-Haber de quien hablaran hoy-dijo Neji.

-Se que sera de los Avengers-dijo Rock.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dice Neji y mira a Rock con una mirada retadora-de acuerdo ¿qué quieres perder?-

-Qué tal las labores de la casa por una semana, la siguiente semana me toca a mí-

-De acuerdo-dijo Neji y estrechan sus manos.

-Lo que pudo ser una destrucción total de uno de los lugares más iconicos de Nueva York fue evitada por la pronta acción de lo Héroes Más Poderoso del Planeta, Los Avengers-al oír eso Rock no pudo festejar silenciosamente con una enorme sonrisa-quienes contuvieron al juggernaut gracias a la ayuda de su miembro más reciente- y se mira por la pantalla a Mark pero al hacerlo lo Shounin no pudieron creer lo que veían al nuevo miembro que se referían era a Naruto.

-ES NARUTO-dijeron casi todos al unisonó lo cual llamo la atención de los que estaban en la pizzería por suerte Sasuke dijo un comentario sobre el naruto y lo que es en el ramen todos le siguieron la corriente.

-Vieron ese, es Naruto-susurra Inu.

-Lo sé pero que hace allí con eso Súper Héroes-susurra Neji.

-Tal vez lo secuestraron-dijo Hinata.

-No lo creo él es capaz de defenderse solo-susurra Sakura.

-Oigan miren-susurro Rock y señalando la pantalla de la Tele.

-Y aquí está el principal responsable por la derrota del Juggernaut, ¿Nos podría decir su nombre?-dijo la reportera.

-... yo ...soy ...ha ... Mar Von Patrick... y... vivo con los Avengers-dijo Mark señalando a lo Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta para lo cual ellos se llevan la mano a la cara, bueno casi todos Tony disfrutaba como se auto-trolleaba

-¿Entonces usted es uno de ellos?-pregunto la reportera.

-... ahhhhhh... yo soy nuevo... en la cuidad... así...-decia Mark al estar frente a las cámaras y por más increíble que parezca Tony no pudo soportar más la humillación que se hacía asimismo pese a lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

-Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que el es el Nuevo Avengers de N.Y. no es de por aquí pero nos ayudara a proteger esta ciudad y será conocido como el Ninja Blade-dijo Tony

-¡SI!-dijo Mark y ambos salen de cámara-gracias por ayudar-

-Me debes una chico-dijo Tony mientras se reunían con los demás todos lo felicitan por su logro pero en ese instante una pantalla gigante.

-Lamento de interrumpirlos Avengers-dijo el "famoso" J.J. Jameson (el hombre más amarillista del universo Marvel)-pero ese nombre se lo reservo para el-y muestra a un ninja que peleaba en Hell Kichen contra unos mafiosos luego en el puerto peleando contra miembros de Hydra y una donde se desplazaba por el techo los edificios-pero este misterioso hombre es el verdadero Ninja Blade, y porque que lo es cuando ayuda a alguien lo hace de inmediato no dice nada, se va sin pedir nada a cambio para seguir su búsqueda de justicia, el es un verdadero héroe-

En una azotea cercana el amigable vecino arácnido veía la misma pantalla

-Genial, yo soy una amenaza y este sujeto que casi borra de la faz de la tierra al Kingpimp es un santo-dijo Spidey

-y confió en el para que nos libre de la amenaza arácnida-dijo J.J.

-solo eso me faltaba-dijo Spiderman y se lanza su telaraña para seguir su camino-que ahora sea "el único que puede detenerme"-

Mientras los Shounin seguían viendo el reportaje pero Sasuke le pone atención a los que un grupo de personas decía detrás de él.

-Ya viste un ninja en Nueva York-

-Si espero que acabe con el arácnido-

-Si no tiene oportunidad-

-Dicen que de sus manos salen rayos y escupe fuego-

Pero mientras continuaba Sasuke no le gusto como hacian ver a Spiderman y decide intervenir

-Oigan Spiderman es un héroes y por el contrario de Jameson el si ayuda a las personas-dijo Sasuke

-Y tú que sabes, el no nos miente sobre lo que pasa en el mundo-

-A sí, que tal la semana pasado donde admitió que el presidente había muerto, la casa Blanca sigue esperando esa disculpa-dijo Sasuke

-Oye te quieres ganar un boleto para el hospital-

-Si crees que puedas adelante-dijo Sasuke listo para lo que fuera pero para la suerte de los otros unos oficiales estaban escuchando la charla se acercaron a ellos

-¿Algún problema caballeros?-dijo uno de los tres oficiales

-Oficial le puede decir que no se puede hablar bien de Spiderman-dijo uno de los sujeto pero al decirlo los oficiales de mirada seria cambio a una de disgusto y vergüenza

-Spiderman me salvo de que una patrulla me callera encima-dijo uno oficial

-A mi me salvo cuando cai de un edifico-dijo el que está a su izquierda

-Ayudo a mi sobrino de que unos brabocones le destruyeran su proyecto de ciencias-Dijo el último

-¡Así que más respeto por Spiderman!-dijeron los tres oficiales al unisonó para lo cual los hombres se encogieron de hombros tanto por la vergüenza como por la impotencia de responderles a los oficiales

Sasuke regreso a la conversación con sus amigos

-Oye Sakura ¿ya conseguiste algún trabajo fuera de la tienda?-Pregunto Ino con curiosidad

-A decir verdad si, mañana empiezo en un hospital-dijo Sakura

-A si y ¿qué puesto tienes?-dijo Hinata

-Seré socorrista y estaré bajo la guía de la enfermera Jane Foster-dijo Sakura

Con eso ultimo los Shounin se retiran directo al Barrio Chino en aun que no pudieron ver como quedo la parte afectada si vieron varios vehículos de construcción. Llega la noche en Nueva York y bajo la protección de la oscuridad un ser se desplaza entre estas su vestimenta era el de un Guerrero de las Sombros, un ninja urbano (su traje es como el de Ryu Hayabusa solo que tiene un chaleco que llega hasta las rodillas, y el resto del taje es de una solo pieza que cubre todo el cuerpo con guantes cerrados y protectores de metal en los antebrazos). Se cierne sobre una cornisa atento y expectante a lo que pase a su alrededor el silencio es inquietante sabe que ese silencio es el de la calma antes de la tormenta y decide patrullar la zona. Rápido y sigilosamente avanza de techo en techo, subiendo a los edificios más alto simplemente corriendo por sus paredes en vertical y el llega Hell Kichen uno de los barrio con mayor delincuencia de toda Nueva York y no tarda en encontrar algo que llama su atención; Un Hombre de apariencia de militar que apunta con rifle francotirador a un departamento por la mira observa a una familia de tres con buenas cosas en ella, mientras todos se sientan a la mesa y fija la mira en el hombre directo a su cabeza asegurándose de que no se pueda recuperar de esa y cuando está listo para jalar el gatillo alguien cae sobre su arma haciendo que este se golpee la quijada con la culata de la misma. El hombre se levanta mientras se soba la mandíbula, el ninja observa al sujeto traía en su uniforme varias municiones de todo tipo, granadas y un cuchillo militar pero lo que llamo más su atención fue su playera que tenía la imagen de una calavera.

- _este debe de ser el tal Punisher_ -pensó el ninja

-con que al fin te dejas ver-dijo Frank Castle alias The Punisher-dime qué opinas del nombre que te dieron, ya hay un Blade, pero Ninja Blade es ridículo-

-¿Porque ibas a matar a ese hombre?-

-Él es uno de los capos importante de la mafia italiana-dijo Frank

-¡Frente a su familia!-dijo el ninja con ira

-Si veo una oportunidad la aprovecho-

-Solo hubieras matado el niño crecería para vengar a su padre convirtiéndose en su sucesor.

-Si eso ocurre yo mismo me encargare de el-

- _Este tipo sí que está loco_ -piensa el ninja y se pone en guardia

El ninja se le queda viendo a los ojos pero algo le sucede, los ojos de ninja cambian de ser negros a un rojo intenso con marcas en la iris el anti-héroe lo toma como una amenaza y saca unas pistolas automáticas apuntando hacia el, el ninja saca unos kunais y se pone en guardia, Castle empieza a disparar contra el pero con los kunais bloquea el paso de las balas Frank sigue con esto hasta que prácticamente se acaba todas sus municiones al ver la capacidad de su contrincante The Punisher decide cambiar de estrategia y saca su cuchillo militar. Peor el ninja hace lo contrario guarda sus kunais.

-¡Es enserio! ahora guardas tus armas realmente te crees invencible no es así-dijo The Punisher

-No las necesito para vencerte-dijo el ninja de forma calmada para Frank solo se rio del comentario

Castle intenta cortarlo pero cada vez que lo intentaba el ninja lo eludía con facilidad incluso cuando ya lo tenía este hacia algo que evitara el ataque, cada movimiento que el ninja hacia era tan fluido que Frank no entendía como lo hacía pero supuso que debía ser por sus ojo intento de todo para quitarle esa ventaja pero cada intento era fallido incluso intento tirarle tierra en los ojos, para desgracia de Frank descubrió que el ninja si escupía fuego y con este no solo evito que la pequeña maña de The Punisher no le quemo la cara pero lo dejo sin bello facial

"El Catigador" cansado piensa que tal vez un ataque sorpresivo le de la ventaja, de su bolsillos saca unas boleadora las lanzas pero lo que vio simplemente era impensable, el ninja gira hacia la izquierda y toma la boleadora de uno de los extremos en plena aire y al girar su cuerpo hace que las boleadora cambie su dirección regresando de donde vinieron atrapando a su propio dueño.

-¿¡PERO COMO LO HICISTES!?-dijo The Punisher atónito pero el ninja solo se limito a verlo con seriedad

El guerrero de las sombras se retira sin más pero Castle le llama.

-Oye, conoces a un tipo llamado Batman-dijo The Punisher desde su pobre posición pero el ninja solo lo mira-lastima porque te pareces a el, se que soy duro por lo que me paso pero el... je, el debio de dejar de existir por lo que le paso-este último comentario hizo eco en el ninja recordando su tortuoso pasado

El ninja se acerca a Frank lo arrastra hasta el borde del edificio

-¿Que vas a hacer dejarme caer?-

-No, los dos caeremos-dijo el ninja

-¿¡QUE!?-

Y el ninja se lanza al vacío con el ex-agente a su lado pero no estaba loco, engancha la cuerda de las boleadoras a cable que tenía él, la cual tenía un kunai a cada extremo los lanza a cada edificio que tenia a lado dejando suspendido a The Punisher en el aire, el ninja lo toma de la cabeza y le dice "yo no me parezco a nadie" y con eso se va dejando al pobre Frank Castle a su suerte.

La horas avanza al igual que las actividades del ninja, en las siguientes horas logra detener cinco robo, dos violaciones y siete asaltos a mano armada, ya viendo en el horizonte el amanecer decide que fue suficiente y se retira adentrándose al Barrio Chino llega a un edificio viejo entra por una ventana semi-abierta de un baño se quita todo lo que tenia puesto hasta quedar solo con el pantalón el coloca todo en ua cubeta de pintura grande y la tapa sale del baño y se dirige a su cama y se tiende en esta y piensa un poco sobre el tal Batman, después de eso cierra los ojos y se va al reino de morpheo. Pasan las horas y una chica de cabello rosa mira atraves de la puerta y ve a su amado dormir ella cierra con delicadeza la puerta ella baja y va con sus amigos al comedor

-¿Y cómo va el feroz durmiente?-dijo Temari

-Yo no sé, debería preocuparme, antes de llegar Sasuke nunca de dormía hasta las 12 del día-dijo Sakura

-Tal vez sea una consecuencia de estar aquí, ¿no creen?-dijo Rock

-No lo creo, si fuera así todos seriamos distintos en algo-dijo Ino

-Aun así le preguntare a un doctor en el horspital si es serio o no-dijo Sakura

Al terminar de desayunar Rock le se fue a su ciurso de informática, Sakura al hospital y Hinata logro conseguir una entre vista de trabajo con un abogado en Hell Kitchen, Inu tenía que ir por lo víveres y le pidio ayuda a Temari quedando solo Neji y Gaara en el negocio. Aunque ellos trataban de tener una vida normal era Sasuke el único que lleva una doble vida o algo así y esto formaría una nueva leyenda en Nueva York.


	6. Nuevo Día Nuevo Trabajo

**Capitulo 6: Nuevo Día Nuevo Trabajo**

Era más de las 7 de la mañana y Sakura y Hinata iban a sus respectivos trabajos listas para lo que sea.

En Hell Kichet Hinata llega a unos departamentos donde se encontraba el Bufete, al entrar ella prefgunta por _Nelson and Murdock_ le indican donde se encuentran y ella sube hasta ahí, al llegar no fue algo nada de lo extraordinario una oficina bastante sencilla, al fondo ve a dos hombres hablando uno era un hombre rolliso mientras el otro tenia puesto unos lentes oscuros. Ella al entrar se encuentra con una mujer de nombre Karen Page.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo-pregunta Karen

-Así vengo por lo del anuncio-dijo Hinata y le muestra un recorte de periódico

-A si, espere-dice Karen y se levanta y se dirige a donde están los hombres en cuestión, estos se levantan y salen de su oficina.

Al salir se dirigen frente a la chica de cabello azulado

-¿Así que quieres el trabajo?-dijo el hombre de lentes

-Si-dijo Hinata tímidamente pero a la vez decidida

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunta el hombre ancho

-Soy de Japon-contesta Hyuga

-¿Vives por aquí?-dijo el hombre de lentes

-Sí, con unos amigos en una tiendo en el Barrio Chino-dijo Hinata

Y así continúan las pregunta y al terminar los dos los hombres se retiran para disponen a discutirlo en su oficina.

-Tú qué crees Matt-

-Te seré honesto, creo que ella dice la verdad-

-Se que no la ves pero no me creo que tenga 16 años-

-¿Porque no?-

-Ella es... voluptuosamente sensual ya sabes como Scarlet Johnanson pero mucho pero mucho más...-

-Ya, ya, ya te entendí Foggy-

-¿Y bien la contratamos?-

Los hombres hablan por un poco más y cuando parece que ya fue todo salen de ahí y van con Hinata.

-De acuerdo señorita Hyuga mi socio y yo creemos que sería bueno que estuviera en nuestro negocio-dice Foggy

-¡uy s!i, se nota-dijo Karen de forma especial hacia el hombre ancho

-Como decía mi socia esperamos que te desempeñes bien en muestro Bufete-dice el hombre de lentes

-Muchas gracias señores...-

-Mi nombre es Matt Murdock y el es mi socio Franklin Nelson-dijo Murdock

-Solo digame Foggy-dijo Nelson y le estrecha la mano

Hinata había logrado conseguir el trabajo, pero Sakura estaba en otras circunstancias muy distintas a la del clan Hyuga. Pero sin saberlo ella se relaciono con alguien que también tiene u secreto relacionado a su identidad.

Tiempo después en Queens un joven llamado Peter Parker estaba en su casa reparando uno de sus trajes, desde su cuarto ve como un taxi llega a su casa de el baja su Tía May y un joven que el no conoce.

-¿Pero quien sera?-dijo Peter y baja a la sala

-Peter ¿estás ahí?-dijo la Tía May

-Ya voy-dijo Peter y abre la puerta saluda y ayuda a su Tía al llevar las compras a la mesa. al terminar mira al chico quien le ayudo a cargar la bolsas, de inmediato Peter se queda atrapado por sus ojos y cejas, Peter es hipnotizado por el extraño efecto que tenían, Rock siente esto el sabe que es un efecto natural en el pero por lo que le dijo May de Peter no entendía el porqué.

-Tu sobrino no es como me dijiste-dijo Rock

-Oh, Peter deja de verlo así-dijo May y casi de inmediato vuelve en si

Oh si... ¿y el quién es?-dijo Peter

-El es mi amigo, Rock Lee, esta conmigo en el curso de informática-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Rock y estrecha la mano de Peter.

-Muy bien me tengo que ir, fue un gusto en ayudarte-dijo Rock

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo May y Rock se retira Peter va a la ventana y mira como Rock toma el autobus para regresar al Barrio Chino

Sin saberlo Rock Lee estuvo enfrente de uno de los héroes de Nuevo York, Spiderman. A su vez Peter nunca se percato de que estuvo frente a uno de los individuos que el estaba buscando.

En el hospital central de Manhattan, Sakura estaba lista para su primer día en el Hospital, aunque desconocía cómo funcionaba esta versión del hospital, era más que obvio que ella no debía usar sus habilidades que aprendió con Tsunade-Sama por lo cual solo haría lo básico para seguir teniendo una bajo perfil entre la gente. Una vez adentro Sakura se encuentra con enfermeras de blanco, herido y enfermos esperando a que se les atiendo, a los de mayor gravedad se les atiende de inmediato, traslado entrando y salido del hospital, era raro pero Sakura se sintió por un momento como en casa.

-Se le ofrece algo-le pregunto una mujer en la recepción

-¿Ah?.. Así-dijo Sakura y le muestra un papel

-Eres Sakura Haruno... está bien busca a Jane Foster con ella trabajaras, debe de estar en la parte de atras del hospital-

-Muchas gracias-

-Espera una cosa más, te debes de desteñir el cabello-dijo la recepcionista para lo cual Sakura le quería responder de forma muy particular pero se aguanta y deja pasar el comentario-Pero como eres nueva te lo pasaremos solo por hoy-

-Gracias-dijo Sakura y se retira muy calmadamente pero en su mente era otra cosa-" _cha, como que me destiña el cabello es mi color natural, ademas ella está muy vieja de seguro su cabello rojo en realidad es blanco, cha"-_ se decía a si misma inner Sakura. Al final ella encuentra la zona de las ambulancias. Al no ver a una mujer pregunta por Jane.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir donde encuentro a Jane Foster?-pregunto Sakura a un enfermero.

-Está en la unidad 45-responde el enfermero.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura y se dirige a la ambulancia que tenía el numero 45, Sakura se encuentra con una mujer algo parecida a ella solo que mayor y de cabello castaño.

-Así que tu ere la nueva-dijo Jane al ver a Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno reportándose-dijo Sakura para lo cual Jane le responde con una risa, Sakura se queda impresionada por esto.

-Tranquila novata, no es el ejercito ademas primero te diré como vas a trabajar aquí-dijo Jane y le muestra las instalaciones.

Jane lleva a Sakura por todo el hospital, le muestra todos los miembros del turno en que trabajara, enfermeras(os), doctores, y personal en general. luego le muestra el equipo que deberá llevar durante su guardia, la mayoría se le hace conocido pero otros no tanto (todo aquel equipo que involucre tecnologías avanzadas) por ultimo como y donde registrar su entrada y salida, los codigos que recibirá y en las diferentes situaciones en que acuda.

-De acuredo todo me quedo claro, pero cuando comenzamos-dijo Sakura en eso reciben una transmisión.

-"Aquí unidad 345 necesitamos ayuda de un codigo 8-10. repito un 8-10 en el Music Hall"-

-Bien si querías acción ya la tienes-dijo Jane y ambas suben a la ambulancia Sakura estaba emocionada por su primera emergencia.

Al llegar Sakura se decepciono por solo ser un ciclista que se abrio la piel al caer de su bici, aunque para la mayoría del publico era algo inusual incluso grotesco pero para Sakura solo era un raspón grande, nada que unas puntadas no puedan solucionar. Lo suben a la mabulancia y regresan al hospital.

-Y bien que te pareció tu primera emergencia-dijo Jane mientras conducía.

-No te ofendas pero un hombre que se corto la piel al caer no me parece una emergencia-dijo Sakura junto al herido.

-¡Oye estoy aquí y me duele mucho!-dijo el pobre hombre detras.

-Se que esperabas algo más porque aquí están los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta pero aun así no podemos desatender a los que les pasa algo no tan grave-dijo Jane

-¡Repito, estoy aquí!-dijo el hombre

-Lo se pero créeme la mayoría que se encuentra en una emergencia frente a un supervillano o en una pelea entre colosos por lo general huyen del lugar-dijo Jane

-¿Y tu haz estado ahí?-´Pregunta Sakura ya que como le dijo las cosas Jane parecía que había visto cosas muy fuertes y esperaba una respuesta dudosa

-A decir verdad si, un día atendí una llamada en los muelles pero al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que estaba la Brigada de Demolición, Mutantes Gama, salí para atender a los oficiales pero mi compañero se encerró en la ambulancia, incluso trato de huir pero Bola de Trueno lo golpeo e hizo que la ambulancia se volcara y en ese momento no solo debía de atender a los oficiales sino también a mi compañero herido-

-¿T qué paso después?-

-Thor, eso fue lo que paso, apareció blandiendo su martillo y acabo con ellos-

Al oír eso Sakura entendió la gran responsabilidad que tenia ya que como socorrista debía de afrontar situaciones que la mayoría preferían huir a quedarse y ayudar, sobre todo del gran valor de Jane para afrontar tales situaciones. El dia prosiguió con atención a los heridos algunos no muy graves otros un poco más pero Sakura no habia visto nada como lo que Jane le dijo aunque no estaba segura ya que si se presentara la situación ella estaría ahí ¿Pero en la pelea o ayudando a los herido? esa era una pregunta que ella se hacia en Konoha ella sabía bien que tenía que hacer pero en ese lugar era distinto. El día termina y Tanto Hinata como Sakura regresan a su morada para descansar.


	7. Frente A Frente

**Capitulo 7: Frente A Frente**

Era de noche en Manhatan y Cross Bones veía al ninja frente a el colgado de cabeza después de una dura pelea contra el, solo que no era lo que parecía, Sasuke se topo con el miembro de Hydra y lucho contra el, desde luego que gano y por ello Cross Bones lo veía de cabeza ya que el era quien estaba de cabeza. Sasuke lo toma de la cabeza y usando su Sharingan revisa la mente de Cross Bones. Cuando encuentra algo que le interesa lo deja y sale de ahí como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿OYE REGRESA AUN NO HE ACABADO CONTIGO!-dijo Cross Bones y el ninja se detuvo para verlo de reojo con una mirada que decía " _En serio_ ". Pero solo es por poco tiempo y reanuda su camino.

-Tenga que llegar antes de que sea tarde-piensa Sasuke mientras acelera en dirección a Nueva Jersey.

En otra parte de Nueva York más precisamente el Bronx el Cap y Mark caminaban por el lugar como si nada, Mark estaba inquieto listo para lo que fuera pero con cada minuto que pasaba mark se aburría más y más, y en consecuencia se quedaba cada vez más con la guardia baja. Eran casi las 12 de la noche y no había nada.

-Steve me prometiste acción y peligros y lo más cercano a eso fue aquel carterista que lo noquee de un golp...-

-Gracias por esperarme-dijo un hombre cabello largo que parecido de la nada y claro esto dejo a Mark como una cucaracha aplastada de la impresión.

-¡Buckie, que bueno es verte!-dijo Steve alegre y despreocupadamente

-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!.. ¿Lo conoces?-dijo Mark recuperándose de la sorpresa

-Solo te puedo decir que es un viejo amigo-dice Steve-¿Que es tan urgente para que me llamaras?-

-Síganme-dijo el Hombre y los siguen, los tres llegan a una casa llena de pandilleros, los cuales no les prestan atención al hombre de cabello largo, por su parte a Steve solo lo miran, pero a Mark le corta el camino uno de ellos parándose frente a el.

-Oye rubiecito, me gustan tus zapato-dijo el pandillero sacando una pistola.

-Así-dice Mark e invoca sus clones de sombras-pues veamos si puedes quitármelos-

-¡HEY!¡No te apartes!-dijo Buckie acercándose a Mark y lo jala hacia el de su chaqueta. saca una tira de billetes y se la lanza al pandillero-¡No nos has visto!-El hombre los guía hasta un cuarto pequeño, Mark esta algo decepcionado por lo que ve pero en eso el hombre mueve un lover de su lugar y se ve una puerta debajo de este, lo abre y revela un cuarto oculto, Mark se entusiasmo por esto y fue el primero en entre ante esto el hombre mira a Steve.

-De donde sacaste a este... ¿Cual sería la palabra?-dijo Buckie

-Créeme es más capaz de lo que aparenta-dijo Steve y ambos entran al lugar, el cual tenía armas y municiones de todo tipo, unos gabinetes y una laptop que estaba en una mesa.

El hombre saca una memoria flashback y la conecta a la laptop. El cap se acerca a él.

-Bien Buckie ¿para que nos trajiste?-dijo Steve

-Por esto-dijo Buckie y les muestra videos, formulas pruebas detalladas y muchas cosas que le parecia extrañamente familiar.

-Sabes lo que es, no-dijo Buckie

-El misil sombra-dijo Steve

-Exacto-

¿Pero destruimos la fabrica en la que estaba el proyecto?-

-La fabrica si pero no a los científicos, al parecer ya han perfeccionado la formula y aunque no descubri cual son sus objetivo es obvio que seran todos qaquellos que no esten con ellos-

-Entonces para eso nos llamaste para acabar con el proyrecto sombra-dijo Mark

-No, por eso lo llame a él, tú te puedes ir a "La casita de los vengadores"-dijo Buckie haciendo que Mark se enfade por la forma tan respectiva que lo dijo,

-Aunque extraño los viejos tiempos cuando estaba nuestro equipo, este chico podrá con esto créeme-dijo Steve para lo cual Buckie solo lo mira.

-¿Pero que no tiene amnesia?-dijo Buckie.

-¿Cómo es que..? No importa, aun así si quieres que confié en ti debes confiar en él-dijo Steve, Buckie mira a Mark con seriedad pero no le quedaba nada más que hacer lo que le pedía su amigo.

-Bien pero si lo arruina todo no lo salvare-dijo Buckie y se retira para prepararse

Horas después esta en un lugar cercano al lago Michigan, donde supuestamente seria lanado los proyectiles, empiezan a inspeccionar la zona Mark aun no entendía lo que buscaban y le pregunta al Capitán.

-Oye Steve, ¿qué es esto del proyecto sombra?-pregunto Mark mientras seguia buscando

-Te podría decir lo que "era" el proyecto sombra, pero sé que mi amigo sabe muy bien lo que es, ¿o na?-

-Por lo que obtener el proyecto sombra a cambiado mucho, paso de ser formas de destruir objetivos rapidamente de forma total a ser una de aparentar ser un accidente o un descuido de alguna persona, ejemplo una fuga de gas o un problema eléctrico.

-Es decir, que no habría culpable aparente-dijo Steve

-Lo que lo hace peor es que hablamos de un proyectil del tamaño de un zapato mediano que planea hasta su objetivo y con pode suficiente para destruir un rascacielos-dijo Buckie.

-Entonces tampoco se veria caer-dijo Mark

-Así es, pero sabemos como es Hydra un dia planea algo y al siguiente te das cuenta de que es algo aun más terrible de lo que pensábamos-dijo Buckie y Steve recuerda en la última misión en la que estuvo la cual fue responsable de que el quedara congelado. Y ambos se miran sabiendo lo que significa hace esto.

-Encontré algo-dijo Mark los otros se acercan para ver lo que es.

-Una roca-dijo Buckie

-No a menos que las rocas suenen huecas y a metal-dijo Mark haciendo exactamente eso.

El cap la destroza con su escudo y se recela un ducto con escalera, los tres entran de inmediato, al bajar llegan a lo que parece una bodega.

-De acuerdo este es el plan, buscamos los explosivos y lo destruimos antes de que los usen, traten de no llamar la atención-dijo Steve y abre la puerta pero para su sorpresa cientos de agentes de Hydra que les apuntaban.

-Oye soldado me puedes repetir la parte en que nos esperaban desde hace mucho-dijo Mark, Buckie intenta responderle pero escuchan una voz m uy conocida para el Capitán y el soldado

-Capitán America, Soldado del Invierno y... el chico nuevo-dijo MODOK apareciendo desde arriba. con el super andaptoide a su lado.

-¿¡Porque todos me llaman el chico nuevo!?-dijo Mark ya que desde hace varios días todos lo llaman el chico nuevo que por su nombre, y eso le cae mal

-Es por que eres el chico nuevo, chico nuevo-dijo Buckie y Mark lo mira con una cara que demuestra muy bien su disgusto, pero algo sucede Mark recuerda algo, a un niño de 13 de shorts blanco y camisa azul marino con lo que parecen protectores tipo mangas en sus antebrazos-"Eres un inutil, Inutil"-dice el niño, Mark se toma la cabeza para el recordar esto le provoca un dolor intenso que simplemente lo doblega.

-¡Mark!-dijo el Capitán y se coloca a lado de el.

-Al parecer la ley de Murphy está a nuestro favor-dijo MODOK.

Viendo que estan a desventaja Steve y Buckie se rinden y los tres son llevados a una celda, Buckie no paraba de decir cuanta grosería se le ocurriera ya que aunque fuera una trampa ellos podrían contra todos, si no fuera por Mark quien se desmorono al instante.

-Fantástico, me suponia que era una trampa y sabia que hacer si fuera así pero ese...-decía el Soldado del Invierno.

-Buckie basta no fue su culpa, además no es la primera vez que le pasa-dijo Steve

-¡Espera!¡Lo trajiste contigo aun sabiendo de lo que le podía suceder!-

-Si crees que esto es malo debiste verlo cuando vio una foto del Monte Rushmore-dijo Steve mientras observa a su amigo en el piso agarrandose la cabeza

-Sa suk, Sas... ke, Sas... redecía Mark casi inconsciente.

-Al parece este chico ya sabe lo que es el alcohol ¿y porque Sake?-dijo Bucke

-No creo que diga Sake-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Creo que dice Sasuke-

En el exterior el Ninja Blade había noqueado a algunos guardias no sin antes usar el Sharingan para ver que le podía ser de útil. Usando el Sharinga vio en las mentes de sus enemigos lo que el necesitaba saber desde la ubicación de los guardias, códigos de activación, la ubicación del equipo de vigilancia, de los prisioneras y del plan que tenían en mente. Y aun que la única entrada directa era por el ascensor sabía que no podía ser tan fácil pero ya tenía un plan. Abajo unos guardias hacían su roda por las instalaciones entonces ven que se abre las puertas del ascensor y como es debido ven quien entra pero nadie sale, lo cual les parece sospechoso, se acercan para investigar que pasa al ver adentro se dan cuenta de que esta "vació" peor en realidad el ninja está en el techo y con un rapido movimiento noquea a los guardias, oprime el botón para que suban y dando una vuelta sale del elevador de tal manera que queda viendo al frente, viendo a su alrededor se ubica para darse una perspectiva de donde esta exactamente. y cuando entiende sale en dirección del primer lugar al que debe ir, al cuarto del equipo de vigilancia, sin mucho problema deja inconsciente a los guardias gracias a la bombas de huma que sus y una vez que el humo se disipa va directo al teclado de una de las computadores teclea los codigos y en cuentra lo que buscaba un avión comercial.

-"Conque así lo hará"-se dijo así mismo Sasuke al ver la aeronave, Ya con eso Sasuke decide terminar con esto y camina a la salido pero en eso ira uno de las pantallas y ve algo que no se esperaba-¿¡Pero que hace aquí ese idiota!?-dijo Sasuke sorprendido al ver a Naruto en una de las celdas.

Mientras Mark se despertaba de lo que le sucedió.

-¿Mark te encuentras bien?-pregunto el Capitán.

-Si Steve ya esto bien-contesto Mark

-Bien ahora hay que idear algo para...-decía el Soldado pero es interumpido por las puertas abriéndose ellos esperaban cualquier cosa... buen casi cualquier cosa frente a ellos aparece el Ninja Blade.

-Es una broma-dijo Buckie peor el ninja se acerca a ellos como si nada

-¡Vamos, camina!-dijo el Ninja tomando a Mark de su camisay sale corriendo como el royo pero Mark se suelo a medio camino de la salida y se pone en guardia

-No se quién eres pero...-

-Idiota, ¡Soy yo!-pero Mark solo se lo queda viendo en eso el Ninja hace el Sharingan para que le de una pista pero el resultado no es el que esperaba, Mark solo lo mira con más confusión.

-No me importa quien eres pero si conoces a Mark, tendras que decirnos quien eres-dijo Steve pero el Ninja no responde y les lanza una bombas de humo, de inmediato toma a Mark y sale de ahí, aunque desde su punto de vista Naruto actuaba como siempre.

-Oye,en serio no sé quién eres pero...-decia Mark

-¡Idiota soy yo!¡Sasuke! Los demás están bien te llevare con ellos-

-¿Lo demás?.. No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que...-

-No hay tiempo en menos de tres minutos todo esto estallar-

-¡QUE! ¡Porque!-

-Todo el lugar desaparecera para evitar que vuelen las aeronave-

-El Cap... Tengo que ir por el antes...-

Al notar cómo se comportaba Sasuke empleo su Sharingan para ver los pensamientos de Naruto pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado, su mente era un caos, recuerdos nublados, borrosos e inentendible se veían pordoquier y lo único que era claro era los más recientes que involucraban a los Avengers. Sasuke no sabía que hacer sino sabia quien era como podría confiar en él.

-¡Ve!.. Toma-dice Sasuke y le lanza una tarjeta de la tienda en que ellos se aloja-Si quieres saber quien eres ve a esa dirección ¡Y NO!¡NO ES UNA TRAMPA!-dijo el Ninja y se va corriendo por las paredes, después por el techo y al final desaparece en un ducto de ventilación Mark se queda impresionado ya que días antes le había practicado una movida parecida pero non tan buen como la de el. Pero en eso recuerda lo que tenía que hacer y sale disparado hacía donde sentia la presencia de Steve y Buckie.

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión ve a los dos peleando contra decenas de guardias, desde el centro de mando MODOK veía la acción.

-Reporte de la Situación-Exclama MODOK

-Los Soldados siguen dentro Señor-dijo un hombre de IMA

-¿Y los otros?-

-El Ninja desapareció pero el chico nuevo sigue adentro-

-Distraiganlos, mientras que despeguen los aviones-dijo MODOK y sus hombres se preparan para hacer que despeguen los aviones. Eso hace que Steve y Buckie pongan su atención en el nivel inferior y ahí los ven cinco aviones comerciales listos para despegar.

-Steve creo que ya se como los van a lanzar-dijo el Soldado del Invierno

-De acuerdo a mi señal subimos cada uno a un avión... ... ... ¡AHORA!-dijo el Capitán pero en eso varios brazos los agarran en el aíre y los regresan de donde saltaron. Al ver quiénes eran se dieron cuento que era Mark con sus dobles-fantasmas (Es el nombre que les dio Clint)

-¿¡Pero qué..!? ¡Mark! ¿Qué haces?-dijo el Cap

-No hay tiempo, salgamos de aquí-dijo uno de los clones de Mark

-Pero por...-dijo Buckie

-¡No pregunten y corran!-dijo otro de los clones mientras los empujaban para que corrieran.

Los tres se dirigen a la salida más cercana, desde su centro de mando MODOK se da cuenta de esto, pero se centra más en el despegue de los aviones y ya cuando están listos para despegar estos empiezan a explotar sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Que sucede? y no me diga que los aviones estan explotando-dijo MODOK

-No lo sabemos señor-

-Entonces porque están explo... ABANDONEN LAS INSTALACIONES-dijo MODOK dirigiéndose a su propia aeronave de Hydra y sale de ahí casi de inmediato. Desde afuera los tres héroes se alejan del radio de la explosión.

Afuera los tres héroes recién salen de las instalaciones subterráneas y en esos los explosivos explotan y todo el lugar sufre de una inplosión la cual provoca que todo el lugar se hunda la extensión de las instalaciones era tal que parte de los lagos también se hunde y se empieza a llenar de agua. El Soldado del Invierno esta impresionado, que pudieran salir ilesos era impresionante, que pudiera deshacer un atentado increíble pero que lo hiciera eso más rescatarlos, deshabilitar por completo una base de operaciones y en menos de 5 minutos era inimaginable entender las capacidades de quien pudiera hacer algo así pero el aun estaba eceptico ante el hecho que lo hiciera el chico nuevo.

-¿Fuiste tú?-pregunto Buckie

-No... fue el ninja-respondió Mark y con eso le dijo todo lo que quiria saber sobre Mark pero eso solo le dejo más dudas sobre como lo hizo el ninja ya que ellos cayeron en una trampa pero el logro burlarlos por completo y arruinando todos sus planes incluso a futuro. El ninja era unico.

Poco tiempo después los Avengers llegaron para llevarlos pero unos segundos antes Buckie desapareció sin dejar arrastro alguno, dentro del Queen Jet les cuentan lo que paso en si misión secreta.

-A ver si entiendo, cuando ustedes entraron fueron capturados pero el ninja solo entro, los rescato y destruyo el lugar por completo-dijo Hawkeye.

-Aunque parezca difícil de creer así sucedieron las cosas-dijo el Cap

-Steve se que es algo extraordinario pero incluso para mi seria un trabajo de varios días solo para ingresar-dijo Natasha

-Aun así este ninja es mucho más de lo que aparenta-dijo Steve

-Es solo un ninja, Cap, tiene como 1,000 años de retraso tecnológico, aunque en este caso también tiene sus ventajas ser un troglodita-dijo Tony a su forma sarcástica

-No lo se Tony, yo estoy con el Cap para ser solo un sujeto vestido de negro es demasiado profesional incluso para los profesionales ¿Tu que crees Mark?-dijo Sam-¿Mark?- Pero el genin con amnesia tenía su mente divagando con lo que el ninja le dijo, aun no entendía como es que ese sujeto pudiera hacer lo mismo que el, correr por las paredes sin caerse, esa agilidad muy parecida a la suya pero lo que más le lamo la atención era su voz, le era tan conocida pero no sabia a quien pero con el ataque que tuvo su voz era muy similar al del niño que insulta a diestra y siniestra. Lo cual le dejaba aun más confundido.

-Hey Mark ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Sam

-¿Que..? ... ¿de que hablaban?-dijo Mark

-Del ninja ¿Que opinas?-dijo Clint

-Creo que... es una buena persona-dijo Mark de cierta manera que dejaba ver que algo lo tenía distraído.

-Mark se que te pasa algo ¿es sobre lo que te paso hoy?-dijo Natasha

-Espero ¿Te dio un ataque durante la misión?-

-Estoy bien Natasha, es solo que esta vez pude oír una voz de un niño que me hablaba pero no pude ver su rostro-

-¿Y recordaste algo más?-dijo Natasha pero Mark solo meneo la cabeza con la mirada baja en señal de negación

-Tranquilo Mark, por ahora regresemos a casa-dijo Tony y el Queen acelero

Mark se queda con michas dudas de lo que paso con el Ninja, este aparentemente lo conocía y no estaba solo pero aun así el no recuerda a nadie antes de despertar n el hospital pero por alguna extraña razón el quería creer que es así y decide esconder la tarjeta por si sucede algo.

En la ciudad que nunca duerme Stephen Stranges estaba en un lugar amplio del Sanctum Sanctorum con algunas reliquias mágicas de gran poder.

-Empecemos con algo sencillo-dijo Stephen y creó una ráfaga de aire, después empieza a crear una mini ruptura en la cual introduce a la ráfaga de aire-Busca a Destino-dijo Stephen y después de un tiempo siente un cambio en el ritmo del aire, esto le indico que encontro lo que buscaba, entonces usando todo su poder abre una ventana que le deja ver lo que está del otro lado de la ruptura y de ella se observa a un hombre de vestimenta azul zafiro con una capa dorado y usando un yelmo del mismo color.

-Por su complexión sé que no eres Kent Nelson-dijo el Hombre

-Y por tu edad se que no eres el Anciano-dijo Destino

-No somos como creíamos ¿O no?-

-Dejando a un lado las formalidades ¿porque estas aquí?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

-Adivinare, un chico de origen japonés que proviene de otro universo que no conoces-

-Así es, pero los mios son un grupo de lo que parecen ser ninjas-

-Interesante el que nos llego es un samurai-

-Se que intentas regresarlo a su universo, pero solo no podremos y se cuando necesito ayuda.

-...¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Destino acercandose a la ventana interdimensional.


	8. Los Guardianes en Nueva York

**Capitulo 8: Los Guardianes en New York**

Ya cerca del terminar la primera mitad del año, el grupo de Shounin se sentían a gusto en la gran manzana, pero aun así buscaban la manera de regresar a su mundo recopilaran toda la información pudieran de sucesos similares, los nuevos conocimiento de Rock Lee les sirvió de mucho pero no llegaban a nada concluso, solo pura teoría.

Por otra parte Hinata y Sakura continúan con sus labores en sus respectivos trabajos, Sakura era una de las mejores socorristas de N.Y. el entrenamiento ninja no lo demostraba demasiado pero de vez en cuando se lucia no obstante, nunca usa sus jutsus médicos para atender a los pacientes solo de los suministros que tiene a mano, y con Hinata se mantiene muy activa, tras ser contratado el bufete se llenaba todos los días, la mayoría eran hombres que tratan de seducir a la joven miembro del clan Hyuga pero aunque ella se siente alagada por todos los cumplidos ella amablemente los rechaza, y aunque a veces aparece un tipo de es agresivamente persistente, son Foggy y Matt los que intervienen en esos caso, ellos aprecias la dedicación de Hinata en su puesto, incluso se an puesto a pensar que si ella tenía una familiares de militares por el alto grado de disciplina que poseía.

Por su parte Sasuke seguía con su labor de Vigilante Nocturno, evitando robos, asaltos y violaciones, incluso era más rápido que gran parte de los héroes de la ciudad, dejándolos como inútiles pero uno en particular empezó a agarrarle el gusto de enfrentarlo. Ya eran varias veces que The Punisher se veía frente a frente con el Ninja Blade pero sin importar que fuera lo que hiciera el Ninja siempre lo vencía y en ocasiones lo humillaba dejándolo en ropa interior de vistiéndolo con una versión rosas de su uniforme con una carita feliz en vez de calavera.

Mientra en la Avenger Tower los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta se reunieron para ver las nuevas técnicas que había desarrollado (en realidad las empezó a recordar pero el seguía sin darse cuenta de ello) en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Bien Mark ¿Qué nos quieres mostrar?-dojo Naasha curiosa.

-¡En seria esto les va a encantar, de veras, en especial a ti, Tony-dijo Mark todo emosionado.

-Este chico ya me llamo la atención-dijo Tony curioso por lo que iba a hacer el chico nuevo-

-¡Esto es… es genial, se van a asombrar!..¿En serio quieren verlo?-dijo Mark

-Vamos que lo peor que puede pasar-dijo Hawkeye

-No, porque puede ser un poco excesivo para algunos-dijo Mark arrepintiéndose

-Vengo de Asgard y a nosotros nada nos intimida-dijo Thor

-…¡Esta bien!-dijo Mark y hace sus Jutsus, una combinación de posiciones de manos muy elaborada, tras esto surge una nube de vapor que lo envuelve por completo, los Avengers se quedan con grandes expectativas sobre lo que será este nuevo truco de Mark, los sorprendió con su hipervortice(Rasengan) y su Twisted Sword(Shuriken Rasengan) pero que seria, que es lo que ahora podía hacer. Frente a ellos el vapor se disipa y surge una silueta.

-¿Qué sera?-dijo el Cap.

-¿Eso parece?-dijo Natasha al ver un poco más claro lo que era.

-¿Es… Es…?-dijoHawkeye.

-¡Por las barbas de Odín!-dijo Thor al verlo claramente.

Y frente a ellos una espectacular mujer rubia sin nada de ropa y solo con vapor cubriendo sus ya de por si curvilíneas partes, estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien Señor Stark que le parece?-dijo la chica güiñeandole el ojo

Pero Tony solo se quedo paralizado, inmóvil con la boca abierta.

-No entender, ¿Y donde estar Mark?-dijo Hulk ya que de estas cosas el prácticamente no saba nada.

-Hulk ella es Mark, mejor dicho Mark se volvió Marcia-dijo Hawkeye.

-Muy bien jovencito… sñorita… ¿sigues siendo tu, no Mark?-dijo Steve confundido y apenado por lo que tenía enfrente.

-Nada mal-dice Natasha acercándose a el-ella-¿qué talla eres?.

-92-60-94 pero de puernas soy 90-dijo Mark.

Pero la cara de Natasha cambia y se mira seria y disgustada.

-94 de cadera pero 90 de piernas, Mark ¿Acaso usaste mis medidas de Pantallon?-dijo Natasha disgustada.

-Si, es que tiene unos lindas piernas Nat, lo siento-dijo Mark apenado

-Bien por lo menos ya se de que talla son sus pantalones, pero ¿de dónde sacaste las otras medidas?-dijo Hawkeye.

-De las revistas de Tony-dijo Mark señalando a Stark.

-Mis que…-dice Tony y todos se lo quedan viendo-¿no se de que hablas, Mark?

-Las tienes en una caja de cartón, aunque tienen más pecho y nalga que Pepper-dijo Mark y Tony le dieron ganas de ponerse su traje y dispararle un uni-rayo.

-Es..im-pre-si-o-na-te, pero puedes cambiar en otras persona-dijo Steve cambiando el tema.

-Ah, eso también quería mostrarle-dice Mark-Steve lanzame tu escudo-

-Ahí va-dijo Steve y Mark desaparece en la nube de humo pero algo atrapa el escudo.

Del humo sale Mark con la apariencia del cap

-Libertad y Justicia, ese es mi lema-dijo Mark omo el Cap sosteniendo escudo al frente en una posición baja de pie.

-Si no fuera que esta el cap a mi lado diría que eres el-dijo Tony impresionado.

Entonces Mark cambia a Tony

-Soy un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo-dijo Mark esta vez como el verdadero lo ve con ojo "tal vez lo use para algo"

-Bien quien sigue-dijio Mark.

-yo-dijoHawkeye y le lanza su arco y una flecha, Mark cambia, toma los objetos y se pone en una pose tipica del arquero.

-Si no quiere que te lance esta flecha será mejor que te rías de mis chistes malos, y créeme todo son malos-dijo Mark.

Todos los vengadores se rien excepto Barton.

-Este chico te podría dar algunos consejos, Clint-dijo Tony limpiándose las lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

Pero en eso suena una alarma y la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Nave desconocida detectada en la 43-

En la zona, Sakura y Jade atendiendo a una anciana que se lastimo por al impresión de ver una nave extraterrestre, Sakura pese que nunca se descuidaba no podía dejar de ver a lo que estaba en el aire.

-Bueno, querías ver algo rara-dijo Jane.

-Y… ¿siempre así son las cosas por aquí?-dijo Sakura.

-Por algo le dicen la "La ciudad que nunca duerme"-

-Y que sigue-

-Tal vez salgo un alien que nos amenaza con conquistarnos, o quizás quiere destruirnos porque no le gustamos-

Terminan de atender a la anciana pero ahora por eembotellamiento le era imposible salir hacia el hospital.

En Hell Kitchen Hinata veía el suceso desde el monitor de la computadora con Karen, ella tenía algunas dudas pero igual que paso con Sakura le dijeron lo mismo. Pero adiferencia de Sakura ella esperaba ver a Naruto- Resgresando a la calle 43 la situación cambia cuando llegaron los Avengers y rápidamente vieron quienes eran. Por petición de Steve Mark se quedo en la Torre epro muy pronto se enteraron que el no hizo caso. Desde una moto-aerea daja a suelo y cae muy cerca de la Konoishi.

-Naruto-susurra Sakura.

-Muy bien alienígenas si vienen a comerse nuestros cerebros porque no… ah?.. ¿Porque no vienen por el mío?.. Ay qué cosa acabo de decir-dijo Mark al ver lo que dijo y de tras de él a Sakura con una cara de impresión por tal tonteria

-Sí. Eres tú-dijo Sakura en voz baja

A su lado aparecen el resto de los Avengers

-Que bien ahora que estamos todos…-decía Mark.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Widow y Mark se la queda viendo ya que se lo dijo como si fuera un regaño.

-Mark te dijimos que te quedaras en la Torre-dijo Tony.

-Soy parte de este equipo-dijo Mark.

-Aun así no debiste desobedecernos-dijo Cap.

-Entonces creen que soy un inutil-Mark.

-No dijimos eso-dice Cap pero entonces Mark vuelve a recordar algo de su vida como Naruto, era un salón con niño que se burlaban de su inutilidad. Mark se empieza a marear, el Capitán actúa de inmediato y sostiene al Genin antes de que caiga.

Ante esto Sakura se acerca y revisa a Mark, ella trataba de mantener la compostura ya que si actuaba de forma rara ante los Avengers estos tal vez sospechen de ella. Jane se acerca a Thor.

-Hola Thor-dijo Jane.

-Es un placer verte Jane Foster-contesto cortezmente el príncipe de Asgard.

-Es el, verdad, el que se enfrente al Juggernaut-

-Así es, un joveny valiente guerrero-dice Thor-¿Y ella es tu nueva aprendiz?-

-Eso quisiera, ella entro de socorrista, pero rápidamente se volvió mi supervisor, aun que ella pidió que siguiera trabajando conmigo-

-Impresionante-

-Así es, es como si fuera una medico profesional, casi siempre hace diagnósticos precisos-

-¿Casi?-

-Una vez dijo que uno de los pacientes tenía un problema en su flujo de chakra, me pareció extraño-

-Se sobre eso, son sellos que todos los seres vivos poseen y evitan que se drene la fuerza vital-

Entonces Jane recuerda lo que le dijeron los medico cuando recibieron al paciente, parecía normal a excepción de sus heridas pero no debían ser tan grave aun así el paciente parecía que se estuviera muriendo y Jane sospecha que tal vez el diagnostico de Sakura si era correcto después de todo.

Sakura reviso a Naruto aun le dijeron que su nombre era Mark para ella era Naruto. Reviso sus pupilas, presión arterial, pulso y todo lo que el reglamente le indico. E hizo alguna pregunta.

-¿Desde cuándo presenta los síntomas?-pregunto Sakura.

-Desde hace unos meses-responde Natasha.

-¿Me pueden decir si presenta alguna otra compliacación o malestar?-pregunta Sakura

-Bueno, el tubo un contusión que le provoco amnesia-al escucha las palabras de Black Widow Sakura se detuvo por un segundo pero continua lo que hace y trata de mantenerse calmada cuando termina les da una indicaciones y se retira

Entonces la nave estraterreste se abri y deja ver a sus tripulante, salen dos hombres uno con un casco y el otro sin camisa, una mujer de piel verde, n animal de tamaños mediano y lo que parece ser un árbol. (Adivinan quienes son)

-¿Parece que llegamos antes que el?-dijo el hombre del casco.

-¿Pero como el salió antes que nosotros?-dijo la mujer verde.

-eso no importa, ahora que tenemos la delantera podemos hacer un plan de acción-dijo el hombre del casco.

-Yo soy Groot-dijo el árbol

-Tienes razón, hey miran quienes están ahí-dijo el animal y todos voltean a ver y ven a los Avengers-Son los Avengers y su mascota Flecha Morada-

Ante esto Hawkeye se enojo, ya que Rocket le devolvió lo de la primera vez que se conocieron.

-Pero miran que trajo la nebulosa-dice Tony-Los Guardianes de la Galaxia-

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Star Lord?-pregunta el Capitán.

-Vinimos persiguiendo al Ejecutor pero parece que no ha llegado-dice Rocket-¿Tu no lo viste flecha Morado?-

-¿Por qué él es Flecha Morada?-dijo Trax

-Tranquilo Trax solo es un sobrenombre-dijo Rocket.

-¿Sobre nombre, que nombre tiene arriba de su nombre? Si su nombre es Hawkeye-dijo Trax y Rocket lo mira con cara de fastidio.

-Tranquilo Rocket, elije tus batalla-dijo Star Lord.

-¿Batallas, pero si solo estmos hablando?-dijo Trax y Rocket se da un Facepalm.

-Yo soy Groot-

-Tienes razón, Vengadores, ¿no han presenciado alguna energía extraña en su planeta?-dijo Gamora.

-Esto es Nueva York se más especifica-dijo Tony.

-Hace como alrededor de tres meses, los científicos de Xandar nos dijeron que captaron una lecturas de energía extraña-dijo Star Lord en eso Tony recuerda que la ruptura dimensional se produjo en esas fechas-

-Sí pero solo fue algo temporal-Responde Tony-¿Por qué preguntas?

-En su locura el Ejecutor dijo que era una señal de qiue la tierra debía ser destruida-dijo Star Lord.

-¿Bromean?-dijo Hawkeye.

-Repito, en su locura-dijo Gamora.

-Aunque debió de llegar antes que nosotros, pero de todas manera hay que estar seguro-dijo Star Lord.

-Peter, déjanos ayudarte lo que amenaza a la Tierra también es nuestro asunto-dijo el Cap y Star Lord asiente.

-De acuerdo vallamos a la Avengers Tower desde ahí podernos hacer un plan ór si llega ese sujeto-dijo Tony y se va, Los Guardines de la Galaxia hacen que entren el resto de los Avengers y siguen a Ironman.

Desde afuera Sakura mira como Naruto es llevado por los Avengers y los extraterrestres con impotencia. ¿Pero que puede hace? Ella solo es una socorrista

Dentro de la nave Mark se recupera de su ataque.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunta Natasha con cariño.

-Sí, gracias… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Mark extrañado.

-Tranquilo novato estás en buenas manos-dijo Star Lord

Mark se los queda viendo aun más extrañado.

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Mark

-Yo soy Groot-


	9. Doom, El Acusador

**Capitulo 9: Doom, el Acusador**

Tras una dura jornada de trabajo Sakura regresa a la tienda, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza el haber estado con Naruto tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Entra a la tienda y se recarga en la puerta aun pensando en lo que paso en la tarde.

-Frentona, llegaste-dijo Ino al ver a su amiga pero esta no le responde.

Entonces llegan Neji y Gaara con Hinata, ante esto Sakura se mueve para dejarlos entrar, Sakura decide retirarse.

-¿Sakura, que sucede?-pregunta Ino al notar cómo se comportaba esta.

-¿Acaso no pudiste salvar a alguien?-pregunto Neji.

-No… no es eso-dijo Sakura.

-Es sobre Naruto-dice Sasuke apareciendo de la nada-o no-

Esto llamo poderosamente la atención de los presentes.

-¿Viste a Naaruto?-pregunta Hinata.

-No, vi a Mark. El ya no es Naruto-dijo Sakura deprimida.

-¿Pero cómo que él es Mark?-dijo Gaara.

-Les hice unas preguntas a los Avengers cuando él empezó a sentirse mal y al parecer tiene amnesia-dijo Sakura y esto hizo pensar a Sasuke sobre el porqué no vio más allá de unas semanas atrás de la vida de Naruto aquella vez que lo encontró en esa base secreto de Hydra.

-No lo sé pero recordemos que Doom nos ataca durante los exámenes Shounin y no recordamos nada después de eso-dijo Sakura.

-Así es, despertamos en aquel lugar y cuando llegamos aquí, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estábamos en Konoha-dijo Neji.

-Mejor dichi en nuestro mundo-corrigio Rock Lee

-¿Pero eso no explica como Naruto se unió a ello?-dijo Ino.

-Tal vez hay un lugar que no diga que paso-dijo Rock Lee junto a Temari.

Poco después todo incluido Sasuke etaba frente al televisor lo conecto un C.P.U. y al Modem, ya una vez que todo está listo entra al sitio de videos más famoso de la internet. Una vez adentro relaciona videos con Doom vs… de inmediata se despliegan uan serie de videos, son varios donde Doom confronta a los Avngers, Fantastic Four y X-Men pero hay uno que les llama la atención.

-Ese, el del medio, el Ninja Rubio vs Dr Doom-dijo Temari.

Cuando le dan click ven en el video a los vengadores peleando contra Doom pero en eso la nave en que ellos estuvieron explota y de ella sale algo al despejarse el polvo y se deja evr con claridad al genin de cabello amarillo.

-¡Es el!-dijo Ino

Después ven como Doom se acerca y lo ataca, Naruto le regresa los ataque y así siguen por un rato hasta que Naruto usa su Shuriken Rasengen contra la nave la cual se alejada de forma raquítica, en eso Doom le da un devastador golpe que lo lanza a una construcción, Naruto queda mal pero por el golpe la estructura se debilita y le caen vigas de acero y en eso detiene el video. Todos se quedan callados, y piensan en lo que vieron. Todo era claro ahora, lo que hizo, lo que paso.

-El nos ayudo a escapar-dijo Sakura.

-Se sacrifico para salvarnos-dijo Neji.

-Pero eso no explica porque se unió a los Avengers porque le dicen Mark-dijo Sakura.

-Bueno en el videos se ve como le caen esas vigas, posiblemente…-decía Ino.

-Una contusión puede inducir amnesia, así que tal vez eso explique qué lo llamen Mark ya que no sería capaz de recordar su nombre, a su vez los Avengers debieron acogerlo y darle un nombre-dijo Sakura.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Hinata.

-No hay nada que hacer-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que no hay nada? Es nuestro deber como Shinobis recuperar a nuestro amigo-dijo Gaara.

-Lamento decírtelo así pero yo no soy un shinobi-dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-El…-decia Rock Lee.

-¿Y qué harán? Entra al edificio y sacarlo de ahí-dijo Sasuke y todos lo miran seriamente-¿Lo están pensándolo?

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer? Es obvio que él no vendrá-Dijo Gaara

-No creo que el titulo de "Los Héroes Más Poderoso del Planeta" sea solo para distinguirlos del resto-dijo Sasuke.

-Y que otras opciones tenemos, debemos llegar a el-dijo Rock Lee

-Es demasiados riesgos-dijo Sasuke.

-¡NO LO ES!-dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a tods por la forma en que ella respondió-¡el nos necesita!-

Ante esto Sasuke solo se quedo callado pero aun serio sabe sobre lo de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y que los están buscando, También que los de Hydra podrían sacar provecho de esta situación, caul sea la elección, siempre iba a involucrar a Naruto.

-Kakashi nos dijo a los integrantes del equipo 7 "que aquellos que abandonan a su aldea son basura pero aquellos abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura"-al escuchar eso todos sintieron emoción ya que era obvio que Sasuke también quería recuperar a Naruto-Pero este no es el caso-dijo Sasuke y todos se conmocionaron.

-pero... ¿Por qué?-dijo Temari.

-Véanlo así, con la amnesia que tiene nosotros seriamos extraños ante el-dijo Sasuke.

-Si eso es cierto cómo fue posible que hiciera el Rasengen y los jutsus-dijo Neji.

-Recordemos que nuestros entrenamientos hacen que entrenemos día y noche, así las técnicas las realizamos de forma casi instintiva, el no las recuerda, él las conoce pero no creo que sepa cómo las obtuvo-Ante esto los shinobis se dan cuenta de lo dijo Sasuke, Naruto ya no estaba con ellos, este era un sujeto completamente distinto pero de cierta manera aun había algo de naruto en Mark, por lo cual habría posibilidades de recuperarlo, no hoy, ni mañana pero algún día.

En la Avengers Tower, los Guardianes de la Galaxia hacían un plan en contra del Ejecutor Cree, aunque estos solo eran Star Lord y Gamora los que idean junto a Tony y Steve, el resto estaba en la sala para ver la Televisión.

-¿Por qué los Gigante de Nueva York son de tamaño normal?-dijo Trax.

-Solo es el nombre del equipo, no son gigantes en si-dijo Mark.

-Deberían ser los tipos normales de Nueva York-dijo Trax pero todos los presente lo quedan viendo (Hulk, Thor, Mark incluso Groot)

En la cocina Rocket hurga en la basura como el mapache que era.

-Oye, sal de ahí-dijo Hawkeye.

-Cálmate Flecha Morado solo busco algo de comer-dijo Rocket mientras le lanzaba una cascara de banana, la cual cae en su cabeza.

-Qué asco-dijo Hawkeye quitándosela.

-Nos vemos Flecha Morada-dijo Rocket mientras se alejaba con un bote de yogurt vacio

-¡Esa alimaña!-dijo Hawkeye.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba el nombre de Flecha Morado-dijo Widow entrando con Gamora.

-Lo sé, pero Oliver no lo usaba para molestarme-dijo Hawkeye recordando el arquero que salió de la ruptura de hace cinco años.

En el centro de mando Tony, Steve y Peter (Star Lord) idean algunos planes para contener los ataques del Ejecutor, pero con la poca información que les dio Peter solo podía suponer lo poderoso de los ataque del Ejecutor.

-Lamento que no sea mucho la información que tenemos Tony pero casi no recopilamos datos de nuestras peleas-dijo Star Lord.

-Es mejor que nada-dice Tony-Pero si los datos los reinterpretamos de forma amplificada tal vez podamos tener una idea más clara de lo que podemos esperar-

-Aun así no debemos bajar la guardo-dijo Steve.

-Bien si me disculpan me gustaría ir a comprar algo-dijo Star Lord y estira la mano a Tony ya que la moneda que tenia no sería compatible con el dólar americano, sin más Tony le da 200.00 dólares lo cual lo asombro, aunque había tenido cantidades mucho mayores, aun era un poco difícil aceptar lo que tenía en mano.

En la sala Mark se desesperaba por las incesantes palabras de Groot, el ya no resistía más necesitaba salir de ahí pero no lo dejaban salir sin compañía, en eso llega Star Lord con ropa que le prestó el capitán.

-Voy a comprar alguna cosas, no tardo-dijo Star Lord.

-¡Voy contigo!-dijo Mark desesperado y sale del sillón a toda velocidad.

-Bueno… si tú… quieres-dijo Star Lord y ambos van a elevador.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Rocket.

-¡Yo soy Groot!-

Mientras salían del edificio Tony vigila a Mark desde el monitor de la computadora

-Tony déjalo en paz-dijo Steve sin apartar la mirada del monitor.

Pero Tony no le hace caso y sigue mirando al genin, caminar por la acera,Steve se acera a Tony para hacerlo entender, que el no es malo mucho menos una amenaza. Pero Tony aun no podía aceptar, para el Mark era una mina con poder nuclea que solo espera a que algo la hiciera explotar.

Mientras Star Lord y Mark llegan a una tienda de música. Después de hacer su pedido el dueño de la tienda le trae lo que pidió.

-Los casetes no es algo que me pidan mucho, ya todos descargan por computadora o los puristas me piden vinilos-dijo el dueño del lugar.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Star Lord y empieza a ver que hay, saca algunos casetes de la caja-Estos son buenos-

Mark se intriga por lo que sale, actualmente el es un chico de electrónica y descargas por internet por lo cual al verlos no los reconoce.

-¿Y qué es esto?-pregunta Mark.

-Son casete, cuando niño hacia mixes con mi…-decía Star Lord pero en eso se entristece sin razón aparente, le entrega los casete al dueño pide la cuenta y se retiran. Mark nota la seriedad de Star Lord y decide hacer algo.

-¿Son importantes para ti?-dijo Mark y Star Lord lo mira y le sonríe.

-No sabes cuánto, ¿y qué hay de ti?¿Que se siente estar con los Avengers? Tus padres deben estar orgullosos-pero ante estas palabras Mark se deprime.

-Lo siento, no sabía-

-No, no, está bien, los Avengers son como mi familia pero… no recuerdo a mis padres, o si tengo-lo último lo dijo en voz baja

-Pero míralo de esta manera, los guardianes, ellos son como mi nueva familia, los debo cuidar como tal, siento que es lo mismo contigo y los Avengers-

Mark lo mira asombrado, ya que él entendía por lo que pasaba, bueno, casi la mayoría, Al ser llevado al espacio exterior fue alejado se su hogar, no obstante el encontró a una nueva familia, Aun que no sabía de dónde venía, Mark apreciaba mucho a los Avengers sobre todo a Natasha, Steve y Tony (aun no se da cuenta de que Tony no lo mira de la misma manera, o mejor dicho la manera opuesta).

Mark sonríe, ya que ahora tenía más motivos para ayudar y proteger a su nieva familia. Pero un sismo los pone en alerta.

-¿Qué yo sepa Nueva York no suceden terremotos?-dijo Star Lord.

-Llevo un tiempo aquí y si sucede esto no es por la madre naturales-dijo Mark. Y del cielo surgen dos aerodeslizadores uno de ellos tenía al Ejecutor Cree doblegado, ante esto Star Lord lo ve con incredulidad ya que el Ejecutor no era un rival fácil, pero en el otro está un hombre de traje metálico cubierto por una capa con capucha verde, este mira de inmediato a Mark.

-Así que si es cierto después de todo-se dijo así mismo el hombre. Este baja hasta una altura menor pero sigue, al menos, a cinco metros sobre el suelo-Veo que te recuperaste después de muestro último encuentro… Uzumaki-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Mark confundido.

-Descuida, te refrescare la memoria-dijo el hombre y salta del aerodeslizador, cuando toca el suelo la barra del martillo, se crea una onda de energía que arroja todo lo que está en su camino. Mark y Star Lord son arrojados cerca de un callejón, ambos se levantan listos para lo que venga pero no antes de pedir apoyo.

-Chicos creo que encontramos lo que buscamos y aparece que alguien conoce al chico nuevo-dijo Star Lord.

Mark por su parte decide actuar y ataca al hombre de armadura y capucha. Doom solo se limita a esquivar sus golpes, este le dispara un rayo que sale de su mano izquierda, Mark es golpeado por este y es aventado a un edificio este se levanta pero en eso vuelven la imágenes el en una aldea peleando contra ese sujeto, después el peleando con el mismo sujeto pero en un a construcción en Brooklin, Mark no resiste el dolor y se pone en posición fetal. El hombre se acerca a él listo para dispararle otro rayo pero en eso alguien le dispara, voltea en la dirección que vinieron los disparos.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, brabucón-dijo Star Lord con sus teaser en las manos y su casco puesto.

El hombre vuelve a golpea el suelo y otra onda de energía surge pero Star Lord la evita con los propulsores de sus botas y desde el aire dispara en contra del hombre, aunque sin éxito ya que este era protegido por un escudo de energía. Poco después llegan el Queen Jet y el Milano. Las compuertas de ambas naves se abren y se miran a ambos equipos en sus respectivas naves.

-¡Yo soy groot!-dijo apuntando al hombre de armadura y capa.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Rocket.

-¡DOOM!-dijeron los Avengers al unisonó

-Steve, mira-dijo Widow y ven a Mark en el suelo sujetando se la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo El Capitán salta del Queen Jet, Doom nota estoy pero sabía qué hacer, de su ante brazo oprime un botón el cual librera al Ejecutor, este intenta quitarle el martillo pero es repelido por un escudo.

-Sera mejor que te retires-dijo Doom y mira al frente, el Ejecutor hace lo mismo y ve a los Guardianes de la Galaxia que se dirigían a ellos, sale corriendo como el cobarde que era.

-Se escapa-dijo Gamora.

\- Rocket, Trax, Groot vayan tras él, Gamora, tu y yo apoyaremos a los Avengers-dijo Star Lord mientras seguía disparando. Estos hacen lo que les ordenan.

Mientras Widow se acerca a Mark quien se había desmayado por el dolor, desde la distancio el resto de los Avengers luchaban contra Doom, y aunque lo superaban en número no era suficiente para detenerlo

-Doom, ¿qué le hiciste a Mark?-pegunta el Cap pero Doom solo se limita a mirarlo.

Desde arriba Gamora se acerca para encestarle un golpe pero de inmediato el escudo la repele, Thor la atrapa en el aire y la baja al suelo.

-Esto no puede seguir así-dijo Star Lord.

-Ironman ¿dime que tiene un plan?-dijo Steve quien recibe su escudo de vuelta.

-El martillo le da el poder a su escudo así que hay que se pararlo de el-dijo Tony.

-Oh, claro, solo hay que quitarle el palo de hockey más poderoso de la galaxia y todos contentos excepto por el que lo intente-dijo Hawkeye.

-Si tienes un mejor plan dilo Clint-dijo Natasha quien cubria a Mark pero en su interior algo sucedió, algo que nadie entendería en ese universo.

Mark se encontraba caminando por lo que parecen ser un drenaje pero no eran oscuras sino lbien iluminadas pero no parecía que hubiera una fuente exacta de la misma. Sigue caminando hasta que se topa con una enorme reja, Mark contempla las enormes puertas. Se siente una brisa que venía de esas rejas, entonces unos enorme y brillantes ojos rojos surgen de la oscuridad que está del otro lado.

-Uzumaki ¿Por qué me volviste a encerrar?-dijo el ser con una voz estridente pero serena.

-¿Qué?-dijo Mark confundido.

El ser empieza a dudar y le hace una pregunta sencillo pero que le puede decir todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Niño-dijo el ser.

-Mi nombre es Mark Van Patrick-responde Mark

El ser empieza a conjeturar, sabía que pudieron haberlo encerrado de nuevo, pero para ello debió de haber salido del cuerpo de Naruto para entrer en otro, el no entendía como pudo ser posible pero en eso piensa en otra posibilidad, que tal sino fue encerrado en otro contenedor sino que seguía en el solo que algo paso, el mira al chico y sabe que es él, el mismo chico que lo posee, el mismo chico que a crecido con un estigma por lo que tiene, el mismo chico que le brido su amistad cuando todos lo veían como un monstruo. Pero su nombre decía que era otro. Por en eso se le ocurre hacerle una pregunta para asegurarse de que es el.

-¿Te gusta el ramen?-pregunto el ser.

-¡Pero claro!¡Me encanta!-dijo Mark. Esto le dijo que era el pero es obvio que no lo recuerda.

\- Naruto, libérame y te ayudare a recobrar la memoria-dijo el ser. Pero Mark duda.

-¿Y cómo se que no me estes engañando? además ¿a quién le dices Naturo? Monstruo-dijo Mark, esta respuesta sorprendió al ser, En su interior (valga la redundancia) sabia que ese chico es Naruto pero como se expresaba y actuaba le decía que no lo es. El ser debe de se atento un movimiento en falso y el chico puede desconfir en el y dejarlo encerrado de nuevo, pero eso es lo que menos le preocupaba menos, el no quería perder a su amigo así decide apoyarlo en lo que fuera para que confiara en el.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo el ser

-Estaba con uno de los Guardianes de la Galaxia, cuando en eso me ataco un sujeto de armadura tipo mediaval creo que se llama…-decia Mark

-Dr Doom-

-¿¡Lo conoces!?-

-Te enfrentaste a él antes pero te gano y creo que él tiene que ver algo con lo que te paso-

-¿Cómo que me hizo algo?-

-Tu no eres Mark Van Patrick, eres Naruto Uzumaki-

Mark no entendía que sucedía este ser aparentemente lo conoce pero el no entiende como, la desconfianza se hace presente pero el ser tenia que ganarse su confianza. Para ello le ofrece que use su poder para que pelee de nuevo con Doom, Mark siente que es plan con trampa pero en eso escucha las voces de sus amigos.

- _Sigan golpeándolo_ -decía el Capitán.

-Steve-dijo Mark al reconocer su voz.

-Cuidado Hawkeye-decía Ironman.

-No vencerás al hijo de Odín, Doom-decía Thor

Mark no lo resiste él quiere ayudarlos _pero_ sabe que con su poder no es suficiente _pero_ no confiaba en ese ser _pero_ que otra opción tenía, Mark camina hasta estar frente a él.

-No te liberare… pero si usare tu poder-dijo Mark y del ser sale una aura roja que lo rodea, Mark grita por el dolor que sentía. Ante esto sentía como su cuerpo era incinerado.

Mientras los Avengers seguían intentando quitarle el Martillo pero cada intento era inútil, el escudo les hacía imposible tomar el arma, Doom lo había pensado bien ya si lograban eludir los golpes del martillo, el escudo les hacía imposible acercarse más a él.

-Ironman necesitamos más alternativas-dijo Gamora.

-Soy la mente más brillante del planeta, pero creo que Doom me ha superado-dijo Tony lanzando un unirayo.

-Al fin aceptas mi superioridad sobre ti, Stark-dijo Doom golpeando el piso y otra onda de energía vuelve a lanzar a los Avengers, Star Lord y Gamora. Desde su posición Natasha vio como sus amigos estan sumamente cansados mientras el polvo se disipa, pero en eso nota que Mark se despierta

-Mark ¿estás bien?-dijo Natasha pero este no responde solo se queda ahí, ella no sabia que sucedía pero almverlo a los ojos ella se preocupa, estos ya no eran azules sino rojos parecidos a los de un animal salvaje, con colmillos que sobresalen de su boca y de su cuerpo salen una energía roja que lo rodea, esta empieza a tomar forma con orejas en su cabeza y una cola ancha.

-Mark ¿Qué te ocurre? Contéstame-dijo Natasha preocupada.

Mark solo gruñe viendo a Doom, y de inmediato se puso en cuatro pata y sale disparado hacia el dictador. Doom no lo ve venir pero el escudo lo protege del impacto pero Mark lo impacto contanta fuerza que Doom es aventado a siete calles de ahí, Mark lo sigue Doom no sabe que sucedió pero no permitirá que se repita, y es ahí que ve al genin acercarse, intenta atacarlo pero este era demasiado rápido par que pueda reaccionar a tiempo este lo sigue golpeando cada golpe lo hacer retroceder cuatro calles hasta estar cerca de los muelles, Mark se dirige hacia él para aventarlo al rio Hudson pero Doom se anticipa y logra darle un certero que lo avientan hacia uno de los pilares del puente Brooklin en el cual se estrella y cae pero antes de tocar el agua Mark recupera y cae de pie en el agua, Doom lo mira sorprendido de la habilidades del Genin.

-Conque ese es su poder-dijo Doom. Mientras lo mira desde el muelle

Los Avengers se acercan en el Queen Jet

-H.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Qué le pasa a Mark?-dijo Tony viéndolo de pie en la superficie del rio.

-Mark emana una energía bio-cuántica desconocida-dijo H.A.R.V.I.S.

-¿Bio-cuántica?-pregunta Falcon.

-Las energías cuánticas son desconocidas pero se cree que la materia negra es una de ella, pero no sabía que podían ser biológicas-responde Tony.

-Eso no importa hay que ayudarlo-dijo Steve.

-No es por ofender pero nosotros no lo pudimos ni mover y Mark solo se levangto y lo manda hasta el Hudson-dijo Clint.

-No es por eso Hawkeye, vi a Mark diferente, es como si ahora fuera un animal salvaje-dijo Natasha.

Desde su posición Doom evalúa lo que hizo Naruto Uzumaki, y con su soberbia cree que lo puede vencer con el martillo del Ejecutor, no obstante Mark solo quería despedazarlo parte por parte. Entonces Mark grita y se lanza a toda velocidad contra el, Doom se eleva sobre el puente Mark intenta interceptarlo saltando en su dirección, Doom lo golpea y no solo lo regresa de donde vino sino que lo hunde bajo el agua, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Mark llega hasta el fondo del rio con mucha facilidad.

-¡Mark!-dijo Natasha al ver lo que paso.

-¡Suficiente Hulk, Thor, conmigo!-dijo el Capitán dirigiéndose a la puerta del Quuen Jet.

-¡Oye, a donde vas!-dijo Tony.

-Como tu dirías, Tony, a atacar-dijo Steve ante lo cual Tony bloquea las puertas, Steve se indigna ante este acto.

-Abre las puertas Tony-dijo Steve con severidad.

-No lo hare hasta…-

-Hasta que pase que, Tony, porque no lo admites, quieres que el ya no esté en el mismo lu lugar que tu, es más quieres verlo muerto-dijo Steve enojado, Tony no le responde pero se lo queda viendo. Se había vuelto una situación demasiado tensa.

En en fondo del rio, Mark despierta de golpe. Se pone de pie y ubica la posición de Doom se impulsa con un poderoso brinco para emerger a la superficie, mark se prepara con su multiplicador listo para atacarlo. Desde arriba Doom ve como emerge en genin pero cuando este emerge ve a miles de ellos dirigiendo hacia el Doom los ataca rápidamente, estos desaparecen de inmediato pero eran demasiados, lentamente lo empiezan a mermar pero gracias a su escudo logra evitar que lo golpeen y cuando los destruye a todos al fin se da cuenta de que Mark estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado en uno de los pilares del puente Brooklin junto a dos de sus copias, que le ayudaban a crear su Twister Sword, cuando está formado sus copias desaparecen.

-Así que crees que puedes vencerme-dijo Doom pero Mark solo se corre hacia el para acabar con el, Doom hace lo mismo, que podía más el Martillo del Ejecutor Cree o el Shuriken Rasengen.

Ambos ataque colisionan provocando vientos con fuerza de huracán. Pero algo sucede, el martillo empieza ceder, surgen grietas, empieza a perder poder al igual que el escudo de Doom y muy pronto este explota, una enorme esfera de luz ilumina toda Manhattan pero no dura mucho gracias a esto Rocket y los demás los ubican.

-¿Dónde este Mark?-dijo Widow preocupada.

-Ahí-dijo Falcon apuntando a los muelles.

Ellos baja hasta el lugar cuando aterrizan ven a Mark de pie con un inconsciente Doom en su mano izquierda y un Hipervortice en su derecha al parecer el aun no había terminado con el, o mejor dicho el quería terminar con el de una vez y para siempre. Natasha decide que ya fue suficiente y se acerca a el. Desde luego Mark reacciona como un lobo protegiendo a su presa.

-Mark, calma, soy yo, Naty-dijo Natasha tratando de calmarlo al principio parece que funciona pero le da un fuerte gruñido.

-¡Cuidado, Widow!-dijo Ironman y le dispara con su unirayo el cual lo arroja a un bodega.

En eso aterriza en Milano de los Guardianes de él, baja Rocket, Trax y Groot bajan a ver qué paso, este último con el Ejecutor apresado por sus ramas.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunta rocket pero ninguno de los Avengers responde.

-Al parecer Ironman ataco al chico nuevo-dijo Star Lord.

En eso un gruñido muy fuerte, casi un rugido es escucha, del almacén sale a toda velocidad, con su chaqueta abierto por tener la parte quemada por el unirayo ondeando con el viento, con la aura roja en su cabeza en forma de orejas, para Tony no estaba viendo a Mark, esas características le hicieron ver a Batman frente a el dirigiéndose a el para destruirlo, por rimera vez en su vida esta paralizado por el miedo.

Pero antes de que llegue a Tony, Natasha se interpone y Mark se detiene en seco. Entonces Natasha pone su mano frente a el Mark, él pone la suya a la par de la de ella, cambia al ponerla en posición horizontal Mark pone la suya encima de la de ella y la desliza luego pasa la suya palma con palma, cuando termina Mark se empieza a sentir más y más calmado, la aura desaparece, los ojos vuelven a su azul y los colmillos se reducen.

Mark había vuelto a ala normalidad pero en eso una imagen cruza por su mente cuando ve a Natasha una mujer de cabello rojo que le sonríe. Mark sonríe también pero no se da cuenta de que lo hace. La mira fijamente.

-… mamí-dijo Mark sorprendiendo a Natasha por sus palabras y luego se desmaya por suerte Nat lo atrapa antes de que se caiga. Los demás Avengers se acercan seguidos por los Guardianes.

-Widow, ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Star Lord.

\- Este bien solo… se desmayo-responde Widow.

-¿Pero qué le hiciste?-dijo Sam.

Solo lo arrulle-dijo Natasha

Por otra parte Star Lord siente alivio de ver al chico nuevo bien pero ya era hora de irse.

-Muy bien aquí nos separamos, tenemos que regresar a "Ronan" ante el imperio Cree… pero creo que será difícil explicar lo que paso con el martillo-dijo Star Lord.

-Les deseo lo mejor, Star Lord, buen viaje-dijo cortésmente el Capitán.

-Nos vemos luego cocodrilo-dijo Star Lord y sube al Milano el cual despega poco después se eleva y se alejar hacia el planeta Cree. Pero aun que es emotiva la despedida lo que paso fue demasiado dramático Steve mira como hulk ayuda a Natasha a llevar a Mark al Queen Jet. Tony está muy inquieto el sabe que lo que hizo no tiene escusa posible. Steve se acerca a Tony.

-El la Torre H.A.R.V.I.S. lo…-decia Tony.

-Lo llevaremos a un hospital y cuando se recupere espero que lo trates mejor cuando se recupere, ¡Entendido, Strark!-dijo Steve de una forma que le dejo claro que respondería de forma muy respectiva la próxima vez que lo ataque de esa forma tan irracional. Los demás suben pero Tony se va por su cuenta y los demás al hospital entral donde Sakura y Jane trabajan. Pero esto es solo el principio de algo más grande ya que este es el primer signo de una rivalidad que se degenerara en una destructiva rivalidad que dividirá a todos los héroes en dos bandos.


	10. Tan Cerca Tan Lejos

**Capitulo 10: Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos**

Mark tras ser atacado por Tony, fue internado en el Hospital central de Manhattan siembre al ojo vigilante de Natasha, ya que ella ha estado muy sensible con lo que le dijo, esas palabras hicieron eco en Natasha, haciéndole recordar el doloroso momento que la marco para convertirse en la asesina que es, no obstante lo que le dijo Mark le dio dicha y algo de esperanza. Pero durante este tiempo Mark también fue vigilado por la supervisora de los socorristas, Sakura sabe que debe hacer un contacto con él y aunque tuvo en sus manos la información de su condición médica, no le era suficiente, debía interactuar con el. Dos días después de ser internado Mark despierta y pone una sonrisa al ver a lo más parecido que ha tenido a una madre.

-Hola, Nat-dijo Mark mientras se acomodaba.

-Es bueno verte, Mark-dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso con Doom?-pregunto Mark.

-Lo derrotaste y S.H.I.E.L.D. se lo llevaron pero por desgracia la diplomacia de Latveria hizo que saliera demasiado pronto-dijo Natasha.

-¿Di miedo?-dijo Mark ya que aun recuerda a ese imponente y aterrador ser que le dio ese poder.

-Solo a Tony-dijo Natasha pero su tono fue demasiado firme como si no le gusto que fuera así.

Poco después Natasha avisa a los demás de esto y sorprendentemente es Tony quien va a visitar a Mark primero.

-Hola Tony-dijo Mark animado.

-Que hay chico, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Tony.

-Muy bien, me dijeron que mañana me dan de alta-dijo Mark.

Entonces Mark se percata que son observado al ver a su izquierda mira a una socorrista de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño y ojos verdes que lo mira fija mente. Tony voltea y se la queda viendo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto Tony sacando de su concentración a la socorrista.

-A sí… ¿ustedes son los Avengers?-dijo la socorrista.

-Bueno, eso sería junto al Cap, Hulk y Thor pero si somos los Avengers-dijo Stark-y si mal no recuerdo tú eres la compañera de Jane Foster… Sara Harem-

-Es Sakura Haruno, pero si soy la compañera y supervisora de Jane-respondía Sakura en eso mira que era observada por el chico rubio.

-Oye-dice Mark haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos por la ilusión de que la recordara-Tienes una enorme frente-

No hace falta decir lo que le hizo Sakura por tal respuesta. Lanzándolo afuera de su cuarto por suerte Sakura limito su fuerza.

-¿¡ES LO UNICO QUE TIENEES QUE DECIRME!? IDIOTA -dijo Sakura con Tony acorralado contra la pared por tal reacción.

 _-¿y esta chica es la amiga de Jane, parece más…AGH?-_ pensaba Tony hasta que Sakura voltea hacia el pero en eso se calma y recupera su compostura.

-Lamento que viera eso-dijo Sakura y prosigue a retirarse pero en su mente ella aun estaba en plena opera- _Cha, no recuerda quien es, no recuerda quien soy pero eso si recuerda que tengo una frentesota, Cha_ -

Pero en eso, Sakura es llamada a recepción ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero al llegar se sorprende por lo que ve.

Sasuke… chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta Sakura.

-Nos dijiste que el taba aquí y bueno pasamos visitarlos-dijo Rock Lee.

-Lo siente el ahora lo está viendo uno de sus "amigos"-dijo Sakura.

-¿Quién está con él?-dijo Sasuke.

-Stark-responde Sakura.

-Así que el no recuerda nada-dijo Hinata.

-Lamento decirlo, pero Sasuke tiene ra… ¿Sasuke?-dijo al ver que el último miembro del clan Uchiha

Mientras Natsha llega a la habitación y mira a Tony.

-Que haces aquí Tony, "estas del lado opuesto de los Bares y Centros Nocturnos2-diji Natasha sarcásticamente.

-Muy graciosa, que no puedo visitar a Mark-dijo Tony y Natasha se lo queda viendo sabiendo que él no tenía escusas por lo que le hizo aquella vez-Se que no fue una de mis mejores ideas pero…-

-Lo sé-dice Mark-era aterrador-

-Espera, ¿estabas consiente¿-dijo Natasha sorprendida.

-Sí y esa cosa me dio el poder para pelear contra Doom-responde Mark.

-¿Mark estoy confundido? Y eso no es fácil, créeme, ¿Quién te dio ese poder?-

-Se parece a un zorro pero tiene nueve cola, parece que lo tengo entro como atrapados, o algo así-dijo Mark asustando a sus amigos.

-Mark estás seguro que eso paso-dijo Natasha preocupada

-Más que eso, mientras estuve dormido volví a verlo y me dijo que se llama Kurama-dijo Mark y Al terminar de hablar, Tony prosigue a retirarse, Natasha sabe cómo es Tony y sabe que puede ser algo perjudicial para todos o en este caso para Mark. Pero eso no debe interesarle ahora.

-Tranquilo Mark no dejaremos que nada te pase-dijo Natasha calmando a Mark.

-Gracias Naty-dijo Mark

-¿Mark?-

-SI-

-Cuando se disipaba la energía que liberaste, antes de que te desmayaras, me dijiste Mamá-dijo Natasha poniendo tenso a Mark de inmediato quien recordaba eso a la perfección.

-Así, eso es, no sé, bueno si se, pero tal vez, tu sabes…-decía Mark nervioso ya que no espero que fuera cierto

-Te recuerdo a tu Mamá, verdad-dijo Natasha con una sonrisa cálida muy distante de su rostro frio que siempre mostraba.

-Bueno no sé si es mi madre pero…-dijo Mark recordando algo de su vida como Naruto abrazando a una mujer de cabello rojo, el siente esa sensación de que le dice todo-siento que lo es-

Entonces Natasha lo abraza sin ningún aviso, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, esto mismo hace que Mark recuerda algo toda la soledad que sentía siendo Naruto, sentado todo el tiempo en un columpio y escuchando palabras como "huérfano" y "sin familia" pero ante esta sensación pierden su poder como si nunca hubieran existido. Mark no lo resiste y le devuelve el abrazo también con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero sin que ellos se den cuenta son observados por Sasuke desde el tejado de un edificio cercano.

-Entonces eso es lo que no te permite recordar-dijo Sasuke entendiendo lo que pasaba en la habitación.

Mientras Hinata recibe un mensaje de Matt Murdock-Hinata, necesito que me veas en la jefatura de policía de Brooklyn, trae los archivos de Frank Castle-

-Chicos creo que lo veo luego… el señor Murdock me necesita-dijo Hinata.

-Tranquila, sabemos que es por lo de tu trabajo, ve, está bien-dijo Temari.

-Gracias-dijo Hinata y prosigue a retirarse.

-Bien creo que nosotros también tenemos que irnos, así que nos vemos en la tienda-dijo Ino y todos se despiden y se retiran, Sakura decide continuar con su labor pero en eso la llaman, se dirige a las ambulancias para ver qué sucede.

-Jane ¿qué ocurre?-pregunta Sakura.

-Una 12-18-dijo Jane y Sakura abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

-¿Quieres decir…?-

-Ataque de supervillanos-Al oír eso Sakura volvió a sentir esa sensación que hace mucho, la adrenalina en sus venas, era extraño, aun que consiente de que debía tener un perfil bajo, ella quería desempolvar sus habilidades que aprendió de Tsunade. Era una total contradicción.

Mientras el resto se decidía regresar pero en eso escuchan lo que sucedía por las personas en la calle.

-Parece que están atacando Broadway-dijo Rock Lee.

-Espero que no tengan problemas-dijo Neji

-Esperas que no haya problemas y quería ver hoy Mamma Mia-dijo Ino

-Pues no lo es-dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada- Sakura irá a ese lugar y al parecer son mutantes gama-

-Mutantes gama, como Hulk-dijo Temari.

-Sé que he dicho que no intervengamos pero esta vez no tenemos otro opción, Sakura estará concentrada en su labor de socorrista, así que habrá que apoyarla-dijo Sasuke y todos se miran unos a los otros.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Gaara.

-Temari, Gaara, Neji estén cerca de Sakura en todo momento-dijo Sasuke y asintieron los que menciono-los demás regresaremos a la tienda-dijo sin mucha importancia y sigue su camino para ir a la estación del metro.

En la ruta, están Jane y Sakura quienes se acercan a Broadway pero en eso ve a varias personas corriendo en dirección contraria, entonces Jane los ven al Brigada de Demolición, algunas personas que están heridas entre ellas y solo mutantes gama, la más cercana es la más "voluminosa"

-Ayúdame a… -decía Jane pero en eso algo levanta a la persona, y de inmediato se da cuenta de que es Sakura-Wow, eres fuerte-

-Yo me llevo a este, tu ve por lo demás-dijo Sakura y sin ningún problema sale corriendo con el inmenso hombre en su hombro.

Jane se da prisa sabe que no era momento de ponerse a pensar, se acerca a un niño que estaba con su papá que se había lastimado su pierna Jane lo ayuda, en eso ve que Sakura corria sobre los techos de los autos, Jane solo mira pasar y decide pedir refuerzo.

-Aquí la enfermera Jane Foster, necesito refuerzos entre Broadway y Madison. Repito, Broadway y Madison-

Entonces Sakura pasa sobre ella con tres personas en sus brazos, durante los tres minutos que le toma llevan al hombres a la ambulancia Sakura realiza otros siete viajes con muchas personas a la ves

Jane decide regresar una vez más a ver si son todos y nota a una niña que estaba en el suelo con el brazo roto.

-Hola linda te encuentras-pregunta Jane.

-Me duele-dijo la niña llorando.

-Te pondrás bien-dijo Jane pero en eso Bola de Trueno la mira, de inmediato se da cuenta quien es y sin perder tiempo lanza su bola de demolición en dirección a Jane. Jane abraza fuertemente a la niña esperando lo mejor pero en eso siente como algo explota Jane no sabe que paso pero supone apresuradamente quien pudo ser-¿Thor?-dijo Jane pero la mirar, para su sorpresa que no era un Asgardiano-¿Sakura?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Jane?-pregunto Sakur pero ella solo se la queda viendo-¿JANE?-Esto hace que la enfermera reaccione y se levanta con la niña-Llévatela, ahora los alcanzo-con eso ultimo Jane sale de ahí. Mientras Sakura se queda para asegurarse de que no la persigan.

-¿Pero qué..? ¿Cómo hiciste eso –dijo Bola de Trueno.

-Oye niña, ¿quién eres?-dijo Martinete pero Sakura solo se limita a verlos

-Así que no responde que pena, eres demasiado linda-dijo Demoledor.

Y de inmediato se lanzan sobre ella, Sakura saca unos guantes y se los pone de inmediato pero cuando se prepara para el ataque una ventisca enviste al Brigada de Demolición la cual los regresa a su posición original, en eso desde arriba ve como baja sus amigos.

-¿Pero… que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Sasuke, nos dijo que viniéramos si algo pasaba-dijo Neji.

-Y al parecer no estaba equivocado-dijo Gaara.

-¿Y las cámaras de vigilancia?-dijo Sakura ya que estaba consciente de lo de las cámara de vigilancia. Que había en la coudad

-Tranquila, Gaara se encargo de eso-dijo Temari sabiendo que las mismas tenían los lentes cubiertos por arena-nadie sabrá que paso-termino con una sonrisa.

Ante esto el Escuadrón de Demolición reacción solo con una ligera vista a los nuevos chicos están en el lugar.

-Oye ¿quiénes son esos?-dijo Bola de Trueno.

-No lo sé pero quiero a la rubia-dijo Demoledor.

-Como quieras, pero déjame a la enfermera-Bola de Trueno-Martinete, Bulldozer, ustedes se encargan del pelirrojo y del de la banda en la cabeza-

Y así se dirigen hacia ellos.

-Ahí vienen-dijo Gaara.

-Me he preguntado qué tan capaces son estos seres con "súper poderes"-dijo Neji poniendo pose de combate.

-Igual yo-dijo Temari sacando su abanico.

-Recuerden no pierdan tiempo, traten de derrotarlos lo más rápido posible, ¡Y NO GAARA, NO PODEMOS MATARLO!-dijo Sakura y en lo ultimo con un tono más alto y serio.

Así cada uno se dirige a su oponente, Bola de Trueno contra Sakura, Demoledor contra Temari, Martinete contra Neji y Bulldozer contra Gaara

-No creas que porque eres mujer seré suave contigo-dijo Bola de Trueno,

-Gracias por eso, ahora se que no debo limitarme-dijo Sakura y rápidamente se desliza debajo de los pies del mutante gama, reincorporándose de inmediato y lo golpea en la espalda, su rival se voltea lanzando un golpe pero Sakura lo detiene con suma facilidad con una sola mano, Bola de Trueno no lo podía creer pero antes de que reaccionara Sakura le da un golpe tan poderoso a la cara que lo avienta contra la pared de un edificio, no antes de provocar una pequeña onda de choque, Bola de Trueno cae noqueado. Mientras Temari se las ve contra Demoledor.

-Oye linda, que tal si bailamos por un rato-dijo Demoledor tratando de sonar seductor de forma patética.

-Lo siento pero te falta cerebro y mucha seriedad para que te tome en cuenta-dijo Temari y abre su abanico en la primer luna, y con esta genera una fuerte ráfaga de aire, esto obliga a Demoledor a clavar su palanca en el suelo para no ser llevado por esta pero a su vez baja la guardia y Temari lo golpea con su abanico en el abdomen, soltando la palanca luego con este mismo le da un gancho que lo manda a volar, Temari revela la segunda luna y blandiendo el abanico crea un remolino que hace que Demoledor se estrelle contra las paredes de los edificios circundantes quedando muy mal pero no termina al caer está de espaldas y termina sobre el abanico de Temari. Ella aunque satisfecha por su victoria esperaba algo más. Entre tanto Neji observa a su rival con el Byakugan y lo que vo lo sorprende.

- _Tiene dos flujos de chakra, esto tal vez explica cómo pueden ser tan fuertes_ -piensa Neji

-Oye, mocoso porque me miras tanto-dijo Martinete.

-Se ve que eres fuerte-dijo Neji.

-Adularme no te servirá…decía Martinete.

-Pero eso no te servirá ya que se como vencerte-dice Neji-Ocho punto, 64 palmas-con esas palabras Neji empieza a golpearlo con sus palmas en puntos específicos de su anatomía, al terminar, Martinete cae inconsciente-No esperaba que funcionara también-

Por último Gaara fue de todos el que menos se esforzó ya que con una variable de su ataúd de arena asficcio a Bulldozer hasta la inconsciencia, incluso fue fácil ya que la forma en que Bulldozer ataca, prácticamente de cabeza, fue sencillo atraparlo y acabar con él.

-¡GAARA!-dijo Sakura temiendo lo peor pero Neji usa su Byakugan para ver que todo esté bien.

-Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente-dijo Neji tranquilizando a Sakura.

-Esto fue decepcionante-dijo Gaara. Todo esto paso en menos de un minuto haciendo ver a la Brigada de Demolición como una bola de inútiles.

-Tienes razón, esperaba algo más…-dijo Temari.

-Ahora deben irse si los ven sospecharan de nosotros-dijo Sakura y todos asiente entendiendo el porqué.

Tras esto, casi un minuto después llega Thor llisto para la batalla.

-Villanos esta será su ult…-decia Thor pero para su sorpresa la Brigada de Demolición estaba inconscientes, encadenados a un poste, entonces ve a Jane con algunos pacientes al igual que Sakura.

-Hola Thor-dijo Jane despreocupadamente mientras le daba primeros auxilios a la niña que ayudo.

-Jane, ¿Qué sucedió, estas bien?-dijo Thor.

Al oir esto Sakura se asusto ya que ella vio con toda claridad lo que ella hizo, Sakura expuso a todos sus amigos ante ese acto, nunca se le paso lo que podía significar revelar sus habilidades al ayudar a su amiga.

-No lo sé, fue tan repentino cuando todo termino… Nunca supe que fue-dijo jane en eso Sakura siente un gran alivio ya que supo que Jane no diría nada de lo que vio.

Al terminar Jane y Sakura se fueron, no antes de ve a los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. llevarse a los mutantes gama. Sakura no sabía que decirle a Jane por tal acto de amistad pero el silencio no duro mucho ya que Jane fue la primera en hablar (por suerte la ambulancia estaba vacia).

-Así que eres más que una simple…-dijo Jane

-Jane sé lo que viste no te voy a mentir pero esto era algo que tenía prohibido hacer aquí-

-¿Como que aquí? ¿Acaso tu vienes de otro lugar?¿De dónde eres?-

Sakura dudo en responderle pero ella sentía que podía confiar en ella. Así que le conto.

-Yo venga de un mundo igual al tuyo, soy humana, pero tu mundo es mucha más avanzado que el mío pero a su vez mi mundo hay ninjas, dividido en cinco aldeas que serian equivalentes a naciones en este, un día un ser que nunca vimos nos ataco en un evento de mi aldea, se decía llamar Dr Doom, me ataco a mí y a mis otros amigos, quedamos inconscientes pero cuando despertamos estábamos en su nave, creímos que seguíamos en nuestro mundo, pero al llegar aquí nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, desde entonces nos ayudo un hombre que le decimos Señor Wong, el ha sido nuestro aliado en este mundo y realmente necesitábamos de su ayuda-dijo Sakura y Jane se quedo callada pero no dura.

-De acuerdo, pero en tu mundo ¿Qué eres?-

-Soy uno Kunoishi especializada en medicina-

-¿Eres una ninja medico?-

-Así es-

-¿Desde hace qué eres medico?-

-A los 14 emp…decía Sakura pero Jane frena de golpe al oir la cifra.

-Espera, ¿me dices que desde antes ya estabas en esto!-

-Bueno desde mucho antes, ya que empecé a ser entrenada por Lady Tsunade que es uno de los Sannin, ninjas legendarios, ella me entreno, no fue sencillo básicamente me torturo, llevándome más allá de lo que podía soportar, casi siempre con la amenaza de que podría morir en cualquier momento pero valió la pena-Ante la ultima parte Jane solo se quedo viendo, arrepintiéndose de hber preguntado no obstante ella aun tenía una última pregunta.

-¿Que es lo que hacer son el chakra?-

-Se que en tu mundo también conoces los chakras pero hay diferencia, en el mío llegan a ser una herramienta más de las que disponemos, con ello podemos hacer desde clones de sombra, ilusiones, intercambios con objetos cercanos y en el caso como el de Sak… de ciertas familiar donde su uso está ligado a sus raíces genéticas, habilidades únicas que solo existen en algunos individuos-

Con estas palabras Jane se quedo satisfecha y le hizo la promesa a Sakura de nunca revelar su secreto y el de sus amigos. Al terminar su turno Sakura regresa, sabía que sus acciones era no pasarían desapercibido. Pero lo de Jane fue un cabo suelto que nunca debió ocurrir.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?-dijo Temari.

-Yo confió en ella-dijo Sakura

-Hablamos con Sasuke de esto pero nunca ideo sobre algo así-dijo Neji.

-Si Sakura confía en ella me basta-dijo Ino.

-¿Pero qué hay de la Brigada de Demolición?-dijo Hinata.

-Descuiden-dijo Rock Lee-los investigue y siempre presumen de haber peleado contra los más fuertes, así como de hacer sudar a Thor y de ser un reto para los Avengers, por lo cual no creo que digan nada de que fueron vencido por unos desconocidos-

-Pero creo que Sasuke debería de saber sobre lo de Jane-dijo Sakura y sube a decir le a Sasuke.

Al llegar se da cuenta de que la puerta tiene seguro.

-Chicos me pasan la copia del cuarto de Sasuke-dijo Sakura.

-Ay, sabía que no te podías quedar con las ganar pervertida-dijo Ino

 _-"La cerda sabe que no es rival para nosotras, cha"-_ pensó Sakura-No es eso es que su puerta tiene pasador-

-Yo te las llevo –dijo Neji y al instante aparece a lado de Sakura.

-Gracias, Neji-dijo Sakura y entra pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de la ausencia de Uchija-¡No está!-

Neji voltea y efectivamente Sasuke no estaba en su habitación. Los dos observan toda la habitación en especial Neji con su Byakugan pero el encuentra algo que no se esperaba, abre el baño y en una cubeta de pintura grande encuentra la ropa de dormir de Sasuke, ambos se preguntan porque está ahí y donde está el.


	11. Anti-Sharingan

**Capitulo 11: El Anti-Sharingan**

En Hell Kitchen Sasuke se desplaza sobre los techo en su traje de ninjas, se posa sobre un tejado viendo el horizonte, escucha un ruido una chica en apuros, Sasuke baja hasta donde se escucho el ruido se encuentra con un tipo alto y musculoso, llama su atención para darle tiempo a la chica de huir, no hace falta decir que no fue un reto para el Ninja Blade. Sube de nuevo a las azoteas pero al subir se topa con alguien que no se esperaba y para el era obvio que no era The Punisher.

-Así que tu eres el Ninja Blade –dijo un hombre vestido de rojo carmesí con aspecto de diablo, Sasuke había escuchado de el, de Daredevil- Se que le rompiste la pierna a Castle porque te pareció demasiado irritante y por experiencia se que lo es-

Pero Sasuke no le responde.

-Se nota que no eres muy hablador-dijo Daredevil y Saca su barra y la estira y asume posición de combate.

Sasuke no quiere prolongar esto y usa su Sharingan para hondar en la mente y los recuerdos de su rival pero lo que ve lo deja atónito.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué es esto?-se dijo a sí mismo el último miembro del clan Uchija al ver una inmensa oscuridad y silencio perpetuo, Sasuke sale de ahí y lo vuelve a intentar pero el resultado era el mismo. El está en shock, ¿Quién ere este tipo en realidad? ¿Cómo es posible que fuera inmune a su sharingan? Pero Sasuke no era de las personas que retroceden a la primera señal de problemas así que su terquedad lo obliga a quedarse para pelear pero es cauteloso sabe que su rival tendría algunos trucos que desconoce por lo cual va a tantear el terreno primero. Lo prueba con algunos golpes y patadas básicas las cuales le deja claro que sabe pelear, ahora Sasuke estaba intrigado de sus capacidades.

Sasuke saca sus kunais listo para exigirle, se abalanza sobre él, lanzando golpea al rosto, que esquiva casi al instante, le da una patada con giro pero Daredevil la evita con otra patada en su rotula lo cual lo obliga desviar su pierna y ponerla en el suelo. Sasuke continúa atacando con mayor ferocidad pero igual que antes todos los golpes son bloqueados pero Sasuke no se detiene logra sobrepasarlo y poner distancia entre ellos, con Daredevil de espaldas, Sasuke aprovecha el momento, lanza un kunais a su espalda pero con un movimiento de su barra lo bloque sin voltearse. Esto sorprende a Sasuke, ya que sabía que los miembros del clan Hyuga eran los únicos que podían hacer eso pero incluso con ellos podía entrar en sus mentes con su sharingan pero no con este sujeto por lo cual no encuentra sentido por lo que sucede. Sasuke vuelve a atacar lanza más kunais y shuriken pero también los bloquea con su bastón de espaldas, Sasuke estaba que no se lo creía, habio oído de lo sorprendente que llegaba a ser Daredevil pero subestimaba demasiado los relatos, pero ahora le ponía más atención a las palabras, pero antes de que pudiera pensar Daredevil se dirija hacia él, Sasuke trata da apartarse de el pero Daredevil logra darle con su baston en el abdomen, esto hace que Sasuke pierda el aire, aun que no se rendía y lo sobrepasa quedando a espaldas del vigilante intenta darle un puñetazo pero lo bloquea con su mano in voltearse, Sasuke vuelve a atacar pero cada golpe o ppatada era detenida y para humillarlo más siempre estuvo de espaldas a el. Sasuke estaba casi en shock este sujeto solo jugaba con él y el Uchija prácticamente daba todo por tan siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Dame la cara!-dijo Sasuke enojado por la insolencia de su rival. Daredevil se voltea y mira al ninja

-Por lo que he oído esperaba más de ti. Pero parece que solo eres un pobre tipo con mucha suerte-dijo Daredevil, esto hace que Sasuke ataque con ira ciega al vigilante, este esquiva los golpes pero con cada una de sus movidas Sasuke empezaba a enojarse cada vez más uy en suna de esas solo enviste contra él y ambos caen a un departamento vacio. En la oscuridad Sasuke cree que podría tener alguna ventaja pero eso desaparece cuando es golpeado sin ninguna advertencia, Sasuke trata de reincorporarse pero no le da oportunidad Daredevil Sasuke no puede seguir así necesita ver a su enemigo por lo cual al ver una ventana decide salir por esta de inmediato. Muy de cerca Daredevil estaba detrás de él, cuando Sasuke aterriza el vigilante cae sobre su pierna izquierda.

-¡AAAAAHG!-Sasuke se cae del dolor y por desesperación empieza alanzarle todos sus shuriken y kunais para alejarlo. Daredevil lo mira sabiendo que no tenia salida.

-Al parecer te quedaras…-decia Daredevil pero de repente el ninja se pone de manos y empieza a correr con estas.

- _"Y yo que creía que esta habilidad de Rock Lee nunca me iba a servir"-_ pensó Sasuke mientras corria por los techos.

Para asombro de Daredevil no los el ninja iba rápido sino que tenía que correr para alcanzarlo, cuando salta a un tejado cercano aprovecha esto y lo derriba con su baston, el ninja cae y Daredevil baja al edificio, el ninja se recuerta en el cobertizo del edificio y Daredevil se acerca el.

-¡Que espera, acaba conmigo!-dijo el ninja y Daredevil ya frente a él pone una rodilla al suelo y mira al ninja.

-No eres el-Y pasa su baston en él y el ninja se vuelve humo.

Daredevil pese a lo calmado que se notaba tenia dudas por lo que el ninja hizo en un momento lo derriba y al siguiente literalmente dejo su contorno de humo para distraerlo. Este sujeto era algo que nunca había tenido de "ver" por su propia cuenta. En el Barrio Chino Sasuke entra con suma dificultad a su cuarto por el baño, no fue una buena noche para el intenta quitarse pero gime del dolor en eso ve que alguien entra a su baño y ve a Sakura quien nota muy lastimado que quedo Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-dijo Sasuke con dificultad.

-¿Qué te paso Sasuke? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo Sakura al ver las heridas del Uchija.

-Solo… me cai-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

-¡No me mientas Sasuke! ¡Estas no son heridas de una simple caída!-dijo Sakura.

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Sasike.

-Si nos incumbe, ninja Blade-dijo una vez que identifico Sasuke como la de Temari, en eso ve detrás de Sakura y ve reunido a los demás shinobis, ante esto Sasuke no tuvo de otra más que hablar con ellos, no porque no tuviera opción, sino que necesitaba que Sakura lo curara.

Sakura curaba las lesiones que le provoco Daredevil, Sasuke esta recostado en su cama, mientras los demás hablan de los que él hace.

-¿Desde cuándo que haces esto?-pregunto Neji.

-Empezo el dia que llegamos, cuando nos separamos para recolectar omida vi en las calles varias personas que eran a saltadas, no podía quedarme así nada más, me cubrí la cara con un pañuelo y bajaba y noquee a los asaltantes, terminado eso regresaba a los tejados de inmediato-dijo Sasuke.

-Así que te gusto ayudar a os demás-dijo Ino.

-No exactamente, no me gusta que las personas se aprovechen del miedo de los demás o que las hagan sufrir-dijo Sasuke recordando lo que le hizo pasar su hermano cuando era niño.

-Asi que te volviste en un vigilante después de eso-dijo Rock Lee.

-Se que no debía hacer esto pero sentía que hacia algo que nadie hizo por mi pero también supuse que descubrirían que era yo el "Ninja Blade"-dijo Sasuke y mira a sus compañero los cuales parecían ajenos ante la idea-Esperen… ¿nunca sospecharon, verdad?-

-Bueno al principio creímos que podía ser obvio que era uno de nosotros pero des´pues paso a ser solo una posible coincidencia-dijo Neji.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sasuke incrédulo ante la respuesta de sus compañeros.

-No te mentiremos, al principio si creimos que podias ser alguien pero…-dijo Sakura.

-Estamos en Nueva York, aquí hay un tipo hecho de granito, uno que se columpia lanzando telarañas, y uno que se encoge-dijo Temari.

-Después de saber todo eso parecía una coincidencia el que hubiera alguien con habilidades parecidas a las de un shinobi-dijo Gaara.

-Esto es genial, me voy de la aldea escondida entra las hojas y todos me buscan pero me quedo con ustedes y me ignoran-dijo Sasuke en eso Sakura termina de curarlo, revisa que estén como antes y hace algunas flexiones, no se puede quejar Sakura era excelente, aunque nunca lo admitiría-Entonces no me dirán nada-

-De hecho, hemos pensado de que tu eres el más apto para dirigirnos-dijo Rock Lee.

-¿Qué?-responde Sasuke impresionado.

-Es verdad Sasuke-dijo Hinata.

-Desde que llegamos tu haz sabido que hacer sin ninguna equivocación lo cual te hace el candidato ideal para se nuestro líder-dijo Gaara.

-Y será mejor que le hagas caso a mi hermano, si en Kazekage lo dice es verdad-dijo Temari.

Sasuke estaba sin palabras prácticamente se esperaba que lo criticaran y jusgaran por lo que hizo pero era todo lo contrario, lo apoyaban y más sorprendente aun lo seguirían por el camino que eligiera.

-Se que no tengo otro lado a donde ir y tampoco me dejaran ir, así que si, acepto ser el líder de este grupo hasta que regresemos a nuestro mundo-dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo… ya me pase de mi horas de belleza-dijo Ino bostesando

-Es cierto, Hinata y yo tenemos que ir al trabajo temprano-dijo Sakura y todos se dirigen sus cuartos. Pero desde un tejado el vigilante de Hell Kitchen observa a su rival de esa noche quien se prepara para descansar después de tal desafío que fue Daredevil.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levanta (incluyendo Sasuke) para el desayuno, algunos más despiertos que otros pero reciben la visita de alguien que no se esperaban. A la tienda entra un hombre de traje con lentes y baston que se queda en el recibidor.

-Buenos días-dijo el hombre .

-Buenos días-dijo Gaara-que se le ofrece-

-¿Aquí vive Hinata Huyga?-pregunto el hombre.

-Así es, y puedo preguntar ¿Quién la busca?-dijo Gaara.

-El señor Matt Murdock-

Gaara se dirige a la cocina-comedor y de avisa a Hinata sobre el hombre en cuestión que la busca, Hinata de inmediato se dirige a la tienda.

-Señor Murdock ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Hinata algo sorprendía.

-Estaba por el vecindario y decidí visitarte-dijo Matt Murdock.

\- Aun falta para que me dirija al trabajo-dijo Hinata.

-Lo sé pero… solo… quería ver el… lugar-dijo Murdock pero Hinata se lo queda viendo (ironicamente). En eso sale Sasuke de la cocina comedor y el mira con su típica mirada al hombre ciego.

-¿Y este quién es?-dijo Sasuke tan amablemente como se le es posible para lo cual Murdock solo arque la ceja.

-El es mi jefe el Señor Matheus Murdock-dijo Hinata.

-Solo dígame Matt-Estirando su mano pero Sasuke solo se lo queda viendo y continua su camino-Tu amigo es muy… especial-

-Algo así-dijo Hinata.

-Entonces espera a que estés lista para que nos vallamos juntos-dijo Murdock y Hinata asiente.

Durante este tiempo paso. Matt escucha todo lo que sucede en la tienda, desde los intentos de seducir al, gapo ciego por parte de Ino, hasta los diálogos que entablan Sakura y Sasuke, hasta lo que pensaban Temari y Gaara sobre conseguir un auto, y un Neji que sentía que este "hombre ciego" no le caía bien. Pero no puede saber más ya que Hinata estaba lista y ambos se van al bufete de el y su socio.

Más tarde ese día Mark sale del hospital junto a Tony y Steve, ya recuperado pero al llegar Avengers Tower, Se encuentran con el Coronel Rhodes.

-Rhody ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tony.

-Sera mejor que entremos, hay algo que debe saber-dijo Rhodes y los cuatro entran al edificio y se reúnen con los demás .

-Bien coronel, ¿díganos cual es la razón de su visita?-dijo Steve.

-Bueno hace unos días unos superhumanos conocidos como Nitro y Namorita cerca de una escuela en Connecticut-dijo Rhody.

-Si lo sabemos, el incidente acabo con todo el lugar-dijo Clint.

-Bueno el gobierno cree que ya fe demasiado y el congreso cree que ya fue suficiente-dijo Rhodes.

-Se claro Rhodes, ¿Qué intentas decir?-dijo Thor.

-Esperen, es lo que creo que es-dijo Tony algo preocupado.

-Asi es, el gobierno quiere una Acta de Registro de Superhumanos, aun será discutida pero todo apunta a que será una realidad-dijo Rhody con mucha seriedad y ante esto, los Heroes Más Poderosos del Planeta se quedan totalmente en shock.


	12. La Calm a Antes De La Tormenta

**Capitulo 12: La calma antes de la tormenta**

En Times Quare Spiderman peleaba contra los robot del Doc Oct,cinco en total, quien no está muy lejos de la acción. Vigilante ante cada movimiento del arácnido, Sus robot captaban cada movimiento, analizaban los datos de la pelea, toda información obtenida era enviada a Octavius para sus experimentos. Por su parte Spidey tenía el asunto algo ajustado.

-Wow, al parece alguien se salido del lado equivocado del acuario-dijo Spidey

-Araña, si no fueras tan importante para mis investigaciones, te hubiera destruido hace mucho-dijo Octavius atreves de uno de sus robot desde su escondite.

Spiderman se le empezaba hacer difícil ya que mientras luchaba con uno, los demás trataban de hacerle daño a la gente. Pero era parte del plan, Octavius sabía que Spiderman por salvarlos gastaría sus energías y así mermaría sus fuerzas para así capturarlo.

Pero esta noche era distinta cierto vigilante transdimensional esta por el lugar.

-Miren en los edificios-

-Es una sombra-

-Es un fantasma-

-No, es el Ninja Blade-

De un edificio sale el Ninja con una bola de luz en su mano derecha aterriza en uno de ellos este estalla al contracto con esta esfera, del humo salen dos kunais con pergaminos explosivo de alto poder

-Agh, lo que me faltaba y el remate perfecto seria…-decía Spiderman.

-Así es Nueva York, el Ninja Blade vino para acabar con la amenaza arácnida y su teatro de héroes con sus robo-aracnos-dice Jameson desde su "oficina" por una pantalla gigante.

-¡Hey!, el hecho que tengan 8 extremidades no significa que sean arañas-dijo Spiderman disgustado por el comentario.

El ninja se dirige al penúltimo robot el cual intenta atacar a un grupo de turistas pero Sasuke se había adelantado, dos clones de sombras hacen que le caiga un espectacular, estos bajan y con el Jutsu bola de fuego acaban con ste, hecho esto se vuelven humo, Sasuke se acerca a Spiderman quien estaba en el suelo poniéndose entre el y el robot.

-Hey… esta es… mi pelea-dijo Spiderman cansado.

-En serio y acaso no notas que te están cansando apropósito-dijo el Ninja sin voltearlo a ver.

El robot lanza una red al ninja pero la quema con su "aliento de fuego" , después le lanza una opresora, pero el Ninja la esquiva. Octavios empezaba a molestarse por la forma en que el Ninja había superado a todos sus robots, pero ese no era su objetivo sino Spiderman y le lanza una rede electrificado para someterlo de una vez pero el Ninja es más rápido y antes de que lo aprese saca a Spidey de ahí y lo lleva al tejado de un edificio cercano.

-Sera mejor que te retires-dijo el Ninja.

-Hey, el hecho de que tu…-

-Solo hazlo-

El Ninja baja para acabar con el robot, por supuesto Spiderman no se iba a quedar atrás y lo sigue pero al bajar sucede algo.

-¡Oh no! ¡me quede sin telarañas!-

El robot aprovecha esto y le lanza otro red electrificada, sometiendo a Spidey queda inconsciente y el robot mira su trofeo.

-Excelente-decía Octavius pero en eso Spiderman se vuelve humo y revela un bote de basura en su lugar-¿¡pero qué!?-

En eso desde arriba cae Spiderman quien golpea al robot y el Ninja lo remata cortándolo por el medio con una Katana, este explota en medio de la avenida. Ante el impresionante espectáculo el publico festejaba la victoria del Ninja Blade.

-Hurra, el Ninja-

-El Ninja es el mejor-

-Sí, el Ninja-

Desde su ubicación Octavius no está enfadado, más bien conforme con lo que para ya que el Ninja resulta muy "informativo", ya que lo que capto fue mucha información, la multiplicación que realiza, el muy convincente señuelo, su aliento de fuego y sobretodo su ataque más poderoso, era oro puro. Mientras en Times Quares Sasuke se acerca al robot y levanta lo que le parece la cabeza de la maquina.

-¿Y bien, lo acabaste?-dijo Rock Lee por un intercomunicador.

-Tú qué crees-responde Sasuke

-Eres bueno, Ninja Blade-dijo Neji a su lado.

-No me llamen así, el hecho de que me llamen así no quiere decir que ustedes lo haga-

-Aun así sabes que es necesario, aunque no seamos de este mundo, de un alias para mantener un perfil bajo-responde Neji.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón-responde Sasuke.

-Hey, puedes traerme partes del robot quiero aprender como lo hicieron-Rock Lee-ponlo en la bolsa de tela que te di-

Sasuke saca una bolsa amarilla hecha de un material que interfería con las señales de rastreo, radio y celulares, pone una entaculo y la cabeza del robot, ya dentro de esta le hace un nudo sencillo, se prepara para irse pero en eso un arácnido se le pone en su camino.

-Oye…-

-Hazte a un lado-dijo El Ninja pasando a un lado de Spidey.

-… ¿qué? ¿Adónde crees que vas?-dijo Spiderman y lanza su telaraña pero no contaba con los reflejos de este y atrapa la telaraña antes de que lo agarre.

Spiderman se sorprendió ya que solo había un puñado de sujetos que puderan hacer algo parecido. Las personas empezaron a murmuran sobre lo que el Ninja iba a hacer después ya que era muy obvio que Spidey no le permitiría irse así nada más, pero todo cambia cuando Jameson abre su bocota.

-Así es, Neoyorkinos, el Ninja Blade se deshará de la amenaza arácnida y se remos testigos de esta rápida victoria para este héroe de verdad-

La gente empezó a abuchear a Spiderman y a vitoria al Ninja, esto desde luego el ya no tan amigable vecino lo empezó a enfurecer por lo que le decían, por su parte Sasuke analiza la situación, Jameson provocando a la gente, la gente reacciona a esto, y Spiderman se enoja con ellos, la situación era tensa cualquier movimiento desencadenaría una inevitable pelea entre el y Spidey, así que decide no correr riesgo y usa su Sharingan y onda en el héroe arácnido.

Lo que ve lo deja sorprendido, un niño como el que perdió a sus padres paraceria que su destino seria convertirse en otro villano pero un hombre empieza a estar con el, su tio que siempre estuvo con él en los momentos más necesarios, en su adolescencia, una excursión que hace que cambie su vida para siempre, el chico empieza a ambisionarse con las posibilidades de estos poderes pero eso cambia cuando un hombre disparo contra su tio a sangre fría, esto desencadena una respuesta en el acompañada de una frase que suena con fuera en todas estas imágenes.

-"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"-

Al terminar Sasuke deja de usar el Sharingan, y cierra sus ojos y se pone a pensar sobre lo que le sucedió a él y como se compara con lo suyo, era demasiado para Sasuke.

- _Si hubiera tenido alguien a mi lado como tú lo tuviste, Peter Parker_ -piensa Sasuke con una lagrima que cae por su pómulo.

El Ninja se empieza a acercar a Spiderman este se pone en alerta y se prepara para la pelea, cuando el Ninja esta frente a este extiende su mano,

-¿Es una broma?-dijo confundido Spiderman

-Ere como yo, una persona que ha sufrido con las peores perdidas que alguien puede sufrir, la de la familia, pero a diferencia de otros que han sucumbido a sus más bajos instintos, te mantuviste firma gracias a que no estabas solo, y es eso lo que nos diferencia, yo… desearía haber tenido a alguien como "el"-dijo el Ninja.

-Wow… gracias supongo-dijo Spiderman sorprendido y debido a que su sentido arácnido no esta sonando decide darle la mano al Ninja.

Jameson estaba que no se soportaba, el Ninja le daba la mano a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, este de inmediato intenta hacer que esto era otra cosa pero de inmediato el Ninja carea al Jameson dejándole clara que sin importar que tanto diga de quien sea, "el cuarto poder, es efímero a la realidad". Spiderman esta atónito, el Ninja no solo lo enfrento a Jameson, sino que lo puso en su lugar, apenas el presidente de la nación podía hacerlo, el Ninja era alguien de temer

Al termina el Ninja se retira con una nube de humo, era demasiado genial para ser cierto. Spiderman se quedo sorprendido por todo, de principio a fin, desde un edificio lejos de ahí el Ninja veía el lugar con un poco de emotividad.

Mimutos más tarde Sasuke llega a la tienda.

-Te vimos en la televisión, humillaste a Jameson usando su propia técnica-dijo Rpck Lee.

-Ten lo que me pediste-dijo Sasuke entregándole la bolsa.

-Oh, gracias-dijo Rock Lee y se retira a una jaula de Faraday la cual interfiere con todo tipo de señal, aun que casera era muy buena para lo que hacía, dentro de esta empieza a desarmar.

-Chicos yo estaré aquí un rato, ustedes váyanse a dormir mañana es 4, y las chicas quieren que todos estemos ahí-dijo Rock Lee para lo cual ellos se retiran y dejan trabajar a Rock Lee.

A la mañana siguiente todos están en la avenida principal para ver el desfile del 4 de Julio.

-Me encanta el 4 de Julio-dijo Temari.

-A mi también, el desfile, los fuegos artificiales, los regalos, es genial este día-dijo Ino.

-¿pero que se celebra?-pregunto Hinata.

-NI IDEA-dijeron Neji, Rock y Gaara al unisonó pareciendo hijos ilegitimos del Tio Sam.

Y Sasuke con un sobrero de copa alta de colores patrióticos, que esta usas en contra de su voluntad.

-Oigan, ¿en qué momento veremos a Sakura?-dijo Rock Lee

-Bien veamos si empieza con el de las marca, tiendas y equipo de deportes, pasamos a los veteranos, los de los servidores públicos… debería ser antes del último carro-dijo Ino.

Muy atrás Sakura estaba caminando con Jane frente al carro de médicos.

-Me siento algo apenada-dijo Sakura claramente sonrojada.

-Oye, es parte del trabajo además tener un poco de atención no es malo-dijo Jane.

-Lo sé, solo es que…no lo sé, de donde vengo no se hace algo así-dijo Sakura.

-Hey, para no querer llamar la atención era una chica muy "rosa"-dijo Jane haciendo énfasis en lo último, en días reciente Sakura le confesó que su cabello era rosa y no castaño, lo cual dejo algo inquieta a Jane pero después se le hizo muy gracioso.

-Es la última vez que te cuento algo personal-

En los reporteros, hablan del desfile y sobre todo del último carro el cual es muy especial, el carro del los Avengers, con el Capitán America saludando a todos.

-y ahí, el Héroe de América, el Primer Vengadores, Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, después de 70 años en el hielo a regresado y de qué manera señores-

-Así es, el Cap corona este desfile con su presencia aunque es una lastima que los demás Avengers pero no hace menos que este aquí-

Desde el Queen Jet Mark mira el desfile.

-Es genial ver a Steve en el desfile-dijo Mark embocinado ya que esta era su primera misión como Avenger.

-Mark porque no aceptaste la propuesta que te hizo-dijo Sam.

-Lo hice pero le dije que mejor invitara a Nat-dijo Mark.

-Ese no es mi estilo Mark, ya te lo dije, además soy rusa, sabes que tan absurdo seria eso-dijo Natasha.

-Es verdad, una "Rusa haciéndole a un Americano" nadie quiere ver-dijo Tony

-¡Tony! ¡Me las pagaras cuando regresemos!-dijo Natasha indignada por el comentario.

-¿Qué? fue un comentario y que paso con tu otra identidad, ah, Natalie Roshman-dijo Tony.

-Eso se termino cuando atacaron Nueva York y tuvimos que Vengarlos-dijo Clint ya que el también tuvo que dar su nombre real.

-Cambiando a otras cosas, en Australia se ha visto a miembros de Hydra con un Barnie muy malo-dijo Tony mostrando una imagen que se deja ver a los miembros de Hydra liderados por el Barón Zemo.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-pregunta Mark.

-El Barón Zemo, es un enemigo que el Cap conoce muy bien, se somtio a Experimentos muy similares a los de Steve que lo hicieron mucho más fuerte, rápido y resistente que el pero tIene una desventaja-

A si, ¿cuál?-dijo Mark.

-No es duradero, cada tanto se debe someter al mismo procedimiento para mantenerse joven y fuerte-dijo Tony.

El Queen Jet sigue su curso hasta llegar a las costas de Queenland, en la parte noreste de Australia debido a lo espeso del bosque-pantano, se dividen en grupos, Mark y Natasha se van casi por su camino pero era más por cosas personales, desde que Natasha entendió que Mark la veía como una madre se empezó a acercar más a ella. Mientras caminan Mark empieza a hablarle sobre ese asunto.

-Nat, ¿dime porque no quisiste estar con él ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para decirle que lo amas?-dijo Mark.

-El amor es para niños, Mark-

-No lo es, es para aquellos que realmente aprecian a los demás-Natasha se detiene sabe que Mark va a insistir hasta que ella lo acepte pero ella también sabe el porqué no puede.

-Se que solo quieres hacer lo mejor para mí pero Mark… yo nunca podre…-

-¿Tú nunca podrás qué?-

Pero Natasha no le responde y solo sigue caminando, pasan 20 minutos y ellos no encuentran nada, era raro según las imágenes era el lugar del escondite secreto pero no precia serlo, incluso Natasha no encontró señal de transmisión, entrada o algo parecido. Entonces decide llamar a los demás pero en ese preciso momento el Hombre Absorbente los atrapa a ambos.

-Oh pero miren que tengo aquí-dijo el villano Absorbente, y a su vez aparecen Shocker, Escarabajo, Shurge, Black Mamba y el Hombre Radiactivo. El Escarabajo somete a Mark.

-Llevémosla con Zemo, será una perfecta carnada-dijo el Hombre absorbente y la dejan inconsciente. Y de la orilla del pantano sale una nave de Hydra, de ella salen varios soldados, los supervillanos entran en esta y se van dejando a Mark atrás.

-¡NOOOOO!-grita Mark, se libera del agarre del Escarabajo-¡Pagaras lo que hicieron!-dijo Mark con ira y empieza a liberar una energía roja, Mark no duda en usarlo y con su Hipervortice ataca a todos los de Hydra dejándolo en el peor de los casos, con todo el cuerpo destrozado, cuando termina se fija en el Escarabajo este empieza a dispararle pero Mark era demasiado rápido, el Escarabajo decide que esto es demasiado y decide usar sus misiles pero el problemas aumenta cuando emplea los clones, estos reciben de lleno a los misiles, el Escarabajo se queda sin estos y del humo sale un Iracundo Mark que con un Hipervortice le da de lleno. El impacto fue tan fuerte que llama fácilmente la atención de los demás Avengers. En el cráter un muy destrozado pero aun vivo y más sorprendente, consciente Escarabajo mira con terror a Mark, este lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra una roca.

-Se dice que hiciste un voto de silencio y que por nada en el mundo hablaras-dijo Mark con una mirada salvaje y sádica-comprobémoslo-

Con Hipervortivce en una mano y el cuello del Escarabajo en la otra, empieza a acercarlo a el mientras este destroza la roca que apenas rozo.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?-dijo Mark viendo al Escarabajo aterrado-¿A dónde se la llevaron?-con el Hipervortice aun más cerca de su cara, parecía que su vida terminaría con tan solo tocar esa cosa-¿A dónde se la…?-decia Mark ya a escasos centímetros delrostro del hombre aterrado, cando alguien lo detiene Mark reacciona ante esto y ve a Tony.

-Déjalo Mark, el nunca te dirá nada-

-Tiene que pagar-

-Pero no de esta manera, además hablamos de Zemo, solo hay una persona en este mundo que le interesa sobre todas las demas-

Mark se queda mirando a Tony y se da cuenta de que habla del Capitán, se calma y la energía roja se disipa regresando a la normalidad, suelta al Escarabajo.

-Lo siento, no sé que me paso-dijo Mark arrepentido.

-Descuida a veces pasa-pero en eso Ironman golpea al Escarabajo.

-Pero…-decía Mark.

-Oye comparado con lo que le querías hacer solo va a comer por medio de un popote durante 5 meses-dijo Tony y ambos se acercan al resto del equipo.

-¿Qué paso Mark?-dijo Hawkeye.

-Nos tendieron una trampa, se levaron a Widow-dijo Mark.

-De acuerdo, Thor y yo trataremos de interceptarlos, los demás lleven a estos hombres a la división de S.H.I.E.L.D. de Australia.

-Pero…-decía Mark.

Tranquilo amigo, la traeremos de regreso-dijo Ironman y Mark lo sorprende abrazandolo.

-Gracias Tony-dijo Mark,

Tony sentía compasión por el chico ya que aunque aun el trauma de Batman era fuerte, parece que Mark lo combatía con su actitud, personalidad y corazón, Tony empezaba a encariñarse con el y parece que será algo que el no va a negar. Con lo ultimo dicho Thor y Ironman vuelan tras la nave de Hydra, mientras Hulk, Hawkeye, Falcon y Mark empiezan a subir a todos los malos en el Queen Jet para entregarlos ante S.H.I.E.L.D. Y después de haber dejado al Escarabajo y a los miembros de Hydra, con S.H.I.E.L.D., junto a Falcon, Hawkete, Hulk y en especial Mark se dirigen tras Ironman y Thor. Mark se veía preocupado y no era para menos, ya que sin saberlo, Natasha se había vuelto lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre y siendo sincero estaba a casi nada de serlo. Hawkeye noto esto y aunque el también tenía un lazo fuerte con Romanoff, no era nada como el de Mark y Nat.

-Descuida Mark, Nat se las ha visto peores-dijo Clint.

-¡No debió pasar esto!-dijo Mark serio y triste.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Clint.

-Tal vez esos niños tengan razón-dijo Mark.

-Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Clint confundido.

-¿De qué niños hablas Mark?-pregunto Sam.

-A veces sueño con-dice Mark-… lo que creo… que son como… recuerdos de quien era… y me critican e insultan de que soy un inútil, una molestia… tal vez… teng…-

-¡No hables así, Mark! ¡Lo que fue ya no volverá! ¡Quien fuiste ya no importa concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo HOY!-dijo Clint lo cual hace que recapacite.

-Tienes razón puedo remediar esto-dijo Mark decidido.

-Así se habla-dijo Hulk.

Varios minutos el Queen Jet alcanza a los otro Avengers, la nave habre las puertas y permite que entren, una vez adentro todos se ponen al tanto de lo que a sucedido.

-Ya encerar a los malos-dijo Hulk.

-Y nosotros en tratar de alcanzar a los que sin son mal-dice Stark-pero nos tendieron tres señales fantasmas y dos señuelos-

-¿Entonces aun no recuperamos a Natasha?-dijo Mark preocupado.

-Descuida Mark, hablamos de Zemo-dice Tony-dos generaciones han demostrado una solo cosa, que siempre se puede contar que ellos traten de acabar con el Capitán América-

-Así que no hay que perder tiempo y debemos de adelantarnos-dijo Hawkeye y acelera el Queen Jet.

En Nueva York el desfile prosigue y los shinobis al fin tienen la oportunidad de ver a Sakura.

-Miren ahí está Sakura-dijo Ino emocionada.

Sakura mira a sus amigos entre el público, ella se siente orgullosa ante esto sin olvidar importante. Y en eso llega la última parte del desfile en el cual se presenta el principal Héroe de América. El cual solo shinobis lo ven Con algo de recelo ya que Naruto está con ellos. En los días que descubrieron a Naruto con los vengadores ellos no creían que ellos fueran héroes ya que tenían a su amigo, "raptado contra su voluntad". Por lo cual ni los impresionaba o los convencía la presencia, Sakura era hasta cierto punto consciente de que iba detrás de los paramédicos pero no lo ubicaba tal cual en su posición en el desfile.

-Soy la única en tener ganas de golpearlo-dijo Temari.

-¡NO!-dijeron todos los demás, excepto Sasuke quien ya había tenido oportunidad de estar frente a frente con el Super Soldado y por supuesto Hinata por razones obvias.

-Deberíamos bajarlo de ahí y exigirle que nos regrese a Naruto-dijo Neji.

-Estás loco si él es el hombre que noqueo un tanque-dijo Gaara.

-Espera ¿Qué noqueo a qué?-dijo Ino algo incrédula.

Los shinobis deciden no hacer nada ya que si es capaz de noquea a una maquina bélica de alto poder de que otra cosa era capaz. El desfile pero en eso una nave, todos se asustan pero lo shinobis se ponen en calma, alertas pero de forma disimulada. El Cap se da cuenta de quién es.

-¿Qué quiere Zemo?-dijo el Capitán.

De la nave sale el Barón Zemo. Este baja hasta estar frente

-Capitán, desde mi padre, nuestra familia se propuso derrotar al hombre del escudo de bibranium-dijo Zemo.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Quieres decir…?-

-Así en, hace 70 años, usted se enfrento a mi padre y hoy es mi destino terminar con esto-

Desde las calles de Nueva York, las personas salían corriendo tras darse cuenta de quienes se trataban. Los shinobis ayudan a las personas.

-Sasuke esto está mal y no veo que pronto se solucione-dijo Sakura.

-Ve con los socorristas, le diré a los demás que sigan ayudando a los civiles-dijo Sasuke.

El celular de Sakura suena y ella contesta y se da cuenta que es Rock Lee quien está en la tienda.

-¿Qué pasa Lee?-dijo Sakura.

-Sakura, S.H.I.E.L.D. está siendo atacados, parece que no queda nadie quien ayude al Capitán-dijo Lee

-¿Y los Avengers?-pregunto Sakura.

-Ni idea, todo parece que está en nuestras mano-dijo Lee.

En otro lugar los de Hydra atacan a la población mientras que los policías apenas podían contra ellos pero algo pasa en cada lugar los soldados de Hydra caen misteriosamente, aveces por una ráfaga de aire, uno de ellos que los guía para después quedar noqueados, o algo los toma por la muñeca y después son asfixiado hasta quedar inconscientes, estos sucesos aparentemente misteriosos eran hechos por los Shinobis que lo hacían desde las sombras, literalmente.

-Siendo sincera es más difícil que aquella vez con la Brigada de Demolición-dijo Temari recargada en la pared.

-Esto es porque son carios soldados y se nota que están entrenado-dijo Neji quien se nota algo cansado.

-Así es el que me toco pelear aquella vez se iba de cabeza-dice Gaara-se me hizo fácil atraparlo-

-¿Pero qué hay de Sakura?-dijo Hinata.

-Ella esra ra bien, recuerda que fue entrenada por Tsunade Senju-dice Ino-No será sencilla vencerla.

Y en efecto, Sakura noqueaba a varios de Hydra mientras ayuda a los demás socorristas y policías. Sakura se asegura de sser lo suficientemente fuerte cada golpe para que solo le baste uno, sin llegar a revelar toda su fuerza. Jane la mira y no puede dejar de admirar a su amiga.

-"Desearía ser así de fuerte como Sakura"-pensó Jane.

Mientras el Capitán esta contra la espada y la pared, si ataca era más que obvio que Widow pagaría, pero si no hacía nada era seguro que Zemo la lastimaría por el simple placer de presionar al Capitán.

-¿Qué hará Capitán? según lo que me conto mi padre usted es un caballero que siempre salva la damisela en apuros… Tal vez esto te de el impulso que necesitas-dijo Zemo y clava su florete en el costado de Natasha la cual soporta el dolor pero aun así se nota que no era una sensación placentera.

Steve ante esto avanza hacia ellos, logra bloquear y esquivar los disparos, noquea a sus secuaces, avanza rápidamente y cuando esta frente a ellos, Black Mamba lo ataca con una mordida venenosa lo cual lo hace retroceder.

-Tal vez el suero de Erskine te volvió superior a cualquier hombre, pero… ¿eso será más que suficiente ante el veneno de la serpiente más mortífera del mundo?-dijo Zemo y se lanza contra Steve.

Steve mantiene el ritmo de la pelea pero hasta cuando, él sabía que su organismo no era inmune al veneno por lo cual debía terminar rápido con esto. Desde la distancia los Avengers se acercan a Nueva York pero captan una señal de auxilio de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¡Rápido, hay que ayudarlos!-dijo Mark (Naruto) alterado-

-Primero hay que apoyar…-decía Tony

-Pero hay que…-

¡Mark, escúchame! ¿¡Que haría Natasha!?-dijo Tony tomando de los hombros a Mark y el entiende de inmediato.-Bien tu, Hawkeye y Falcon apoyen en el Helicharger, nosotros iremos a las calle para tratar de apoyar al Cap-Con esta orden Mark va con los ya mencionados para el Helicharger. Ahí Fury y sus hombres pelean duramente para evitar que su nave sea tomada

-Director Fury son demasiados-dijo Coltson a un lado de Fury mientras dispara

-Aun así debemos resistir hasta que llegue la caballeria-dijo Fury

-"Director Fury, habla Falcon, me copia"-se escucha por el intercomunicados.

-Wilson, necesito que despejen la cubierta, desde ahí avanzaremos hasta…-decia Fury.

-"Director creo que tengo una mejor idea"-dice Clint-Mark, tu turno-Mark salta aun que hay decenas de agentes de Hydra, Mark se "multiplica" por miles y fácilmente los noquea y con sus clones, entra a la nave y empieza a limpiar el lugar, en poco tiempo acaba con todos y cuando termina desparecen el resto de sus dobles, Fury y Coltson se quedan asombrados y es ahpi cuando Mark se acerca a ellos.

-Bien hecho niño-dijo Fury aliviado.

-Gracias Capitán Pirata-responde Mark pero Fury se le queda viendo-¿Le pasa algo Capitán Pirata?-

-No, solo… esta… cansado-dice Coltson.

-Está bien… ¿me podría llevar una de sus motos voladoras?-dijo Mark.

-Claro-dijo Coltson.

-Muchas gracias Capitán Pirata-dijo Mark y se aleja de ellos.

Cuando se Mark se aleja los dos hombres se quedan hablando entre ellos sobre como se comporto Mark con ellos.

-Este chico es increíble-dijo Coltson.

-Me queda claro el porqué lo quería Victor Doom-responde Fury.

¿Y parece que también se lleva muy bien con Stark?-

-A veces pienso el ¿Porque salve a Stark del envenenamiento por Paladium?-

-Bueno, sin él los Avengers no sería lo mismo-

Pero Fury se lo queda viendo.

-Tiene razón hubiéramos encontrado a alguien mejor-dijo Coltson.

Afuera Mark se subió a una moto voladora y se dirigía a la ubicación de Zemo y el Cap, dejándole a Falcon y Hawkeye la nada agradable tarea de mover a todos los de Hydra que Mark dejo inconscientes. Lo cual no les gusto y menos sabiendo que con Mark tal tarea les llevaría en elmpeor de los casos 5 minutos. Pero durante esto Mark avanza a toda velocidad a la zona del contacto pero cuando se adentra en la ciudad una onda de choque lo golpea y hace que caiga al suelo en la Pequeña Italia (es como el barrio chino pero con aire italiano), cuando mark recupera la orientación aparfecen unas personas no muy "amables" frente a el.

-Miren nada más, el chico nuevo de los Avengers-dijo el Hombre, acompañado de el Hombre Radiactivo, Shurge y Shoker, este ultima parece que fue el responsable de que callera.

Mientras de entre la sombras Sasuke se había puesto el traje de Ninja y empezaba a limpiar la zona de agentes de Hydra y gracias a que los demás Shinobis apoyan en lo que pueden hace que la labor de Uchija sea más fácil.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo vas?-dijo Lee por el intercomunicador.

-Me estoy acercando hacia donde se encuentra el Capitán Rogers-dice Susuke bajando a las calles para después noquear a los de Hydra rápidamente y de inmediato regresar a los tejados para seguir su camino-¿Cómo están los demás?-

-Excepto por Sakura, todos han regresado-dice Lee- pero tienes que darte prisa las cosas no se ven bien para el Capitán America-

En la televisión se transmitía como Rogers sufría ante Zemo. Y en ese lugar Zemo mira a un exhausto Capitán América el cual luchaba tanto con el Barón como contra el veneno en su sistema.

-Capitán, me sorprende su resistencia, ¿acaso será su voluntad o será por el suero de Erskine?-dijo Zemo.

Tal vez creas… que lo que tengo… sea algo que… puedes igualar… pero te puedo… asegurar que no es así-dijo Steve mientras se reponía de los golpes que recibió.

-No me hagas reir, solo una cosa importar en el mundo real es y siempre será el poder, los poderosos gobiernan mientras que los débiles desaparecen-declara Zemo-Esa es la verdad de nos revelo Red Skull-

-¿Y dime… donde está ahora Red Skull?.dijo el Cap y Zemo se enoja por el comentario ya que Red Skull desapareció junto al Capitán América y cuando solo apareció el Capitán se asumió que el venció a Skull hace mucho.

Por esto Zemo ataca con más energía a Steve el cual ahora debía esquivar los golpes de Zemo que era con su florete, Steve apenas podía esquivar los golpes por el veneno de Mamba, por su parte el resto de los Avengers estaban demasiado ocupados con androides que los retenían pero que poco a poco vencían pero no tan rápido como ellos quisieran, aun así a Steve no le queda otra que intentar aguantar todo lo que pueda. Pero cuando parecía que era todo para la Leyenda Viviente unos kunais son arrojados desde arriba, todos miran hacia arriba y ven al Ninja.

-Me habían dicho que el Ninja solo aparecía por las noches pero creo que eso solo eran suposiciones-dijo Zemo y les ordena a us hombres atacarlo y tamnien manda a Black Mamba.

Sasuke sabe que si quiere a Zemo primero debe deshacerse de ellos primero, se aleja para no por precaución sino que estos no intenten hacer una jugada sucia con el Capitán América como rehén. Pero cuando se disponía a moverse algo paso en el edificio que tenia enfrenta Sasuke algo cae con tanta fuerza que pareciera que exploto algo cuando el humo se disipa se mira que era Mark para Steve Rogers o Naruto par Sasuke Uchija quien está rodeado por un aura roja muy intensa de la cual sobre salen lo que parecen ser tres colas a nivel de su cadera. Y a sus costados tenia a los secuaces de Zemo inconscientes.

-"Esto no se ve mal"-piensa Sasuke ya que tenia enterado que Naruto había logrado una amistad con el Kyubi por lo cual puede usarlo sin problemas junto al modo sennin pero que volviera a lo que sucedia cuando el kyubi quería liberarse era un indicio de que algo no anda bien.

Mark mira a Steve doblegado por Zemo después mira hacia donde esta natasha y siente rabia al instante, el quería mucho a Natasha por la relación tan maternal que tenia con ella y al verla así pone su atención en Zemo quien claramente traia el arma conque le infringió esa erida mortal a Widow, pero antes a desacerse de los estorbos y usa "multiplicación" para aparecer varios de sus doble que se encargan de los gentes de Hydra, pero a Black Mamba le toca la peor parte sujeto por cuatro doble de Mark, Mamba está contra la pared de un edificio en eso ve a Mark acercarse con un Hipervortice en rojo, Mark no desea otra cosa que desaparecer al hombre frente a el y corre directo hacia Mamba.

-¡NO!-grita Sasuke an notar lo que intenta hacer Naruto y corre hacia abajo del edificio da un salto hacia el frente y aterriza clavando sus piernas en la espalda del rabioso Avengers, después se pone frente a los clones y con un rápido movimiento de su katana los hace desaparecer, Mamba se libera muy aliviado de que "el chico nuevo" no lo acabara pero en eso el Ninja le da una patada en el rostro que lo avienta contra el muro del edificio dejándolo inconsciente.

( **Nota:** hago cambios entre Mark y Naruto dependiendo de quién sea el punto de vista, ejemplo cuando hable de Mark será desde el punto de vista de los Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., o casi cualquier otro personaje del universo Marvel, y cuando se hable de Naruto será de de los shinobis, Wanda Maximoff, Wong o Stephen Stranges)

Sasuke no dice nada pero pone su atención sobre el sujeto del aura roja, el cual se reponía y aun más rabioso que antes, Sasuke sabe como estar a su nivel pero en este mundo revelar sus demás habilidades podría ser contraproducente pero en eso ve algo que le puede servir, el escudo del Capitán, Sasuke no pierde tiempo y lo toma justo a tiempo ya que Naruto lo agrede de inmediato, Sasuke se sorprende por lo ligero pero a la vez fuerte ya que soporta los golpes que da Naruto, ante esto Mark solo ataca con más fuerza, ímpetu y velocidad, pero el Ninja era demasiado hábil y tampoco pierde de vista lo que hace Zemo cuando se aparta de Naruto el Ninja lanza el escudo que pasa casi al raz del suelo, a Zemo se le hace fácil saltarlo pero el Ninja no lo hizo sin nada más el sabe algo que Zemo paso por alto, que aun en sus últimas, el Capitán América aun podía tomar su escudo en "pleno vuelo" y con el golpearlo para dejarlo fuera de combate. Mark pone su atención en el Ninja que ahora está con la guardia baja y se dirige en contra de él pero en eso.

-¡Mark!-dice Steve-el no es… nuestro enemigo-dijo con dificultad mientras se acerca al chico con presencia casi demoniaca-¿Estás bien? Para lo cual Mark solo asiente con la cabeza. Steve pone su atención ahora en el Ninja pero al hacerlo no nota que mark hace un Hipervortice y se acerca a Zemo, lo toma del cuello queriendo saciar su sed de venganza. El Ninja nota esto y esto a su vez hace que el Cap voltee hacia donde mira.

-Mark ¿qué haces?-dijo Cap.

-Debe… pagar, debe pagar-dijo Mark con una voz que parecía más la de un monstruo que la de un adolecente.

-Pero no así-dijo Steve pero Mark está decidido a hacerlo entonces notan algo, el Ninja quien tenía en su mano derecha una enorme cantidad de electricidad cuando Steve intenta decirle algo el Ninja ya está en movimiento Mark reacciona quita su mano del cuello de Zemo para recibir al Ninja con su Hipervortice, esto pasa tan rápido que cuando termina Steve se da cuenta de que todo está destruido rodeado por los demás Avengers recibiendo un suero antiofídico. Con un Mark con el animo decaído pero que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Por su parte los Shinobis miran las noticias y lo que ven no es beno.

-A ese paso nunca recuperaremos a Naruto-dijo Ino.

-Y menos si Sasuke lo encara a cada rato-dijo Temari mientras servía el Té.

-Esto de los ataque de "metahumanos" ¿acaso no le importa al gobierno?-dijo Neji.

-Al parecer no-dijo Lee.

Hinata está con Sasuke el cual se veía muy cansado tras confrontar a Naruto.

-¿Naruto esta…?-decía Hinata mientras le entrega su té.

-No te hagas ilusiones Hinata-dice Sasuke-… el Naruto que conocimos… ya no existe, hoy lo confirme-

-Pero ¿cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque el Naruto que conocimos, Nunca, nunca se atrevería a matar a alguien-dijo Sasuke algo decepcionado por lo que iba a hacer el chico que alguna vez considero como su compañero.

Hinata se entristece por lo dicho de Naruto, ella recuerda la vez en él la defendió la primera que lo conoció, perosale de sus pensamientos cuando escuchan algo del baño de Sasuke, el mira a Hinata y entiende que significa, usa su Byakugan y mira quien entro por ahí pero casi de inmediato Hinata se altera y abre la puerta.

-¡Sakura!-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Hola-dijo Sakura tratando de disimular que tenia a una persona entre sus brazos.

-¿Esa es…?-dijo Sasuke al notar que era Black Widow.

-Sasuke, no necesito que me critiques ahora, ella está muy grave no solo en lo físico también en sus chakras así que me ayudaras o dejaras morir a esta mujer-dijo Sakura muy decidida.

Minutos después Sakura opera a la Avengers de Rusia, durante esta descubrió que ella tenía los canales de que conectan sus ovarios cortados, y su matriz arrancada, pero era algo que tenia solución, hace algunas semanas antes de llegar a este mundo lady Tsunade le dijo como podría tanto generar órganos como el reconstruirlos y con lo cual supo qué hacer. Tiempo después Sakura sale de la sala de operaciones improvisada.

-Está bien solo necesita descansar-dijo Sakura a sus amigos.

-¿Pero como la regresamos?-dijo Gaara.

-Sasuke, préstame uno de tus trajes-dijo Neji.

En la Avengers Tower las cosas están intensas.

-¿¡Como te atreviste!?-dijo muy enojado Hawkeye agarando de la camisa a Mark.

-Barton déjalo-dijo Thor quien lo aparta de Mark.

-Yo no quería…-decia Mark.

-¿¡Tu no querías qué!?-dijo Barton-No querías lastimar a tu "mamá"-

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Crees que nos guardamos secretos Nat y yo-dijo Barton.

-¡Basta Hawkeye!-dijo el Cap apareciendo.

-Cap el fue el cul…-decia Clint.

-No solo fue el también el Ninja-dijo el Capitán.

-Pero eso solo dice que no solo fue el-

-Barton tiene razón esta vez Mark estaba fuera de control tal vez debamos…decía Tony pero se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que daba a aentender.

-Lo sé Tony-dice Mark triste-soy peligroso-

-No es cierto Mark puede que a veces te descontroles pero no eres un monstruo-

-Aun así piénsalo Steve, si es cierto que Mark tiene un gran poder pero a mí no me agrada la idea de que sea a base de un monstruo dentro de él-dijo Tony.

-Entonces sigo siendo en monstro dentro de Banner-dijo disgustado Hulk.

-Yo no dije eso-dijo Stark.

-Así es no es necesario tener algo adentro para ser un monstruo, ¿no es así Thor?-dijo Sam.

-¿Qué insinúas hijo de Wil?-

-No se tal vez porque Loki quiso desquitarse contigo destruyendo la Tierra-

-¡BASTA!-Grito Marl-Acepto mi culpa, porque se pelean se que tengo un problema y lo acepto pero no es razón para que ustedes se peleen-dijo Mark haciendo que todos se calmen.

Pero en eso J.A.R.V.I.S. les avisa de que alguien está en la helipuerto de la torre, cuando van a ver se dan cuenta de que ya no había nadie excepto Natahsa que staba cubierta por varios frazadas. Tiempo después ella despierta con un dormida Mark a su lado. El despierta y casi saltándole encima la abraza con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mark no llores, estoy bien-dijo Natasha calmado a Mark-

-Es que… me alegra ver… que estas bien-dijo Mark entre sollozos.

Pero antes de que pueda contestarle aparece Steve.

-Puedo pasar-dijo Steve y Nat asiente-Me alegra ver que estas bien-dijo Steve

-Lo se me tomaron desprevenida-dijo Natasha.

-No me refería a eso-dijo Steve y Mark decide que es mejor retirarse-Natasha se que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y bien, Mark me conto lo que sientes por mi-Ante esto Natasha se altera ya que se suponía que era un secreto.

-Eso, solo le dije a Mark para que el dej…pero en eso siente como Steve toma su mano y ella lo mira.

-Natasha tu también me gustas-dice Steve- pero no sabia como lo tomarias y decidi callar pero ahora no quiero cometer el mismo error de…Lo que quiero decir es que no deseo verte otra vez como hoy en peligro por mi y por ello te prometo que luche más fuerte que nunca para que esto no se vuelva a repetir pero no me malentiendas yo quiero que stes a mi lado siempre ya sea en un tiempo juntos o en una pelea en un bar, tu eres a quien yo deseo que este junto a mí-

-Steve…-dijo Natasha y le da un apasionado beso a supersoldado y desde afuera Mark observa esto y se llena de felicidad ya que al fin ellos están juntos.

La noche pasa como cualquiera en Nueva York con sus héroes y vigilantes patrullando sus calles, Sasuke había patrullado hasta las 4 de la mañana solo para asegurarse de que los de Hydra no anduvieran por ahí, eran las 8 de la mañana cuando algo sucede.

-¡SASUKE DESPIERTA!-dijo Ino d forma frenetica a Sasuke, el cual no lo tomo muy bien pero Ino insistió que debió bajar.

Minutos más tarde Sasuke baja mientras se pone una playera gris.

-¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?-dijo Sasuke pero nadie le responde pero todos ponen atención a la televisión-

-El gobierno ha puesto en marcha el "Acta de Registro Superhumano", con esta acción se pretende que haya descontrol en las acciones de mutantes y metahumanos como el desastre que sucedió en Stamford, Connecticut en el cual fallecieron mas de 600 personas.

Esta noticia conmociono a los shinobis ya que esto implica que ahora serian el blanco de no solo seres como mutantes y metahumanos sino también que ponían en riesgo las habilidades cono el Sharingan o Byakugan las cuales son hereditarias además de exponer secretos de los shinobis que en un mundo como ese provocaría un gran daño en el mismo.

 **La Guerra Civil inicia ahora.**


	13. La Chica Ardilla

**Capitulo 13: La Chica Ardilla**

Han pasado algunos días de la noticia de la Acta de Registro de Superhumanos, los primeros en conmocionarse fueron los agentes superhumanos de S.H.I.E.L.D. ya que esto los revelarían como elementos de la propia organización, aunque Fury abogo por ellos no pudo hacer mucho, solo les dio la opción de darse de baja con honores y jurar nunca volver a usar sus poderes. Para Fury era dejar a S.H.I.E.L.D. sin la protección que ofrecía a sus agentes y familiares, estaba atado de manos ante el propio gobierno que protege a diario.

Por su parte los shinobis temían que esto pusiera en jaque su vivencia en ese mundo la primera en ser afectada, siendo Sakura la primer ya que los servidores públicos tenían que hacerse la prueba de poderes superhumanos.

-Muy bien-dice un agente del gobierno-los que llamemos dederan ir a la oficina de recursos humanos, así que empecemos Kirby, Goodman, Kishimoto-La tencion era demasiada, Sakura sabía que quedaría des cubierta, mientras los nombres avanzan-Simon, Lee, Ditko… son todos.

Al escuchar eso tanto Sakura como Jane se quedaron con la duda pero no debían preguntar qué paso, ya que eso la dejaría al descubierto. Tiempo después Sakura y Jane .

-¿Oye? No te preguntas que paso con tu prueba, dijo no eres normal-dijo Jane en la ambulancia.

-Para es mejor así, aunque tienes razón, mis habilidades deberían hacerse notar en las pruebas-dijo Sakura.

-Bueno tú me dijiste que controlas el chakra de tu cuerpo y que a su vez esta en todos los seres vivos, que tal si fue eso, que es tan natural que las pruebas no lo detectaron-

-Puede ser-

Las dos chicas siguen con su dia sin más pero para los Avengers era distinto, el General Ross les entrego en persona el acta que los ellos debían firmar, desde luego Hulk no se alegro por la presencia del hombre que lo cazo como a un animal salvaje. Durante un tiempo pensaron que hacer, hubo un poco de descontento pero al final todos los Avengers lo firmaron, todos menos Mark, Tony le prohibió firmarla por razones no muy claras, esto Steve lo tomo muy mal, ya que Mark había probado ser parte del equipo y aunque entendía que Mark no era de este universo no era escusa para prohibirle unirse a ellos. Pero en eso surge una emergencia y los Avengers salen a la acción. Durante el viaje se sentía la tensión entre Ironman y Capitán América, en esto Mark intervino pero no resulto como espero.

-Tony, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunta Mark.

-A Francia, captamos una señal de algún jacker que se hace llamar Ultron-

-Si es un Jacker, no debería, no se… ser otros los que vallan a arrestarlo-dijo Clint.

-Solo quiero estar seguro-dijo Tony.

-¿Seguro de que? Tony-dijo Steve.

-Lo dices por preguntar o por saber que es otra cosa que me no sea…-dice Tony pero se detiene y piensa en otra cosa.

-Lo suponía-dijo Steve y la tención aumenta.

Mientras en Nueva York Sasuke estaba patrullando la ciudad pero esta vez no estaba solo, era acompañado por Gaara, Neji y Temari.

-¡Ya les dije que no necesito "ayudantes"!-dijo Sasuke mientras corrió por los tejados acompañando por los demás ya mencionados.

-Oye, no puede negarte a esto-dijo Temari.

-Así es Sasuke, como se están poniendo las cosas es mejor que te acompañe alguien-dijo Rock Lee por el trasmisor.

Poco después de enterrarse de la acta de registro, los Shinobis habían acordado que debían estar siempre atentos a cualquier cosa que se presentara, pero lo que sacudió la mesa de la cocina fue que Sasuke debía cesar sus actividades como Ninja Blade, ante esto él se opuso, para lo cual el ultimátum fue dejar de sel el Ninja por un tiempo… o Ser acompañado por alguien que esté dispuesto a estar con él. Y helo ahí con otras tres personas vestidas igual que él, aunque Temari y Gaara se distinguían por su "equipo adicional".

-De acuerdo… ¿ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Temari.

-Ustedes hagan lo que sea mejor, ya que…¡EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD NADIE LO DETIENE!-dijo Rock Lee para lo cual la reacción de sus compañeros fue de vergüenza, Neji y Sasuke se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, Gaara tenía una mirada sombría ocultando su vergüenza en esta y Temari estaba anonadada por tal idiotez.

-… ¿Alguien explíqueme de nuevo porque Lee lo tenemos como nuestro vigia?-dijo Sasuke.

-bueno para empezar el es el único que sabe sobre la tecnología de aquí-dijo Temari para molestar al Uchiha sin nada que decir Sasuke sigue su curso con el resto de los shinobis. La noche fue bastante tranquila, tras la noticia muchos de los metahumanos, mutantes y mutados desaparecieron con muy pocos excepciones ya casi amanecía cuando el grupo se detiene para descanzar.

-¿y así es siempre?-dijo Temari.

-Esto es decepcionante-dijo Gaara pero Sasuke dejo que las palabras se desaparecieran con el viento.

-No creo, estuve con Lee en algunas ocaciones y esto por lo general es muy intenso. Debe ser por esa acta de registro, con un aviso asi de parte del gobierno no se arriesgaran a que los atrapen-dijo Neji, y tenía perfecto sentido pero cuando iban a responder…

-¡Alto ahí maleante!-dijo una persona de voz chillona, los shinobis se acercan para ver que era una chica vestida como ardilla que tenia a un ladrón frente a ella.

-¿Esto sí que se ve…"interesante"?-dijo Gaara.

-¡Ahora devuelve lo que robaste o sentirás el poder de la Chica Ardilla!-y de nuevo la vergüenza de los shinobis se hizo presente al oír tal cosas.

-Y yo que pensé que Lee y Gai Sensei actuaban ridículo-dijo Neji.

-¡Oye, yo por lo menos les doy apoyo táctico!-dijo Lee al escucha las palabras de Hyuga.

La Chica Ardilla ataca… bueno… con sus ardillas, las cuales lanza en contra del delincuente, estas se aferran "ferozmente" a él y lo atacan a base de mordidas, el ladrón no hace nada más que huir mientras i tenta quitarse a los roedores, la Chica Ardilla va tras el, y sin que ella lo sepa, los shinobis lo siguen de cerca desde los tejados. Y no pasa mucho antes de que se al fin el hombre quede abatido por las ardillas, la chica toma el bolso y regresa las cosos a su dueño.

-¡Y así otra tragedia fue evitada por la Chica Ardilla!-

-¿Si eso fue una tragedia? ya me puedo imaginar que es un desastre-dijo Neji con mucha indiferencia ente la chica en cuestión, pero una de las ardillas de la Chica, le advirtieron que era observada por algunos sujetos desde un tejado cercano, al voltear ve la figura de los ninjas.

-¡Oigan, ¿Quién anda ahí?!-dijo con aires de grandeza la Chica Ardilla. Esa era la señal para irse Sasuke, Neji y Gaara caminaron en sentido contrario pero Temari hizo la osadía de bajar a la calle. Una vez en "asfalto firme" la chica de suna pudo ver mejor a la Chica Ardilla y en efecto era solo una chica-Wow, no sabía que el Ninja Blade era una chica-

-Pues creerlo enana-dijo Temari pero sin que ella se lo esperar los demás también bajan.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo Sasuke sumamente disgustado, la Chica Ardilla no lo creía, cuatro Ninjas Blade, ella había escuchado que el Ninja era capaz de multiplicarse pero no que también podía creer versiones femeninas de sí mismo.

-¡JA, no importa cuántos sean, todos sean caerán ante… LAS CHICA ARDILLA!-

Todos se la quedan viendo y que no se creían tales y osadas palabras. Por su parte la Chica Ardilla había oído de las hazañas del Ninja Blade, tan increíbles que hacía difícil creer que el solo pudiera con seres como Lash, el cazador de Inhumanos como si se tratara de un gatito y más recientemente cuando lucho contra miembros de Hydra y el Chico Nuevo de los Avengers, cuando este enloqueció. Aun así ella está dispuesta con acabar con "el Ninja Blade y sus misteriosos amigos". Pero Sasuke era distinto, su ego nunca lo haría perder ante tal fracasada pero a su vez tampoco desperdiciaría sus fuerzas con ella.

-¡Muy bien, que empiece el show! ¡A ELLOS!-dijo la Chica Ardilla y detrás de ella salen varias ardillas que se dirigen a ellos pero Temari las manda a volar con su abanico en la primera luna.

-¿pero qué…?-dijo "Ardilla" al ver lo que hizo Temari. Pese a la impresión que tenia ella no se detuvo y vuelve a atacar de nuevo con lo mismo pero esta vez fue Gaara quien evita el ataque al atrapar con su arena a los roedores-¿…ah?-la Chica Ardilla vuelve hacerlo pero esta vez Neji los bloquea con sus palmas. Las Ardilla esta atónita por como la detienen con mucha gfacilidad… por otra parte las mentes de los shinobis apenas procesaron lo que ven sin mucho esfuerzo ya que ella en el mejor de los casos intentos desesperados de atacar a su rival, todos con cara de decepción.

-"Es patético"-pensó Gara

-"Esto es lo que llaman Cámara Escondida"-pensó Temari

-"Si fuera un genin, nunca hubiera podido salir de la Academia con esas habilidades"-pensó Neji.

-"Me pregunto cómo será un villano a su nivel"-pensó Sasuke.

La Chica Ardilla no lo soporta, y en un acto irracional, que más bien parece un berrinche cualquiera, digno del niño más mimando, convoca un ejército de ardillas, los shinobis se quedan impresionados, no por lo que hizo sino que parece que reunió a todas las ardillas de la ciudad en un único punto. Sasuke sabe que no debe darle mayor importancia y con una irada le indica a Gaara que debe hacer, el Kasekage se pone en frente, Ardilla nota esto y le parece que el algún signo de rendición pero entonces el sujeto con la extraña mochila hace un movimiento de manos y todo empieza a temblar, el pavimento se quiebra y de el salen tonelada y toneladas de arena del suelo y conesta arena atrapa y sepulta a todas las ardillas en ella, terminando con solidificarla. La Chica Ardilla esta tanto atónita como horrorizada por lo que hizo solo uno de ellos, con mucha facilidad.

-Si no tienes más ardillas que recurrir, creo que es todo-dijo Sasuke y se preparan para irse.

-Esperen, saben lo que acaban de hacer-dijo Ardilla pero no recibe respuesta-acabaron con miles de inocentes animales-

-Que usas como armas-dijo Neji.

-Ellas eran mis compañeras-

-Que usas como armas-dijo Temari.

-Cuando estaba solo ellas eran mi única compañía-

-Que usas como Armas-dijo Gaara .

-¿¡COMO PUDIERON HACERLES ESTO!?-grito la Chica Ardilla pero esa era la ironía, bueno decir que era la ironía, era lo menos irónico respecto a lo que le decían y como se comporta ella. Y se lanza al ataque, aunque Sasuke supo que pretendía, sin necesitar su Sharingan y con un rodillazo al abdomen la deja fuera de combate.

La Chica Ardilla se pone en posición fetal sujetándose fuerte su abdomen entre quejidos y alaridos, los shinobis no se compadecieron de ella, más que nada porque fue ella la que lo empezó todo, pero entonces dice unas cuantas palabras.

-Me… las… pagaran…-dijo la Chica Ardilla, pero los Ninjas no le responden, se preparaban para retirarse cuando oyeron el resto de lo que decía-estoy… en el… Acta…-Al escuchar eso Temari, Neji y Gaara voltearon a verla pero Sasuke no se inmuta pero no por eso la ignora, sabe lo que significan esas palabras así que se acerca a ella poniendo una rodilla en la acera.

-Y que, lo que hagas con tu "alter ego" no me interesa

-Deberías… porqu… -decía Ardilla cuando sin que se lo espere, Sasuke la toma por el cuello y la estrella contra la pared dejándola colgando de su mano.

-¡No necesito que digas más! ¡Se cuando alguien me está amenazando!-dijo el Ninja Blade con su mano libre librera su Shidori, Ardilla esta aterrada, había escuchado del poder destructivo del Ninja cuando usaba su técnica eléctrica-Pero lo haces mal, déjame enseñarte como se hace-Acerca su mano a la cabeza de la Chica Ardilla, Aterrada como nunca en su vida ella esta impotente mientras se acerca su mano pero en eso…

-Que haría él y no refiero al de ahora-dijo Gaara sosteniendo su mano. Sasuke lo comprende y desache el Shidori y luego la deja caer, mientras ella toce y se coloca la mano en el cuello.

Y cuando ella los mira ya han desaparecido, la Chica Ardilla se queda con muchas dudas peor este acto conplicara mucho más la permanencia de los shinobis en el Universo Marvel, volviéndose un blanco tanto para el gobierno como de las otras facciones que se formen durante este conflicto. Pero un chica rebelde será pieza clave para mantenerlos en secreto en este mundo a testiguara lo que una Guerra Civil de superhumanos es capaz de hacer. Pero antes los Avengers deberán resolver lo que será la razón de que se dividan y estoy afectara a Mark como ninguna cosa que haya experimentado como Naruto.

Lamento haberme tardado aun estaba un poco desorientado en cuanto a la cronología de la Civil Wars, pero con esto ya aclarado podre hacer una historia más dramática y entretenida, y de nuevo les repito que aquellos que sigan mi otro fanfic en el capítulo 22 o 23 verán lo que yo quería hacer desde un principio con ambas historias

Esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo: Avengers Dissamble


	14. Avengers Dissamble

En el Santum Santorum, Stephen Stranges hace un hechizo muy especial el sabe que la ruptura no solo sucedió en su universo sino también en otro para comprobarlo tiene que ver si sucedió lo mismo en otro

-Bien, empecemos-dijo Stranges y de sus manos sale un remolino. Y abre una fisura entre las dimensiones, la coriente se desplaza dando vueltas, dobleces y caídas hasta llegar a su objetivo. Stephen espera hasta que siente una presencia cerca del portal y este se expande.

Stranges lo mira y del simple remolino sale una ventana a otro universo, de el se mira a un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, vestido de una forma muy peculiar con un casco de tipo del Medioevo. El hombre observa a Stranges de la misma manera.

-Por su complexión sé que no eres Kent Nelson-dijo el Stranges

-Y por tu edad se que no eres el Anciano-dijo el Hombre

-Las cosas no son como creíamos ¿O no?-

-Dejando a un lado las formalidades, ¿porque estás aquí?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

-Adivinare, un chico de origen japonés que proviene de otro universo que no conoces-

-Así es, pero los míos son un grupo de lo que parecen ser ninjas-

-Interesante el que nos llego es un samurái-

-Se que intentas regresarlo a su universo, pero solos no podremos y se cuando necesito ayuda-

-... ¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Destino acercándose a la ventana inter dimensional.

Capitulo 14 Avengers Dissamble.

Los Avengers están en Paris, se dividieron en tres equipos para encontrar la señal, Sam y Steve serian uno Tony y Mark serian otro y Halk y Thor el último, pero antes de irse Tony les dijo a Hulk y Thor que no intentaran atacar a la primera ya que Francia era muy sobre protectora con su capital.

Todos se dividen, Mark y Tony avanzan por Le Marais, Tony se sorprende que rápido es Mark, aun más si se toma en cuenta que el va volando pero no pasa de alto la mirada del ninja con amnesia, su semblante serio no pasa desapercibido por el multimillonario.

-¿Ocurre algo Mark?-pregunto Tony.

-¿qué?... no, no es nada Ironman-dijo Mark, ambos se detiene en el techo un edifico mientras escanean la zona.

-¿Encontraste algo?-dijo Tony pero no le contesta, al voltear mira a Mark observando el escáner pero no le ponía atención, Tony se acerca a el-no me engañes Mark, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada Tony…-

-Es sobre Nat, verdad-Tony había dado en el clavo desde que los conocía Mark (Naruto) sempre estuvo a lada de Natasha Romanoff, el no sabía porque sentía esa conexión con la espía fue hasta el ataque de Doom que supo el porqué y ahora ese lazo era más fuerte-Se que ella no es como tú, que te recuperas en un par de horas, dale tiempo, ya verás que estará otra vez con nosotros-

-Gracias Tony, de veras-

En eso reciben una transmisión de el Cap y Falcon, ambos se dirigen al lugaren la Aveniada del Coronel Henri Rol-Tanguy.

-Cap ¿Qué tenemos?-dijo Tony al aterrizar.

-Tal parece que nuestro Hacker esta en las catacumbas-

-¿catacumbas?-dijo Thor impresionado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Thor? ¿Tienes miedo?-dijo Sam

-No se debe profanar el sepulcro de los muertos-

-JEJEJE, miedoso-dijo Hulk entrando al lugar. Thor con su ego herido decide entrar con los demás para probar que no le temía a nada.

Dentro los Avengers observan un lugar tétrico repleto de huesos humanos que decoran cada centímetro del lugar, era espeluznan saber quién pudo idear esa forma de ornamentar el lugar con los restos de personas que alguna vez vivieron.

-Falcon captas algo-dijo Cap.

-Las señales son fuertes, pese a lo profundo de la señal es fuerte-dijo Falcon.

-Entonces nuestro Hacker tiene señal en las cuevas-dijo Hawkeye.

-Algo es seguro que desde este lugar está operando-dijo Tony pero mientras avanzaban eran observados por algo-Soy yo a somos observados-

Cuando voltea los escáneres del traje no detectan nada hasta que un esqueleto se levanta de la pared cerca de Ironman.

-¡TONY!-grita Mark pero era demasiado tarde el esqueleto se abalanza sobre él, y no era el único, los demás también son atacados por otros esqueletos.

-¡Les dije que no debíamos profanar este lugar!-dijo Thor blandiendo su martillos.

-Tony dinos que son estas cosas-dijo Cap lanzando su escudo contra un grupo de esqueletos. Tony analiza a los sres que los atacan y de inmediato se calma un poco al saber que los atacaba en ese momento.

-Pese a su apariencia son androide, están en los esqueletos perfectamente camuflados por lo cual no pudimos rastrearlos, tal vez estén programados-dijo Tony lanzando rayos repulsores.

-¿pero quién los programo?-pregunta Falcon pero Tony no responde.

-No importa quien sea-dijo Mark acabando con el ultimo esqueleto-pero es obvio que estamos acercándonos-

-Pienos igual, al ver la bienvenida que nos dio-dijo Falcon.-

Entonces adelante acabemos con la "Era de Ultron"-dijo Thor y todos continúan su camino.

Durante su trayectoria se adentraron más y más en la escabrosas entrañas de las catacumbas, fueron atacados tres veces más, las primera dos por otra horda de esqueletos y la última por dos enormes androides de 7 metros de altura hechos de varios esqueletos, pero al final del camino se toparan con un muro de esqueletos sin salida.

-Muy bien, no detecto señal alguna, así que…-decía Tony pero Steve se acerca al muro, toma un cráneo que lo jala hacia abajo y se revela un pasaje secreto.

-He estado aquí antes, se que este lugar tiene muy buenos escondites-dijo Steve y entra al pasaje.

Tony se queda como tonto ya que el desconocía sobre eso pero no era tiempo para hacer un comentario hiriente sabe que hay algo aun más importante que hacer.

Todos continúan su camino, se adentran a tuneles secretos.

-Cap ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?-dijo Tony.

-Una vez nos acorralaron y nos vimos obligados a esconderns en las catacumbas, descubrimos que es había partes secretas en las cuales nos escondimos, nunca se esperaron la sorpresa que les dimos-dijo Capitán América.

Los Avengers llegan a una sala llena de monitores, era raro el lugar era demasiado moderno para lo viejo que eran el equipo y aun más cuando Tony descubrió que la fuente de poder era un mini-ARC mejorado, entonces las pantallas se encienden y muestran muchas imágenes, todas de Tony cuando era un niño, joven, o en la universidad.

-Tony…-dijo Steve.

-Lo que me faltaba un acosador-dijo Tony.

-No…- dice una voz mecánica que sale de los parlantes. Todos se ponen alerta.

-Muy bien chico sal de ahí, no queras saber porque me dicen el invencible Ironman-Pero la voz empieza a reír sínica y macabramente

-Tony ¿acaso te olvidaste de mí?-

-¿Eres una supermodelo?-pregunta Tony.

-No me sorprende, la mente más brillando del mundo, pero la persona más distraída de la historia, no es así… Padre-

-¿Por qué te dijo padre, Tony?-dijo Steve con mucha seriedad.

-Traeme una prueba de paternidad y luego hablamos-

-¿Qué tal esta?-dijo la voz y se empiezan a salir piezas de las paredes, se aglomeran en un punto pero empiezan a unirse, se forma un cuerpo metálico con la cabeza parecida a la de una hormiga con luz roja saliendo de su boca y ojos-Yo soy Ultron-

Todos están sorprendidos por lo que ven en especial Tony, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y no está muy lejos de la realidad.

-Tony ¿quién es él?-dijo Steve pero Tony había en mudecido.

-No te es fuerces Padre, yo les informare de todo-las pantallas muestran las imágenes del paso por la universidad-Los jóvenes Tony Stark y Hank Pim, idearon un programa con inteligencia propia, una maquina viviente, capaz de operar todo los sistemas que se requirieran-Muestra encabezados y artículos del proyecto del MIT como "Jóvenes mentes crean una mente virtual", "los genios del mañana crean el futuro hoy"-basándose en sus ondas cerebrales combinaron las mejores cualidades de ambos formaron el algoritmo del cual estoy basado-Las imágenes cambian por lo que ellos consiguieron "El oftware más rápido del mundo"., "La nuevo creación Stark-Pim: Ultron"-pero el programa pronto se dio cuenta que el mundo podía ser mejorado pero para ello debía de deshacerse de lo que causaba el problema, viendo el peligro mi padre y Pim crearon un malware para eliminarme y así acabar con la amansa-"Accidente en el MI", "Laboratorio explota misteriosamente"-o eso creían-

Steve mira con decepción e enojo, esto era demasiado, que Tony creara una maquina que podría ser tan peligrosa.

-¡Pero Tecnivoro te destruyo!-dijo Tony.

-No, Tecnivoro se descontrolo y tuvieron que destruirlo a él, no a mí, como dirías tu Tony "toma cualquier oportunidad sin importar cual"-

-¡Pero nosotros no te daremos otra oportunidad, Avngers Assamble!-dijo Steve y todos se abalanzan sobre el robot.

Hulk intenta aplastarlo pero Ultron se divide y reaparece por detrás disparándole unrayo de energía rojo, luego Thor intenta golpearlo pero este evita el golpe y empieza a forcejear con el Asgardiano, Hawkeye aprovecha esto y le apunta una flecha pero Ultron aprovecha esto para que impactara contra el semi-dios. Falcon también lo ataca pero tampoco funciona.

-¡No permitan que se divida!-dijo Capitá Ámerica mientras resistía los disparos de Ultron.

-Eso es fácil-dice Tony-J.A.R.V.I.S. jackea a Ultron, innavilita sus sistemas…¿J.A.R.V.I.S.?-

-J.A.R.V.I.S. no está disponible ahora-

-¿¡Qué hiciste, Ultron!?-dijo Tony con severidad.

-Descuida, padre, el estará afuera esperándote, pero antes me ayudaras a terminar con tus amigo-

Controlando el traje, Ultron empieza a atacar a los Avengers, Thor y Hulk son derivados, Falcon cae por el impacto de un unirayo, los únicos que logran eludir los disparos son Hawkeye y Mark, pero el Cap intenta detenerlo de frente pero Ironman disara sus unirayos, Steve resiste con su escudo poniéndolo al frent, Mark mira esto y de inmediato tiene una idea.

-¡Hawkeye, disparale una red!-dijo Mark.

-Esta bien pero no se que intentas hacer-Hawkeye dispara y de inmediato se libera la rede y Ultron se divide en ese momento Mark se lanz contra el multiplicándose y con su hipervortice en mano atrapando cada pieza y destruyéndola de inmediato

Cuando tod quedan destruidas, Tony recupera el control del traje pero este no se reinicia a tiempo y el pesado traje cae al suelo.

-¡Auch!-pronuncia Tony dejando claro que no fue una caída suave.

-Bien creo que acabe con el malo-dijo Mack con un a gran sonrisa pero…

-Bien hecho chico nuevo, pero solo destruiste un cascaron vacio-decia una voz conocida y todos voltean y ahí lo ven, en las pantallas aUltron

-¿pero…?-decía Mark.

-Ahórrate tu discurso, solo les diré que todo esto fue inútil, todo esto fue planeado, cada uno de sus ataque, aunque debo admitir que no me esperaba que fuera ese chico el que destruyera el cuerpo, pero eso yano importa ya que solo les queda 15 segundos para salir antes del que el lugar explote y ya pasaron 4-desaparece Ultron y se muestra el numero 10 y va descendiendo.

Los Avengers se dan cuenta de esto y se retiran de inmediato, al no ver otra opción Tony les dice a Thor y a Hulk que destruyan el techo para salir más rápido y aunque salen a tiempo las catacumbas totalmente destruidas. Tony hace un comentario sore lo sucedido pero para el Cap era muy distinto, los recuerdos de aquella vez que sus hombres lograron salvarse de Hydra con las mismas catacumbas se iban con el viento pero eso no era el problema sino que Tony nunca les dijo de Ultron antes de la misión, aun sabiendo de ante mano que era él.

Durante el viaje de regreso no fue mejor, la tensión entre ambos pero la gota que derrramo el vaso fue en su llegada, el General Rose mando un mensaje sobre algo del registro, al parecer al registrarse también hicieron que aquellos que fueran vistos como amenazas al gobierno de la nación fueran apresados de inmediato, es decir Hulk, y el registro era una indicación de su rendición y entrega, ante esto Hulk quiso aplasta a Stark pero el Cap lo detiene, al ruedo también entra Thor pero empeoro ya que Hulk sabía que Thor desde que llego fue aclamado como un héroe mientras que al lo veían como un monstruo , Hawkeye y Falcon fueron a defender a Hulk y Thor respectivamente, pero al final el Capitán, decidió abandonar al, equipo, Natasha, Sam y Hulk lo apoyan pero cuando le dice a Mark recibe una respuesta que no se esperaba.

-¡NO!-dijo Mark firmemente y Steve lo mira desconcertado-No lo hare, los Avengers son mi familia Steve-pero Steve lo mira con pena y se acerca a el

-Los Avengers nunca fueron una familia, Mark-

-Lo son para mí-

-No te obligare a hacer algo que no quieres hacer-

Después de dejar la torre, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, el gobierno requería la participación activa en todos los procesos y el registro mismo, Thor aprovecho esto para empezar a hacer una alianza con la humnidad y tener una embajada Asgardiana, Clint apoyo a Tony en todos sus movimientos así como ser parte activa de protección de la nación bajo órdenes del gobierno, en cuanto a Mark, Tony no lo quería cerca ya que él no era alguien de su universo y si descubrían eso era más que obvio que el gobierno le pondría las manos encima para hacer experimentos con él. Tony lo mantuvo apartado del registro, pero esto también provoco que se apartara de Mark.

Un dia Tony se dirige a el entregándole las llaves del edificio.

-Aquí tienes Mark, J.A.R.V.I.S. se quedara para ayudarte y no te preocupes, tenga a Viernes para que me apoye-dijo Tony un poco desanimado pero ark no le responde estaba sentado en el piso apoyado en la pared, con sus brazos sobre las rodillas con una mirada seria-Y no te preocupes hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para que no te hagan daño-Tony se retira con mucho en su cabeza, el registro, Ultron, Mark y el Cap, demasiadas cosas para resolver al mismo tiempo, sobre todo en Mark, Tony le da un último vistazo esperando ver a Mark en alguna ventana pero él no aparece desde aquel dia que fue secuestrado, Stark no había vuelto a ser el mismo y ahora era ciertamente más sentimental y le dolia lo que le pasaba a Mark pero que podía hacer así que resignado se despide con un-Lo siento Mark, realmente lo siento-

Muy bien antes del siguiente capítulo quiero que entiendan que aunque se habla de la Civil War, no será lo misma que sería en la película que se estrenara en Abril y tampoco será lo mismo que en los comic, Los Shinobis tanto el grupo de Sasuke como Mark (Naruto) estarán muy apartados con sus propios asuntos siendo el de los Shinobis impedir que ambas facciones se destruyan entre ellos, pero... de qué manera, eso solo yo lo sé. Mark estará más con el asunto de Ultron por razones personales aunque también intervendrá en algunas cosas pero con palabras. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus reviews, gracias por espera, el siguiente capítulo ya empezare con la Civil War de lleno, hasta la próxima.


	15. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Capitulo 15: ¿Enemigos o amigos?**

En Nueva York agentes las cosas son distintas empezando con los propios Avengers en los días recientes Cap, Falcon y Hawkeye han estado atrapando criminales de forma sigilosa pero es esta ocación fueron acorralados por Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigido por Maria Hill quien recientemente ascendió por la desaparición de Nick Fury.

-Creo que este plan nos dividirá a todos, hasta diría que nos quieren pelear unos contra otros-dijo Cap.

-¿Pero que les pasa? ¿Qué no ven todos los beneficios que conlleva en registro?-dijo un Agente.

-¿Cuáles? Estar a la merced del sistema que solo intenta controlar lo incontrolable-dijo Falcon.

-¿Cuántos rebeldes hay?-dijo Otro Agente.

-Eso importa-dijo Hill

-Son muchos principalmente los que luchan en las calles velando por la seguridad de los ciudadanos de este país-dijo Steve

-Nadie quien puedes controlar-dice Hill y el Capitán no entiende a lo que se refiere-Ya lo escuchaste, además si eso no fuera suficiente tenemos una unidad de respuesta anti-superhumano-Esto hace que le hierva la sangre a Steve el sabe que lo necesitan ya que es el Superhéroe por excelencia (del universo Marvel claro esta) y que el gobierno lo usara como un simple cartel de propaganda lo denigraba a el y a todos los demás como el. Entonces es rodeado por un grupo de soldados vestidos con trajes especiales.

-¿Cap?-dijo Falcon preocupado por como las cosas se iban desarrollando.

-Esto es ridículo Hill los Superhéroes han sido parte de este país desde mucho-dijo Steve con severidad.

-También la viruela, ahora deja te de idioteces…decía Hill pero de la nada aparecen de nube de humo decenas de copias de Mark todos con Kunais en mano sometiendo a todos los soldados anti-superhumanos incluyendo a Maria Hill.

-Mejor porque no cierras tu boca antes de que te la cierre permanentemente-dijo Mark detrás de ella

-Idiota, intentamos salvar vidas-dijo Hill pero Mark le responde con un Hipervortice que la manda a volar y choca contra la pared. Los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se quedan pasmados por lo que ven la respuesta fue demasiado agresiva incluso el Cap reprocho la actitud de Mark.

-¡Muy bien!-dice Mark-¡ les doy una única opción, los dejan en paz y no les haremos lo mismo y mis clones son capaces de hacer lo mismo!-dijo Mark y todos los clones generan sus propios Hipervortices.

-Ya no te sientes tan anti-superhumano-dijo uno de los clones.

Los soldados entienden de inmediato y se alejan con una inconsciente Maria Hill. Al ver que se van Mark se acerca a sus amigos.

-¿Están bien?-pregunta Mark acercándose a Steve.

-No debiste intervenir-dijo Cap y se retira-Esto nos quitara todo por lo que luchamos dia a dia, Mark

-Tienes razón, tienes razón ¡Y ESO FUE LO QUE ME QUITO MI FAMILIA!-grito Mark indignado por la respuesta de Mark, Steve lucia anonadado por como reacciono Mark ante su respuesta e intenta enmendar las cosas.

-Mark espera-decía Steve pero sin importar que les dijera él no se detenía.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ya encontrarte el rastro de Ultron dijo Mark mientras subía al Queen Jet.

-Detecte su firma en Estocolmo-

-Bien, para allá vamos-dijo Mark.

-Mark aguarda-

-No Capitán, usted es un símbolo de Honor, Justicia y Lealtad, no sabes lo que es que otros te quiten tu familia-dijo Mark y Steve quería responderle pero Mark se adelanta-y no me vengas con que si sabes, a tus padre te los quito la vida, a mi me lo quito el error de otro-Mark se preparaba para cerrar la puerta con una mirada seria pero algo lo detiene una pregunta que quiere que se responde de una vez-… ¿Cómo está Nat?-

-Te extraña, y mucho-responde Steve y Mark cierra la puerta del Queen Jet, la nave se eleva y deja el lugar.

-Valla pero que dramático-dijo Clint acercándose al Capitán y este lo reprocha con una mirada-¿qué? Solo quise relajar las cosas-

Mientras en el Queen Jet Mark se recuesta en el asiento del copiloto, estaba cansado ya que culpaba a Ultron por la sé a propuesto capturarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que provoco. Pero más es por el dolor de apartarse de una persona en especial

-Se que no ere mi mamá, Natasha… pero como deseo que así sea-

Mientras en el despacho Murdork & Neelon las cosas también están intensas, Matt no se había presentado en varios días incluso no se encontraba en su departamento. Froggy está sumamente preocupado ya que el era el que sabía poner presión a la parte acusada.

-El señor Neelson se ve preocupado-dijo Hinata al ver a Froggy haciendo unas llamada para localizar a Murdock.

-Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado, como si lo hubieran secuestrado-dijo Karen

-¿Secuestrado?-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-pero tu tranquila… tal vez solo este por ahí-dijo Karen para no preocupar más a Hinata.

Hinata no lo sabía pero Matt tenía una doble identidad y al igual que Sasuke era el blanco del gobierno en contra de héroes clandestinos. Por su parte Sakura está muy ajetreada con pacientes de aquí a allá, pero no eran héroes ni miembros de las fuerzas anti-superhumanso, sino personas normales, que quedaron en el fuego cruzado. Era tal que prácticamente el hospital no daba para todos.

-Necesito gasas y vendas-dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de suturar a un paciente.

-Ya no tenemos, dijo una enfermera.

-¿Cómo que ya no tenemos?-dijo Sakura impresionada por lo que escucho.

-Son demasiado-dijo Jane.

Sakura mira a su alrededor la situación es crítica no podían seguir así, empieza a reunir a todos los enfermeros paramédicos y doctores que no estaba suturando o en cirugías, en una habitación vacía. Todos no saben qué pasa, pero esto será muy revelador.

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta una enfermera.

-Muy bien, no tenemos suficiente para atender a tantas personas, así que todos me pasaran a los más graves que no requieran cirugía-dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?-dijo un doctor.

Sakura puso su mano izquierda al frente y esta empezó a emitir un brillo verde.

-Porque puedo hacerlo-dijo Sakura y todos no sabía que pensar pero era mejor actuar ahora.

Y así cada paciente era llevado a una habitación cerrada con la ventana tapada por una gruesa manta, uno a uno las pacientes eran curado de forma rápida, casi magia, nadie sabía cómo era posible pero Sakura sabia como curar con una precisión que ni el mejor cirujano podía tener, eran muchos pero Sakura contaba con unas pocas píldoras de soldado ella se toma una para aguantar el paso ya cuando termina su turno el hospital se había casi vaciado. Todos se acercan a una adormilada Sakura.

-No le diremos a nadie-dijo un doctor y Sakura les responde con una sonrisa.

-Vamos te llevo a tu hogar-dijo Jane y ayuda a la kunoichi.

Mientras en otra parte Sasuke está en solitario, ya que él tenía que encontrar a alguien antes, a estado en la caza de un individuo en partícula, con su Sharingan busca entre la multitud hasta en contrarlo, y aunque tarda algo de tiempo pero lo encuentra va tras el pero este sujeto era muy hábil, pero Sasuke era más hábil y con la tapa de un bote de basura lo derriba, Sasuke lo toma por el cuello y lo estrella contra la pared dejando ver que se trataba de un adolecente.

-¿¡Saben lo que hicieron!?-dijo el Ninja.

-Solo estábamos haciendo un programa de televisión-dijo el chico

-¡No!, ¡Ustedes jugaron con las vidas de esos niños!-

-nosotros no queríamos…-

-Cierra la boca, o te la corto ahora mismo-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba a

El chico esta aterrado, el Ninja parecía furioso, como si el incidente lo hubiera perturbado y no era para menos, hace unos días Sasuke descubrió que un incidente en el cual murieron cientos de personas, entre ellos cientos de niños, el único que sobrevivo fue un joven héroe llamado Speedball y Sasuke lo tenía frente a él. Sasuke usas su Sharingan para ver lo que ocurrió, ve cada momento las malas bromas antes del ataque los involucrados en la explosión y todas las personas llorando lo ocurrido, una extraña sensación de deja vu, sintió Sasuke un dudo en la garganta mientras su ira aumentaba, Sasuke amenaza con el Chidori a Speedball. Mientras se lo acerca a su rostro pero como si nada el se calma.

-¡Largo!-dijo el Ninja con voz rasposa dejando caer al chico mientras este se pone de pie y sale corriendo de ahí.

Sasuke se queda quieto por unos segundo pero el resto de sus compañeros, Temari, Gaara y Neji.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Sasuke molestos.

-No debiste salir solo-dijo Neji con seriedad.

-Eso es algo personal-dijo Sasuke.

-No debes fingir con nosotros-dino Gaara.

Pero esta vez Sasuke sentía que las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

-Sakura les conto ¿o no?-dijo Sasuke.

-En realidad fuimos Hinata y yo los que les contamos, sabemos mucho de lo que paso aquel día-dijo Neji.

-Entonces saben el porqué hice lo que hice-dijo Sasuke.

-Tal vez no se que se siente que destruyan tu clan completo pero tratar de vengar todas esas personas no te conducirá a nada bueno y menos con esto del acta de registro-dijo Temari.

-"Tienen razón, Sasuke"-dijo Rock Lee desde el intercomunicador.

-Ya no estamos en las naciones Shinobis, lo que hagamos será blanco del gobierno de este país-dijo Neji.

Sasuke tarde entro en razón, esto ya no era Konoha ni alguna semejante, el ya no podía seguir con lo que hacía al ser un traidor de Konoha la vida de un fujitivo era algo que se apego en su ser, fue fácil adaptarlo al de un vigilante pero no es lo mismo ir en solitario que con un grupo. Por su parte el resto, habían cambiado mucho limitándose o escondiendo sus habilidades, todos mostraban facetas nuevas que no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer o demostrar.

Mientras eel Santum Santorum Wanda hacia un ejercicio de premeditación, ella se concentra en ver al futuro el ejercicio consistía en saber que haría Wong de cenar pero lo que vio no parecía una deliciosa cena, eran imágenes de un grupo de chico de menos de 18 años siendo atacados por las fuerzas anti-superhumanos. Wanda sale del trance toda ajetreada, ella se reincorpora y sale corriendo de inmediato a donde esta Wong.

-hm, se me antoja algo griego-dijo Wong hojeando el recetario

-¡WONG!-dijo Wanda en eso entra del súbito.

-¿Ya sabes lo que hare?-pregunto Wong

-¡Olvídate de eso, están en peligro!-dijo Wanda

¿En peligro? ¿Quiénes?-

-¡Los shinobis!¡Los shinobis están en peligro!


	16. ¿Hacemos lo Correcto?

**Capitulo 16: ¿Hacemos lo correcto?**

Tony estaba en su pennhouse pensando sobre lo que debía hacer, ahora como la cara del registro de superhumanos, pero él estaba preocupado de todo lo que podría salirse de las manos. Pero a tan solo 24 horas las cosas iba mal, el equipo de Jóvenes Héroes de S.H.I..E.L.D. había regresado y fueron recibidos de la peor manera.

Nova avanzaba volando entre los edificios mientras un helicóptero lo perseguía, la aeronave dispara contra Nova pero la su traje cargado de energía evita que las balas le hagan daño, pero aun así no podía seguir siendo acribilladlo, Nova entra a un edificio por una ventana,

-¡Chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡S.H.I.E.L.D. me descubrió mientras evitaba un robo! ¡Estan sobre mi!-dijo Nova con desesperación ¡Estos sujetos van enserio!-

Entonces un misil es lanzado el cual explota haciendo estallar todo el piso del edificio. Poco después agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. llegan y arrestan a los demás, White Tiger, Powerman, Iron Fist y una chica conocida como Wiccan. Estos entran a un vehículo de contención superhumano, no antes de ponerle supresores de poderes a cada uno. Durante el recorrido todo iba bien hasta uno de los agentes es arrojado del vehículo en movimiento, este acelera, no sabían que sucedía pero dentro las cosas eran distintas.

El vehículo era manejado por Steve Roger, mientras que adentro del contenedor esta Sam Wilson quien ayudaba a los chicos.

-Wiccan, usa uno de tus hechizos de transportación-dijo Sam mientras le quitaba los supresores de poderes.

Rogers acelera pero las cosas no mejoraba un helicóptero aparece y empieza a disparar contra ellos.

-¡Date prisa niña!-dijo Sam un poco urgido

Steve toma una calle en reparación pero esta lleva a un puente sin terminar, y cuando todo parece que termina en suicido, algo ocurre en vehículo es rodeado por un campo de energía y de un ínstante a otro desaparece. En algún lugar vuelven a aparecer, las puertas del contenedor se abren y revelan una especie de bunker subterráneo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo White Tiger.

-Muy bien ahora son parte de la resistencia-dijo Steve

-¿Pero aun así, donde estamos?-

-Este es un refugio de S.H.I.E.L.D. #23 de 28 y solo son conocidos por oficiales de S.H.I.E.L.D. grado 33. Por suerte solo Nick Fury conoce la ubicación-dijo Steve.

-y si se lo preguntan, también esta encubierto y lo contractamos mediante via frecuencia privada, el no dijo de este lugar, el nos apoyara con las nuevas identidades secretas–dijo Dadedevil

-¿Y porque nuevas identidades?-Pregunto Nova.

-Eres lento o no, necesitas uno para cuando estén afuera de aquí pateando "traseros registrados"-dijo Natasha

-Aquí es donde viviremos-dijo Steve- Tony y su grupo planean algo grande y aquí inicia el contraataque-

Mientras, los shinobis estaban cenando la noche era agitada por los tanto ataque, pero aun así ellos había evitado cualquier redada gracias a sus habilidades de ninja, sabiendo diferenciarlas con facilidad, pero aun así decidieron que era muy arriesgado, pero el problema no era ese sino el último de los Uchija , el aun sale pero era el mejor de todos y el que ya tenía experiencia en eludir el radar, así que entendían el porqué de sus acciones solo le pidieron que no hiciera algo "estupido". Durante esto veía la televisión y como siempre Tony Stark estaba en medio de todo.

-No sé si es egocentrismo o sabe aprovechar las oportunidades-dijo Temari .

-No lo sé, pero con todo esto parece que es el gobierno el que aprovecha esto-dijo Neji

Mientras ellos discutían Sakura nota que Hinata esta preocupada.

-¿pasa algo hinata?-pregunta Sakura.

-¿eh…?-Se sorprendió la Hyuga-Es Naruto y el Señor Murdock me preocupan desde hace dos semanas que no aparece y el señor Neelson no sabe que hacer-

\- No nada sobre tu jefe pero por lo que me conto Jane, a Mark Von Patrick, como se le conoce a Naruto tiene una inmunidad ante el registro de superhumanos-

-¿Y eso por qué?-dijo Rock Lee

-Solo se que Stark le dio esta inmunidad, si que de cierta manera el no esta involucrado en esto-dijo Sakura.

-Es demasiada coincidencia-dijo Gaara mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa de te.

En eso Tony presenta al hombre araña este da sus motivos para estar en el resgirtro y posteriormente se desenmascara.

-Otro que se pone una correa-dijo Ino al ver lo que para.

En Washington Spiderman se rela como Peter Parker dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluido un desmayado James Jona Jamesson. Los shinobis tambien están sorprendidos ya qur no se esperaban que fuera un chiico de su edad.

-Valla… ese chico… tiene nuestra edad-dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Creo que subestimamos de lo que son capaces las personas de aquí-dijo Neji

De regreso en Washington.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-pregunto Peter al público.

-Yo tengo una-dijo una voz proveniente de un traga luz, todos voltean y ven al Ninja en persona, en una ventana.

En Nueva York los shinobis están que no se la creen, Sakura, Ino, y Hinata están con los ojos blanco y la boca abierta, Neji y Gaara tienen la mirada baja con gotas de sudor en la nuca, Temari con la mano en el rostro y Rock Lee en el suelo de la impresión.

Sasuke se acerca al podio, todos están expectantes ante lo que el Ninja va a decir.

-¡Damas y caballeros el…!-decía Stark.

-¡callate!-dijo Sasuke de forma cortante-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le dirige la palabra a Peter-

-Lo correcto-responde Parker.

-¿Lo correcto o lo conveniente? Para mi que solo hace lo que otros te dicen, en otras palabras, no eres más que su marioneta-

-No te permitiré que me hables así-

¿y que haras? Vas a lanzarme tu telaraña-

Peter le dispara su telaraña pero Sasuke la atrapa en el aire con su mano, Peter se sorprende por esto pero aun así no deja su actitud Spidey

-Vaya, la atrapaste pero ahora tienes la mano…-decía Peter cuando sin que su sentido arácnido reaccionara el Ninja le lanza su propio telaraña que termian cerrándole la boca de golpe.

Tony está impresionado sabia que el Ninja era hábil pero tan hábil, el Ninja da la vuelta y se retira pero la arrogancia de Stark hace que diga una palabras, Tony trata de convencerlo de que se una pero el Ninja le responde de forma muy particular, con su sharingan mira el fondo de Stark, y conoce absolutamente todo de él, le hace ver que era un niño adoptado que en realidad remplazo o intento remplazar al verdadero hijo de Howard Stark, Arnold Stark (es enserio, en los comics se mesiona a Arnold Stark como el hijo biológico, mientras Tony es el hijo adoptivo). Tony rabia de ira ya que el sabia de Arnold pero el Ninja le dejo ver que el solo era un remplazo, una refacción de una pieza original, Sasuke lo toco, de forma tan poco sutil, en sus fibras más sensibles. Tony ordena detenerlo pero los guardias hacen poco, también intenta llamar a las fuerzas anti-superhumanos pero el Ninja le dice que se deshizo de ellos hace mucho. Tony no puede creerlo, ¿acaso el Ninja esta a un nivel que no conocen? Sasuke se retira sin más.

En Nueva York, los Shinobis no podrían creer lo que se atrevió a hacer Sasuke.

-¡SASUKE! ¡CUANDO LLEGUES TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo Sakura furiosa.

-¿¡Acaso no entiende que aquí las cosas son distintas!?-dijo Neji

-El espiritud de la juventud simpre fue intenso en Sasuke… pero… ¡SASUKE NO LLEAVARA A UNA MUERTE SEGURA!-dijo Lee.

-Solo esperen para que regrese, deseara no haber sido capturado-dijo Sakura tronándose los nudillos.

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES… EN NUEVA YORK…**

-Señor, objetivo en la mira-dijo un piloto de helicóptero.

-Disparen a discreción-dijo el General Rose, desde su puesto de mando.

El piloto dispara en contra de Sasuke, elude los disparos, pero un helicóptero lo intercepta pero aun así el Ninja sigue su camino. Salta sobre este dejando pegado un pergamino explosivo en el parabrisas de la aeronave, Sasuke llega al otro edificio y xplota el pergamino, esto desorienta a los pilotos quenes por lo fuerte de la explosión de ven obligados a aterrizar. Sasuke sigue su camino, desde lo lejos Frank Castel miro con cierta ira, el Ninja siendo perseguido y venciendo a sus perseguidores, pero eso debía cambiar, Castel toma su rifle francotirador y apunta el Ninja esta ocupado y Castel aprovecha que un grupo de soldados intenta someterlo, esta en un sitio, apunto y dispara, la bala recorre 420 metros de distancia y cuando esta a casi, el Ninja saca su espada y destroza la bala, Castel, no lo puede creer, el Ninja siempre supo que esta ahí, y es cuando lo ve, sus ojos rojo sangre, los pocos que vieron eso ojo, sentían pavor, tanto así, que el Ninja Blade también se le conoces como, "La Mirado del Demonio", pero Sasuke no podía perder tiempo se deshace de los soldados y sigue su camino, el tiene que acabar con las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero eran rápidas y fuertemente armadas, pero cuando más se acercan, una ventisca de arena las hacer perder el control, Sasuke conoce ese movimiento, es la especialidad de los ninja de Suna, especialmente dos de ellos. Mientra avanzaba se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, de la nada aparecen sus amigos, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Gaara y Neji, quienes empiezan a ayudarlo o algo así.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?-dijo Sasuke

-¿¡Tú qué crees!?-dijo Saskura furiosa mientras rompia e techo de un edificio con su puño.

Neji y Gaara se encargaban de varios soldados con sus técnicas de Byakugan y arena, Temari y Ino atraían la atención de los helicópteros, desviando lo ataques de estos. Sasuke derriba un contenedor de agua el cual arrasa con todos los soldados que tenia tras de el

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ellos se quedaron para crearnos una distracción-responde Neji

-¿Que distracción?-dijo Sasuke

En eso unos soldados se preparaba para dispararle unos misiles cuando de los comunicadores de sus cascos se escucho un ruido agudo, como uñas rasgando un pizarrón, el sonido era dolor puro para los pobres uniformado.

-Esa distracción-dijo Neji

-¡Hora es cuando!-dijo Sakura y todos la siguen incluyendo Sasuke

Pero en su retirada Gaara fue el último de la fila, un soldado usando toda su voluntad dispara en contra de el pero la bala impacta en su calabaza de arena, Gaara voltea y con un palmo de arena agrede al soldado, el impacto no fue fuerte pero este no para cando toco su cuerpo, se lo llevo hasta atravesar la puerta de la azotea de ese techo. Los Shinobis continuaron su camino y con una distracción ninja escaparon de ellos. Todos llegan sanos y salvos a su tienda. Pero la cosa estaba lejos de terminar, ahora Sasuke debia responder ante ellos por lo que hizo.

-… ¿¡Y BIEN!?-dijo Sakura

-¿Y bien qué?-dijo Sasuke.

-¿No nos tienes que dar una explicación?-dijo Ino pero Sasuke solo aparta la vista.

Mientras ellos discutían Gaara siente algo en su calabaza de arena se acerca a ella e intenta sacar el objeto, Temari nota esto y se acerca a su hermano para ver qué sucede, no tarda mucho en descubrir que era, una especie de bala de emitía una luz roja

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Gaara y Rock Lee se acerca

-Déjame ver-dijo Lee tomando el objeto tardo uno segundos pero rápidamente dse dio cuenta de lo que era-¡No puede ser! ¡Es un rastre…!-pero antes de que pudiera terminar un grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. irumpe atravsando la ventanas y les apuntan con sus armas.

-Levanten las manos fenómenos-dijo un agente. Pero los shinobis no tenía intenciones de obedecer, Sasuke inicia con un jutsu clones de sombras, Gaara y Neji mantiene a raya a vaarios agentes, Sakura, Ino y Rock Lee golpeaban a los que se acercan a ellas, Temari emplea su abanico cerrado para golpear a los agentes, Hinata esquiva a los agentes pero es ella la que empieza a sentir la presión, ella no quería hacerle daño a los hombres de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ellos, desde afuerta el general Rose guiaba a sus hombres.

Hinata intenta quitarse a uno pero en eso le dan, le disparan dardos tranquilizantes, no surten efecto tal cual pero emieza amermarla, Neji ve esto y agrede a los que le dispararon, Gaara intenta regresarlos afuera pero más agentes entran Temari intenta ayudarlo pero ella también recibe los dardos.

-Temari ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Gaara replegando a cinco agentes con arena

-me siento cansada-responde Temari

Sakura e Ino seguían un lo suyo pero tres agentes salen de la nada y dispana los dardo. Sakura aparta a Ino pero ella recibe de lleno los impactos. Ino lana unos shuriken para mantenerlos a raya pero no es suficiente y también disparan contra ella, es eso Sakura usando su fuerza les lanza la mesa del comedor. Ambas empiezan a sentir los efectos de los narcóticos, Rock Lee hace lujo de sus habilidades con los lunchakos pero deja expuesto su flanco izquierdo y le disparan, logra destruir algunos con su arma pero otros llegan a su objetivo. Esto los empieza a afectar sus movimientos son más lentos y menos precisos, al final todo depende de Sasuke, Neji y Gaara quienes son los únicos que no han sufrido ningún daño.

Afuera del edificio, Rose observa a los tres shinobis.

-General no podemos abatir a los que quedan-

-Son demasiado peligrosos, usen fuerza letal para detenerlos-ordeno Rose y todos sus hombres cambian de munición, todos les apuntan a los tres hombres de pie, pero de repente, una aura rojo rodea sus armas y estas explotan n sus rostros, esa misma aura empieza a aventar a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. hacia a fuera del edificio, Sasuke, Gaara y Neji nosaben que es lo que pasa pero de las escaleras baja una joven de cabello negro, chaqueta ruja, un gorro rojo con lentes que hacen juego con su traje, cuando no hay más agentes se acerca a ellos, levanta sus lentes y sonríe.

-¡Qué bien! Llegue a tiempo-dice la chica-Bien, síganme-

-¿Y porque deberíamos haberlo?-dijo Sasuke

-Solo tienen dos opciones, y créeme, solo tienen dos, o viene conmigo y son atrapados por los del gobierno-declaro la chica con rapidez.

-¡No podemos seguir así Sasuke!-dijo Neji y Sasuke se queda viendo los demás, y aunque no quiesiera admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Sasuke toma a Sakra e Ino.

-Te seguire la corriente… pero intenta algo…-decía Saseke.

-Si, si me haras pagar-dijo la chica y toma a Rock Lee y empieza a acaminar subiendo las escaleras, Sasuke la sigue, detrás de el Neji con Hinata y Gaara a Temari

La chica avanza hasta llegar a un amario, abre la puerta y les dice que entren, desde luego todos se la quedan viendo pero la chica, ya que era una petición rara, pero los empuja hacia adentre, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Los agentes observan lo que hacen todos se preparan para atraparlos pero cuando abren la puerta ellos no están. Los agentes no saben que sucedió ya que era una habitación aisladaente el primer y tercer piso, imposible que tuviera una salida secreta.

En otro lugar se abren las puertas y los shinobis entran a un lugar desconocido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Sasuke

-Estan en el Santum Santorum-contesto la chica-Aquí estarán seguros, por sierto mi nombres…-

Wanda Maximoff-contesta un hombre de aspecto oriental

-¡¿Ahora qué, Wong?!-dijo molesta Wanda-¡Los traje. Ellos corrían peligro tenía que hacer algo…!-pero el hombre pone su mano en su hombre con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que los hayas traído-dijo Wong sorprendiendo Wanda

-Aun estoy mareada pero ese señor se parece al señor Wong-dijo Ino

-Es muy observadora señorita Yamanaka, pero sí, soy el Señor Wong-dijo Wong sorprendiendo a todos los shinobis, claro algunos más que otros-Los ayudare con sus heridas, y creo que la señirita Maximoff podría hacer el antídoto al sedante metahumano.

Todos se retiran a lo que parece una enfermaría, que no encajaba con lo visto en su trayecto, demasiado actual para estar rodeado de tantas antigüedades. Posan los minutos y los shinobis se recueperan pero Wog les dice que tiene varios cuartos disponible que pueden usar, ya que era muy arriesgado regresar a la tienda.

Y si, wanda salva el dia pero esto solo sería el primer paso, aun no regresaba Stephen Stranges y Wanda tendrá que enfrentar la realidad de que ahora es ella la que debe de cuidar a los shinobis, pero durante este tiempo ella se ganara su amistad y respeto


	17. Unidos Veneremos, Divididos Caeremos

**Capitulo 18: Unidos Venceremos, Dividido Caeremos**

Han pasado tres días desde que Wanda rescato a los shinobis y el ambiente esta más que tenso, todos estaban como deprimidos como si la confianza entre ellos se hubiera roto, Wong entendía el porqué pero aun asi decide no intervenir por otra parte Wanda ya no soportaba más esto, quería verlos como Wong y Stephen le mostraron un grupo unido solido no disperso y quebradizo. Ella decide intervenir pero Wong le reafirma que esto es un proceso, lamentablemente ella no cree en esto y decide hacer algo.

Es de mañana los ninjas están desayunando con los animos por los suelos pero eneso llega Wanda toda animada

-¡BUENOS DIAAAAS MUNDO!-dijo Wanda alegremente pero solo se la quedaron viendo pero no por mucho tiempo. Todos seguían con sus cosas, pero Wanda no se rinden-¡Sakura, dime qué te parece La Gran Manzana!-

-Es… interesante-dijo Sakura con voz baja y poco emotiva.

-¡Hinata, niña suertuda, que te parece si salimos a buscar chicos!-dijo Wanda pero Hinata se sonrojo pero oculta su rostro en su cabello-¡Que les pasa….! Saben que, yo ya no puedo, no puedo, no puedo seguir con esto, sé que esto fue duro para ustedes, pero han resistido-

Los shinobis ven a Wanda entendiendo lo que hace pero era duro lo que les paso confiaron en Sasuke para que los guiara y al final casi por el todo termina y Sasuke no parecía afectarle. Wanda sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero su poca experiencia interpersonal no le ayuda. Así que decide ir a la raíz de todo

-¡Oye, Uchija!-dijo Wanda mientras Sasuke deambulaba por el lugar-¡Uchija!-pero Sasuke continua con su camino, entonces una onda de energía roja lo somete contra la pared-¡Tenemos Que Hablar!-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo cortantemente el último de los Uchijas

-Si la hay, dime, ¿Qué quisiste demostrar con tu "azañita" del otro día?-dijo Wanda pero no recibió ninguna respuesta-Mira, se por lo que pasaste con…-

-¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE!-dice Sasuke-¡NADIE ENTENDERA POR LO QUE PASE!-la energía roja se disuelve y a Sasuke baja al suelo el empieza a caminar pero antes de que…

-¿Te crees tan especial? ¿Crees que por que vistes como mutilaban a tu familiar frente a ti eres "tan único"? ¡SPOILER ALERT IDIOTA! Frente a ti…-dice Wanda con los puños apretados y con lágrimas en sus ojos-este alguien que ha sufrido más… de lo que tú has sufrido-

Sasuke estaba algo desconectado de las personas, no obstante sabia identificar a una persona marcada cuando la veía.

-En Socobia, mi hermano Pietro y yo nos quedamos huérfanos, era un lugar de conflictos cada semana, mi familia tuvo la desdicha de quedar en el fuego cruzado, dos huérfanos dejados a su suertes en las calles, en pleno invierno, pero alguien apareció, alguien que dijo que era nuestro "verdadero" padre, la manera en que lo dijo fue… tan sincera que no dudamos en seguirlo, los Maximoff era una familia privilegiada, con grandes poderes, mi hermano era más veloz que una vala y yo teneia un gran control de la magia y la física, el hombre que nos adopto vio eso pero no entendíamos bieno para que, peor un dia lo entendí, a Pietro lo mando a un encargo entregar un paquete, algo fácil, pero cuando me pongo a revisarlos me doy cuenta de que eran explosivos, Pietro las mandaba a puestos militares, era tan rápido que nunca se dieron cuenta eso fue hasta el dia que falleció, al parecer en esa ocasión lo estaban esperando y no le dio tiempo para escapar y el paquete exploto con el-En eso un aura rojo la envuelve por completo, era muy intensa-¡¿Pero que hizo nuestro padre?¡ ¡Pietro odiaba a los mártires, el creía que eran héroes rebajados para fines que beneficiaban a otros! ¡Pero Magneto lo convirtió en eso! Ahí enetendí que para el solo éramos piezas de ajedrez en su retorcido juego, "Familia" más bien…- pero Wanda se calma la aura roja desaparece y ella se limpia las lagrimas y voltea a ver a Sasuke-Yo sé por lo que pasaste, pero ni con tu Sharingan entenderas por lo que pase-Wanda baja la mirada a punto de soltar más lagrimas

Sasuke estaba conmovido, aunque no lo demostrara, esta chica paso por mucho en su vida, perdió a su familia, lo poco que le quedaba de familia se fue y se la restregaban en la cara como un vil cartel motivacional, y la llenaron de ilusión al encontrar otra familia, ciertamente era una persona muy fuerte por dentro.

-Pero tu hermano te amaba, nunca olvides eso-Wanda fue sorprendida por esas palabras, nunca se espero alga así de él.

Pero escondidos ente las puertas están el resto de los Shinobis, escuchando toda la conversación y como no evitarlo, si era demasiado interesante para dejarlo pasar, pero fueron descubiertos cuando Wong pregunto qué hacían. Sasuke y Wanda vieron a todos detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo?!-dijo Wanda algo apenada, ya que nunca había sido tan abierta con alguien desde aquel dia que encontró a Agata después de descartar de la HERMANDAD

-No tienen remedio, siempre van a ser una molestia-dijo Sasuke de forma despreocupada

Pero lejos de enojarse se alivia ya que ellos no lo hacen con malas intenciones, Wanda nunca tuvo algo parecido que no fuera de su hermano y Sasuke ya hace mucho que lo había perdido tras la muerte de su clan, era algo bueno después de todo. Y poco a poco los Shinobis vuelven a ser como antes, una familia algo rara pero unida.

Pero cerca de una fabrica destruida los Rebeldes, escudriñan los escombros para ver si hay algún sobreviviente

-¿Cuántas personas trabajaban aquí, Cable?-pregunta el Cap

-Tres o cuatrocientos pero algo no cuadra, Cap-dijo Cable

Y mientas más se adentan más claro se ponen las cosas, era la química Geffen-Meyer, una de las fabricas de la división de química aplicada de Stark Industriz.

-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!-grita Cable pero era tarde, dardos tranquilizantes son lanzados hacia ella, varios de ellos caen por el efecto de los narcoticos.

-Claro que lo es, ¿entonces cmo haríamos para atraparlo?-dijo Ironman desde el cielo, con varios de los héroes registrados,

-¿Que les hicieron?-dijo Cable

-Solo es un tranquilizante, amigo y ustedes siguen-dijo Spiderman con su nuevo traje hecho por Stark Industriz.

Maria Hill mantenía a ralla a sus francotiradores ya que Ironman había pedido personalmente hacer este trabajo, Tony trata de hacer que Steve entre en razón pero el mantiene su posición, tan incorruptible como siempre, incluso Spiderman entra en la discusión pero solo se gana una palbras obvias ya que al declarar su identidad abrió la puertas a un sin fin de ataque de supervillanos a su casa, dejando a su Tia May y Mary Jane desprotegidas.

-Por favor Steve se que estas enfadado pero…-decía Tony pero en eso una aeronave pasa encima de ellos-Ese es…

-…el Queen Jet-termina de decir el Cap y

Del Queen Jet salta Mark quien aterriza encima de uan pared de buena altura, dando le las espalda a los confrontados.

-¿Seguro que es aquí, J.A.R.V.I.S.?-dijo Mark viendo el lugar que está hecho un desastre.

-Las lecturas indican que Ultron paso por este lugar-responde J.A.R.V.I.S.

-No veo el porqué…-decía Mark y al ver todo el lugar nota la presencia de los héroes en su confrontación verbal, Mark les da una saludo y tanto Tony como Steve le responden, Mark baja para verlos cara a cara.

-Hola amigo, como haz estado-dijo Tony con una sonrisa

-… he estado mejor-responde Mark con una mirada baja-ahora díganme, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos héroes se tensan, si la situación de por sí ya era demasiado tensa pero Tony hace gala de su inteligencia

-Acordamos este lugar como un punto neutro-dijo Stark

-¡No mientas, he rastreado a Ultron y el paso por aquí como hace 20 minutos, y por como está el lugar te puedo decir qué no lleva ni 10 minutos así!-la cortina de Tony se vino abajo con las palabras de Mark-Y no me digan que no se lo que pasa, todo el mundo sabe de lo que esta pasando aquí-

Tony sabía que si le decía la verdad Steve se hiría contra el pero si le daba otra mentira Mark talvez se unira al Cap y aun desconocía de las capacidades de Mark pero sorprendentemente Steve es el que interviene.

-Solo vinimos haber las paces, Mark, solo a eso-dijo Steve-verdad Tony-extiende su mano hacia Ironman-

-Si, si eso quería decir-y Ironman estrecha la mano del Cap y ambos voltean a Mark cuando el traje de Tony recibe una descarga que lo inutiliza

-¿pero qué…?-dijo Mark al ver lo que paso.

Steve no le dice nada se queda en silencio, Rogers sabe que si dice algo lastimaría a Mark asi que decide callar Mark le exige que le responda pero no recibe respuesta alguna del Capitán. Pero con eso es suficiente para que los héroes registrados se lancen a la batalla en contra de los rebeldes, los soldados reciben la orden de disparar si lagun rebelde sale del perímetro, Antman se vuelve Giantman y pone a raya a los héroes registrados, pero dentro de este enfrentamiento este Mark quien intenta en vano detener esta pelea.

-¡PAREN! ¡POR FAVOR, PAREN! –gritta Mark mientras separa a los hereos pero cada vez que lo hace se vuelven en contra de otro, Mark aun asi intenta desesperada e inútilmente detener esta locura.

Tony por su parte intenta reactivar si traje con la energía de respaldo, tarde unos segundo pero lo logra, y se dirige en contra de Steve pero Mark lo taclea evitando que reciba el golpe, desafortunadamente el recibe de lleno la envestida de ironman, y ambos terminan en los escombros del edificio.

-¡Oh no!-dice Stark al darse cuenta de lo que hizo e intenta sacar a ark de los escombros-¡Mark, lo siento no queri…!-decía Tony pero de repente Mark se levanta violentamente tomando a Tony del cuello.

-Señor, detecto una energía Bio-cuantica en aumento frente a usted-dijo V.I.E.R.N.E.S.

-Ya… me di… cuenta… V.I.E.R.N.E.S.-dijo Tony con dificultad ya que Mark lo sujeta fuertemente del cuello, este empieza a ser rodeado por el aura roja.

Mark avienta a Tony contra la pared, Tony intenta asestarle un golpe peor Mark era demasiado rápido, aunque tuviera las capacidades y movimientos del Capitán América grabados en su armadura no era nada comparado con Mark, así que decide hacer algo para que se detenga

-Lo siento chico, pero esto si que va a doler-dijo Tony y activa una sonido tan estridente que Mark se tapa los oídos y se tira de rodillas por el dolor.

Steve mira esto y creer que Tony ataca a Mark y le lanza su escudo este hace que Tony caiga al suelo, Steve se acerca y aparta a Tony golpeándolo con su escudo. Steve intenta ayudarlo pero se da cuenta de lo que pasa, Mark había perdido el control, Mark ataca también a Steve intenta protegerse con su escudo pero Mark termina aventándolo al techo, separándolo de Steve, para el Cap fue sorprendente la manera en que lo hizo, frenando cuando se dejo caer y pateo el escudo desde un ángulo que Steve nunca se lo espero, incluso fue tan rápido que no se dio cuento hasta que escucho su característico sonido

Mark patea a Steve afuera del edificio, Tony intenta detenerlo pero también es sometido por Mark, el resto aun en su pelea empiezan a notar lo que pasa, todos al ver lo que para intentan intervenir pero Mark se despacha a todos los que intenta detenerlo, a los de S.H.I.E.L.D. les ordenan disparar pero ni eso es suficiente y por su fuera poco, destruye los helicópteros con sus Air Sword y arrasa con las tropas en tierra, algunos con resultados fatales.

Al ver todo esto Hill decide termina con esto.

-Operación Relámpago-orden Maria Hill

En el lugar Tony y Steve intentan que razone Mark pero es en vano Mark ahora es un animal rabioso, pero cuando todo parecía que Mark ya la tenía ganada un relámpago lo golpea apartándolo.

-¡¿Qué mier…?!-

-¡Dios mío!-

-No puede ser…-

Frente a ellos, Thor se hizo presente.

-Tony ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Thor a Tony en el suelo

-jeje, he tenido días mejores-responde Tony

-Mark soy yo-dice Thor pero Mark no responde-No quiero lastimarte-

Pero Mark aun así se abalanza sobre el Thor lucha ferozmente contra Mark, la pelea esta igual, en la pelea también interviene Giantman pero aun que la diferencia numérica no lo favorecía Mark parece que esta igual en cuanto poder, Thor decide que esto no puede continuar así que taclea a Mark y le pone su martillo en el pecho, Mark no puede quitárselo, Thor sabe que Mark no es digno de levantarlo así que fue una buena idea hacer eso peor entonces Mark se vuelve humo y Thor se da cuenta de que es un señuelo intenta llamar su martillo pero un Hipervortice manda a volar al dios del trueno, ahora todo dependía de Giantman el intenta darle su "estate quieto" pero Mark había liberado su segunda cola y de su mano sale un Hipervortice el se lanza contra Hank Pim Kurama sabe que con ese poder el resultado será fatal para el gigante, Kurama corta todo suministro de energía de su Chakra pero ya era tarde, Mark atraviesa a Pim de lado a lado, Mark cae apenas consciente de lo que hizo. Siente en todo su cuerpo la sangre de Pim pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que es se horroriza, mira el cuerpo de Giantman con gigantescos espasmos.

Todos miran tanto sorprendidos como horrorizados lo sucedido, Mark siente que lo miran y ve a Tony también consternado por lo sucedido.

-Mark… que has hecho-dijo Tony pero la única respuesta de Mark es huir-¡Mark, espera!-

-Déjalo Tony-dijo Steve quien se sujeta su brazo fracturad- Esto no solo es tu culpa también es mí, el no quería vernos pelear y yo les di a todos motivos para ello. Todos están heridos y algunos… solo retirémonos-

Tony sabia que Steve nunca sería tan directo como ahora, sabía que tdos estaban mal pero el que quedo peor de todos fue Mark. Pero Maria Hill pensaba distinto, ya que vio bien lo que era capaz ese chico, desafiar y vencer a un asgardiano era imposible incluso a un ejército de soldados fuertemente armando y que un solo chico fuera capaz de eso, no tenía sentido y astutamente Hill empezó a idear algo en el beneficio del gobierno.

Pero para Mark las cosas solo empezaban, él quería olvidar todo y quitarse la sangre de su cuerpo, desgarro toda su ropa y desesperadamente abrió la regadera del cuarto de Natasha, el cual convenientemente era el más cercano el se tira en el suelo y espera que el agua e lleve no solo la sangre de su cuerpo sino también los recuerdos de la atrocidades que hizo


	18. Gracias por todo

Antes de empezar me gustaria darle las gracias a todos aquellas personas que comentaron en Ninja Blade NY no saben cuanto agradezco cada comentario y me lo tomo muy enserio, es decir, me dan un consejo, lo tomo; me dan una critica, la hago; y si me alagan el trabajo me queda claro que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Realmente muchas gracias asi que cada vez que comenten son comentario que trato de responder, así que comenten, digan lo que opinan yo no me tomo a mal al contrario

* * *

Ninja Blade NY 7,432 vistas

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 24 . May 20

Jajaja Lenguaje, vengaremos a Equestria y el Super café fue lo mejor.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 23 . May 10

Sasuke perdió a su familia pero ahora está rodeado de amigos. Debería dejar ir el pasado y tratar de ser feliz.

No me esperaba la muerte de Hank. Eso fue muy triste.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 23 . May 7

¡NOOO! Pobre vago, mató a Pym, creí que sería el otro Giant-man.  
¿Se acabó la guerra civil? ¿Ahora son todos contra los ninjas?

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 22 . Apr 25

¡Equipo Deadpool!

* * *

Saigo Linnear chapter 20 . Apr 18

Wanna know why im so popular ...  
BECAUSE IM LESBIAN...  
jajajajajaja  
pobre Batman

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 21 . Apr 19

Interesante, viejo. Voy a leer tu otra historia, no lo hice antes por que no conozco nada de Ichigo, pero ahora sí con lo que informaste.

PD: ¿El Sneek Peek es el de Ichigo?

* * *

Saigo Linnear chapter 20 . Apr 17

JAJAJAJA Me encanto el How it Should Have Ended,

Korra: Wanna know why im so popular ...  
BECAUSE IM LESBIAN...  
JAJAJAJAJAJA

* * *

Junior VB chapter 20 . Apr 18

¿Por qué Sasuke hizo algo tan arriesgado? Parece que su tiempo en este mundo lo ha cambiado.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 20 . Apr 17

¿No agrandaste mucho a Sasuke? Me dejó un sabor amargo por lo que le hizo a Spidey y a Stark, aunque sea adoptado, no debería restregarselo. Pero supongo que en un crossover eso sería justo lo que Sasuke haría ¿No?

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 19 . Mar 26

Wooo, Hulk entra en escena a lo grande, ja ¿Cuál será la reacción de Tony al ver de nuevo a Batman?

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 18 . Mar 22

Aahh, yo esperaba un nuevo cap. Creo que también le voy a Batman.

* * *

Angie16Maa-chan chapter 17 . Mar 8

Oh por dios, ya no se cuantas cachetadas le dare a Naruto conforme lo leía, porque tu fic es hermoso bueno esta interesante y a mi parecer es original pero aveces me dan ganes de golpear a todos por lo que hacen xD quisiera saber que le paso a las clases de Rook Lee y su relación con la tia may xD bueno que estes bien espero continuación chaochao :3

* * *

Junior VB chapter 17 . Mar 3

Naruto quiere mucho a Natasha.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 17 . Mar 3

¡NOOO! la cortaste en la mejor parte, viejo.

* * *

Junor-VB chapter 16 . Feb 21

Ultron debe estar planeando algo grande.

* * *

Junior-VB chapter 15 . Feb 21

Siento lastima por la Chica Ardilla. Aunque es verdad que ella usa las ardillas como armas, los ninjas no tenían necesidad de matar a los pequeños animales.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 16 . Feb 21

Me encantó, en especial el resurgimiento de Ultrón y el nuevo sentimentalismo de Stark.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 16 . Jan 10

Yo quiero ver qué pasa con los ninjas durante la Guerra Civil. ¿Qué otros personajes de Marvel piensas introducir?

* * *

Junior VB chapter 15 . Jan 10

Por suerte Sakura pudo salvar la vida de Natasha, aunque es algo difícil de creer que Sakura pudiera curar su esterilidad siendo que la chica de pelo rosa no tiene la experiencia que tiene su maestra o Shizune.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 14 . Jan 10

Es genial cómo Sasuke siente admiración por la determinación de Spiderman de hacer el bien.

* * *

TEIET chapter 15 . Jan 10

interesante, espero el otro

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 15 . Dec 8, 2015

Whoa, se viene la guerra civil. Que comience el caos.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 13 . Nov 1, 2015

Espero el próximo capitulo.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 12 . Oct 23, 2015

¿Korra? Yo quería a Zuko, Toph o Aang, cualquiera menos Korra, aún me siento estafado con el final.

* * *

jacsonusumaki18 chapter 11 . Oct 21, 2015

Síguela quiero mas acción y cuando va comensar el romance,, yo no quiero ver naruhina,, no es que odie naruhina es solo que ya e leído mucho naruhina y quiero algo diferente...Naruto x ?

* * *

Junior VB chapter 11 . Oct 20, 2015

Muy buena la pelea entre Sasuke y Daredevil.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 11 . Oct 19, 2015

Woooo, te rompieron la croqueta, Sasuke, eso me sorprendió junto con la decisión de hacerlo líder de equipo. Aunque me dio risa la ironía de su búsqueda en su mundo y su estado de ignorado en Nueva York.  
Me es un poco confuso la descripción del uso del clon de sombra y la fractura de la pierna por la caída.

* * *

By J chapter 11 . Oct 19, 2015

Es... sencillamente hermoso :')

* * *

Junior VB chapter 10 . Oct 14, 2015

Es muy dulce ver a Natasha al lado de Naruto.

La brigada de Demolición no debería haber perdido tan rápido.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 10 . Oct 13, 2015

Ha, Sasuke celoso de los Vengadores. La historia es genial, ojalá que aparezca Pool.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 9 . Sep 15, 2015

Ese martillo no debería haberse roto tan fácil.

Me pregunto qué harán Sakura y los otros para recuperar a Naruto.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 9 . Sep 14, 2015

Ese Naruto crea problemas en todos lados, sale de la 4 guerra ninja para provocar la guerra civil.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 8 . Sep 2, 2015

Sakura ahora sabe de la condición de Naruto.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 7 . Sep 2, 2015

Sasuke salvo a Naruto pero el rubio sigue sin recordarlo.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 6 . Aug 31, 2015

Me pregunto por qué Sakura y los demás no han ido a buscar a Naruto todavía.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 5 . Aug 31, 2015

Sasuke se ha convertido en un vigilante, me pregunto si sus compañeros lo saben.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 8 . Aug 31, 2015

Ha, adoro a esa planta y a tu historia. Adoro todo el universo que estás creando, che.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 4 . Aug 30, 2015

Naruto ha recobrado algunas de sus habilidades.

Juggernaut es un enemigo difícil.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 3 . Aug 29, 2015

Le das un aspecto muy oscuro a Batman. Aunque el caballero de la noche seguramente trataría de reunir información sobre el Universo Marvel, no creo que realmente hubiera tratado a Tony de esa forma. Si Tony fuera un villano sería creíble pero ese no es el caso.

* * *

Junior VB chapter 2 . Aug 29, 2015

Cometes algunos errores ortográficos, deberías revisarlo.

Naruto tiene amnesia, me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar cuando se encuentre con sus viejos amigos.

¿Qué es lo que el Doctor Extraño quiere con Naruto?

* * *

Junior VB chapter 1 . Aug 29, 2015

Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace cincos años? ¿Cómo estuvo Thanos involucrado? ¿Y quien fue la persona que estuvo recolectando información de SHIELD?

Doom está causando problemas de nuevo, seguramente está detrás del zorro.

Me pregunto si este universo Marvel está basado en el universo cinematográfico, las series animadas o los comics.

Por cierto, ¿qué edad tiene Naruto en este momento?

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 7 . Jul 22, 2015

Es genial tu historia.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 6 . Jul 5, 2015

Seguí así, me encantaría saber si aparece Deadpool con datos curiosos y rompiendo la 4 pared.

* * *

aletuki01 chapter 5 . Jun 27, 2015

¡Holaa! Cuanto tiempo sin venir por aquí la verdad que recién tuve vacaciones y no había podido entrar a fanfic u.u  
Oye se esta poniendo muy buena la situación, creeme que me encanto ver que este fic lleva ya 5 capitulos esta genial y espero lo actualices pronto. Te mando saludos y espero te encuentres bien n.n

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 5 . Jun 26, 2015

Sasuke ama a Spidey, he. Nunca se sabe lo que va a hacer ese loco Uchiha.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 4 . Jun 20, 2015

Me encanta, pero deberías trabajar en tu redacción.

* * *

nahuelvera2 chapter 3 . Jun 20, 2015

Batman, bastardo. Ojalá halla revancha.

* * *

Xrosloading chapter 1 . Jun 12, 2015

No tiene casi ni 1 review pero sigues escribiendo la historia muy bien sigue asi. Por cierto los personajes son de avengers assamble y ultimate spiderman no

* * *

aletuki01 chapter 1 . Mar 8, 2015

Me gusta el inicio ademas considero una buena idea entrelazar ambos universos, ya quiero ver como se ponen las cosas con los ninjas de konoha, me gusta que pongas a spider man yuju, estaré esperando la continuación n.n


	19. Sneek Peak

**Bueno esto lo publique originalmente en mis fanfic originales el 25 de marzo de este año, 2016, donde cumplí 25 el 25, y tras leer un comentario de NightSword Chronicles ReBirth me anime a ponerlo de nuevo, es un agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que les han dado a mis fanfics. Así que les traigo (de nuevo) el Sneek Peak, del evento crossover y homenaje a los comics de DC vs MARVEL. Es solo una pequeñas probada a lo grandioso que serán esos capítulos.**

 **Nota: La perspectiva cambiara según si es NightSword Chronicles ReBirth o Ninja Blade NY ReBoot**

 **Nombre del capítulo: Somos Justicia y Venganza.**

…Hichigo sujeta del cuello a Ichigo pero esto no reacción, y como lo haría, aun seguía en shock por las palabras del Hollow perfecto, el Lorde Vasto.

-Ichigo, es hora de mor…-decía Hichigo pero un ruido similar a un rugido lo detiene.

-¡HULK! ¡APLASTA!-

Un gigante verde cae el cielo aplastando al Hollow, sorprendentemente Hichigo mantiene la máscara de Lorde Vasto, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que es lanzado varios metros del lugar en donde estaba. Cuando el polvo los héroes de DC se dan cuenta de que lo que paso. Todos se quedan asombrados por lo que ven, frente a ellos ven a los héroes que se enlistan en una sección de los archivos de Batman… Los Avengers y un grupo de Shinobis con ellos liderados por Naruto Uzumaki.

Thor se acerca a un hombre de cabello negro, traje azul con capa rojo quien recién se reincorporaba.

-Levántate Superman-dijo Thor.

-¡Esa voz!-dijo el homre con asombre y al voltear una mano amiga aparece, Superman la toma y se reincorpora más rápido.

-Tu midgarg te necesita-dijo Thor


	20. Lazos Familiares

**Capitulo 18: Lazos Familiares**

Mark (Naruto) regresaba de una búsqueda infructuosa de Ultron, aun sufría de pesadillas por la muerte de Hank Pim, aun así no se rendía, pero era obvio que no era lo mismo hacerlo acompañado que por separado. Mark se tira en el sillón para descanzar.

-Hola Mark ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo por Sengal?

-No encontré más que una pila de chatarra-dijo Mark boca arriba

-Es una lástima, a veces las cosas no salen como quereos

-Dímelo a mí-

-La mejor invención de Tony Stark fue crear a Ultron ya que el es el univo que puede darle sentido a sus vidas

Mark abre los ojos de golpe tras las palabras de la IA

-¿Por qué dijiste eso J.A.R.V.I.S.?-pregunto Mark preocupado

-Mark no te asustes Ultron siempre quiso lo mejor para la humanidad _Y lo mejor es que la humanidad desaparezca-_

J.A.R.V.I.S. cambia de voz y de repente la Legión de Hierro se activa y todos los androides se lanzan sobre Mark el los elude y sale de la sala, Mark no entiende que pasa para él es demasiado confuso.

-¡J.A.R.V.I.S. REACCIONA!-grita Mark

- _La IA que conociste nunca existió, era la sombra con la que me ocultaba de Tony, "Ten a tus amigos cerce y a tus enemigos aun más cerca"-_ dijo Ultron apareciendo del lugar donde Tony ponía sus trajes de Ironman.

Mark usando sus hipervortices se deshace de los androides pero el queda en lel cuarto de Natasha pero los androides disparan en contra de Mark y empiezan a préndele fuego a todo el lugar mark sale pero en eso ve el cuarto en llamas, el sentía como el alma se le desgarraba

-¡Ese era el cuarto de Nat!-dijo con cólera

-Sabes que esa mujer no es tu madre-dice Ultron y hace que Mark empiece a emanar el chakra de Kurama-pero descuida, pronto sabrás de dónde vienes-Ultron dispara un unirayo a Mark quien lo elude, de repente el sistema anti incendio se activa y Ultron empieza a volar por todo el lugar, Mark lo persigue hasta regresar a la sala.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-dijo Mark

-Aun no lo notas-dijo Ultron y Markvoltea a todas partes y mira todo el lugar con los rociadores encendidos

Mark mira con confusión a Ultron esperando una respuesta pero de lugar de eso recibe una descarga electrica que lo deja inconsciente, y la última imagen que ve es a Ultron acercándose a el.

A la mañana siguiente, Jane Foster hace su ronda diaria, esta vez le toca ir al Barrio Chino ella paso por donde vivían los shinobis, el lugar esta hecho un desastre, con varias ventanas rotas, con paredes con claro daño y cintas de zona restringida, para Jane era triste saber que fue el gobierno los que hicieron esto, su compañera y sobre todo su amiga fue capturada y puesta a disposición del gobierno de E.U. por el simple hecho de tener habilidades superiores al de los demás .

En otra parte del país Tony Stark tenia una reunión con los miembros del gabinente del presidente y senadores.

-Bien señores, terminemos con esto tengo…-decía Stark

-¡No haras nada hasta que expliques esto!-dijo Hill y le muestra la imágenes del ataque de Mark-¡Ahora dinos ¿Quién es ese chico?!-

-Eso no les interesa-

-Si nos interesa si se chico es capaz de acabar con nuestras fuerzas y a los rebeldes al mismo tiempo-

Tony estaba contra la pared, sabía que no podía ocultar a Mark pero si les decía que él era de otro universo las cosas empeorarían, Tony siempre se las ingeniaba para salir airoso pero no en esta ocación.

-Pasaremos por alto lo que hizo si responde esta pregunto ¿podría estar de nuestro lado?-dijo un senador

-La cosa no es tan sencilla, el culpa a todo esto de que nos hayamos separado-dijo Tony

-¿Y no fue así?-dice Hill-ademas este chico ya aparecido en otro lugar-Hill muestra la pelea entre Naruto contra Doom antes de perderla memoria y ser nombrado como Mark-Dime algo Stark, ¿no se parecen? Y ese chico salió de la nave de Doom la cual salió de la ruptura hace cinco meses atrás, lo cual nos dice que el viene de otro universo y hace como menos de un mes nos topamos con varios de los que creemos son "sus amigos"-

Todo eso fue un sobrecogedor y muy largo balde de agua fría a su persona, S.H.I.E.L.D. hacia su valía como la máxima organización de espionaje e inteligencia que hay, pero antes de que estallara una batalla campal estre Hill y Stark un miembro del gabinete presidencial interviene.

-Lo que queremos decir es ¿se podría unir a nosotros o los rebeldes?-

-Ya lo dije, el no quiere unirse a nosotros por lo ya dicho y por del lado del Cap… ya paso ucho tiempo ya debió haberse unido a él hace tiempo, su 43 es el resultado de que Hank, Reed y yo estuviéramos buscando el universo del que vino Mark, así que no creo que sea un problema-

-Entonces es esta en una posición neutra en torno al acta…-

-Exacto, y ya que fue todo yo…-

-Aun así, nuestras fuentes informan que hay más superhumanos apoyando al Capitán Roger que al acta, incluso con usted como la cara de la campaña-

-¿Qué insinúa?-dijo Tony confundido por las palabras del senador

-El presidente ha autorizado la amnistía a los supervillanos que apoyen el acta-

-¡Brome! ¡Yo encerré a varios de esos sujeto y muchos de ellos son una amenaza con su simple presencia!-

-No a todos solo aquellos que califiquen como posibles aliados, todos prefieren al vengador que ya era un héroe del mundo libre antes de que los shitoris atacaran Nueva York, a cambio dejaremos en paz al chico -

Tony no podía ocultar su disgusto ante esta decisión de soltar a supervillanos sola, pero tampoco quería que Mark se involucrara en la Guerra Civil Tony ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de evitar esto y si quería lo mejor para Mark tenía que acceder- Uno más de los errores de Tony Stark en su vida.

En el Sanctum Sanctorum, los shinobis la pasaban muy bien, las palabras de Wanda resonaron en ellos. Wanda se lleva muy bien con las chicas, por su parte Wong y Neji hablaban del te en todos sus formas, Sasuke practicaba en una cámara especial de Sanctum Sanctorum, al igual que Lee, Gaara y Neji. Rock Lee a veces se pregunta que estará pasando con su amiga May Parker ya que reconocía a su sobrino en la televisión, pero aun así todos eran normales, bueno, normales según ellos, Neji se volvió analítico a todo lo que pase a su alrededor, Sakura, Ino y Temari se las pasaban practicando sus especialidades, Hinata era tímida pero siertamente este tiepo le ayudaba a mejorar en ese aspecto, y Rock Lee… bueno el empezaba a volver loca a Wanda con sus incesantes gritos del "poder de la juventud"

Pero las cosas cambiarían pronto, era una noche tranquila Wong ya se había ido a dormir, una figura se mueve entre las sombras entrando en los cuartos de los shinobis uno a uno se despiertan y salen de sus cuartos, la figura saca a cada shinobi hasta llegar a la de Sasuke, la fugura se aproxima a el pero de la nada saca a un kunai y lo coloca en el cuello de la persona.

-¿Qué no estabas dormido?-pregunta la persona que resulta ser Wanda

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Reunión en la cocina-susurra Wanda y Sasuke afila su mirada-Solo ve, quieres-

Un tiempo después todos están en la cocina.

-Bien ¿para que me despertaste de mi sueño de belleza?-dijo Ino

-Si claro, como si fueras bella cerda-dijo Sakura

-Agh, mira quien lo dice frente de marquesina-

-Basta, no perdamos más tiempo-dijo Wanda-Wong siempre baja por un vaso de agua y una rebanada de pastel, así que les diré esto, necesito de su ayuda para algo importante-

-¿Importante?-dijo Neji

-Han escuchado del grupo de Magneto-dijo Wanda

-¿El de los mutantes revolucionarios?-dijo Gaara

-Así es, el se está acercando a Nueva York y no es difícil saber porque-dijo Wanda

-La Guerra Civil-dijo Sasuke

-Se que el intentar unirse a los Rebeldes, pero no parque apoye al Cap, sino para atraer más mutantes a su causa-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-pregunto Ino

-Solo lo sé, vístanse, nos vamos en 10 minutos-

Los Shinobis se preparan para la infiltración, pero Sasuke está indeciso, el causo que casi los atraparan, así que no estaba tan seguro si quería o debía ir, pero también sabia que Wanda no le aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que iria pero no como el Ninja sino como el.

Al poco tiempo todos están reunidos en el centro del salón Wanda era la que más se veía como una indigente, de lugar de su atuendo metalero-gotico.

-Muy bien mantengan la calma, esto no será como lo del armario-dijo Wanda y un aura rojo lo cubrieron a todos, era rara la sensación como un ligero calambre pero agradable aunque algo desorientador, cuando termina ellos se encuentran en medio del bosque cerca de la frontera canadiense-Siganme-

Todos siguieron a Wanda por el bosque era de noche y se escuchaban muchos sonidos de los animales nocturnos pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a cosas así, Wanda los guía hasta cerca de un rio, ellos caminan por su orilla pero desde lo lejos se empieza a escuchar a una multitud de personas.

-Antes de que entremos deben saber que hay como 230 mutantes de diversos niveles de poder, desde los más patéticos hasta los más poderosos así que cuidado-dijo Wanda

-Si pudimos con la Brigada de Demolición podremos con cualquiera-dijo Ino

-Esto no es lo mismo, además tu no estuviestes con ellos cuando pelearon con esos mutados gama-dijo Wanda con rostro arogante ya que había visto esa pelea y claro Ino no participo en ella.

El pequeño grupo entra entre los mutante sin llamar mucho la atención, Sakura mira coo varios de ellos están heridos y Sakura se apiada de ellos he intenta ayudarlos pero alguien la detiene al voltear se da cuenta de que es Wanda con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ellos se buscaron esto, dejalos sufrir-dijo Wanda con frialdad

Wanda continua su camino, Sasuke se le acerca a ella para "confrontarla" a su modo.

-Estamos dando vuelta en círculos ¿¡Dinos que estamos buscando!?-dijo Sasuke

-Eso no les importa-responde Wanda con firmeza

-Si quieres que te ayudemos, debes decirnos porque estamos aquí-

Wanda mira el rostro de Sasuke uno decidido a que no esta dispuesto a poner en riesgo a sus compañeros, Wanda sabe quesi quiere tiene la confianza de ese grupo tenía que tener primero la de el.

-Cuando mi hermano y yo fuimos encontrados por "él" estuvimos con una niña, su verdadera hija, ella es tierna, inocente, ¡no merece ser criada por ese sujeto!-

En lo último Sasuke sintió toda la ira y rencor de Wanda en sus palabras, pero a su vez no era por arrogancia o codicia. En eso wanda mira a un chica de 12 años caminando entre las personas, la única niña entre todos esas personas, Wanda ve tras ella y Sasuke la siguen hasta una tienda, pero al entrar se encuentra con las personas menos queridas en ese mundo. Su hermano se descubre como Mistique y a su lado el líder de ese grupo.

-Es bueno verte, Wanda y veo que trajiste a un amigo-dijo Magneto

Mientras afuera una chica estaba de una laod al otro, de cabello verde, quien trataba de ayudar a todos lo que podía.

-Aquí tiene, mo es mucho pero espero que sea suficiente-dijo la chica

-Gracias-dijo una mujer recibiendo vendas

-Hoye Lorna, ¿sabes quien es la chica que esta curando a los de álla?-

La chica voltea y ve a una mota rosa iluminando a una persona con luz verde, la chica se acerca para ver que sucede, ella observa a una chica de cabello rosa curar a una mujer con una energía verde, era sorprendente el daño al tejido era severo pero esa chica lo curaba como sinada, y no tarde en curar al mutante.

-Ya esta, descanse por algunos días para que el tejido se reconstruido no se sobrecargue demasiado-dijo Sakura y se retira, Lorna decide seguirla mientras Sakura va a ver otro herido.

-Hola-dijo Lorna a sakura

-Hola-responde Sakura

-¿Qué tipo de mutante eres?-pregunta Lorna y Sakura se queda pasmada, ella estaba haciendo algo desinteresado por los demás pero no esperaba que fuera es el resultado

-Soy… eh.. soy… una…mu… mutante.. eh…-trataba de encontrar algo que no pareciera sospechoso, mientras esto pasaba, Wanda y Sasuke estaba frente a los mutantes más buscado de todos.

-Wanda, querida…-decía Mistique

-¡CIERRA EL OCICO RAVEN!-dijo Wanda con rabia

-Sigues enojada por lo que le paso a Pietro, es entendible-

-Lo único entendible aquí es que eres un demente, tus hombres sufren y tú no tienes ni un rasguño-dijo Sasuke

-Como en el ajedrez, los peones son los primero en caer-dijo Magneto

-Comparas la vida de estas personas con un juego banal, ellos agonizan y a ti ni te afeta en nada-Con essa palabras Wanda admira el cambio que a tenido Sasuke desde que los rescato, ciertamente ya era otro.

-En tu mirada noto, el dolor que otros te dejaron, arrebatándote lo que más querías, no somos tan diferentes-dijo Magneto a Sasuke

-Es esa nuestra diferencia, yo protege a los que me rodean, tú los deshechas cuando ya no te son útiles sin importar cuánto dolor les causes a sus amigos y familiares-responde Sasuke

-Me recuerdas a alguien que me ayudo una vez pero el pensaba que el homo sapiens debis entender que es algo natural, pero yo se que la naturalza siempre se impone, el más fuerte es el que prevalece-

Dicho esto Magneto eleva unas cadenas para apresarlos pero Wanda lo evita usando los suyos pero Mistique arremete contra ella pero Sasuke se interpone entre ambas, bloqueando su ataque.

-¡Somos el futuro Wanda, entiéndelo!-dijo Magneto enfureciendo a Wanda.

-¡Un futuro donde todos aquellos que no sean mutantes perezcan, sin importar si son adultos o niños!-dijo Wanda

-¡Yo era un niño cuando me marcaron como un animal!-dij Magneto

Wanda intenta rechazar las cadenas pero Magneto era demasiado fuerte, Sasuke peleaba con Mistique pero el sabia que el tiempo no era su aliado a sí que saca su sharingan para terminar con la mutante, pero de repente ella cambia a Wanda sorprendiendo al Uchija, ella se abalanza sobre la Wanda verdadera, erribandola y dando varia vuelta ambas se reincorporan perocasi instantáneamente sasuke golpea a una de ellas.

-¿Cómo sabi…?-decía Wanda ya que ataco a Mistique sin dudar y de inmediato pero todo le queda claro al ver el sharingan activado en sus ojos-claro, el sharingan-

Pero ambos son aprensados por barras de metal, y son lanzados afuera de la tienda, todos los que están alrededor, de inmediato los shinobis y la mutante se dan cuenta de quienes son. Ellos saben que ya fueron descubiertos así que se preparan para el ataque, entonces Magneto les ordena que ataquen a los intrusos. Y todos los que pueden moverse lo hacer.

-¡Esto es absurdo!-dijo Rock Lee

-¿Qué? ¿Que nos ataque con heridos o qué nos defendamos de ellos?-dijo Neji

-Pues… ambas, ¡Huracán de la Hoja!-

Mientras wanda intenta hacerle frente a "su padre", pero este era mucho más experimentado así que cada vez que ella ataca el no solo lo detenía sino que contraatacaba de inmediato. Pero ella no dejaba de atacar, con rabia y rencor.

-¡Basta Wanda, vuelve con nosotros, apoyando al Capitán podremos obtener lo que tanto queremos!-dijo Magneto

-¡Lo que tú quieres es que no haya más personas!-dijo Wanda pero sin darse cuenta una cadena de sierra eléctrica se acercaba a ella, esta se enreda en su cuello y empieza a enroscarse disminuyendo su diámetro pero algo sucede la cadena se detiene el ya no podía controlarla, Magneto pone su atención en algo, Wanda mira en esa dirección y ve a una chica.

-¡Lorna!-dijeron los dos al unisonó

-Papá, deja a Wanda… Por favor-imploro Lorna manteniendo el control de la cadena de sierra.

Pero Sasuke aparece y corta con sus kunais y lo aparta de su cuello y con su jutso bola de fuego derrite ltodo lo de metal.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo sorprendida Wanda por la acción

-Wanda retirate con ella y me encargo de este tipo-dijo Sasuke

-¡Estos loco el es un mutante nivel omega es dema…!-decía Wanda

-¡Wanda, llevate a tu hermana…! ¡AHORA!-dijo Sasuke sin ver atrás.

Wanda se queda sorprendida por le tono de Sasuke pero ella no quería desobedecerlo ya que este era por algo que iba hacer, Magneto por su parte no permitiría que se fueran las mutante pero el Uchija le lanza un kunai, Magneto intenta detenerlo pero el kunai corta su mano, es ahí donde se da cuenta que no es un arma de metal.

-Se de tus poderes magneticos, aunque claro, idiota aquel que no lo sepa por tu nombre-dijo Sasuke en posición de combate.

-¡Supongo que tu eres el famoso Ninja Blade!-pero Sasuke no le responde y se lanza hacia el, lanza más kunais y Magneto usa piezas de autos para protegerse, Sasuke sabe que el tiene que ganar tiempo para Wanda mientras se alejaba y aunque ella se topaba con algun que otro secuas ella lo sacaba del juego rápidamente.

Los demás no le era la gran cosa, muchos de los mutantes estaban heridos pero aun así su poca habilidad en el combate los hacia muy fáciles de someter, incluso en grupo. En eso ven a Wanda y la siguen.

-¿Dónde está sasuke?.pregunta Sakura

-Esta peleando con Magneto-responde Wanda pero Mistique se les interpone

-Se van tan pronto-dijo Mistique y se convierte en un oso pero algo la empieza cubrir, no sabia que era pero se sentía como arena, al punto que no se podía mover y al cambiar de forma seguía apretándola.

-¿Gaara?-dijo Temari viendo a su hermano

-No hay que perder tiempo con esta basura insignificante-dijo Gaara y todos siguen su camino

Y todos siguen su camino dejando a la muntante a su suerte, mientras Sasuke seguía en su pelea con Magneto pero a esto se le sumaron varios de sus seguidores y claro Sabertooth, sasuke entonces decide terminar con esto y empieza a deshacerse de los más débiles noqueándolos de un golpe tarda algunos minutos pero al final solo quedan dos. Sasuke al ver la mente de Sabertooth supo que poseía capacidad regenerativa muy avanzada y casi intantanea, sumado a una resistencia increíble, no seria un rival fácil para el Uchija, Sabertooth intenta desgarrar el vientre de Sasuke pero el logra evadir cada zarpazo pero con los arrebatos de Magneto aunque duro varios minuto, Sasuke se cansa y queda al borde de un barranco, Sasuke sigue eludiendo los golpes de Sabertooth pero por intentar evitar un ataque de Magneto Sasuke recibe un golpe de Sabertooth que lo manda directo al barraco.

Sabertooth gruñe por haber vencido al ninja y se acerca al barranco poniendo sus cuatro zarpas en el suelo, y se acerca al borde, olfatea en el aire el aroma a la sangre fresca, un signo del inminente deceso del Ninja pero de repente unas pantorrilla apresan su cuello y lo jala al barranco, siendo el mutante el que terminaría ahí. Sasuke se había aferrado a la ladera del barranco para evitar la caída pero cuadno intenta subir con un poderoso impulso es trapado en el aire por unas vigas de acero apresándolo, Incapaz de moverse Sasuke estaba a la merced del mutante rebelde… o eso queria que pareciera.

-Eres un adversario impresionante, acabaste con todos, excepto yo, me parece que eres alguna clase de telepata ya que podia prevenir cada movimiento de tus contrincantes pero conmigo no funcionara-dijo Magneto señalando su casco pero Sasuke sonríe.

-No cubriste tus ojos-dicho esto Sasuke usa el Tsukuyomi para cambia las cosas a su favor.

-¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Dónde estamos!?-dijo Magneto imperativamente

-Dices que has conocido el dolor, entonces, déjame mostrarte a su hermano mayor, la agonía-responde Sasuke

En el Sanctum Sanctorum, los shinobis y Wanda llegan sanos y salvos con su preciada carga y nuevo integrante del grupo. Pero son descubiertos por Wong quien tenia una rebanada de pastel en sus manos.

-hum. Ya que, wanda dale una de las habitaciones libres que quedan-responde Wong-¿Dónde esta Uchija?- Y todos se quedan como estatuas nadie sabia si Sasuke seguía con vida o no.

Pero del intercominicados de Rock Lee, el lo contesta

-¿Diga?-dijo Rock Lee

-"Chicos, podrían ir por mi"-dijo Sasuke

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué no nos alcanzaste?-dijo Ino

El el lugar, Sasuke seguía apresado por las vigas de acero y el no podía quitárselas sin ayuda pero claro era Sasuke, cuando lo admitiría.

-Muy bien, Sakura, Hinata lleven a Lorna a un cuarto como dijo Wong, los demás vamos por Batman 2.0-dijo Wanda y se retiran los demás

-Oye Wanda a todo esto ¿Quién es Batman?-pregunto Lee

Y tras varias risas y un sernon de Neji sobre el trabajo en equipo, es fueron de regreso a Nueva York pero la sutiación política no era la mejor los rebeldes eran apresados pero ellos ya ideaban un plan para sacarlos de la 43 y pronto una batalla se libraría en esa ciudad.


	21. Lo que viene proximamente

**Bueno aun no tengo listo los capítulos, bueno ya están listos pero mi obsesivo y enfermo sentido de perfección me hizo cambiarles varias cosas ya que quiero que sean los mejores capítulos de los fanfics, no obstante no quiero dejarlos sin nada que leer. Asi que después de ver el teaser de justice League se me ocurrió hacer esto, no dira mucho de lo que quiero hacer para la fase 2 de mi FMU (Fanfic Multi- Universe). No es mucho pero les enseñara algo de lo que será este nuevo Fanfic secundario que hare terminados estos fanfics, y quiero aclarar con que es secundario por orden cronológico ya que entre este y los actuales (excepto The Challengers y el one-shot-song) habrá otro que es continuación inmediata.**

* * *

Así que sin más les dejo el teaser de _Alliance: The Heroes Reunite_

Han pasado tres años desde la segunda Amalgama, los universos de DC, Marvel, Bleach y Naruto siguieron con sus vidas, pero algo paso y que hara que Bruce y Tony vuelvan a abrir las brechas.

-Brucie, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?-dijo Tony

-Tres años-responde Batman

-¿Enserio? ¿Pense que fue menos tiempo?-Responde Tony para lo cual Batman afila su mirada de forma reprobante ante Stark-si,si ya los se, amargado-susurra Tony moviendo su mano-

En un lugar parecida a una sala de reunión ambos héroes multimillonaros analizan la situación

-Por el momento solo tengo a Toshiro y Karin pero dicen que habrá más miembros dentro de unos meses ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Bruce

-¿Veamos? Naruto esta en misiones de carácter de embajador antes las cinco naciones ninja, Sasuke enta en misiones de espionaje, Sakura tiene su labor de doctora, Gaara es el líder Ninja de su aldea, Temari es la embajadora de Suna en Konoha, Ino atiendo el negocio familiar,Rock Lee ayuda a su sensei quien queda en estado parapléjico, Hinata es una civil… ah, y Neji esta muerto-responde Tony con la típica actitud Stark y Bruce se lo queda viendo

-¡Entonces hay que reunir un nuevo equipo!-Dijo Bruce poniéndose el traje de Batman

De una nave salen Konohamaru y Hanabi los caules se quedan impresionados por el lugar.

-Bienvenidos al Nexo-dijo Superboy caminando aun lado de los ninjas

Konohamaru y Hanabi conocen a sus compañeros.

-Soy Peter Parker-dijo Spiderman estrechando la mano de Konohamaru

-Danny Fenton-

-Ella es XJ), el organismo cibernético de combate más avanzado de todos-dijo la Doctora Wakeman

-Mamá, mi nombre es Jenny-

En el centro del Nexo, Bruce Wayne y Tony Stark hablan con todos sus miembros

-Todos ya saben porque están aquí-dice Bruce-en todos sus universo se ha presentado una amenaza como ningún otra-

-Esto seres tiene un nobre científico tan largo, complicado de prenunciar y nada cool, culpen al antipatico de ellos-dijo Tony señalando a Bruce-… así que los llamaremos Cristal-Demons-

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-dijo Konohamaru

-De inmediato-dijo Batman

 ** _Alliance: The Heroes Reunite_**

Un ejercito de Cristal Demons se aproximaba a un castillo pero de repente, una poderosa onda de energía destruye a varios de ellos y manteniéndolos a raya, Las tortugas ninjas, Danny Phantom, Hanabi y Robin, y ven a dos heores conocidos.

-Al parecer llegamos a tiempo-dijo Ichigo Kurosaki

-Hoye, Ichigo como los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?-dijo Naruto uzumaki

¿De que viejos tiempo me hablas?-dijo ichigo

-Eso no importa-dijo un chico de sombrero de paja acercándose a ellos y el se acomoda el sombrero-jeje, ¡Esto será épico!-dice… Monkey´D Luffy

* * *

 **Por favor comenten que películas, series, cartoons o animes les gustaría ver en este fanfic, me ayudaría a nutrirlo más. Pronto subiere el siguiente capitulo**


	22. Mark Rage

**Capitulo 19: Mark Rage**

En un lugar oscuro Mark (Naruto) abre sus ojos ante la tenue luz, el no sabe que paso solo que Ultron lo ataco, en eso alguien se acerca a él y empieza a analizarlo, al voltearse Mark descubre que no es un hombre sino un androide con un rostro en el pecho.

-¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién eres…?-dijo Mark con muchas dudas en su voz

-Soy el Doctor Zola-dijo el científico sin prestarle atención a Mark

-Aun que yo llamaría mi "prototipo"-dijo Ultron apareciendo de entre las sombras-Veo que al fin despertaste-

-¡TÚ!-dijo Mark con furia intentando alcanzar a Ultron pero no podía unas abrazaderas de Bibranio lo detenía, las cuales apresaban sus extremidades.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, son de Bibranio, ni Hulk las podría romperlas-dijo Ultron mientras mira a Mark, Entonces Ultron avanza hasta una pantalla la cual enciende y le muestra un sinfín de imágenes de la humanidad-Desde el origen de la vida las criaturas que han habitado la tierra se han caracterizado por una cualidad que las une, Sobrevivir, pero su supervivencia depende de tomar los territorios de otras criaturas desplazándolas de su entorno, hasta el punto de la extinción-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-dijo Mark

-Porque todo animal incluyendo el humano son invasores-Dijo Ultron-Las criaturas locales nunca tienen oportunidad contra las que emigran a sus tierras y por ende pierden en el camino de la evolución-

-Me dices que la vida es un juego de matar o vivir, como un juego de beisbol por la tarde, ¿a qué quieres llegar?-

-Mark, tu eres un invasor y uno que viene de otro universo-

Mark comprendió las palabras de Ultron, el no podía creerlo, el no quería creerlo, Ultron intentaba confundirlo ya que desde hace mucho que "J.A.R.V.I.S." sabia de su condición y para el le resultaba obivo que estaba usando eso a su favor para confundirlo. Y lo que empeoro todo fue mostrarle las imágenes de la nave de Doom saliendo de la ruptura y el saliendo de esta.

-No-no es verdad, yo-yo soy de aquí-dijo Mark tartamudeando

-Desde que llegaste haz sido una fuerza imparable e indomable, todo rival que has tenido no fue capaz de detenerte, incluso seres más avanzados han sucumbido ante ti, una especie invasora se comporta de la misma manera en la que tu lo haces-

-¡Si eso verdad porque no me lo dijeron antes!-

-Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca, si eras una amenaza convenía tenerte cerca por si acaso-

-No, ellos no…-

-¿Lo harían? Tony Stark siempre idea planes de contingencia, Steve Rogers es un estratega consumado, Clint Barton con una precisión impecables y porque no conviene tener otro monstruo y a un Dios Asgardiano como refuerzos por si acaso y Natasha…-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-dijo Mark con ira ya que ella sobre todo era la más preciada de sus amigos

-… Te mientes a ti mismo "Mark" no le dicen la Viuda Negra por nada-

-n-no… no… ellos no…-decia Mark con lagrimas en sus ojos

Esas palabras fueron como una apuñalada a su corazón, él ya no sabía que era verdad o que era mentira, y ante la desesperación empiezan brotar unas lagrimas de tristeza, que todo lo que sabía era mentira, una ilusión cruel, que incluso que no era de ese universo y que ellos finjieron todo ese tiempo pero había algo de lógica, ¿porque se separaron?,¿ porque no le hicieron caso de que volvieron con el? Ahora todo tenía "sentido". Su vida siempre fue una mentira.

-Es tuyo Zola-dijo Ultron y se retiro del lugar.

Zola se acerca a el con un instrumento, por pura reacción Mark lo mira con su rostro en lagrimas.

-Un ser de otro universo, siempre me pareció interesante la teoría de Heizenberg, pero a nivel evolutivo será más allá de la comprensión de los mutante, mutados y superhumanos, es más redefiniría lo que es el ser humanos-dijo Zola y el instrumento empezó a emitir descargas eléctricas-Aun será una lastima que mueras en el proceso-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGHHHhhhhhhh!-

Mientras en Florida un Queen Jet modificado se preparaba para despegar, en el tablero de control se proyecto u na imagen holográfico, era Tony en su armadura de Ironman, hablaba de la felicidad y de la paz que el merecía pero un kunai lo destruye terminando el mensaje.

-Este tipo le encanta hablar-dijo Neji en traje de Ninja Blade

-Lee, que es esto-dijo Sasuke

-Por lo que se parece ser una nave espacial, no sé si para que la usen pero llevarlo a otro… planeta-dijo Rock Lee

Y los tres miran al enorme gigante verda sujeto a una estructura circular, parecía dormido pero como les explico Wanda el que estuviera inconsciente no era fidelidad de que fuera seguro estar cerca de él.

-Bien… ¿como lo sacamos de aquí?-dijo Lee

-Neji usa tu byakugan y mira el mecanismo-dijo sasuke y Neji mira el interior del aparejo

-Es muy completo, tienen una enorme cantidad de seguro y pasadores tardaríamos minutos antes de abrir siquiera una abrazadera-dijo Neji.

-¿Vez algo que nos pueda ayudar?-dijo Sasuke

-El sistema está conectado a unos cables-dijo Neji

-Eso es fácil-dijo Rock Lee y se acerca aun panel, lo retira el panel y corta varios cables para empezar a hacer contacto, el primer intento…

-Ya esta iluminado-dijo Sasuke al ver que el lugar ya tenia luz

Al segundo intento aun sonido leve les llama atención

-Encendiste la aspiradora-dijo Neji al ver una aspiradora automática en el piso moviéndose por el piso de la nave

Al tercer intento se escucho otro sonido el de agua corriendo por el inodoro

-¿El baño?-dijo Neji sorprendido

-Este es el bueno-dijo Lee

De repente toda la nave se mueve, signo de que esta apunto de despegar

-¡LEE!-dijeron Sasuke y Neji al unisona

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-dijo Rock Lee cruzando cables frenéticamente

Pasaron un sinfín de cosas antes de que se liberaran las abrazaderas, pero al final lo logra, Sasuke y Neji se preparan para atraparlo pero la nave despega y todos se mueven por la inercia de la nave, Sasuke, Neji y Rock Lee se sostienen de lo que puedan por desgracia Hulk es llevado al fondo de la nave provocando un gran golpe que lo saca de la inconsciencia y empieza a despertar lentamente.

Todos luchan por sujetarse ante la enorme fuerza g que sentían. Por los Shinobis escuchan algo y al ver que era se dan cuenta de que es al ver que es Hulk, el cual ya estab despertando.

-¿Creen que si le explicamos lo entienda?-dijo Rock Lee

Hulk al terminar de sacudir la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba ve a los Shinobis de Konoha y claro el estaba muy furioso y les ruge a ellos.

-¿Eso te dice algo?-dijo Neji

Hulk se lanza contra ellos, como si no le afectara las fuerzas G que los empujaban a Sasuke, Neji y Rock Lee, ellos apenas se pueden mover pero esto a Hulk ni le afecta. Sasuke sabe que no sobrevivirán de seguir así, así que usa a los clones de sombra para confundirlo.

-¡Suban!-ordena Sasuke y todos suben a la cabina mientras hulk destrozaba a los clones de sombras.

Al llegar ellos se quedan cerca de la escotilla de acceso, Neji coloca un papel bomba especial que enciendo pero no explota de inmediato y Rock Lee saca lo que parece un celular.

-¡Wanda ya esta hecho, sácanos!-dijo Lee pero en eso Hulk sube de un brinco con un ultimo clon que aplasta con su mano y desaparece en una nube de humo

-¡WANDA; AHORA!-dijeron todos al ver que Hulk no tenía buenas intenciones y los tres desaparecen, Hulk atraviesa la puerta y sale de la nave y esta explota por el papel bomba.

Mientras en el Sanctum Sanctorum los Shinobis llegan pero no de la forma esperada, Sasuke aparece en el comedor, Neji en la cocina y Lee en la sala del Sanctum Sanctorum.

-Lo siento, aun no domino esto de transportar personas de un lugar a otro sin que yo Wanda mientras comia un pastel-¿y cómo les fue?-dijo Wanda mientras daba otro mordisco a su rebanada de pastel, Sasuke le sale una vena de la cabeza por la forma tan desinteresada en que lo dijo, por suerte aparece Neji sobándose la cabeza

-Fue complicado pero Hulk esta libre-dijo Neji calmando la situación

En eso escuchan a Rock Lee gritar, los tres salen del comedor y ven a Lee en el suelo asustado, en eso lo ven. Un homnre alto y delgado cuya cabeza era de tamaño desproporcionado, vestía lo que parecía una túnica con capa muy llamativa. Era imponente y obrecogedor en eso llegan los demás y se preparan para atacarlo

-No lo ataque, es inofencivo-dijo wong

-¿Cómo lo saben?-dijo Temari con dudas sobre el ser

-Porque él nunca hace "nada"-dijo wanda es ser la mira ya que entendió el tono de la última palabra-¿Qué haces aquí, Vigilante?-

-He visto una anomalía, una que no tiene comparación…-decía el Vigilante

-Lo sé, aquí tenemos ocho de ellas-dijo Wanda irritando a sus nuevos amigos

-No me refiero a estos shinobis de konoha y suna-dice el Vigilante sorprendiendo a los mencionado en cuestión, ya que los únicos que sabían eso eran Wanda y Wong

-Un joven de gran poder se esta solo, esa soledad sumada a los recuerdos negativos que tiene lo empiezan a deformar en una fiera de ira y odio-dijo El Vigilante

-Naruto-susurro Hinata

-Solo una anomalía de igual magnitud podrá detenerlo-y El Vigilante posa su mirada en Sasuke quien entiende lo que quiere decir-El destino de nuestro universo esta en sus manos shinobis-y en abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece.

Todos están con mocionados, la palabras del Vigilante fueron directas sasuke se mantenía calmado pero Wanda y Wong sabia que una charla con el Vigilante seria suficiente para sacarlo en si, Sasuke se retira a su cuarto cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama. Los demás lo dejan ya que saben que no es bueno presionarlo. Las horas pasan y no hay signi de que quiera hablar con alguien, Wanda ya no lo soporta y decide hablar con el pero al abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se srprende por lo que ve, Sasuke dormía en su cama plácidamente, un tic se apodero de una de las cejas de Wanda y con sus poderes cerró las puertas de golpee.

-¡Despierta pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dormite después de eso?!-dice Wanda entre golpees y objetos rompiéndose

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Sasuke estaba siendo curado por Sakura, mientras todos los demás estaban reunidos en la sala de la mansión.

Tu-t-tu-t-tu-tu t-te dormiste, t-tu-tu t-te dormiste ¡TE DOMISTE DESPUES DE LO QUE TE DIJO EL VIGILANTE, QUE ERES LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA DE ESTE MUNDO!-dijo Wanda mientras daba vueltas en círculos aun trantando de comprender lo que sucedió

-¿y qué? No es un pecado descansar un poco-responde Sasuke como sin nada

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?!-dice Wanda-Algo va a suceder y no será por la Civil War y la única persona capaz de hacer algo prefiere dormirse que ponerse serio-En eso posa su mirada en Sakura-Sakura cuando tengas a Sadara espero que la críes bien para que no termine igual que su padre-

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unisona

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijeron Gaara, Rock Lee y Hinata

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijeron Neji e Ino

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijo Temari y Lorna

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijo Wanda al darse cuenta del enorme spoiler que les había dado a Sakura y Sasuke sobre su futuro

El silencio se hace presente y no parece terminar, así que Wong decide terminar con ellos dando su opinión del asunto

-Sé que es difícil de asimilar pero la verdad es que usted es la única esperanza para este mundo, los héroes más poderosos, las cosas han cambiado al igual que la primera amalgama, así que ¿que va hacer señor Uchija?-dijo Wong

-Nunca dije que no haría nada Sasuke se levanta y mira a todos sus compañeros-Este mundo nos necesita, no solo a mí, Se que Mark no es Naruto y el esta actuando como no lo haría Naruto, descansemos ya que cuando amanezca estaremos en esa pelea de mañana-

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Wanda sorprendida ya que ella y Wong eran los únicos que sabrían que pasaría mañana

-No eres la única que puede ver el futuro-dijo Sasuke con arrogancia-Al amanecer nos preparamo-y con eso todos asienten, Wanda se sorprendió

En otro lugar más exactamente la guarida de Ultron, todo el lugar esta destruido como si ubiera explotado algo en el lugar y en una esquina Ultron con el cuerpo medio destrozado mira a una figura se asoma

-Tienes razón Ultron, soy un invasor… lo único que quiria era… tener una familia… y como no me la dieron… les quitare a todos… sus familias-y Sin más la figura crea una esfera roja que destruye la cabeza de Ultron, la siniestra figura camina por el lugar hasta salir a la luz del sol y se revela que es Mark (Naruto)

-Este es el fin… de la Civil War-dice Mark con tristeza pero de repende su ira lo enciendo en un aura roja-¡ESTE ES EL FIN… DE LOS VENGADORES!-dijo Mark con una voz demoniaca

* * *

 **Muy bien estoy de regreso asi que esperen el siguiente capitulo no lo subiré aun ya que seria demasiado pronto a si que pasara minimo una semana antes del siguiente y esperen el corssover con NightSword Chronicles Rebirth sera épico**


	23. Shinobis Samble

**Capitulo 20: Shinobis 'Samble**

Los ninjas provenientes de otro universo se preparaban, cada uno con una versión más "Marvel" de sus trajes avituales, Wong ayuda a Sasuke a forjar una espada más fuerte, con magia y fragmentos de Bibranio y Adamantio los funden con el metal de la katana de Sasuke, Wanda por su parte les da algo de protección extra, una runas que ella misma hizo, estas runas son especiales ya que en caso de que estén rodeados o los superen en numero estas los transportaran de regreso al Sanctum Sanctorum.

Todos están listos, la mayoría tienen una plática amena mientras comen ligero para el combate que se aproxima, Sasuke está en el centro del Sanctorum practicando con su nueva katana, Wanda se acerca al Uchiha.

-Sasuke ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Wanda

-Hazlo-

-Tuve una visión del futuro de la Civil War… y vi tres posibles muertes…-Sasuke no dejaba de practicar-Una donde el Capitán muerte otra donde Ironman muere y la ultima… donde tu mueres-Sasuke se detiene en seco y guarda su katana, se siente la tención, Wanda no sabe que más decir

Sasuke la mira a los ojos, se veía decidido como si se tratase de su hermano Pietro. Le lanza media sonrisa con su típica arrogancia.

-Si ninguna resulta, te das cuenta de que no eres tambuen después de tono ¿o no?-responde sasuke

Wanda se queda sorprendida, además de fue una ofensa hacia ella, también se podía ver desde otro ángulo como que el haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para impedir que cualquiera de esas visiones se hiciera realidad, era alguien admirable ya no era el Sasuke Uchiha que había llegado que por conveniencia se quedo con los shinobis, no, era otro sujeto, el no buscaba venganza sino algo superior, un bien común no solo para sus amigos sino también para las demás personas de ese universo.

-el Vigilante dijo que seria Naruto el que empeoraría las cosas así que supongo que tienes un plan para el-dijo Wanda

-No exactamente, todos estamos conscientes de que el estará ahí pero la cuestión es cuando y donde-dijo Sasuke llevándose la mano a la barbilla-Dijiste que los tres moríamos-Wanda Asiente-Entonces será al final de la guerra-

En ese momento Sasuke corre desde la cocina hacia el centro

-¡Sasuke, Wanda! ¡Ya empezo!-dijo Sakura y ambos la miran con seriedad

El la cocina los shinobis miran el televisor y el canal de noticia CNN tansmitia en directo la batalla final entre los Rebeldes y los Registrados, todos tienen una mirada seria incluso Hinata el único que se mira apasiguable era Wong.

-Escuchen, terminen de prepararse, lo que tengan que hacer háganlo, cuando estén listos nos vamos-dijo Sasuke y todos dicen un "SI"

Mientras en Manhattan la batalla estaba ne su auge, Rogers enfrentaba a Stark mientras que todos luchaban sin dar tregua el paisaje urbano cambiaba mientras la batalla proseguía edificios caían, incendios empezaban y la gente normal era la más afectada, policías y bomberos trataban de poner a salvo a la gente, las cosas empeoraron cuando Namor apareció con sus tropas de la Atlántid, era una verdadera masacre y en el climax Rogers tenia a su mercede a Stark en el suelo, el sabe que si quiere terminar con esto tiene que terminar con la vida del hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, el nom era despiadado seria rápido con un golpe de su escudo al cuello, seria rápido e indoloro pero en eso bomberos y policías lo rodean y sostiene para que no se mueva, Steve no entiende que pasa pero estos hombres le dicen que se detenga, el no entiende porque lo hacen y le piden uqe se detenga, el aun no entiende el porque pero le muestran el lugar, edificios en llamas, destruidos, gente herida eso fue lo que deja cada guerra y el mejor que nadia sabia eso, el ordena que se detengan todos y lo hace aunque no saben porque, Steve se quita lo que le queda de máscara y deja que lo espocen, ante la vergüenza de lo que hizo prefiere rendirse sin mas, todo había terminado, la guerra había concluido, un silencio se cierne sobre Manhattan, solo el ruido del fuego y el agua era lo único que se ecuhca al fondo…

plash… plash… plash…

Unos plauso se hacen presentes, todos voltean y miran a alguien desde la cornisa de un edificio, aplaudiendo.

-¡Felicidades Capitán, al fin se ha rendido, y no fue por el gobierno, no, no, no, fue ante unos policías y bomberos que lo sometieron ara detenerlo!-dice el joven hombre que bajo al suelo-Sabes, se que te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste pero debería darte más vergüenza que no te rendiste ante alguien que era tu amigo, y que el te miraban como… a un padre-

El sujeto se quita la capucha y Steve se sorprende por quien es.

-¡Mark!-dijo Steve

-Sabes a mi… ya no me interés como me llamen, se que eso nunca importo y por ende… tampoco yo-dijo el chico amnésico de konoha-Así que me hicieron ver… que si no puedes hacer cambiar a las personas… ¡tienes que obligarlas a hacerlo!-

Steve senta que Mark estaba muy mal pero el no quería pelar, no ahora.

-Mark, se acabo-dijo Steve

-Es verdad la civil war se acaba… pero mi guerra acaba de empezar-

Mark se acercaba a Steve pero policías y bomberos intentan someterlo pero este hace a aparecer clones de sombra que apartan a los mismos sin mucho problema, Mrk sigue su camino y sus clones apartan a los oficiales de el uno de sus clones le pasa el escudo y con este rompe las esposas que tenia Steve puestas.

-¡Vamos, defiéndete!-dijo mark pasándole su escudo pero este no dice o hace algo-bueno, más fácil para mí-un clon aparece, toma de la cabeza a Roger y lo jala hacia abajo mientras el original lo golpeaba con su escudo, el golpe es descomunal Steve se tira al suelo sujetando se la cabeza del dolor, Mark lo voltea y coloca su pie en el pecho de Steve-¡Debiste morir en la guerra, Steve!-Al ver esto todos intentan intervenir pero los clones de Mark se los impedían a excepción de uno

Mark ya estaba listo pero cuando intenta cortarle la cabeza a Steve un unirayo lo parta, Mark cae de pie y mira en dirección del dispara, era Tony.

-Respeta a tus mayores Mark-dijo Tony pero de la nada un clon lo patea y este sale volando hacia Mark quien le incrusta el escudo en su pecho, por fortuna este no le hace ningún daño a su persona pero destruye el reactor ARC del traje, y lo pone a lado de Steve

-Tony, de ti no me sorprendes, se que la 43 fue un intento por regresarme de donde vine pero sabes, eso fue lo mejor que me pudistes hacer, demostrarme cuanto me odias-Mark se preparaba para acabar con ellos, nadie podía hacer nada, los clones aumentaron hacien do imposible impedir el acto pero de la nada Mark recibe una patada en la cara que lo manda a volar lejos de los héroes de Marvel, y como efecto domino los clones se hacen humo, el agresor se pone de pie, mientras todos se quedan sorprendidos de lo que paso, Mark se levanta sujetándose la mandíbula y mira quien se atrevió a hacerle eso.

Y nadie lo creer, el Ninja Blade estaba ahí, todos creían que había muerto pero esta estaba ahí y ahora, Mark se llena de ira ya que ese sujeto lo golpeo sin ningún reparo. El Ninja mira a Mark pro este se quita su máscara y la Ira de Mark aumenta, era el chico que intento matarlo en más de una ocasión.

-¡TÚ!-grito Mark iracundo

-No te permitiré que hagas esto, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Steve y Tony se eorprende por como lo llamo

-¿Así que sabes quién era, he? Eso ya no me importa-dijo Mark

-Tú eras un ninja ejemplar, e desgastabas por cada persona que tenia a tu lado, sin perder ese animo que te carracterisaba-Y lo demás hacen acto de presencia, estando detrás de Sasuke y al frente de Stark y Rogers

-bla, bla, bla, eso ya no me interesa, además cada uno de ustedes intento acabar conmigo en algun momento-dijo mark y todos se dan cuenta de lo que realemente tiene Naruto-En especial la cabeza de chicle-

Al oir esto Saskura pierde el control

-¡Déjenmelo! ¡5 minutos conmigo y le regreso la memoria a golpees!-dijo Sakura mientras era sujetada por Hinata, Temari, Wanda e Ino.

-Además porque les interesa lo que les pase a estos tipos, nisiquiera somos de este universo-dijo Mark y todos se sorprende ya que no podían des crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-Es verdad, no somos de aquí, pero tampoco nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados ante lo que les pase a esta gente-responde Saseke

-Palabras muy heroicas viniendo de un asesino sin alma ni remordimientos-dijo Mark y Sasuke afila su mirada, el había recordado su primera pelea pero algo no le cuadra haci que decide decir algo para ver que tanto recuerda.

-¿Y tú que nos dijiste?-pregunta Sasuke y Mark se queda en blanco, el no sabía nada más que eso, era lo único que recordaba de su pasado así que él no sabía qué era lo que les respondía a ellos.

Mark intenta recordar pero no logra nada solo que le sangre la nariz del esfuerzo, Mark mira a los shinobis con recelo.

-No recuerdas quienes somos, menos quien eras-dijo Sasuke

-¡Lo que sé es que serán los primeros en caer!-dijo Mark y se abalanza sobre los shinobis, pero Temari y Gaara lo apartan combinando sus habilidades, Mark sale disparado a un edificio, pero por sus reflejos logra caer de pie en las paredes de este.

Los Shinobis lo siguen y empieza la pelea, Neji intenta asestarle un golpee pero los bloquea Mark intenta contraatacar pero Rock Lee evita que eso suceda.

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto-dijo Rock Lee que tenia cubierto por un aura las plantas de sus pies

-No hay de que-dijo Wanda quien flotaba en el aire y ella usando su magia le lanza hondas de energía en contra de Mark, pero eso Temari le lanza unas bombas de humo imposibilitando la visibilidad.

Temari ataca a Mark con su abanico pero el ninja con amnesia evita cada golpe con suma precisión, no obstante Mark aun tenia una ventaja, dentro de él somete a kurama con cadenas y le extrae su chakra.

- **¡NARUTO, REACCIONA! ¡TU NO ERES ASÍ!** -Ruge Kurama pero es inútil el chico que conoció y le brindo su amistad ya no existe

Un aura roja em

Envuelve a Mark y se revelan tres colas del Kyubi

-¡Maldición!-dijo Wanda al ver lo que le sucedía a Naruto

-Está usando el chakra de Kurama-dijo Sasuke

-Esto se complica, si libera las nueve colas no podremos con el-dijo Neji

-¿Pero Kurama lo ayuda o qué?-dijo Ino

- _Si hablan de la bola de pelos, déjenme decirles que yo lo estoy sometiendo_ -dijo Mark con voz diabólica

Mark se lanza contra ellos a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo explotar de un golpe una pared de hormigón, de la nube de semento Mark se va en contra de Gaara quien gracias a su armadura de arena logra evitar que lo aplaste, ante esto Mark genera un hyper vórtice e intenta destrozarle la cara al kazekage pero Gaara sujeta su mano y gracias a su armadura de arena no logra tocarlo siquiera, pero era fuerte Gaara empezaba a ceder terreno solo podía enviar mas arena para que la armadura no se desgastara tan rápido.

-¡Naurto, reacciona! ¡Somos tus amigo!-dijo Gaara

 _-¿Amigos? Me lo dice el loco que intento matarme por una estúpida idea del amor_ -dijo Mark

-Tu me enseñaste que no tengo que estar solo, y ahora mas que nunca creo en esas palabras-responde Gaara

A sus costado aparecen Lee y Neji.

-¡Lee, ahora!-dice Neji y activa su Byakugan -ocho trigramas, 64 palmas-

-Huracan de la hoja¡!-

Ambos golpean sin cesar a Mark quine tiene que retrocedes ante tal arremetidas, cuando se separan sakura aparece y de un golpe proyecta a Mark a un edificio cercano.

No muy lejos de ahí, tony se ponía su nueva armadura.

\- V.I.E.R.N.E.S. dame la ubicación de Mark-dijo tony

-La hubicación actual es en el distrito financiero de Manhattan-dijo V.I.E.R.N.E.S.

Tony mira a Steve quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Vamos vijejo, aun no es hora de descanzar-dijo Tony

-Yo creí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero… no es así-dijo Steve derrotado ante la realidad de las cosas

-¡Hey, apártate de el!-dijo Falcon se acerca a ellos

-Tranquilo Sam, esta guerra ya no importa-dice Tony-escuchaste lo que Mark te dijo, el te veía como un padre y a los Avengers como una familia, cada una peleaba por lo que creía que era lo mejor pero al final como en toda guerra solo empeoramos a los más suceptibles, y ese fue Mark, ahora hay que detenerlo, esos chicos están peleando con el pero no podrán con el

Thor y Hawkeye se acercan a ellos tambien con algo de dudas.

-Se que el quería lo mejor para todos pero esto… esta basura de guerra lo destrozo… y ahora debemos arreglarlo-Tony le pasa su escudo a Steve

Mientras Mark se las veía mal, aunque era muy fuerte y poderoso la ventaja numérica y el empezaba a enojarse por ello, vrea clones de sombra para desnivelas "a su favor" las cosas, aun así los Shinobis y Wanda se las encargan. Mark intenta apartarse para recuperarse pero no se lo permiten, cada vez que se quita a uno otro llega para atacarlo, Mark ya no sabe que hacer pero se topa con hinata quien se detiene al ver a Naruto frente a el, su mirada de desesperación la frena del golpe.

-na… Naru… to…-dijo Hinata casi susurrando

Peor durante esto Mark lo aprovecha y toma a Hinata del cuello y la acorrala en contra de una pared destruida. Con un Hyper Vortice en su mano, todos miran esto pero los clones no les permiten hacer nada.

-¡HINATA!-dijo Wanda

-¡NO, HINATA!-dijo Ino

-¡SALDE AHÍ!-dijo Neji

-¡¿QUÉ ALGUIEN LA AYUDE?!-dijo Temari

Pero nadie podía hacer nada, las cosas se veian muy mal para la Hyuga pero de un instante a otro, Mark es lanzado por un objeto que choca contra el, el objeto rebota y regresa de donde vino y todos mira con asombro al causante de eso, el Capitán América estaba en la cornisa de un edificio y a su lado los demás vengadores.

-¡QUÉ! ¡SOLO SE UNIERON PARA MATARME!-dijo Mark con rabia al ver lo que paso

-¡Suficiente Mark! ¡No te dejaremos que sigas con esta locura!-dijo Cap

Mark se lanza en su contra y los Avengers se separan, Mark invoca más clones, varios de ellos se atacan a Ironman pero este logra quitárselos de encima con sus unirayos, Hawkeye dispara redes electrificadas a varios de los clones los cuales explotan al se electrocutados, Falcon le dispara en contra de algunos, Thor blande su martillo destrozando a los clones de un golpe y Capitán América los elude, golpea y repele con su escudo, junto a un conjunto de golpes y patadas, al final solo que da el Mark original.

Todos se reúnen, Avengers y Shinobis en una formación, Mark entra en cólera ya que ve a todos lo que lo han hecho sufrir juntos.

-Última advertencia, Mark, detente o todos juntos te detenemos-dijo Ironman

Mark se lanza en contra de ellos pero es sorprendido por Sasuke quien lo regresa de donde vino. Mark mira al frente y ve a todos los que el considera sus enemigos.

-¡Rindete Naruto, te superamos en número!-dijo Sasuke

Peor Mark no esta acabado, usando una complej pose de manos surge una enosmre nube de polvo, no se puede ver nada pero poco a poco se despeja y se empiezan a ver cientos de clones de sombras, pero el ambiente esta muy silencioso…

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-No me gusta cómo se escucho eso-dijo Hawkeye

De la nube de humo se mira una enorme figura anaranjada, nueve objetos largos y peludos se movían despejando el lugar, y al final lo ven a la legendaria bestia con cola frente a ellos, pero se veía distinta sus ojos estaban en blanco, signo de que Kurama no estaba controlando su cuerpo.

-¡Por las barbas de Odin!-dice Thor impresionado-¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-Es un Byju, una de las legendaria bestias con cola creadas por el Sabio de los seis caminos-dijoNeji instruyendo a los héroes de Marvel

-¡Muy esto, haremos!-dijo Saskue

-Hey, ¿quein te puso a cargo?-dijo Falcon

-Bueno, primero son los Avengers," ¿Quién no los conocen?" Y segundo no saben quienes somos así que el factor inteligencia está a nuestro favor-dijo Wanda

-¿Por qué eso me sonó "Extrañamente" familiar?-dijo Tony con lo que el pensó que era a algo así como un deja vu

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo el kyubi se lanza en su contra, todos se separan y cubren por el impacto que causo ese movimiento.

-K.O. dinos tu plan, ninja-dijo Capitán América

-No podremos contra el directamente, así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Neji, Hinata, rock Lee, Ino, Hawkeye y Falcon ustedes se encargaan de los clones-dijo Sasuke

-Liberar las cinco puertas para ello-dijo Lee

-Te sugiero que no lo hagas ya que pelearas contra varios enemigos-dijo Wanda

-Entendido-responde Lee

-El resto me seguirá para acabar con Kurama, ya una vez que hayamos terminado nos reuniremos para someter a Naruto-dijo Sasuke y la bestia de las nueve colas volvía a lanzarse al ataque.

El primer grupo compuesto por los Hyugas, Ino, Lee, Barton y Wilson atraían a todos los clones hacia ellos, Falcon dispara en contra de estos y explotan al instanten Hawkeye lanza sus flechas, Neji y Hinata daban todo de sí para acabar con todos los clones que se tuviesen en frente.

Rock Lee patea a los clones con el huracán de la hoja, al igua que Ino atacando con kunais a los clones. Hawkeye tenia uno en la mira estaba detrás de Neji pero cuando dispara la flecha Neji la atrapa en el aire y se la incrusta a un clon.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-dijo sorprendido Clint

-No tengo puntos ciegos-dijo Neji y invoca su Byakugan y se deshace de los clones que lo rodean pero uno se le escapa y lo ataca en eso una flcha lo atraviesa y el clon explota en el aire, Neji mira a Barton

-Si lo tiene-dijo Hawkeye con satisfación

Por su parte Sasuke, Sakura, Wanda, Capitán, Ironman y Thor trataban de acercase al mark quien estaba encima de la cabeza del Byju, Sasuke era el que más se había acercado con un metro de distancia pero tena que tocarlo para que pudiera someterlo

-Steve, esto no está funcionando-dijo Thor

-Uchija, necesitamos otra estrategia-dijo Steve corriendo por las calles de Wall Street

-Lamento ser quien se lo diga, pero esta es la estrategia ideal-dijo Sasuke con su ojos sharingan ayudándolo a predecía los movimientos del kyubi.

-Tal vez podam… ¡WOOOW!-dijo Wanda eludiendo un coletazo de la bestia con cola pero Ironman lo recieb y es lanzado a varios metros de ahí, Ironman intenta levantarse pero su traje se desactiva

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-dice Tony y por las rendijas de su casco mira como el Byju acumila chakra en su voca y se la lanza a Ironman. Su traje apenas se reiniciaba pero de la nada aparece el gigante verde gama y con su aplauso dispersa la energía de la esfera, el traje se reactiva y Ironman se levanta-¡Hulk! No sabes cuanto me alej…-

-¡INTENTASTE SACARME DEL PLANEA, STARK!-grito Hulk enojado sujetando a Ironman como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-Así, perdón por eso pero ahora necesitamos que nos ayudes con Mark-dijo Ironman

-¿MARK?... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHhhhhhhhh-decia Hulk pero una envestida del gigantesco zorro lo manda a volar

-Ese Mark-dijo Ironman volando sobre la criatura y este le lanza unos unirayos

Capitán América y Sasuke intentaban acercarse Steve es el primero pero Mark usando dos clones lo aparta de el pero detrás de Rogers sale Uchija y le da una patada que lo hace retroceder, Mark mira con ira esto.

-¡No crean que aun la…! Aaagh-dijo Mark y pone una rodilla al suelo

-Cap, me recibes-dijo Falcon por el intercomunicador

-Fuerte y claro, Sam-responde el Cap

-Ya nos encargamos de las replicas de Mark, ahora vamos para apoyarlos-

-Enterado, ¡Sasuke no sedas ni un centímetro!-dijo Steve y se lanza a la pelea de nuevo

-¿Acaso ya estas cansado, anciano?-dijo Sasuke y ambos

Y ambos se encarreran en contra de Mark pero el gigantezco zorro no se lo permite, desde lo lejos Hulk toma una auto y se lo arroja a al Byju pero sin ningún problema atrapa el auto. Hulk se sorprende por los reflejos de la criatura y este se lo regresa con más fuerza y velocidad. El auto esta a casi poco de impactar en su contra pero en el último momento Sakura aparece.

-¡SHANARO!-dijo Saskura haciendo explotar el auto de un solo golpe-¡No te quedes parado, sigueme!-Y Sakura corre para apoyar a Sasuke y Steve logra eludir todos los escombros pero se queda congelada al ver la enorme garra del Kyubi sobre ella, pero Hulk aparece y sujeta la garra evitando que esto aplaste a Sakura.

-¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LA APLATES!-dijo el gigante verde y aparta al garra de la enorme bestia-¡NADIE ES MAS FUERTE QUE HUUUUUULK!-

-¡Ahora, golpeemoslo¡!Juntos!-dijo Sakura y Hulk salta, dandelo un descomunal golpe que deja fuera de combate, posteriormente esta explota y desaparece. Mark deja a la criatura y baja a las destruidas calles de Wall Street, y ve que lo han rodeado, y frente a el esta Sasuke.

-Se acabo-dijo Sasuke

-No, ¡ESTO AUN NO HA ACABADO!-dijo Mark invocando dos clones y empieza a genera los rasengan que necesita para el shuriken rasengan

Sasuke sabe que tiene que hacer pero sorprende a sus amigos ya que solo el piensa atacar con el chidori normal. Ambos se miran Sasuke esta calmado, calculando sus movimientos antes de actuar y mira a Naruto con una mirada vacía sin nada dentro de él, solo ira, dolor, decepción. Sasuke siente algo, una sensación de que ya ha vivido esto el intenta comprender lo que pasa y el recuerda su pelea con Naruto ya hace cuatro años, pero él se pregunta ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera peleado con Naruto?, ¿si no hubiera huido con Orochimaru por su sed de venganza en contra de Itachi?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si regresaba con él a la aldea?

Eran tantas preguntas que le surgían, desconociendo el porqué de las mismas, será que él se arrepentía de esto, de todo lo que hizo, ahora en ese mundo tan distinto al suyo, pero ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer, trata de concentrarse, sabe cuál es el objetivo de todo esto.

Ambos corren uno al otro, cada uno con sus técnicas especiales, Mark con rabia desatada y Sasuke totalmente sereno, la distancia se reducía a cada zancada que daban, ya estando a menos de un metro cada uno el mundo se empezó a ralentizar, este momento revelador para Sasuke.

 _-¿Es por esto que me busca? ¿No, Naruto?-_ piensa Sasuke- _Es por esto que me buscabas, por ayudarme, no porque era tu deber, sino porque eso es lo que quieres, ayudar todo aquel que lo necesite, como yo_ -Sasuke al fin ya lo entendía, todo lo que hizo, no todo fue malo, pero la mayoría eran signos de que necesitaba ayuda y Naruto era el único que podía hacerlo- _…Gracias… Naruto…-_

Un destello, ilumina la zona del encuentro entre Los Genins Más Poderosos de las Cinco Naciones Shinobis, el destello se desvanece y se revela el resultado, Mark estaba de pie pero el Hyper Vortice se empezaba a desvanecer, Sasuke por su parte estaba en el suelo, con su mano del chidori en el hombro de Mark. Mark cae al suelo pero Sasuke lo sostiene y lo coloca con suavidad en el suelo.

Los Avengers al ver esto intentan ir con él

-¡Mark!-dijo Steve y Tony pero los shinobis se les adelantan y lo rodean

-Sakura, contendré los recuerdo de Naruto, te diré cuando los tenga todos para que empieces a curar los enlaces neuronales-dijo Wanda y coloca sus manos en la cabeza del inconsciente y el aura de sus poderes. Pasan algunos segundos-Ahora-

Sakura coloca sus manos con chakra y empieza a reparar el daño en el cerebro de Naruto, pasan los minutos, los Avengers miran todo esto desde la distancia sin saber que hacer. Ambas chicas termina y quedan exhausta por la labor.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?-pregunto Wanda

-Solo hay que…-decía Sakura

-oh, Saura… me gusta tanto eso…-dijo Naruto dormido evidentemente ya era el pero…

-Aunque solo hay una forma para saberlo-dijo Sakura y se acerca al rubio-¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!-

Naruto se levanta de golpe… pero tal vez no debió hacerlo.

-¡Ay, mi cabeza!-dijo Naruto sujetándose la cabeza-… ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Eran los exámenes shonin, en eso apareció el Dr Doom y nos ataco primero fue por Ino y el cejotas, luego fue por Neji y gaara, después por Temari y Hinahta, y al final por mi y Sakura!-dijo Naruto con rapidez-Fuimos capturados pero use el chakra para liberarme, salí de la nave y caí en un edificio, después me ataco Dr Doom peleamos en un lugar donde se construía algo y luego de ataco con sus poderes y me lanzo a esa construcción, me cayeron las vigas y perdí la memoria-

-Creo que ya volvió-dijo Wanda y todos sus amigos lo abrazan.

Naruto se sorprende un poco al ver a Sasuke pero ellos les cuentan lo que sucedió y el lo entiednde pero lejos de este alegre del ameno encuentro los Avengers miran esto con tristeza, ya que sentían que algo les había arrebatado de sus corazones, incluso Thor y Hulk les saco unas lagrimas, era dura para ellos pero su amigo ya no existía. Entonces Naruto mira a los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta. El deja a sus amigos y se acerca a ellos.

-Hola amigo…-dijo Tony con desconfianza a la respuesta

-… nos… recuerdas-dijo Steve con desconfianza

Su mirada lo decía todo, no tenía idea de quienes eran… pero una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Tony, Steve, Sam, Thor, Hulk, Clint, los recuerdos a todos-dijo Naruto y todos los Avengers se les acercan y lo abrazan, los shinobis están felices ya que Naruto tena algo especial que hacia mejores a las personas. A lo lejos la agente 13 se acerca a ellos y los shinobis se acercan a los Avengers

-Bien, ya todo regreso a la normalidad-dijo Wanda

-algo asi-dijo Tony

-Aun así creo que tengo hacerme responsable de todo esto-dijo Steve

-No creo que tengas que poner un pie en la cárcel, Steve, yo me encargo de eso-dijo Tony

La agente trece recibe una llamada, ella lo contesta y de repente cuelga se acerca a ellos y saca su arma, los Shinobis y Avengers no se percatan de esto, excepto por uno. Sasuke empuja a Steve y los dos disparos se dan, pero Sasuke recibe los disparos en su hombro derecho

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Naruto

Gaara es el primero en reacciona y somete a la Agente 13 con su arena y con esta destroza su mano que tenía el arma, Sakura aprovecha esto y le da un golpe al capullo de arena haciendo explotar, no mata a la chica pero le rompe casi todo sus huevos, la mujer se detiene ante un muro y sakura la toma del cuello lista para hacerle explotarla cabeza de un golpe.

-¡SAKURA!-se escucha la voz de Sasuke-no… lo hagas… traela-

Sakura carga el cuerpo de la agente 14 y con su sharingan, mirando la consciencia y recuerdos de la mujer, Sasuke termina ya que encuentra fácilmente lo que quería.

-Alguien… conoce… a un tal… Cráneo Rojo-dijo Sasuke


	24. El Regreso de Naruto

Bueno me tarde pero ya está, no sé porque cada vez que digo una fecha esta no se cumple, en fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **Capitulo 21: El Regreso de Naruto**

Los Avengers están conmocionados por las palabras del Uchiha.

-Cráneo Rojo ¿Quién es ese?-dijo Ino

-El problema más grande que se pueden imaginar-dijo Steve totalmente serio

-¿Aun hay que saber que traman?-dijo Ironman

-Yo sé lo que traman-dijo Naruto

-¿en serio?-dijo Tony

-No sé quien sea es Cráneo Rojo, pero Ultron me conto que estaba manipulando-dijo Naruto y se dirige a Taste Master y con un kunai le atraviesa el cráneo. Todos se sobresaltan por su acción incluso los otro villanos pero entonces les muestra que no era el verdadero Taste Master sino un androide-Ultron tenía varias copias de héroes y villanos, listo para remplazarlo cuando en el momento correcto, empezando por Taste Master

-Taste Master es un experto en imitar movimientos como si fuera una maquina-dijo Steve

-Es muy disciplinado, nadie notaria que no es el original-dijo Sam

-De acuerdo, lo de ese Ultron está claro pero la duda es ¿Dónde están y con quienes están?-dijo Neji

-Uno está en Washington, en la silla del presidente y el otro en OsCorp-dijo Sasuke aun en el suelo mientras se acercaba Jane Foster para ayudar a Sasuke

-O.K. hay que ir por ellos, dividámonos-dijo Tony

-Espera ahí Tony, la guerra termino y no creo que les guste el resultado de ella-dijo Steve-Ademas dividirnos no sería una buena idea-

-El Capitán habla con la verdad, divididos caeremos igual-dijo Thor

-No creo que ese sea un problema-dice Naruto-Tiene al próxima Hokage como su aliado-

-Es verdad, y nosotros les ayudaremos-dijo Rock Lee

-De acuerdo como aun no sabemos de lo que son capaces pero nuestro amigo si-dijo Steve mirando a Naruto-¿Crees que puedas guiarnos?-

-Seguro, de veras-

-Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital para extraerle las balas-dijo Jane

-Tú me quedare con Sasuke-dijo Sakura, Wanda y Hinata se quedara con ella por cual quier cosa

Naruto crea dos grupos, el que se dirige a Washington estaban Capitán América, Falcon, Hawkeye, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee y Gaara, el según do grupo ira a OsCorp el cual está integrado por Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Hinata, Temari e Ino.

-Bueno eso ya está claro pero solo témenos un QueenJet-dijo Clint

-Yo puedo ayudarles en eso-dijo Wanda

-¿No te equivocaras coo la otra vez?-dijo Neji con dudas

-¡Claro!... eso espero-dijo Wanda susurrando lo ultimo

Wanda usando sus poderes transporta al equipo en que esta Naruto el otro equipo se dirigen al QueenJet. Sasuke es subido en una ambulancia, junto a Jane, Sakura y Wanda, son llevados pal hospital.

En Washington el equpo de Naruto y Steve llegan a destino.

-Bueno, estamos cerca del lugar-dijo Neji

-Tal vez demasiado-dijo Hawkeye y apunta a loa agentes de seguridad que venia

-Oigan, ¿Cómo distinguimos a loa buenos de los malos?-pregunto Rock Lee

-Hijo, si te disparan son los tipos malos-responde Steve y todos se separan

Gaara levanta uno cortina de arena impidiendo la visibilidad de sus atacantes esto es aprovechado por ellos para entrar en la Casa Blanca, dentro se enfrascan en una batalla con el personal de seguridad, Falcon, Neji y Rock Lee se encargaban de algunos de los que seguían afuera eludiendo los disparos y noqueándolos a todos. Dentro Steve, Naruto y Gaara corrian hacia donde esta el Presidente, pero varios agentes se les interpone, Steve, bloque los disparos con su escudo y Gaara arremete con su arena, en eso venia más agentes pero Gaara también los agrede.

-Sigan, yo me encargo-dijo Gaara y Naruto y Steve siguen su camino.

En N.Y. Norman Osborn entraba en una armadura, Iron Patriot, sabiendo que los vengadores se volvieron a Unir y el plan de matar al Capitán fallo, así que n o dejaría cabos sueltos.

Una de sus paredes explota por el poderoso golpe de Hulk

-Toc Toc-dijo Hulk con sarcasmo

-Norman, sabía que tu fase de duende del cereal te afecto pero no de esta loca manera-dijo Ironman

-Es inútil Stark, tu chatarra, tus idiotas y eso mocosos no te ayudaran, damira mi traje, mucho más avanzado que el tuyo-dijo Osborn y ataca a los héroes y shinobis, varios robot aparecen y atacan a Thor y a Hulk

-¡Tus maquinas n o son rivales para el Hijo de Odin!-dijo Thor blandiendo su martillo

-¡HULK APLASTA!-

Ino se movia entre los robot dejando papeles explosivos en sus cabeza, Temari los destroza con su abanico cerrado y ya que son incapaces de moverse los hace volar con su abanico revelando la primer luna, Hinata hacia lo suyo con su byakugan encontrondo lo puntos débiles de los robot que con un simple golpe los desmoronaba.

Ironman esta en su duelo con Osborn, el cual se la hacía muy difícil, el nunca lo admitiría pero estaba con un rival igual de capaz que el, Ironman dispra sus unirayos pero Oscorp contraresta el ataque con un escudo de energía.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Tony

-No eres el único genio-millonario-filantropo que hay Stark-Se lanzaba al ataque pero en eno Ino lo centra pasa su jutso.

-Jutsu Control de Mente-Ino entra en la mente de Norman y aun que le cuesta tenerlo bajo su poder es suficiente para que Hinata ataque

-Ocho trigramas, 64 palmas-Hinata golpea los punto débiles de la armadura

Temari aparce a lado de la armadura.

-Ino, sal de ahí-Ino sale de la mente de Norman tan solo para que Osborn de lleno el ataque con la segunda Luna, el veinto que genera destruye todo el lugar

Norman termina aplastado en contra de una pared el cual se cae dcomo si fuera una calcomanía vieja y los Vengadoras y Shinobis se reúne. Osborn se reincorpora débilmente y su casco se cae revelando a Norman con la piel verde.

-He escuchado de la hoya de oro al final del arcoíris pero no del duende después del tornado-dij Tony sarcásticamente y todos se rien pero Norman se abalanza sobre Stark pero Tony lo repele con un unirayo dando como resultado la inconsciencia ante el impacto del ataque

-Por cierto se te olvido el playboy-remata Tony rodeándose se las shinobis

De regreso en Washington, Steve y Naruto se dirigen a la ofician del presidente e irrumpen destrozando la puerta

-¡Capitan ¿Qué te pasa?!-dijo el presidente

-Deje de mentir señor presidente… o debería decir Red Skull-dijo Steve y Naruto le lanza un shuriken que corta el rostro del presidente. Las secretario y varios hombres que estaban a su alrededor se preocupan pero el presidente aparta a todos lo que lo rodean con una fuerza descomunal, como si fueran de trapo y se ve en su rostro la cortada pero no muestra sangre sino algo rojo pero no era musculo y el hombre se arranca el resto de la pie revelando que en efecto era Craneo Rojo.

-No sé cómo se enteraron, pero cualquier intento de detenerme será inútil, Capitán-dijo Skull

-Eso ya lo vernos-responde Naruto

Mientras Gaara seguía luchando contra los guardias, pero un hobre, el General Rose no podía creer que un chico pelirojo estuviera destrozando a guardias que antes eran soldados, el sale de la sal de vigilancia y se dirige hacia el.

-¡Hey!-dice Rose llamando la atención de Gaara-Te crees un supersoldado, entonces enfrentate a un verdadero supersoldado-Saca una jeringa de su bolsillo e intenta inyactarsela pero se detiene, pero no era por su propia voluntad sino que algo lo detuvo de su traje de comandante militar sale un monto de arena que lo cubre esta aparta la jeringa de Rose

Gaara se lo quita y lo mira, sabe que esa cosa haría algo peligroso para el asi que, lanza a rose por la ventana y este termina estrellándose contra un árbol. Gaara lo observa sin ninguna emoción destrozando la jeringa con su arena.

Por su parte Naruto y el Cap pelean con Skull el cual les disparaba con un arma alemana muy vieja.

-¡No puedo acercarme!-dijo Naruto

-Aguanta hijo-dijo Steve y el espera a que suceda algo y de repente Skull se queda sin bala, Steve aprovecha esto y le lanza su escudo aun que lo esquiva no puede eludir la patada de Naruto-Bien hecho-

Ambos salen de la casa blanca, ya Rock Lee y Neji tenía a todos los guardias apilados, obviamente noqueados, mientras ellos observan como huye Skull, Neji sabe que hacer y le lanza un kunai que le da en la pierna, Skull se detiene pero solo para quitárselo y sigue corriendo, al ver esto los tres shinobis y el supersoldado los persiguen. Se topa con un oficial al que golpea y le quita su arma, Naruto se adelanta y lo intercepta cerca del Monumento a Washington, Skull le apunta con el arma.

-¡Mark!-dice el Capitán y le lanza su escudo, Naruto se cubre con este, Naruto avanza con el escudo mientras en su mano libre crea el famoso ataque del rubio

-¡Rasengan!-Naruto golpea a Skull con la esfera de chakra y energía cinética este es arrasado por el poder del ataque, que tenía tanta fuerza que es lanzado y estampadlo en contra del obelisco, después de varios segundos casi un minuto, Skull cae al suelo, totalmente adolorido como pocas veces había sentido. Y se le acercan los cinco hombres

-Esto fue por mi amigo, Sasuke-dijo Naruto viendo al líder de Hidra

-Es tu fin, Skull-dijo Steve

-No te queda nada-dijo Gaara

-Lo único que gobernaras es una celda-dijo Neji

-¡Hoigan! ¡Ya dijeron todo lo bueno que había que decir!-dijo Rock Lee-Bueno, yo lo llevo a al cárcel-Rock Lee toma al moribundo Skull-¿Puedo decirle los derechos Miranda?-

-No creo que se los merezca-dijo Steve y todos subían al Quuen Jet

Más tarde en el Helicharger estaban siendo esperados por alguien.

-¡Fury! Nunca pensé que me alegraría verte-dijo Tony

-Luego me abrazas Stark, además alguien tenia que hacerse cargo de S.H.I.E.L.D.-dijo Fury

-Bien, a lo que vine-Tony le entrega a los dos supervillanos del universo Marvel-Uno rojo y una verde, lastima que no te traje uno amarillo y así los puede usar de semáforo-

Fury se rie, ya que ciertamente era un alivio que esto haya terminado, Tony se retira y se dirige al hospital donde esta Sasuke. En el lugar afuera los esperan Steve y un hombre que no veía desde ahce tiempo.

-¿Stephen?-dijo Tony sorprendido

-Ha pasado varios años Tony-responde Stranges

-Así es pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-En eso s abre la puerta del hospital y aparece Wanda

Stranges se acerca a ella la cual parecía muy nerviosa.

-Wong me conto lo que hiciste-dijo Stephen

-Stephen, yo, solo, al ver que no estabas, los shinobis y yo…-decía Wanda nerviosa

-Pasaste la prueba-

-si es… ¡QUE!-

-¡QUE!-dijeron Tony y Steve al mismo tiempo

-Así es, esta fue tu prueba-dijo Stephen mientras Wanda no Sali de la incredulidad-Pense que mejor manera de poner a prueba, tu temple, disiplin, astucia, determinación, ingenio y trabajo bajo presión que la situación de Naruto-

-Espera…-decía Steve entendiendo por donde iba la cosa

-No me malinterprete Capitán, pero tenía la confianza de que Wanda sabria como solucionar eso, además le aposte a Wong cinco pasteles de la quinta y mane, de que encontrarías la solución-

Wanda sonríe ya que sabe lo mucho que le gustan esos pasteles a Wong y lo mucho que le dolerá dárselos a Stephen.

-Pero sobre todo… te mereces tener amigos como ellos, se que has estado solo desde que tu hermano se fue Wanda, se cómo se siente, pero no podías seguir así-

En eso aparecen sus amigas, las cuatro shinobis, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Temari. Pero wanda se deprime al recordar algo.

-Aun que eso signifique que no las vuelva a ver-dijo Wanda con tristeza, Tony y Steve se miran ya que sabían que algun dia ellos se hiria de regreso a su mundo

-No pienses así, más bien es un hasta pronto-dijo Steve y coloco su mano sobre su hombro-Es una de las ventajas de ser el Hechicero Supremo-

En eso llegan en el Queen Jet el resto de los Avenegers y Shinobis.

-La ciudad es un caos-dice Sam-La policía y los bomberos no dan abasto-

-Así es, pero para eso esto nosotros-dice Naruto-Tal vez no sea Konoha, pero como el futuro Hokage, es mi deber ayudar a estas personas y empezare por repara los daños que cause-

Los Avengers se sorprendieron por las palabras de Naruto, era más decidido que cuando era Mark, pero aun así existía esa conección con que

-¿Realmente lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Steve y Naruto le da una sonrisa típica de el rubio

-De acuerdo futuro Hokage-diceTony-Espero que puedas con eso, la Fundación de Ayuda Stark esta para apoyarte pero aun así deberas dar todo de ti-

Y así todos se une, Avergers, Shinobis, Hechiceros para reconstruir Nueva York.

…. Ah, cierto y Sasuke esta sedado así que no pudo aparecer en el fanfic pero aun asi esta feliz ya que recuero a su amigo y algo de esperanza para su futuro

-¡Que hay de mi!-dijo Wave Wilson-Espera "dijo Wave Wilson", ¡haber! ¡aclaremos algo! mi pana, Esta wea de decir las cosas de otros no esta chida, YOOOO soy DEADPOOL entiendistes boludo-

-… ¿Por qué hablas así? Nadie te va a entender, usas demasiados modismos de región-

-Pense que era un fanfic en "español latino" no los P… %&$ gallegos… ¿en serio? Me vas a censurar cada ve que diga P… %&$ palabra de M… %&$-

-Es fanfiction, hay REGLAS, Wave-

-C… %&$ mis H… %&$-

-¿Pense que habías dicho que era español latino?-

-Vale tío, también tenemos público de Cataluña-

-Sabes me estoy cansando de esta actitud tuya "Poso de Muerte"-

-¡HEY!-

-Tu empezaste, además, desde que salió tu película haz estado de "Quinciañera", ya que te interpreta el guapo de Ryan Renolds, quien por cierto es el responsable del éxito ¡DE LA MISMA! Eres insoportable-

-Que puedo decir las nenas me adoran, los hombre se quieren convertir en mujeres solo por mi presencia y a los niños les encanto, además Deadpool es la película mas taquillera para adultos de todo los tiempo, excepto por Jesuscrito, es mas, tengo la película de origen más taquillera que cualquier m… %&$ heroe pudiera tener, para que em entiendan ya que esta P… %&$ CENSURA no me deja habalr, quise decir que cualquier afeminado superhéroe pueda tener-

-Sin mensionar que eres el personaje de ficción mas renteble de todo los tiempo ya que recaudastes 12 lo que costaste, ni AVATAR hizo eso-

-Haber ya me confundiste, hablas del niños con cáncer que lanza pedos ósea flatulencia, por sus manos o la de los pitufos crecidos-

-La de los pitufos crecidos-

-Ven, así de genia soy chiquitas-

-Esto ya se fue por otro lada así que ¿A qué viniste?-

-Por mi aparición mi chavo-

-Pues ya la tuviste, lárgate-

-¿que?-

-Ya apareciste y después que termino el capitulo, pero apareciste asi que ¡Largate!-

-… …. Ouuuh, debí pensarlo mejor-

-Asi es.. en fin…

Gracias por leer este capitulo el próximo como ya se menciono será el crossover de ambos fanfics. Espérenlo pronto yo dare todo de mi parte para que esta vez si cumpla con la fecha acordada.

-¿Puedo aparecer en Somos Justicia y Venganza?-

-¡NO!-

-Vamos…-

-Dijo que no-

-Puedo ser el héroe que salve el dia, acabando con Hichigo y que la muejr maravilla sea mi amante-

-¡Claro! "arruinando todo lo que tengo planeado" No gracias-

-Esto es por ese tal Itachi Uchiha al que vas a revivir para el próximo fanfic ¿No? Oh, lo siento ¡Super Spoiler!-

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡DE ESTA NO SALES VIVO!-

-¿Pense que no se podían decir palabrotas?-

Y asi Deadpool encontró la muerte a manos de un autor de fanfic, la moraleja es… no tengo idea


	25. BONUS

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrió viendo algunos videos sobre lo que piensan el elenco de las series basadas en los comics de DC sobre Batman V Superman como de los de Marvel sobre Cicil War y como no quiero dejarlos sin nada por el momento aquí les traigo (de nuevo) los bandos que eligieron los personajes de mis fanfics espero que los. Espero que les guste**

 **Batman v Superman v Ninja Blade NY**

Tony Stark-¿y porque nosotros hablamos de esto? Somos Marvel y Naruto

Sakura Haruno-Batman contra Superma

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Wish-¿Quién ganara?-

Naruto Uzumaki- Yo voy estoy con Batman, ya saben es el genial, sabe ninjitsu, artes marciales y las cosas que tiene, es genial, de veras-

Steve Rogers/Capitán América-Sin dudas Batman, es un peleador que nunca se rinde y siempre encuentra la manera de salir victorioso de cualquier contienda.

Temari-Superman tiene habilidades que ningún hombre mortal tiene, nadie puede contra el-

Gaara-En la vida real los más fuertes siempre acaban con los más débiles así que diría Superman-

Rock Lee-¡Batman! ¡Él puede enfrentarse a quien sea! ¡Nunca retrocede, sin importar contra quien pelee!-

Clint Barton/Hawkeye- Superman es fuerte e invulnerable pero no invencible, asi que estoy con Batman-

Neji Hyuga-La fuerza no le es todo pero tampoco lo es el entrenamiento, la suerte decidirá quién será en ganador de esta batalla-

Hinata Hyuga-Batman da miedo pero Superman es alguien que ayuda a las personas, yo diría… Superman-

Sakura Harubo-Batman se ve sexy en su traje oscuro pero Superman lo podría hacer explotar de un solo golpe como Saitama-

Tony Stark/Ironman-Aun que Bruce y yo no congeniamos yo estoy con el ¿porque? Vamos, ambos somos multimillonarios, exitosos y muy apuestos pero sobre todo somos genios, el cerebro siempre vence al musculo-

Ino Yamanaka-Batman. El es tan sensual que no podría estar en su contra

Hulk-Superman es fuerte, resistente y con poderes pero Batman sabe pelear y golpear-

Thor-¡Superman!-

Stephen Stranges/Doctor Stranges-Ambos son polos opuestos, así que no puedo esperar por ver esta confrontación

Natasha Romanoff Rogers-Batman representa nunca rendirse

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Wish-Yo se que Batman ganara, me vino en una "visión"-

Sakura Haruno-Entre ellos se acabaran y solo quedara Wonder Woman en pie.

Sasuke Uchija-Me identifico con Batman, Ambos somos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestras familias y desde ese momento nos hemos vuelto más fuertes-

* * *

 **Team Cap o Team Iron ¿De qué lado estás?**

Tony Star-¡Los del otro fanfic deben de estar ardidos por esto!¿No?

Sasuke-Team Cap o Team Iron-

Naruto- ¿De qué lado estás?-

Steve Rogers-Siempre es duro ver a los amigos dividirse por sus propios ideales así que omito mi opinión al respecto-

Neji-Toda guerra civil es un conflicto donde dos facciones se enfrentan, hermano contra hermano, nadie gana todos pierden-

Hinata-Yo… creo que esto con… el Capitán, el siempre defiende a los débiles de los poderos y corruptos-

Rock Lee-¡El único al que puedo seguir es al Cap, el mejor guerrero que ha existido!-

Natasha Romanoff Rogers-Bueno si lleyeron mi nombre completo sabrán con quien estoy-

Hawkeye-El Cap es viejo y bueno Tony es la onda de hoy, el se volvió un héroe creando su propio traje de batalla y no se sometió a ningún experimento loco del gobierno-

Hulk-El "hombre bandera"siempre me ha visto como un héroe y no como un monstruo así que estoy con el Team Man Flag-

Thor-Aunque Tony sabe usar la diplomacia es Steve el que ha llegado más lejos con menos casas en su haber, aun así Tony siempre piensa en un plan de contingencia para cualquier cosa así que estoy con Ironman-

Sakura-El Capitán es de las pocas personas que se queda hasta termnnar la misión, el es un líder de verdad-

Ino-Tony es el chico que lo tiene todo, dinero, juguetes, intelecto ¿Quién podría estar en su contra?-

Wanda-Esto es muy difícil, ambos son tan distintos por a la vez tan parecidos, yo no sé a quien apoyar-

Sauke-Ellos solo crearan el caos y al final el verdadero enemigo será el único en pie-

Naruto-Steve en genial, el es el que ganara, de veras-

Gaara-Estas peleas dejan ver la verdadera naturaleza de los contrincantes así que espero ver hasta donde llegaran cada uno por obtener la victoria-

Temari-¿Saben que es igual que lo de Superman y Batman? Así que ya saben que el chico rico es el que gana-

Tony-¡Me agrada esta chica!-

Stephen Stranges-Estto suceso más haya del resultado será el principio del fin para el mundo-

Tony se pone en frente con unos lentes de sol uy se los quita de forma epica dejándonos claro que a él debemos apoyarlo-Muérete de la envidia, Wayne, tu "Ben Affleck" nunca superara a mi "Robert Downey Jr"-


	26. Somos Justicia y Venganza

Lamento haberme tardado pero al final del capítulo le explicare todo, ahora a lo que vinieron

 **nota:** Hay que leer ambos fanfics para ver el panorama completo y algunas cosas que no aparecen en ambos fanfics

* * *

¡DIVIDIDOS CA-E-RE-MOS!

¡DIVIDIDOS CA-E-RE-MOS!

¡DIVIDIDOS GA-NA-RE-MOS!

¡DIVIDIDOS GA-NA-RE-MOS!

¡UNIDOS GA-NA-RE-MOS!

¡UNIDOS GA-NA-RE-MOS!

 **¡GA-NA-RE-MOS!**

 **C**

 **A**

 **P**

 **I**

 **T**

 **U**

 **L**

 **O**

 **22**

SOMOS JUSTICIA Y VENGANZA

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde el fin de la Civil War y desde que los shinobis hicieron pública su presencia sus vidas fueron un poco más sencillas, Sakura regreso a su trabajo de Socorrista, Hinata volvió a ayudar a Murdock y Neelson el resto de se dedicaba a brindarles sus ayuda a las personas de Nueva York. Por su parte Sasuke se volvió a topar con Frank Castle pero rápidamente le dejo claro una cosa; la técnica más poderosa del Mangekyo Sharinga, uso el vacio dimensional contra un monstruo gigante y en segundos desapareció después de eso; Castle cayó en cuentas, que él siempre estuvo jugando, nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Naruto era el más atareado, cientos de clones de un lado para otro de la ciudad ayudando arecontruir la ciudad que el casi destruye, la gente miraba con asombro como los cientos de clones ayudaba en tod lo que podía, incluso Tony y Steve estaban sorprendido por la dedicación del rubio. Por otro lado tuvo un reencuentro con Natasha, quien por cierto tenia algo distinto, ella tienia cinco meses de embarazo, ella no sabia como era posible pero Sakura le dijo que ella arreglo ese problema, y claro Sakura estaba al tanto del desarrollo del bebe, ya que la matriz de Nat fue reconstruida con chakra y ciertamente aplicarla en una persona sin ella seria interesante de ver, aun más sabiendo que el suero del supersoldado de Steve afecta a todas las celular de Steve.

Un nuevo día en la ciudad que nunca duerme, y los Shinobis observan a su nuevo invitado con expectativa, las palabras de es eran inertes pero sabias, pero las oraciones de ese sujeto eran para poner atención.

-En mi mundo, un ser muy poderoso ha aparecido y los héroes de ahí no serán suficientes-dijo el hombre de traje azul y casco y capa dorados.

-Entonces, viniste a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Stranges y Destino asiente. Como el hechicero supremo, sabia que cuando un "colega" venía a pedir ayuda era realmente grave y el debe tomar esto con mucha seriedad-¡Wanda!, ¡Ve por Naruto, debe de estar con Tony y Steve! Yo les daré aviso a los demás Vengadores-

En un restaurante Japones Steve Rogers, Tony Stark y Naruto Uzumaki salian de este.

-Ah, no es como Ishiraku pero no es taaaaan mal-dijo Naruto

-Es un restaurante 5 estrella y aun así dices que no es bueno-dijo Tony con cierto descontento ya que el prácticamente pago los 15 platos de ramen que Naruto comio

-Solo digo que en Ishiraku tienen mejor sabor-

Entonces aparece un hombre mayor canoso de los laterales.

-Oye ¿Tú no eres el chico que enloqueció y ataco a todo el mundo?-dijo el hombre

-¿Eh…? Si, lamento lo que le hice a la ciudad, pero tambien me encargue de arreglar todo-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, eso es lo importante, todos cometemos errores pero hay que reconocerlos para ser mejores personas-dijo el hombre mayor

-Gracias señor…-dice Naruto

-Stan Lee-tras decir eso el hombre sigue su camino

Steve y Tony se miran, había algo en ese hombre que les parecía peculiar. Pero en eso aparece Wanda.

-¡Chicos, Stephen los necesita, lleven sus trajes y todo lo que requieran para una batalla!-dijo Wanda con seriedad

-¿Una batalla?-dijo Steve con duda sobre a que se refería

-Stephen le dira todo, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Wanda y abre un portal a al Avenger Tower

Los tres entran en el portal y se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos y Tony a a su armería

En otro lugar Hawkeye tomaba varias flechas y porta flechas, tres para ser preciso.

-Espero que Ollie este ahí-dijo Clint y se va

El resto de los Avengers están en 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village, esperando afuera, en eso les abre Neji.

-Llegaron-dijo Neji

-Nosotros si pero ¿donde Steve, Tony y Naruto?-dijo Falcon

-Conociendolo, el cabeza hueca esta perdiendo el tiempo comiendo-dijo Sasuke

-No seas tan duro Sasuke, recuerdo que el ha estado ayudando a ala ciudad desde que termino la Civil War-dijo Sasuka

En eso llegan Tony, Steve, Naruto y Wanda de un portal, todos se reúnen.

-Muy bien, si es para lo que creo que haremos, es hora, no podemos perder mas tiempo-dijo Hawkeye

-Se verdad, si nuestro aliados del otro universo nos necesitan, debemos actuar de inmediato-dijo Thor

-Paciencia-dice Stranges apareciendo con alguien a su lado, no les parece conocido a ninguno de los Vengadores-Permitanme presentarles al Supremo Hechicero, de ese universo Destino-

-¿Supremo Hechiceros? ¿No debería se Hechicero Supremo?-dijo Tony

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto, Stark-dijo Stranges

-Y te puedo dar varios ejemplos de que eso es mentira-responde Stark

-Regresando al tema de importancia-dice Destino-En mi mundo a llegado un ser que nisiquiera en su dimensión debió existir, este ser amenaza a todas las vidas, de mi universo-

-Suena como un Trabajo para los Avengers-dijo Tony

-Pero no irán solos-dijo Sasuke apareciendo con los demás shinobis

-Debido a la situación actual decidi que lo mejor es que ellos vayan con ustedes-dijo Stephen

-Bien ya sabemos el como, porque y donde ahora ¿a quien?-dijo Steve, Destino les revela al adversario, de máscara negra con cuerpo blanco.

-Hichigo es un monstruo con un poder devastador, el quiere destruir… a un poderoso guerrero, pero cuando termine no le bastara e ira aconquistar el mundo, y luego el universo, no hay nada como el, y no debería existir-

Todos los presentes se concientizan era uno locula enfrentar algo como se los decribian pero aun así…

-¡Si necesitan ayuda, yo estoy listo para lo que sea!-dijo Naruto decidido

-El cabeza hueca hablando sin pensar-dijo Sasuke pero luego se forma una sonrisa arrogante-Estoy contigo-

-De acuerdo ya que todos estamos listos es hora de los regalos, tomen-dijo Tony y les da intercomunicadores a los shinobis y algo más-Hinata, neji, Naru me dijo de sus poderes oculares, estoy goles los diseñe para filtrar más niveles de visión, podrían ver los procesos de fusión del sol con estoy-

Hinata y Neji los toman, Hinata les da las gracias y Neji asiente

Y están listos con Naruto y Sasuke a la cabeza, con eso Destino abre un portal hacia su universo

-Con esta brecha llegaran a donde estar Hichigo y se reunirán con los héroes de mi universo, les deseo todo lo mejor-dijo Destino

Todos entran al portal pero cuando lo traspasan se dan centa de que están cayendo desde el cielo

-¡Recuérdenme dejarle una flecha en el ojo a ese sujeto!-dijo Barton

Todos hacen los que pueden para intentar aminorar su descenso, y ese ahí donde los ven como sujeta a una persona para después aventarla.

-Creo que ya lo encontramos-dijo Steve

-Cabeza de chicle, impulsame-dijo Hulk y Sakura con su fuerza y de forma sincronizada logran crear un impulso que avienta a ambos, Sakura es lanzada en sentido contrario. Ironman va por ella..

El gigante verde, acelerando prepara sus puños, el mira como el Hichigo se deshace de los héroes que intentan detenerlo mientras se dirige y toma del cuello al mismo hombre que había aventado previamente. Hulk sabe que solo requiere de un golpe

-¡HULK… -Dijo Hulk y el ser lo escuhca y voltea al cielo para ver a Hulk llegar de ahí-…PLASTA!-

Hichigo evita el impacte contra su ser aun así es tan descomunal, la onda de choque aparta tanto a Hombre de traje negro y cabello anaranjado como a Hichigo del lugar. se levanta unas cortina de humo.

Desde arriba los Avengers y Shhinobis lo miran y aunque reciben el imparto de la parte superior para su suerte los ayuda a desacelerar su caída desde cielo, y con cuidado bajan a la nube de polvo

-Genial, ahora no podemos ver nada, Thor nos haces el favor-dijo Ironman con fastido

-¡Seguro!-responde Thor

El polvo se disipa, y se revela a varios individuos, a los héroes de ese universo que están luchando contra Hichigo. Pero algunos eran extrañamente familiares.

-¡Nightwing, mira!-dijo una chica de verde a lado de unn chico de traje negro como de acrobata

-… No… puede ser-responde el sujeto antes mencionado como si supiera quienes eran.

Thor mira a lo lejos e identifica a un individuo, blande su martillo y sale volando hacia donde esta un hombre de traje azul y capa roja. Aterriza a lado de él, quien aun se recuperaba de la paliza que le dieron.

-Levantate Superman-dijo el Poderoso Thor

-¡Esa voz!-dijo con sorprensa el homnre al reconocer la voz que le habla, voltea a ver y frente a el esta el príncipe de Asgard.

El Asgardiano le extiende su mano y Superman la toma ayudándolo a levantarse

-Tu midgard te necesita-dijo Thor

-Es bueno verte, Thor-responde Superman

-Al parecer llegamos en el momento oportuno-dijo Thor con emoción

-Siempre le vez con buena cara el mal tiempo-

-Nada es imposible mi amigo-

Un arquero de verda mira a Supeman con Thor, entonces pensó que tal vez…

-¡Hey ollie!-dijo Hawkeye tono engreída pero sinsera, el arquero de ese universo volta a ve y ahí esta Clint Barton

-Flecha Morada, ¿Cómo esta?-dijo Arrow

-Muy bien, oye, que viejo te vez-dijo Hawkeye

-Aquí han pasado 11 años desde la el evento amalgama-

-En serio para nosotros solo 6, por cierto te traje estas flechas especiales para ti y Roy-Clint les entrega las flechas a Oliver pero no encuentra al chico pelirojo que le había mencionado-¿Y Roy? –

-No está pero gracias por el gesto-dijo una chica rubia que toma las flechas de Barton

Por último un hombre vestido de murciélago tenía enfrente a el, a Ironman, era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente con esa casco puesto.

-Desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de hacerte pagar-dijo Ironman con su mano lista para disparar un unirayo-Pero no estoy para esto, nos dijeron lo que pasaba y vinimos a ayudar-

El hombre murciélago solo se lo queda viendo.

-Relajate, antipático, además si te ataco aquí yo sería el malo y eso, no es para nada cool-dijo Tony levantando la careta del casco

-Nunca dejas de ser egocentrino, no es así Stark-

-Que te puedo decir, soy es parte de mi encanto-

-¡Menos charla! ¡ES HORA DE PLASTAR!-dijo Hulk

Hichigo se levanta del suelo ya que fue lanzado lejos de ichigo, este mira a los recién llegados.

- ** _¡No importa cuántos sean! ¡Ya he vencido a los héroes más grandes, ustedes no serán mayor desafio!_** -dijo hichigo a los nuevos.

-¿Ah si? Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto

- ** _¿Tú quien te crees para afirmarme una locura así?_** -

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo Hokage de Konoha, y te vencere junto a todos mis amigos-dijo Naruto desafiantemente.

- ** _Lo vuelvo a decir, ya los venci a ellos, los heroes más grandes de este mundo_** -Dijo Hichigo apuntando a los heroes de DC

-Entonces sabras porque nos dicen los heroes más poderosos de la Tierra, bueno de nuestra tierra pero al final no son my distinta, así que si, somos mejores que ustedes-dijo Tony finalizando lo ultimo con un vistozo a Batman

- ** _Bien suficiente_** -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de hulk y sorprendentemente el gigante verde, contiene el golpe, Hichigo esta impresionado.

-¡Nadie…¡ ¡es mas fuerte…! ¡QUE HULK!-de un impulso lanza a Hichigo por los aires, Hichigo se detiene a varios kilomentros de ahí.

-" _Tal vez no deba subestimarlos!-_ penso Hichigo y se lanza en picada en contra de los heroes de Marvel, DC, Bleach y Naruto

-Separencen-dijo Batman y todos se apartan, Hichigo cae Superman y Thor encaran al Hollow Perfecto, Wonder Woman se une, pero Hichigo ataca con un zero , los tres se cubren pero el ataque empieza a lastimar la piel de Superman, este se queja ante el dolor.

-¡KAL!-dijo con desperación Diana

Thor mira a su amigo sufrir

-¡Toma esto villano!-dijo thor y lanza su martillo, Hichigo logra tomar el martillo pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando el martillo seguia su camino, lo arrastro cientos de metros, el no entendia lo que paso pero no le importaba, intento levantar el martillo pero este seguia en su lugar, puso más fuerza para levantarlo pero no podia siquiera moverlo

Hichigo estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el escudo del Capitán América venir a su rostro, esto lo golpea y lo tumba, dejandole una rajada en su se pasa la mano en la herida para cerrarla, Hichigo detecta a dos sujetos acercandose, uno era Toshiro y Karin y los otros eran un chico de de cabello castaño y largo y el otro azabache y medio largo. Toshiro trata de darle estocadas ahichigo mientras Neji intenta asestar un golpe con sus palmas abiertas, Karin y Sasuke tratan de darle un trajo sos sus espadas.

-¡Retiremonos!-dijo neji y jala a Toshiro, lo mismo hace Sasuke con Karin, Hichigo esta desconcertado pero siente una presencia cerca el mira a todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie, el no lo entendia pero el suelo lo unde y lo empieza encerrar en una esfera gigante de arena.

Desde la lejania un chico de cabello rojo era el causante de esto. Con su mano controlaba la arena.

-Ataud de… Ataud de… ¡ATAUD…!-decia Gaara con dificultad

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Hinata a lado de Gaara y junto a Nightwing

-¡Esta oponiendo… resistencia! ¡Es demasiado poderoso!-dijo Gaara, el intenta contenerlo su esfuerzo es tal que la arena se convertia en roca por la presión

Hichigo se libera expulsando todo su poder, lanzando a todos los que esten cerca. Naruto ve esto. Y a en contra de Hichigo pero en su camino pasa aun lado de un hombre joven de cabello anaranjado, esta de sigue de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Naruto se detiene y va con el

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Naruto a Ichigo. Pero este no le contesta-Vamos amigo, reacciona-

Sacude a hombre y consigue llamar su atención

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta de nuevo Naruto viendo a los ojos de Ichigo

-yo-yo la mata. La mate… a mi mamá…-decia Ichigo aun en shock, Naruto entiende por lo que esta pasando.

-No te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-¡YO MATE A MI MAMÁ, LA MATE, LA MATE!-

-¡Calmate…!-dice Naruto mientras sacudia a Ichigo para calmarlo-¿La amabas?-

-¿Que?-

-Que si la amabas-Ichigo solo haciente con la cabeza-Entonces ¿Por qué la matarias? Ella te amaba y tu a ella, no le veo la logica de matar a alguien que amas-

Son pocas las palabras pero estas conectan con los recuerdos de Ichigo, sus vivencias como shinigami. No fue su culpa, Hichigo lo controlo como siempre lo hace. El se levanta y llama a zangetsu, esta llega a su mano.

-Muchas gracias, por todo-

Hichigo lucha en el aire contra Ironman , Stark le lanza sus unirayos pero Hichigo es demasiado rapido, el intenta algo con un supermisil de bolsillo pero se choca con Capitán Atomo.

-Hey, lo tenia en la mira-dijo Tony

-No podemos seguir así, necesitamos cominucarnos-dijo el Cap

Ironman mira a Batman y baja donde esta el.

-Niño rata, necesitmos las frecuencias de sus comunicadores-dijo Tony

-¡No les dare nada!-

-No esta a discución-dijo Steve apareciendo detrás de el

Batman los mira y sabe que muy a su pesar, que tenian rason, de su muñeca sela una pantalla holografica y este aciona la pantalla.

-Esta hecho, ahora todos estan conectados-

-De acuerdo, este es el plan, Ironman, Lanterns, Átomo, ataquen a larga distancia, Superman,Thor, Wonder Woman, ustedes ataque al objetivos, necesitamos una distracción para reorganizar al resto-dijo el Capitán América

-En seguida-dijo Naruto y se dirigía hacia Hichigo a toda velocidad

-Te ayudo-dijo Ichigo y ambos se van en contra de Hichigo

Hichigo bloquea su ataque sin problema.

-¡Tú me hiciste matar a mi madre!-

 ** _-¡Wow! No eres tan tonto después de todo-_** dijo Hichigo haciendo enojar a ichigo

Naruto aprovecha esto para hacer su famoso jutsu, miles de clones de sombras se lanzan en contra del Hollow Perfecto, increíblemente era perfecta la sinergia entre ambos. Ichigo blande su katana, Hichigo se mantiene a distancia y cuando Ichigo se prepara para lanzar otra tajo pero con su mano libre toma la de uno de los clones, Hichigo evita la espada pero no el clon que lo golpea con ambos pies, varios cloens aprovechan esto y se lanzan sobre el pero poco pueden hacer contra Hichigo, el los destroza sin problema, en eso ver como Ichigo le lanza su zantpakuto y solo se hace a un lado, pero el Naruto original acacha el mango de Zangetsu, y corta la espalda. Hichigo cae al suelo por su herida, y mira al ninja de Konoha, pero por esta distracción no ve a Ichigo quien le da de lleno en la máscara con su puño, rompiéndola, dejando ver si ojo izquierdo.

Desde lo lejos Ironman y Batman observan la hazaña de Kurosaki y Uzumaki

-Pelean bien juntos-dijo Tony

-Muy bien ya todos saben que hacer, entonces ¡En marcha!-dijo el Capitán América

Hichigo sigue atacando a los dos héroes pero de frente le llegan Wonder Woman y Saskura quienes atacan a su abdomen al unisono, pero esto poco le hace a Hichigo, el golpea a Wonder Woman, apartándola de él pero Sakura, no puede apartarse y co una patada ascendente, Hichigo golpea a Sakura.

Desde lejos sus amigos ven lo acontecido, Hichigo sabe que ella no pudo haber soportado tal golp… Pero mientras el polvo se disipa, la figura de sacura aparece pero con una diferencia, un diamante en su frente y marcas en su rostro se hacen presente.

-Solo he tenido dos años y medio acumulando chakra y aun me cuesta creer que ya tengo el byakugo-dijo Sakura, de inmediato ella aparta la pierna de Hichigo y se sale de ahí.

De inmediato Hulk aparece con salvajes golpes al Hollow Perfecto.

-¡NADIE GOLPEA A CABEZA DE CHICLE!-dijo Hulk mientras laza golpes a diestra y siniestra contra Hichigo pero este detiene los puños del gigante verde

- _"¡Demonios! ¡Este sujeto si que es fuerte! Por suerte yo soy más fuerte"-_ piensa Hichigo mientras contraresta la fuerza de hulk con la suyo pero algo pasa el mutante gama empieza a incrementar su fuerza

-¡nadie…! ¡Es más fuerte… ! ¡QUÉ HULK!-Hulk hace retroceder a Hichigo pero este le dispara un zero que lo avienta lejos de él.

Hichigo continua con el ataque contra todos los que veía, la mayoría logra escapar del ataque pero Le, Neji y Nightwing corren por su vida, al ver esto Steve lanza su escudo a ellos.

-¡LEE, NEJI!-dijo Steve hacia los mencionado lanzando su escudo. Rock Lee salta para acachar el escudo y lo pone al frente , Neji y Nightwing se colocan detrás de el, el impacto le da de lleno al escudo pero soporta el poderoso ataque. Los tres tratan de mantenerse juntos mientras son arrasado por el ataque.

Hichigo continua pero tres flechas caen a sus pies, estas se abren disparando un sonido ensordecedor, mas que eso un sonido similar a las trompetas que derribaron el muro de Jerico, el Hollow cae de rodillas ante tal sonido.

-Eso no lo detendrá-dijo Artemisa desde lo lejos.

-No, pero lo distrajo, tomen la frecha con la caja en la punta-dijo Hawkeye y los tres arqueros toman esas flechas, Artemisa lo ira con duda. Ahora dispárenla en un angulo de 50° grados-

-¿50 grados? No le daremos de esa manera-dijo Artemisa

-Solo háganlo-dijo Barton

-Yo le haría caso-responde Green Arrow

Los tres apuntan al cielo y disparan las flechas. Hichigo con rápido zero destruye los flechas sónicas pero en el cielo algo llama su atención eran las tres flechas que venía a el.

- ** _Neh…-_** pronuncia Hichigo al ver que solo eran tres flechas pero estas de repente explotan y cae una lluvia de estacas directo a él, todas caen donde el esta, levantando el polvo al impactar

Desde su posición Artemisa y Green Arrow se sorprenden por el ataque que dieron

-Flecha Morada, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Arrow

-Flechas Pim, son flechas con partículas estacas de Bibranio encogidas con partículas Pim-contesta Clint

-¿Qué es el Bibranio?-pregunta Artemisa

-Es como el amazonio, en su universo es el materia más resistente y duro que existe en su universo-responde Green Arrow

Todos miras la polvareda para saber que paso, el polvo se disipa y la figura de Hichigo aparece, inmóvil, todos se complacen al ver que ese ser ya no se movia, pero no es asi Hichigo seguía con vida, sus brazos, y gran parte de su cuerpo, y claro su mascara intacta. Y como si nada se quita las estacas de bibranio de su cuerpo.

- ** _Admito que eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero es hora de jugar en serio_** -dijo Hichigo y eleva su reiatsu

Todos se cubren, Hichigo sale volando y ataca con un zero a todos los héroes, pero los Lantern ya enian recargados sus anillos, crean una barrera protectora. Aun así era demasiado poderoso para ellos.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene un plan?-dijo Tony

-Tengo algo-dice Sasuke-Pero necesito que los distraigan para que me acerque, después de eso, todos aléjense de ahóí lo más lejos y rápido posible, si me parto… aun así no se acerquen-

Neji entendió a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-¡Es una locura, Saskue! ¡Puedes morir!-dijo Neji

-Si me llevo esa cosa conmigo… abra valido la pena-dijo Sasuke y corre hacia Hichigo

El Hollow Perfecto estaba en un tiroteo con Ironman, los Lanterns, y Capitán Átomo. Hichigo seguía disparando su zero pero ironman le da con su unirayo central y derriba a Hichigo , en el suelo este se reincorpora para otro zero pero detrás de él aparece Sasuke quien activa el amaterasu, sus ojos ca,bia por unas aspas más agudas, como si fuera un shuriken, y con un rápido movimiento de manos, realiza la técnica más destructiva de los Uchujas

Un enorme vacio aparece frente a Hichigo y el ataca con su zero… pero algo anda mal, su ataque no hacia ningún efecto, es ahí que se da cuenta de que no es cualquier tipo de vacío, sino uno dimensional, este empieza a arrastrarlo lentamente. Intneta retroceder pero al intentarlo, siente como pierde el equilibrio y por ende su tracción. Vuelve atacar con el zero pero el efecto es el mismo, y por primera vez en toda su existencia Hichigo siente terror, ante la impotencia que tenia frente a tal ataque en su contra.

A lo lejos todos tratan de mantenerse juntos para no ser absorbidos por el Amaterasu de Sasuke, Los shinigamis clavan sus espadas al suelo para no irse al vacio, los héroes de Marvel y DC hacen lo posible para antenerse en su posición, los shinobis se apollan en los shingamis para mantenerse en su lugar.

Sasuke a aeste pundo sentía un dolor insoportable en sus ojos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ey hichigo aun no cedia pero estaba a muy poco de hacerlo. Y cuando ya parecía que Hichigo estaba perdido, Sasuke empieza a mirar borroso, ya no podía mantenerlo y es justo cuando Hichigo se dirije al vacio dimensional, cuando Sasuke termina con este. Anula el Amaterasu y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Hichiog cae al suelo, Sasuke jadea con desesperación fue demasiado para el Uchija.

-¡Maldición!-exclama Sasuke ya que no pudo terminar con esa cosas.

Por su parte Hichigo esta tambien jadeando pero del horror, mira a Sasuke, impresionado que alguien tan "normal" fuera capaz de algo de semejante poder. Pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar,mira al Uchija lleno de ira, se acerca a Sasuke, sus pasos hacen temblar el suelo. Y carga con reiatsu sus garras, pero alguien se acerca a el para impedir sus siguiente acción.

-¡No te permitiré!-dijo una voz fementida.

-¡¿Sakura?!-dijo Sasuke al identificar el timbre de voz

Karin esgrime a Blusão en contra de Hichigo, apartándolo del Uchija y con una flecha de reiatsu lo destrae por un momento, ella lo aprovecha y toma a Sasuke, ya lejos lo pone en el suelo pero Sasuke siente que debe agradecérselo y la abraza pero al hacerlo una de sus manos queda en uno de los pechos de Karin.

-Gracias… Sakura…-dijo Sasuke abrazando tiernamente a Karin.

-Yo… no soy Sakura-dijo Karin toda sonrojada

¡OYE, DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI NOVIA!-grita Toshiro al ver la escena

Sakura se acerca para ayudar pero lo que ve la pone molesta

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?-dijo Sakura

-No es obvio-responde Sasuke

-Yo estoy aquí-

Sasuke de repente aprieta el seno de Karin y de inmediato se aleja, claro Toshiro se pone furioso por lo que vio, toma a Sasuke de su camisa

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo Toshiro

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-responde Sasuke como el retador que es

Por su parte Karin se queda viendo a Sakura y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años mayor que ella esta pobremente desarrollada de igual manera Sakura se queda viendo a Karin y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años menor que ella está excesivamente desarrollada.

-¿Enserio te confundió conmigo?/¿Enserio me confundió contigo?-dicen Sakura y Karin al unisonó, dándose cuenta de que tenia la misma voz

-Sí, si, si después ven eso, ahora encarguémonos del monstruo-dijo Hawkeye pasando aun lado de ellas dispara sus flechas pero aunque dan de lleno en Hichigo no le hace nada-¡Argh, ¿Qué nada te hace daño?!-

-Mis escaners no pueden indaga en esta cosa, ¿Qué tal tu Neji?-dijo Ironman

-Lo intente pero esa cosa emana mucha energía, me quema los ojos-dijo Neji

-¿Trajiste lo gogles que te di a ti y a Hinata?-

-Si-

-Póntelos, los diseñe para que filtraran más capaz de visión-dijo Tony y Neji se detiene y saca los gogles de sus bolsillos y se los pone, activa su byakugan, y mira a Hichigo, al principio le lastima verlo pero con los filtros, puede ver mejor el interior del Hollow Perfecto

-Lo veo Señor Stark-Neji mira el interior de Hichigo-El tiene dos núcleos de energía, uno alparecer crea su propia energía pero el otro… no lo se, parece medio lleno-Entonces los ataques de energía se hacen presente-Esperen, absorbe la energía de los ataques y la deposita en el segundo nucleo-Hichigo ataca con un zero y Neji mira como mezcla ambas energías disparándola en el ataque que hace-

-Entonces, dispararle no ayuda, ¿Qué tal un golpe?-dijo Tony

-Puede ser, no acumula energía por los golpes, apenas absorbe algo de estos-dijo Neji

-Hulk ya lo escuchaste, dale con todo-

El gigante verde va a golpearlo, pero Hichigo lo detecta de inmediato pero antes de que pueda atacar, el martillo de Thor golpea a Hichigo

-Hulk no es único que puede golpear duro-dijo Thor y Superman aparece detrás de Hichigo y le da un mazaso en la espalda, Hichigo cae Hulk lo golpea pero soporta el impacto, Hulk vuelve a atacar, Hichigo sabe que no puede permitir eso, su mascara se empieza a aagrietar, detiene los puños de Hulk y se eleva con el y rápidamente lo lanza contra el suelo. Pero del cráter humeante, sale Hulk con un poderoso salto pero Hichigo solo tiene que elevarse más para impedir que siquiera lo toque. Thor y Superman intentan atacarlo pero aunque sus golpes son fuertes no puede asestar un golpe a su trotro y ambos caen a l suleo tras recibir un zero de Hichigo.

Desde el suelo, Thor y Superman mira a Hichigo y en eso llega Capitán Ámerica

-Mis manos… nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me duelen de tanto golpearlo-dijo Superman

-Te entiendo-dijo Thor

-¿Están bien?-dijo Steve, ambos asienten-Estoy se pone cada vez más difícil-

-Lo sé-dice Tony-si lo atacamos con energía la absorbe y si lo atacamos de frente nadie puede acercarse para asestar un buen golpe y terminar con el-

-Si tuviera algo, lo suficientemente duro tal vez podría…-decía Superman

-Como Mjnir-dijo Thor ofreciéndole su martillo a Superman, este lo toma sin más

-Se me olvido que puedo levantarlo-dijo Superman pero al ver el ataque de Hichigo sabe que no será fácil acercársele-Aun así no sé cómo me podre acercare a él, uno de esos rayo y tendré que empezar de nuevo-

-Hijo, toma mi escudo-dijo Steve dándole su escudo-Es lo único que a podido soportar ese ataque-

-Gracias Capitán-dijo Superman

Desde lejos Naruto mira como los tres héroes estaban planeando

-Oye-dijo Naruto a lado de Ichigo-ellos planean algo-

-No me digas-

-Hay que ayudarlos-

-Lamento ser el aguafiestas, capitán obvio, pero ¿Cómo planeas eso?-dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

-No tenemos que hace nada, solo que nos note-Dijo Naruto e Ichigo mira en dirección a Thor, Cap y Superman

-Te entiendo-dice Ichigo-Aun así ¿no sé cómo lo haremos?-

-Haz oído de la expresión tirarse de cabeza al precipicio-dijo Naruto e Ichigo sonríe

-Estás loco… ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Excelente, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

Ambos pasan a sus modos de más poder.

-Estás listo-dijo Naruto en el modo kuybi e Ichigo asiente con su máscara de Hollow.

Naruto se sube a la espalda de Ichigo y ambos se dirigen hacia donde esta Hichig, quien seguía disparando a los Lanterns y Ironman, pero él siente las energías de Uzumaki y Kurosaki acercárseles a toda velocidad, Naruto, desde la espalda de Ichigo, se lanza con un shuriken rasengan, mientras Ichigo se posiciona al otro lado para atacarlo, de forma sincronizada atacan pero Hichigo los detiene con sus manos sin ningún problema, la energía de ambos es absorbida y con un rápido movimiento toma a ambos del cuello succionado toda su energía, tarda un tiempo porque ambos tiene un enorme poder cada uno. Ambos quedan débiles, colgando de las manos de Hichigo.

- ** _¿Qué se creían? ¡¿Qué un golpe y ya?! ¡Nada ni nadie puede conmigo!_** -dijo Hichigo con satisfacción pero las sonrisa de satisfacción de Naruto e ichigo lo desconcierta

-Lo sabemos-dijo Ichigo

-Pero te distrajo ¿o no?-dijo Naruto

De inmediato se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta Superman a menos de 25 metras de él, de inmediato suelta al Shinobi y Shinigam, se voltea cargando el zero y lo dispara contra este, pero Superman se cubre con el escudo del Capitán América, soportando el ataque, Superman suelta el martillo de Thor hasta la correa de esta y lo hace girar acumulando electricidad.

-Y como diría un amigo, ¡POR MIDGARD!-dijo Superman deslizándose aun lado y conecta el golpe, pro están descomunal, que hizo más que romper la mascara de Hichigo, Hichigo tambien sufre de una mandibula destrozada, deslizacion de las vertebras 1 a la 5, la cabeza se sale de su lubar y el homre y clavicula derecha son fracturadas.

Hichigo cae al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando un pequeño cráter ante su caída. Todos los héroes se reúnen alrededor de este, viendo a un Hichigo retorciéndose de dolor pero que aun así intenta levantarse.

-¡Es demasiado peligros que siga con vida! ¡Hay que acabarlo, Ahora!-exclamo Batman a los cutro vientos

-Al fin que lo aceptas-dice Ironman-¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Denle con todo!-

Todos se preparan, los Artemisa, Green Arrow y Hawkeye apuntan una flecha con cabezas explosivas, Canary se preara pa gritar, los lantern, Ironman, Capitán Átomo, Superman, Shazam y Thor a dispararle con sus rayos de todo tipo, Karin e Ichigo preparan sus Getsuga Tenshou, Toshiro y Rukia para congelarlo, Renji, Grimjowl y Flash tambien hacen lo suyo.

Pero una figura observa desde lo lejos , unos anillos se forman en su mano y son un simple movimiento de muñeca todo se detiene, y el se dirige a donde esta Hichigo, no pierde tiempo y le explica todo lo que esta pasando y sin más que decirle abre un portal y ambos entran a este, cuando se cierra el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Una enorme explosión hacer que todos se cubrana.

-¿Lo hicimos?-Pregunta Superman

-Thor, danos visión-dijo Capitán América

-Con gusto-dijo el asgardiano y al blandir su martillo el humo se despeja y muran como el cráter se haba ampliado pero no había rastro de Hichgio

-Mis escaneers no captan nada, ¿Qué tal tu Falcon?-dijo ironman

-Nada, al parecer le dimos al aire-dijo Falcon

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Logro huir!-dijo Ichigo furioso

-¿No dejo un rastro o algo?-pregunta Naruto

-Solo la sangre de sus heridas pero nada más-dijo Ironman

-Aun así no creo que él pueda recuperarse después de ese ataqu…-decía Toshiro pero Karin se abalanza sobre él y lo besa de la emoción. Ichigo mira esto y su reacción es la que tendría todo hermano sobreprotector.

-¡OYE, DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA, DEPRAVADO!-grita Ichigo con rabia

-¡CALLATE ICHIGO! ¡YO SOPORTE CINCO MELOSOS MESES DE VER COMO BESUQUEABAS A ZATANNA, AHORA ME TOCA A MI HACER LO QUE QUIERA!-responde Karin y todos se rien por la respuesta de la Kurosaki menor

-Muy bien-dijo ironman y se eleva la careta de su máscara-tienemos un tipo libre. Así que hay que relacionarnos ahora-

-Aun así ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? Es decir ese tipo es más fuerte que Superman-dijo Artemisa

-¡JA! Te lo dije-dijo Hulk y golpea a Thor

Stark se quita el casco y prosigue para presentarse acción que imitan los demás

-Hola todo el mundo soy Tony Stark-

-Capitán Steve Rogers-

-Soy Thor, principie de Asgard-

-Sam Wilson-

-Clint Barton-

-Hulk-

Batman ve a los chicos que lo acompañan

-Veo que no somos los únicos con jóvenes con poderes de otro universo-dijo Batman

-No, no lo son, pero el nuestro tiene onda y no una cara de amargado que hacer juego con la tuya-dijo Tony y Batman ni se inmuta

En eso reciben una trnasmision de la Atalaya

-Chicos, algo está pasando en la sede de la Liga, y creo que necesitan ir de inmediato-dijo Miss Martian

-¡Entonces vayamos!-dijo Thor

-Si no lo notaste, no todos volamos-dijo Temari

-Y no cree que ese lugar este cerca-dijo Ino

-¿Aun tienes energia?-dijo uno de los Lantern a su colega

-Ya sé lo que piensas-

Entre ambos crean una aeronave de buen tamaño y las compuertas de estas se abren. Todos los héroes que no pueden volar. Falcon era el más encantado con la habilidad de los lanterns, les lanzo un monto de preguntas de la forma de energía de sus anillos, fueron tantas y tan complicadas que lo único que le dijeron fue NERD

La aeronave se dirige a Washington y varios minutos después todos los héroes llegan a su destino pero son recibidos por un comité de periodistas, no muy amigables.

-¡Wow! Y yo que pensé que nuestro mundo era hostil-dijo Barton

-¿Las cosas siempre son así?-pregunto Sakura

-No realmente pero han estado algo… agitadas-dijo Rukia

-Supongo que no es por algo bueno-dijo Falcon

-No, no lo es-dijo Nightwing

Los héroes bajan de las aero naves creadas por los Lanterns, Los Héroes Más Grandes caminan a lado de los Héroes Más Poderosos, seguido por los shinobis y los shinigamis. De inmediato son rodeados por los reporteros con un sinfín de preguntas pero casi eran las misma.

-Por favor señores, uno a la vez-dijo Ironman y una mujer levanto la mano era Louis Lane-La reportera del saco celeste, Usted señorita…-

-Lane, Louis Lane-

-Es un placer señorita Lane-no hace decir que superman no tomo bien la actitud del hombre de hierro ante su ex-amada

-La tierra fue amenazada por un ser que dijo que venía, de Nightsword y fue creado por lex luthor y otras personas de altos puestos ¿Cómo reaccionaron ante ella?-

-Nos enfrentamos a la amenaza, aunque no pudimos destruirla…-dijo Ironman

-¿Quiere decir que sigue con vida?-dijo un reportero

-¿Entonces como quieren que confiemos en ustedes?-dijo otro reportero

Tony sabe que esta pasando, ya había pasado por lo mismo antes.

-¿Quieren confianza?-dijo Ironman y este se quita su casco y todos se queda sorprendidosde que tratase de un hombre-Hola, soy Tony Stark, en mi mundo, que más bien es de otro universo,después aclaramos ese tema. Fui secuestrado, mi hirieron el proceso, cuando tuve las fuerzas para levantarme, cree una armadura que me ayudo a escapar, antes contraía armas ahora me opongo a ellas como un héroe, como Ironman-dijo Tony y todos lo miran con admiración

Naruto ve esto y lo motiva para hablar.

-En mi aldea yo nunca fue el mejor es más era odiado por casi toda mi aldea pero no me rendía, luche duro para volverme el mejor y ahora que puedo hacer una diferencia la hago, ya sea en mi mundo o en otro yo siempre ayudare al que más lo necesite, ese es mi camino ninja, sy Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de la hoja-

-Aun así, ese sujeto trajo una amenaza a nuestro mundo-dijo un reportero pero de lugar de herirlo, Ichigo toma esto como algo diferente y avanza al público.

-Es verdad que traje esa cosa a su mundo pero también me enfrente a él, descubrí que ese desgracias fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y no permitiré que le haga daño a nadie más, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y no pertenezco a este mundo pero no permitiré que ese maldito vuelva a salirse con la suyo, nunca más-

Los periodistas están sorprendidos por las respuestas que tuvieron pero Vicky Bale aparece en escena.

-Ya nos dijeron quienes son pero ¿Quiénes de los héroes de aquí nos dira quien es y porque confiar en ellos?-

Todos los heores de DC son tomados por sorpresa, excepto uno, Batman avanxa sin vacilar y este se pone a lado de Tony, Ichigo y Naruto, se quita su capucha y nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Soy Bruce Wayne, de niño vi como mis padres morían frente a mi, no pude hacer nada en ese moento, pero me jure que nunca permitiría que alguien sufra de la misma manera que yo lo hice y desde entonces he entrenadom para que ese dia nunca vuelva a pasar-Y es ahí donde tony se da cuenta de que persona era Bruce, aunque difícilmente pudiera confar en el tan facil

Todos estaban estupefacto, respuestas decididas que motivaban a la gente en confiar en ellos siempre pero Lane no estaba totalmente convencida

-Auna´si, este dia casi no lo logran ¿Qué pasara cuando fallen?-

Naruto e Ichigo tragan saliva, Bruce aprieta los puños era cierto las palabras de Lane pero Tony sentía que era un extraño deja vu.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Tony colocando su mano en el hombro de Bruce-Es verdad, no somos invencibles, cabe esa posibilidad, de que algún día se pierda todo…-La palabras de Stark fueron como un balde de agua, fría, casi congelada en su piel, Lane se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, los periodistas rogaban por que fuera un chiste, ya que esas palabras parecían muy ciertas-… pero si eso llega a pasar… ¡LOS VENGAREMSO! ¡ACADA UNO DE USTEDES!-

Los flashes y los gritos de alegría se eschucan, por esa determinaciao de protegerlos a toda costa, sin importar lo que pase.

-Así es señores, ¡Somos Justica y Venganza!-

Los periodistas no daban para más, la fe en los superhéroes de DC había vuelto gracias a los héroes de Marvel

* * *

Gracias por la espera, estos días tuve muchas cosas que hacer, exámenes, exposiciones, etc, y no me facilitaron las cosas. Estoy en la universidad, tratando de minimo mantener mi promedia más algunos proyectos personales que no podía dejar a un lado, esto hara que cambie un poco lo que queira hacer con los fanfic, pero no cambia el plan que tengo, el próximo capítulo será el ultimo. Sin más vuelvo a pedirles perdón y que subiere el siguiente capítulo después de dos semanas, dejen sus comentarios para ver qué opinan, realmente me esmeres en este capítulo el más largo de este fanfics


	27. Regreso a Casa, Regreso a Konoha

Capítulo final: Regreso a Casa, Regreso a Konoha

 **Metropolis 15 de Abril 11:00 AM**

En la ciudad de Metropolis, acordonaban el edificio de Lex Corp, las fuerzas públicas eran apoyadas por el ejército.

-Muy bien Luthor. Sabemos que esta ahí, salgo com las manos en alto y no saldrá herido-dijo un oficial por un megáfono.

Todos se preparan, esperan a minimo una respuesta, el tiempo pasa por un largo tiempo hasta que escuchan algo, las puertas de sale Lex Luthor pero no de la amenra que se esperaban.

En un enorme exoesqueleto, Luthor mira a todos los que los rodea. Todos los oficiales le apuntan, una orden de que bajara de la maquinaria no tarda en hacerse presente, pero Luthor hae caso omiso y avanza, los oficiales y soldados le disparan pero poco pueden hacer frenta al blindaje de la armadura, un francotirador apunta a su cabeza pero al hacer el disparo este rebota, un campo de energía lodea la calva cabeza de Luthor, era demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Luthor se desase de ellos con rayos de energía de color verde. Todos retroceden ante el enorme poder de Lutjor en su traje

-Esparaba usar esto contra el Hombre de Acero pero creo que… AAAAGH-decia Luthor pero algo lo golpea, el objeto regresa de donde vino y llega a la mano de un hombre enorme.

El objeto en cueston era un martillo y era sostenido por Thor.

-¡Es tu fin villano!-dijo Thor apuntando con Mjnir

Luthor se levanta y mira a los héroes frente a el.

-Sabia que vendría pero no que traerías a otro alienígena armado-dijo Luthor

-Mjnir es mucho más que un arma, es una herramienta que puede traer la paz-dijo Thor

-Eres un ser de poca visión-dijo Luthor y dispra en su contra

Thor y Superman se separan, vuelan en direcciones diferente, Luthor arroja autos en contra de Superman pero este se dirige aunos soldados pero Thor lo intercepta a tiempo.

-Superman, terminemos con esto antes de que alguien salga herido-dijo Thor

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo Superman y aunque intenta acercarse pero Luthor lo ataca con un rayo, en eso se da cuenta de la terrible verdad eran rayos de kriptonita, esto tiene un efecto inmediato en Superman, quien cae al suelo debilitado. Thor al percatar se de esto y se interpone, la energía no le hace daño.

-¿Pense que eras un kriptoniano?-dijo Luthor

-Kripton no es mi hogar, ¡Ahora enfrante el poder del poderoso Thor!-dijo Thor levantando su martillo y los rayos caen en el acumilando energía para después dispararla hacia Luthor, este recibe de lleno todo el poder pero no con el efecto esperado.

-Energía al 400% de capacidad-

-¡Hay no!-dijo Thor para luego ser disparado varios cientos de metros por los rayos de kriptonita de Luthor

-Energia restante-ordeno Luthor

-Los niveles de energía están al 162% de capacidad-

-Suficienta para acabar con un kriptoniano-Luthor mira a Superman quien aun se recuperaba del ataque pero Luthor no espero a nada y le disprara de nuevo-Sabes Superman siempre te odio, un ser con tanto poder y que lo desperdiciara de esa manera, yo soy el que debería estar en la cima del mundo pero mientras tu existas eso nunca será así-

Thor mira desde lo lejos y aunque puede hacer algo, entiende la situación, Su amigo tiene que recuperar las fuerzas al intante, Luthor sigue su ataque pero una voz rompe con el silencio

-¡Superman!-Mjnir se dirigía al Hombre de Acero y Superman ataja ale martillo y un trueno lo impacta, Luthor se aleja nate el impresionante esplendor que lo rodea y al disiparse se revela con un traje estilo Asgardiano de su traje con la s en color metálico.

Luthor vuelve disparar pero ahora…

-jajaja hace cosquillas-dijo Superman y se lanza encontra de Luthor, lo golpeaq destrozando el traje tanto con sus puños como con el martillo, al final de un golpe saca a Luthor del traje, Luthor cae estrepitosamente al suelo mientras Thor se acerca al lugar.

-Sabes, me empieza a gustar la magia-dijo Superman y el traje asgardiano desaparece y le da a Mjnir a Thor. Mientras Luthor se arrastraba por el suelo maldiciendo a Superman pero a Thor se le ocurre algo y simplente pone a Mjnir en su espalda.

-¿Puede lastimarse?-dijo Superman

-Admiro tu compasión mi amigo pero este villano mere mas que una espalda rota-dijo Thor-pro ahora festejemos-Thor pone su mano en el hombro de Superman y apunta al Big Belly Burgers

 **Gotham 11:15 AM**

La Mansión Wayne era rodeado por los periodistas, clamando la situación de Batman o mejor dicho la realidad de Bruce Wayne, Dick y Tim tratan de aclrar todas las dudas pero eran demasiadas y ello estaban siendo agobiados pero antes de que les hicieran la pregunta de que si estaba implicandos en sus actividades, el Batwing aparece, de ella bajan Nightwing y Robin, y los periodista están impactados si habría posibilidad de que eran ellos ya no cabia duda.

-Muy bien dejen a la familia Wayne en paz-dijo Nightwing

-Se que suena loco que Batman acoja adesconocidos pero esta es la realidad-dijo Dick-

-Nosotros somos chicos de la calle, que la sociedad abandono sin ningún interres por hacer algo, pero ello son chicos que sufrieran al igual que Batman, digo Bruece Wayne… esto se vuelve complicado-dijo Robin

-El punto es que ya sea como Batman o Bruce Wayne el siempre ha hecho la diferencia-dijlo Tim

-Hey avecitas, Hulk tiene hambre-dijo Hulk desde el Batwing junto Dark Rukia

Tiempo después los Nightwing y Robin se retiran a la Atalaya, Dick y Tim entran a la mansión y se dirigen al comedor, ahí una nube de humo revela que eran Neji y Hinata respectivamente, quienes los habían cubiertos.

-Wow-dijo Helena al ver como ellos regreseban a su apariencia original.

-Salio mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Selina

-Así es, joven y señorita Hyuga como el plan concluyo es hora de que vayan a la Atalaya-dijo Alfred y ambos asienten.

 **Atalaya 11:30 AM**

Los shinobis están al borde de una plataforma que daba a una ventana que mostraba la Tierra en todo su esplendor. En eso llegan BBatman, Tony, Steve, Detective Marciano, Atom y Flash a la sala.

-Es demasiado… ostentosa-dijo Tony viendo la estación espacial

-Aunque es impresionante, centro de mando, centro de vigilancia y cede, todo al mismo tiempo-dijo Steve

-Es impresionante pero no te parece que es un gran compl…-decía Tony

-¡HEY TONY! ¿Por qué NO TIENES UNA ESTACION ESPACIAL?-dijo Naruto desde su posición

Tony se detiene al oir esas palabras y a la vez siente la mirada de Batman sobre el, aun así intenta responder pero…

-Si, Stark ¿Por qué no tienes una?-dijo Batman con arrogancia y por increíble que parezca deja sin palabras a Tony.

-Increible, lo dejaste sin palabras-dijo Steve por la acción

-Lo que es realmente increíble son las acciones de Wayne Enterpreicer hayan subido tanto –dijo Batman al ver la holopantalla de su antebrazo con los datos de dichas acciones en tiempo real.

-Recuerdo que me paso lo mismo cuando dije que era Ironman, el consejo de accionistas me las vendió todas cuando "pensaba" que había llegado al máximo, la sorpresa es que suben con cada vez que salvaba el dia-dijo Tony rememorando ese momento.

En eso un portal se abre y de este salen Destino y Stranges

-¿Tu sabias de esto?-dijo Batman a Tony

-Claro… ¿Tú no?-dijo Tony dándole una estocada al orgullo de Bruce

-Valla es la primera vez que no se queda de brazos cruzados-dijo Flash

De inmediato Batman se cruza de brazos pero no deja de ser un acto forzado

-Mhp, Navu, creo que encontramos una ley dimensional, un Stark es el único que puede anular a un Wayne y un Wayne es el único que puede anular a un Stark-dijo Stranges

-Me parece totalmente factible-dijo Destino

-Fue algo único pero creo que esa no es la razón de su visita-dijo Capitán América

-Exacto, mi colega y yo encontramos la manera de regresar a Ichigo, Naruto y sus respectivos amigos a sus universos-dijo Stranges dando a entender que este era el fin del viaje que tuvieron con los chicos

Tiempo después todos están reunidos en la Atalaya, cada uno convive por ultima vez con sus nuevos amigos

Todos se despedían, Thor pasaba sus últimos momentos con Superman y Wonder Woman

-Su majestad le puedo asegurar que mi amigo es el hombre mas digno de una amazona-dijo Thor a Wonder Woman

-Lo se-responde Diana y mira a Clark sabiendo que eso era cierto

-Aunque nuestra visita fue corta es bueno reencontrarse con los viejos amigos-dijo Thor

-No podría estar más deacuerdo-dijo Superman y estrecha la mano de

Por su parte Green Arrow, Artemisa y Hawkeye están en una intensa demostración de puntería

-Es imposible que aciertes un tiro-dijo Artemisa al ver los varios obstáculos en movimiento que tenia en frente ante el

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces ante de contradecirlo-dijo Green Arrow

-Yo no me lo creo-responde Artemisa

-Pues mira y llora, niña flecha-dijo Clint. Afila su mirado centra la manzana estudia sus obstáculos y cuando esta listo dispara. La flecha llega a la manzana sin problemas.

Artemisa esta que no se lo cree, era demasiado bueno para se verdad

-Pe-pe-pero… ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!-dijo Artemisa sorprendida

-Te dije que era bueno-dijo Arrow

-Bueno se queda corto conmigo-dijo Clint con arrogancia

-Hay que de aquella donde yo te atrape-dijo Arrow

-Si me atrapaste tu y otros 15 agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.-

Mientras Destino y Stranges unian sus habilidades para encontrar el universo de los Shinobis que seria los primeros en regresar.

Naruto se despedia de Ichigo extrechando su mano.

-Fue genial conocerte, de veras-dijom Naruto emosionado

-Igual lo digo, realmente agradezco tu ayuda-dijo ichigo de volvindole el gento

Wanda se despedia de las shinobis, las primeras amigas que había tenido, sin duda, un momento muy triste para ellas, pero Sakura

-Bueno… este es el adiós-dijo Sakura deprimida

-Si pero ustedes… siempre serán mis mejores amigas-dijo Wanda y las abraza a todas y sin poder contenerse las lagrimas estas aárecen-Yo los ayude y sin pedirlo me ayudaron a recuperar a Lorna-

-Bueno-dijo Ino

-Eso hacen las amigas-dijo Temari

Batman mira a todos hablando como si fuera el ultimo dia de clases de una generación, todos excepto uno. Batman mira a la zona del pabellón que da a la ventana, esta el ultimo Uchiha quien no aparta la mirada de la impresionante vista de la Tierra, Batman se acerca a el.

-Hermosa, ¿No es así?-dijo Batman detras de Sasuke

Sasuke se mantiene en silencio sin apartar la vista. Batman sigue observando a Sasuke.

-¿Es cierto que vistes morir a tus padres frente a tus ojos?-pregunta Sasuke

-Así es-dijo Batman

-Entonces sabes lo que se siente esa impotencia, de ver como masacran a tu familia… y tu… solo observas con esa maldita impotencia… desde ese dia yo… entrene hasta el cansancio con un solo objetivo en mente… venganza-dijo Sasuke

Es ahí donde Bruce se dio cuenta de que el chico era igual a él, un chico forjado por la tragedia era una obsesión en ellos. Pero al igual que el

-Supiste ¿Quién era el asesino?-pregunto Batman

-Si… mi hermano-dijo Sasuke y Batman se impresión por esa confesión-El los asesino sin dudar, su mirada fría era con lo que veía todo los días, todo mi clan masacrado pero que podía hacer, el era el mejor de los anbus, no estaba a su nivel, y para vencer al mejor tenia que ser el mejor-

-… Lo encontraste-

-Mejor dicho el me encontró a mí pero al final lo mate… pero fue ahí que lo entendí, el hizo todo eso para hacerme mas fuerte, mas capaz… algo nuevo que renació de sus propias cenizas, y que lo que el hizo no fue por odio… sino por proteger a la aldea, proteger a las personas, por protegerme, se volvió un traídor para ayudar a todos desde la mismas líneas enemigas-Susuke se queda viendo el planeta Tierra-Si mi hermano viera esto, el se propondría en poner todos sus fuerzas en proteger al mundo, tod el mundo-

Sasuke se aparta de la ventana y toma camino con los demás shinobis pero se detiene a lado de Sasuke. Pero en su mente algo empezaba a formarse, algo no le gustaba de como vencieron a Hichigo, fue demasiado fácil.

-¿Encontraste al que asesino a tus padres?-dijo Sasuke

-… No—responde Batman

-Entonces no te haz hecho esta pregunta-dijo Sasuke y Batman volte a ver a Sasuke y se miran a los ojos los dos-¿Ahora que?-

-¿Cual era el nombre de tu hermano?-

-... Itachi-

Sasuke sigue su camino, y el que se queda pensando es Bruce, el no entendía a Sasuke, sino al revés, Sasuke lo entendía a él, El Uchiha había completaod el viaje de el comenzó pero Bruce aun seguía en ellos, incluso ahora con Selina y su hija Helena a su lado, el seguía en la búsqueda de ese hombre, pero si lo llegara a encontrar, ¿Qué seguia? No obstente esta el caso inverso, si nunca encontraba al asesino de sus padres el continuaría con esa búsqueda hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera mas.

Al final de cuentas, sus padres nunca regresarían.

En el centro de la Atalaya, los Shinobis esperan a que el portal este listo.

-Muy bien, ya esta listo-dijo Stranges.

Los shinobis miran por última vez a los Avengers, Naruto mira con tristeza a aquellos que fueron su familia en el universo Marvel, pero el sabe que no es su hogar pero vaya que deseaba que lo fuera.

-Este es el adiós-dijo Naruto

-No amigo-dijo Steve

-Es más bien un hasta luego-dijo Tony

Naruto y sus amigos cruzan el portal todos excepto Sasuke

-¿Qué no vas a ir con ellos?-pregunta Tony

-Solo digamos que yo no estaba con ellos cuando Doom nos ataco-dice Ssuke-me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar-

Stranges y Destino hacen el cambio y Sasuke entra al otro lado Sasuke aparece en un bosque entre la frontera de la aldea de la lluvia y la de la hoja. El resto llega a Konoha sanos y salvos pero algo les sorprende, todo seguía igual que cuando fueron. En eso llegan el resto de sus amigos y senseis, y al frenteal Hokage Sunade

-¡Volvieron!-dijo Shizune emocionada

-Hola Shizune, Abuela sunade… jeje… hemos vuelto-dijo Naruto

-Si, fueron varios meses pero al fin volvimo-dijo Ino estirándose

-Casi un año, fuera—dijo Temari

Pero todos los demás se mian entre si, etrañados por lo que decía.

-¿Un año?-dijo un anbu

-Pero que dicen chicos, solo han pasado dos hora-dijo Kakashi

Todos los shinobis que estuvieron enel universo Marvel se quedan en blanco y con la boca abierto de que ellos crecieron fuera de su tiempo

- **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-** dijeron todos los viejeros dimensionales

Llega la noche y todos están reunidos en Ichiraku's, el viejo cocinero preparo varias ordenes de ramen por el sorprendente regreso. Naruto y el resto de sus amigos que fueron contaros sus aventuras en el universo de los Héroes Más Poderosos del Planeta, claro evitando las partes donde Sasuke estaba por obvias razones y cambiándolas por donde aparcia un tipo llamando… Mark.

-¡En serio eso paso!-dijo Konohamaru sorprendido por escuchar mientras Naruto terminaba su sexto plato de ramen.

-Sip-, asi fue-dijo Naruto con su enorme sonrisa zurrona

-Valla Naruto, salvaste no solo un mundo sino dos-dice Shikamaru-Pero se ve demasiado problemático-

-Y lo es-dice Sakura-cuando creíamos que habíamos terminado aparece otro amenaza y otra después de esta-

-¡Pero la llama de la juventud ardio más fuerte por cada batalla que teníamos, junto a los Avengers!-dijo Rock Lee

-Asi se habla Lee-dijo Gai

-Pero…-dice Hinata- ¿Cómo creen que este Wanda?-

Todos las chicas se ponen preocupadas y no era para menos.

-Bueno, le ayudamos a recuperar a Lorna, asi que no esta sola-dijo Neji

-Todos la extrañamos-dijo Gaara

-¿Y tu Naruto? ¿Extrañas a los Avengers?-dijo Sakura

-Ellos fueron… lo más parecido que tuve a una familia y no puedo negar que los extraño… pero quiero y deseo que sea lo que me dijo Stev y Tony, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego-dijo Naruto

Todos se quedan pensativos, ya que no era algo que tenían en la cabeza, pero si fuera así como volverían a verlos, varios de los presente que no fuero a ese universo querían saber ás sobre ellos y no podían descartar la posibilidad de que así fuera. Por su parte Naruto recuerdo esa canción que le dedicaron a loa Avengers muy pegagos y que le direon ganas de cantar

- _El mundo frágil es, lo atacan sin parar_ -Naruto

- _Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta atrás_ -Naruto y Sakura

-Nadie junto a mi peleo-Rock Lee, Neji y Gaara

-Pero hoy solo ya no estoy-Ino, Hinata y Temari

 _-¡VEN GADORES UNIDO!-_ Todos

 _-Somos uno al pelear esta batalla de nosotros huirán-_

 _-Nunca nos vencerán, la union fuerza nos da-_

 _-Somos uno al pelear-_

 _-La unión fuerza nos da-_

 _-Somos uno al pelear-_

Todos festejan al terminar la canción, Naruto y sus amigos nunca se esperaron en sus vidas que algo así les pasar pero nunca se arrepentirían de haber vivido una experiencia así

Fin

Creditos

Un fanfic de Rich de la Paz

Crossover Marvel-Naruto Shippuden

Basado en los personajes de Marvel/Basado en los personajes de Naruto

The Avengers creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby/Naruto creado por Mazashi Kishimoto

 **Konoha… cuatro meses antes**

Dos hombres corren por el bosque, llegan a una tumba.

-Toma una pala-

Ambos empiezan a excavar en la tumba de puedra rudimentaria, no tarden en toparse con el cuerpo del difunto.

-Es mal momento para decir que quiero vomitar-

-Mételo a la bolsa, ¡tenemos que revivirlo lo antes posible!-

 **Gotham, Universo DC Cuatro meses después**

Un portal se abre en las instalaciones subterráneas, en ellos los dos hombres con el cuerpo a cuestas

-Bruce se que quieres hacer algo al respecto pero no crees que estas exagerando y mucho-

-Tú sabes como yo Stark que si lo que me dijo él es verdad tal vez sea el único que pueda detener a esa cosa-dice Tony-Espero que sea el mismo tipo de sangre que su hermano-

Bruce y Tony conectal al cuerpo ha barios cables e intravenosas.

-Apartare Stark-dijo Bruce y acciona una palanca y el cuerpo recibe una descarga eléctrica que hace que se convulcione

Detiene las descargas, y le da respiración artificial y vuelve a hacer lo mismo otras tres veces, pero el cuerpo no parece reaccionar. Bruce se queda viendo el cuerpo sin vida

-Decir que lo intentamos no te sirve de nada, ¿vedad?-dijo Tony

-No se en que estaba pensando-dijo Bruce viendo el cuerpo del hombre joven que tenia enfrente

-Bueno, yo t dije que era una locura, tu mayordomo tambien te lo dijo, tu… sensual esposa tambien te lo dijo-Wayne voltea a ver a Stark con mucho desconfianza e iritación

Pero Bruce lo sabe, no entendía como se le había mentido a la cabeza una idea a…

-BIP-

El sonido del monitor cardíaco suena.

-BIP-

Los dos voltean a ver y los observan, el pecho del hombre joven empieza a subir y bajar pausadamente.

-Esta… vivo-dijo Bruce con asombro, al fin revivió a alguien

-Si, y es aquí donde te poner en modo Dr Frankenstein y te ries como loco-dijo Tony pero igual estaba impresionado-y a todo esto, ¿Quién es este sujeto?-

-Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-

 ** _La leyenda de la Amalgama continua en ITACHI REDENTION_**

Quiero agradecer nahuelvera2, Angie16Maa-chan, By J, Custos de Lumine, DarkKayser, Dragonoidnatsu, Guerrerowalker, Victor018, Blacking, y jacsonusumaki18 por seguir conmigo en este camino, ya sabran todo lo que sedio y el porque de ciertas acción y les agradesco que se tomaran el tiempo de segui leyendo Ninja Blade NY

Así tambien un agradecimiento a 011010100110111101110011011001, Litzy Rios, Raging Dark King, VYTA2000, Viviana655, adiermartrus15, blacking, , jacsonusumaki18, silverwolf528, spartansilver, Cambiandoaotracuenta, FoxyCarry y Ultimate demon god zero por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, se los agradezco.

Y en especial A nahuelvera2 le mandare lo que seria la fas fr mi Fanfic, Multi Universe Histories, el domingo en la nuce de este mismo dia (25 de diciembre de 2016)

Para el final del fanfic (cualquiera de los dos) se darán cuento que esto sigue pero con otros protagonistas, siendo Itachi Uchiha el principal, además de un personaje secundario de Bleach que a mi me encanta y lo acompañara en esta nueva travesía y claro estarán tambien Bruce Wayne yTony Stark en la misma como apaoyo y parte importante en el el fanfic, la cual espero terminar para este lunes que viene. Así que sin más que decir vuelvo a gradecer a todos los que leyeron este fanfic y que esto es solo el inicio


	28. los que se aproxima, nuevo fanfic

Hola a todos como veo que no han comentado supongo que los finales no eran los que esperaban y hay un porque, ya que despues de Itachi Redention habra otro fanfci y es este Teaser que le dejo les dara una idea de que trata.

* * *

Hichigo regresa y para enfrentarlo se reunen... ¡TODOS ELLOS!...

 **DC**

Superman

Green Lantern

Green Arrow

Wonder Woman

Batman

Vibe

Flash

Teen Titans

Justice League

Aquaman

Atom

Static Shock

 **Marvel**

Ironman

Spiedrman

X-Men

Fantastic Four

Thor

Guardians of the Galaxy

Captain America

Hulk

Antman

Doctor Stranges

Avengers

 **Anime**

Dragon Ball super

Naruto

Bleach

One Piece

Fairy Tails

Samurai X

Jojo

Gundams (varias sagas)

Inuyasha

Fullmental Alquimis

Saint Seyah

Kamen Rider

Sakura Card Captor

Digimon Saga

Pokemon Genration

Gintama

Kill la Kill

Medabots

Shaman King

Zoids

 **Nickelodeon**

Hey Arnold

Danny Phantom

La Robot Adolescente

Tortuga Ninja

Avatar El Ultimo Maestro Aire

Wild Thornberry

 **Cartoon Network**

Generator Rex

Ben 10

Secret Saturday

Simbionic Titan

Megas XLR

 **Juegos**

GTA Saga

Halo

Gear of Wars

Uncharted

Tomb Raider

Ninja Gaiden

Devil May Cry

Final Fantasy

Rwby

... Y MUCHOS MÁS SE UNIRAN

 **AMALGAMA NUEVAS LEYENDAS**

 **2017**


	29. Como Debió Haber Terminado

De repente hay una explosión de la nave de Doom y algo sale de ahí y cae en el tejado de un edificio está envuelto por humo pero lentamente se disipa y revela a… ¡DEADPOOL!

-Wuuuhuuu, que vengan las p…#$% chimichangas-dijo Deadpool y acribilla con sus metralletas Doom-Eso es para que aprendas… ¿Qué acaso querían ver a un chico rubio con una bandana con marcas como vigotes?, entonces regresen al principio de este fanfics amigos-

 **Como Debió Haber Ninja Blade NY (ReBoot)**

-¡Ramen!-dijo Mark con emisión

-¿En serio? no tienes la más mínima idea de quien eras pero si te acuerdas de una sopa-dijo Tony con incredulidad por lo que paso

-Por lo menos es algo y al parecer nuestro amigo extrañaba eso-dijo Steve

-¡Oh por Kamisama! Ya lo recuerdo todo, soy Naruto Uzumaki un shinobi con grandes poderes-dijo Mark

-… ¿En serio?-dijo Steve

-No claro que aun tengo la mente en blanco-dijo mark

-Lo sabía, era imposible que recordara algo por una sopa-dijo Tony

-Así es además no huele igual que Ichiraku's-dijo Mark

 **Adelantando**

-Vieron ese, es Naruto-susurra Inu.

-Lo sé pero que hace allí con eso Súper Héroes-susurra Neji.

-Tal vez lo secuestraron-dijo Hinata.

-Entonces hay que rescatarlo-dijo Sasuke

En la noche los shinobis están en la Avenger Tower con todo los Avegers en el suelo con Mark amordazado.

-Pfff, si estos son los héroes más poderosos, no quiero saber de los más grnades-dijo Temari

 **Adelantando**

-¡Idiota soy yo! ¡Sasuke! Los demás están bien te llevare con ellos-

-¿Lo demás?.. No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que...-

-Está bien-dijo Sasuke y usa un genjutsu para poner lo a dormir a Mark y Sasuke se lo lleva

De repente todo el lugar explota con Steve y Bucke. Cambiando el resultado de la Civil War, o mejor dicho esta deja existir

 **Adelantnado**

-¿Eres ciego verdad?-dijo el Ninja pero Daredevil no responde-que bien por que ya no me tengo que limitar-y Sasuke usa el Susanno

-¡OH POR DIOS!-dijo Daredevil y es aplastado por el puño del susanno

 **Adelantando**

¡eeeeeh soy la chica ardilla!-dijo la chica ardilla con rabia por sus ardillas

Los shinobis la mira incrédulos por lo que ven

-Es deprimente-dijo Temari y los demás asienten

 **Adelantando**

-Eres un adversario impresionante, acabaste con todos, excepto yo, me parece que eres alguna clase de telepata ya que podia prevenir cada movimiento de tus contrincantes pero conmigo no funcionara-dijo Magneto señalando su casco pero Sasuke sonríe.

-No cubriste tus ojos-dicho esto Sasuke usa el Tsukuyomi para cambia las cosas a su favor.

Pero a hacerlo el genjutsu se refleja en el casco de Magneto y Sasuke cae en su propio jutsu

-Bueno quién lo diría-dijo Magneto

 **Adelantnado**

-Sakura, contendré los recuerdo de Naruto, te diré cuando los tenga todos para que empieces a curar los enlaces neuronales-dijo Wanda y coloca sus manos en la cabeza del inconsciente y el aura de sus poderes. Pasan algunos segundos-Ahora-

Sakura coloca sus manos con chakra y empieza a reparar el daño en el cerebro de Naruto, pasan los minutos, los Avengers miran todo esto desde la distancia sin saber que hacer. Ambas chicas termina y quedan exhausta por la labor.

-¿Crees que haya funcionado?-pregunto Wanda

Naruto se levanta y dice

-¡Hola a todos! ¡soy Goku!-dijo Naruto

-ufs, manga equivocado-dijo Wna da y vuelve a recostar aNaruto

 **Adelantando**

Y en otro universo

-Y recuerden somos justicia y venganza pero más venganza que justicia-dijo Tony

 **En el Super Café…**

-¿Aun no entiendo porque terminaron en nuestra historia?-dijo Superman

-Así termina nuestro fanfic, somos geniales-dijo Tony pero todos se lo quedan viendo

-¿Y qué paso con la Civil War y todo eso? ¿Lo solucionaron y ya?-

-Bueno cuando recupere la memoria mis amigos y yo ayudamos a los Avengers y… como no teníamos nada que hacer, decidimos ayudarles, de veras-dijo Naruto

-Colados-dijo ichigo

-¿Qué? No te escuche, que tu manga termino en que-dice Tony con sarcasmo-Y si ustedes hablan sacaremos los de sus películas-

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?-dice Superman-dime que tan "Epico" fue la civil war 2 y tu que opinas-dice Superaman viendo a Stev Rogers-Capitán… Hydra-

-Oh por kamisama-dijo Naruto

-Eso si que fue malo-dijo Batman

-¡Yo-yo no se de-de que hablas!-dijo Steve Nervioso

-Pero bueno fue un buen final, todos estamos felices-dijo naruto

-¡Pues yo no!-dijo Sasuke

-Pero ¿porque Sasuke?-dijo Naruto

-Porque vi a estos dos sacar el cuerpo de mi hermano-dij Sasuek apuntando a Tony y Batman

-No sabemos de que hablas-dijo Batman nervioso

-Si nunca hariamso algo asi-dijo Tony

Sasuke y activa su sharinga y ve a Bruce y Tony

-¡Hay que ojon!-dijo Batman

-Odio cuando pone esos ojos locos-dijo Tony

Sasuke al poco tiempo los desactiva y se levanta

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunta Steve

-¡A mata a Itachi!... ¡De nuevo!-

-No lo encontrara-dijo Batman

-Sabes que destruirá la baticueva ¿verdad?-dijo Superman

-¿Qué? ¡ESPERA NO PUEDE HACER ESO!-dijo batman que se levanta de inmediato para detener a Sasuke

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡PORQUE SOY…!-decia Batman pero Sasuke usa un genjutsu en Batma que surte efecto de inemediato-¡MIEDOSO A LOS MURCIELAGO! ¡MURICELAGO POR DOQUEIR QUTENMELOS DE ENCIMA!-Batman cae al suelo mientras se arrastra por el suelo

-¿Le tiene miedo a los murciélagos?-dijo Steve

-Si-dijo Superman

-… ¡Eso no tienen sentido!-

 **Mientras en el Villian Pub…**

Hichigo se reia al centro de la mesa con Loki, el Guason, Voldemort y El general Zod mientras todos reian

- ** _Y esos idiotas creen que me destruyeron_** -dijo Hichigo en su forma de Lorde Vaste

-Eso el lo bueno de ser malo, el héroe siempre te da por muerto y ¡ZAS! Le recuerde que harán eso por siempre-dijo el Guason

-Hey me gusta que hayas regresado al estilo de Nolan, te ves mejor, pero si-

-Siento en ti ira, rencor, odio-dijo el Emperador de Star Wars

 ** _-Si una loca me destruyo la primera vez pero me vengue al usar a su hijo para matarla-_** dijo Hichigo

-Eres perverso-dijo Loki

-Usar a su propio y obligar a su hijo para acabar con ella, es de lo peor-dijo Voldemort

-Sin dudas este es tu lugar, toma otra ronde de cortesía-dijo el Emperador dándole un tarro lleno

 ** _-No se lo agradezco pero se lo agradezco, ¿entiende a lo que me refiero, verdad?-_**

Hichigo entonces vuelve a su forma normal y toma su cerveza

-Wow, también cambias de forma-dijo Loki sorprendido

- _Esto, no es un Power Up_ -dijo Hichigo

-Es lo que me encanta de los mangas y animes, cuando el héroe cree que ya gano ¡BOOM! el malo sube de nivel-dijo Voldemort

-¿Pero qué paso con el otro? El tipo que te salvo-dijo Zod

- _Así_ _El… dijo que prefiere otro tipo de lugares_ -dijo Hichigo

 **De regreso al Super Café…**

-Disculpe, ¿me pasa la crema?-dijo ina figura encapuchada

-Claro-dijo Superman y le da la crema

-Gracias, jajaja siempre obtengo lo que quiero-

Fin

En la Baticueva Itachi aparece

-Hola a todos muchas gracias por ver este fanfic y esperen el nuevo fanfic, en el cual aparece junto al Señor Wayne y Stark también estará otro personaje de Bleach pero no podemos decir, así que esperen este fanfic este protagonisado por mi-dijo Itachi.

-¡ITACHI SE QUE ESTA AHÍ!-grita Sasuke

-Gracias por todo y nos vemos, recuerde Itachi Redention el viernes 30 de Diciembre-susurra Itach


	30. Fase 2

Hola, como final a todo esto quiero informarles sobre lo que fue estos fanfics y lo que vendrá.

Primero empecemos con la fase 1 de mi Fanfic Multi-Universe Hitories, la cual esta compuesta de dos fanfics, NightSword Chronicles y Ninja Blade NY en mi perfil anterior, y por ciertos sucesos tuve que cambiar de perfil y traslado a este, en fin. Con el tiempo pensé que podía ser más y por ellos decidí que se volvieran la base de esto. El capitulo crossover es el punto detonante, por lo cual es la explicación de que no a todo les cuadre ya que no es un final tal cual sino un " _continuara…",_ por lo cual iniciare con otro fanfic que da inicio a la Fase 2 la cual esta conformada por los siguientes historias:

Itachi Redention (Diciembre-Febrero)

La historia se tratara de la búsqueda de Hichigo y de como Itachi confronta a esa amenaza para los multiversos, la cual se relatara como mimi serie de pocos capítulos (10 maximo) esta sirve tambien como base para el siguiente fanfic.

Amalgama Nuevas Leyendas (Febrero-Noviembre)

Es la secuela directa de NighSword Chronicles y Ninja Blade NY, la cual trata sobre cómo se "reúnen" y renuevan la relación entre los héroes de Bleach, DC, Marvel, y Naruto, y en la búsqueda de Hichigo a través de distintas realidades y/o universos, habrá más de 50 series distintas entre las que destacan Marvel (comics), DC (comics), Nickelodeon (TV), Cartoon Network (TV) y Anime-Manga será un fanfic con un enorme reparto de más de 100 personajes estelares durante todo el fanfic. Sera una de las historia con mas personajes como pocos fanfics han sido, tendrá de más de 50 capítulos, como sabrán son diferentes personajes que estarán pero no todos estarán en un inicio se anexaran conforme avance la historia.

(Nota: Hay que ver mínimo el ultimo capitulo de Itachi Redention para entender el porqué del inicio de este fanfic)

La Leyenda de la Amalgama (Aun sin fecha)

Precuela de NighSword Chronicles y Ninja Blade NY que contara los sucesos que precedieron todo, y de ciertas cosas que pasaran en la fase 3, es un crossover con personajes de DC-Marvel únicamente (25 capítulos máximo) relatara de forma equitativa por capitulo los que sucede en ambos universos. A diferencia de los comics amalgamas originales esta contara del cambo de unos héroes a otro univeros y viceversa.

Esto conforma la Fase 2, como sobran es igual o mas grande y ambicioso que la Fase 1 que será algo que espero que disfruten


	31. SOMOS JUSTICIA Y VENGANZA Full version

Este es la versión completa del Crossover, tiene algunas cosas que lo hacen distinto pero en si sigue siendo el mismo capitulo pero más amplio

En cuanto a los demás fanfics, ya pronto estarán, ahora sin más ¡Empecemos!

* * *

Version completa

SOMOS

JUSTICIA

Y

3VENGANZA

Ya han pasado varias semanas en el universo Marvel desde el fin de la Civil War y desde que los shinobis hicieron pública su presencia sus vidas fueron un poco más sencillas, Sakura regreso a su trabajo de Socorrista, Hinata volvió a ayudar a Murdock y Neelson el resto de se dedicaba a brindarles sus ayuda a las personas de Nueva York. Por su parte Sasuke se volvió a topar con Frank Castle pero rápidamente le dejo claro una cosa; la técnica más poderosa del Mangekyo Sharinga, uso el vacio dimensional contra un monstruo gigante y en segundos desapareció después de eso; Castle cayó en cuentas, que él siempre estuvo jugando, nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Naruto era el más atareado, cientos de clones de un lado para otro de la ciudad ayudando arecontruir la ciudad que el casi destruye, la gente miraba con asombro como los cientos de clones ayudaba en tod lo que podía, incluso Tony y Steve estaban sorprendido por la dedicación del rubio. Por otro lado tuvo un reencuentro con Natasha, quien por cierto tenia algo distinto, ella tienia cinco meses de embarazo, ella no sabía como era posible pero Sakura le dijo que ella arreglo ese problema, y claro Sakura estaba al tanto del desarrollo del bebe, ya que la matriz de Nat fue reconstruida con chakra y ciertamente aplicarla en una persona sin ella seria interesante de ver, aun más sabiendo que el suero del supersoldado de Steve afecta a todas las celular de Steve.

 **Universo DC**

Por otro lado, El universo DC el ambiente estaba más allá de lo tenso, Las relaciones publicas de la Liga iban de mla en peor Se presenta el especial en vivo de G. Gordon Goodfrey.

-Es hora de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, desde hace más de un mes la liga de la "Justicia" a protegido a un monstruo que atenta contra nuestra integridad-dijo Goodfrey

Se muestran las imágenes de Ichigo convirtiéndose en Lorde Vasto.

-NightSword, ya lo he dicho señores es una amenaza, peor que los alienígenas indocumentados, pero que los vigilantes nocturnos, peor que pexponer a niños ante el peligro que representan seres con superpoderes, es el "héroe" llamado NightSword, empecemos por lo obvio la esvas….-

Una explosión sucede destrozando una de las paredes, del humo sale Hichigo, Goodfrey mantiene la calma y vuelve a su rutina.

-Damas y caballeros al parecer NightSword está aquí…-

 _-¡CIERRA EL OCICO, GOODFREY!-_ grita Hichigo y se acerca el mencionado tomándolo del traje- _Le vas a seguir mintiendo a estas personas, ¿he? No, ya basta de tanto parloteo… pero pensándolo mejor es hora de hablar-_ Hichigo toma la cabeza de Goodfrey y la aplasta sin iniguna dificultad, los camarógrafos intentan huir pero él se los impide- _¡Ustedes, sigan filmando!... Lamento eso pero esa basura nunca debió existir, en serio, ni siquiera era humano… pero dejemos de hablar de otros y hablemos de mí-_

Hichigo se pone más cómodo y se sienta en el escritorio

 _-Mi historia empieza cuando fui creado, en otro universo, por un individuo que ya no importa, cuando tenía mi cuerpo original fui enviado de desatar el caos en el mundo de los humanos, desafortunadamente en encontré con una resistencia formidable, pero para mi suerte, la perra también la pago caro, destruyo mi cuerpo pero no antes de infectarlo con mi esencia. Pero un maldito shinigami se metió en mis planes de renacer en su cuerpo, fue un golpe de suerte que encontrar la manera de mantenerme vivo, pasaron años pero al fin pude regresar… o eso sería sino fuera que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo del idiota de su hijo, por suerte el estúpido hijo de la perra, Ichigo Kurosaki, actual presidente de Wayen Enterprecer Asía, creyéndose el héroe, me permitió salir, de renacer, y crecer._

 **Tokio 01:40 PM**

Ichigo miraba esto y no podía creer lo que miraba, Hichigo estaba afuera de él, no entendía como. Sus empleados lo miran ya que había algo entre ellos.

 _-… Vamos Ichigo una vez más, tu y yo, una vez más pero esta vez es por algo más importante, la vida de los que te rodean, de tus seres queridos… de tu novia, te espero en las rocallosas…-_

Ante esas palabras Ichigo, ya no se contiene destroza los documentos que tenía en sus manos, se quita el amuleto que camuflaba su pelo, toma su Smartphone activando el compartimento donde guarda su traje, el se lo pone y abre la ventana.

-Díganle a Bruce que fue un placer trabajar para él y que nunca me arrepentiré de conocerlo-dijo Ichigo y

 **Gotham, 11:10 AM**

En la mansión Wayne los presentes no podían creer lo que veian, el ser que estaba en el interior de Ichigo se había materializado frente de alguna manera. Aun así seguían poniéndole atención

 _-… Si conozco a Kurisaki y lo conozco, el debió salir después de decirle en donde nos encontraremos, pero también se que el no estará solo.._

 **Torre del Destino 11:10 AM**

Destino Observa el mensaje de Hichigo, esta consciente del enorme poder del nuevo enemigo era descomunal, incluso tenía que en realidad estuviera ocultando su poder y si fuera así no bastarían los héroes de DC para enfrentarlo

Destino Abre un portal y al cruzarlo llega a otro universo, uno con los héroes necesarios pero se encuentra con un grupo de chicos de entre 16 y 18 años, todos observan al extraño suhjeto.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum, Nueva York, Universo Marvel**

-Busco a…-decía Destino

-¡Intruso!-grita una chica de playera rojo y bermudas azul marino, ella y el resto de los chicos se abalanzan sobre el pero un aura mágica, los detiene a todos.

-Que bien que cancele mi visita con mi ex-esposa-dijo un hombre de apariencia mistica-Nabu no esperaba tu visita-

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo una chica de cabello rosa

-En términos oficiales él será un colega entre los hechiceros supremos. ¿Qué ocurre Nabu?-pregunta Stranges

-Necesito de tu ayuda-responde Destino y segundos después estamos en el vestíbulo del Sanctum Sanctorum, Stranges le serbia Te de Anis a su congénere. Los Shinobis observan a su nuevo invitado con expectativa, las palabras de es eran inertes pero sabias, pero las oraciones de ese sujeto eran para poner atención.

-De acuerdo, empecemos con lo obvio, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu solicitud de auxilio?-pregunta Stranges mientras le da la tasa de té a Destino y este se la recibe con cortesía.

-En mi mundo, un ser muy poderoso ha aparecido y los héroes de ahí no serán suficientes-dijo el hombre de traje azul y casco y capa dorados.

-Entonces, viniste a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Stranges y Destino asiente. Como el hechicero supremo, sabia que cuando un "colega" venía a pedir ayuda era realmente grave y el debe tomar esto con mucha seriedad-Recuerdo que me dijiste que Kurosaki Ichigo tenia algo dentro de si que era una amenaza a tu mundo, se pudo controlar… o eso pensaban…-

Los Shinobis miran a Wanda expectantes de lo que hablaban los hechiceros.

-¿Por qué me miran a mi? Yo estoy igual de confundida que ustedes-responde Wanda

-Aun asi, sería bueno que tomaras nota de esto-dijo Stranges y hace aparecer las libretas de Wanda junto a un bolígrafo, y ella las toma y empieza a apuntar, un poco molesta por esta "lección involuntaria"-Regresando al punto de nuestra reunión, asúmo que el ya ataco-

-En efecto, y aunque que no se ha enfrentado a los héroes de mi mundo este ser ejerce un poder sobre la magía-

-¿Ejerce?-

-Con los GenoHollow se estudiaron sus capacidades y literal, comen cualquier tipo de energía-

-Asumo que magía también-

-¿No entiendo? Quiere decir que es alguna clase de ente otroreactivo-dijo Wanda confundida

-Lo dudo, Wanda-

-La magia es una forma de energía que infiere directamente en la realidad, y si este ser es capaz de absorberla sin importar que tipo de hechizo sea-dijo Destino llamando la atención de uno de los Shinobis

-¿Podría hacerlo mismo con el chakra?-pregunta Sasuke con severidad

-Es probable, sigue siendo una forma de energía-responde Destino y todos los Shinobis se miran entre si.

-No podemos dejarles tal responsabilidad, viniste por ayuda y te lo daremos-Dijo Stranges mientras se levantaba de la silla para luego ver a los shinobis y Wanda-¡Wanda!, ¡Ve por Naruto, debe de estar con Tony y Steve! Yo les daré aviso a los demás Vengadores, el restro prepárense-

Con esas palabras los Shinobis se dirigen a sus cuartos para cambiarse. Destino abre un portal y se encamina a al pero es detenido por Stranges

-Dime loco, ¿pero pareces algo preocupado?-dijo Stranges a Destino el cual solo mira a reojo

-No soy yo, es Zatara el que esta preocupado por su hija-con esas palabras

 **Nueva York Universo Marvel**

-En mi mundo, un ser muy poderoso ha aparecido y los héroes de ahí no serán suficientes-dijo el hombre de traje azul y casco y capa dorados.

-Entonces, viniste a pedirnos ayuda-dijo Stranges y Destino asiente. Como el hechicero supremo, sabia que cuando un "colega" venía a pedir ayuda era realmente grave y el debe tomar esto con mucha seriedad-¡Wanda!, ¡Ve por Naruto, debe de estar con Tony y Steve! Yo les daré aviso a los demás Vengadores-

En un restaurante Japones Steve Rogers, Tony Stark y Naruto Uzumaki salian de este.

-Ah, no es como Ishiraku pero no es taaaaan mal-dijo Naruto

-Es un restaurante 5 estrella y aun así dices que no es bueno-dijo Tony con cierto descontento ya que el prácticamente pago los 15 platos de ramen que Naruto comio

-Solo digo que en Ishiraku tienen mejor sabor-

Entonces aparece un hombre mayor canoso de los laterales.

-Oye ¿Tú no eres el chico que enloqueció y ataco a todo el mundo?-dijo el hombre

-¿Eh…? Si, lamento lo que le hice a la ciudad, pero también me encargue de arreglar todo-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, eso es lo importante, todos cometemos errores pero hay que reconocerlos para ser mejores personas-dijo el hombre mayor

-Gracias señor…-dice Naruto

-Stan Lee-tras decir eso el hombre sigue su camino

Steve y Tony se miran, había algo en ese hombre que les parecía peculiar. Pero en eso aparece Wanda.

-¡Chicos, Stephen los necesita, lleven sus trajes y todo lo que requieran para una batalla!-dijo Wanda con seriedad

-¿Una batalla?-dijo Steve con duda sobre a qué se refería

-Stephen le dira todo, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Wanda y abre un portal a al Avenger Tower

Los tres entran en el portal y se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos y Tony a a su armería

 **Smallvile Universo DC 11:10 AM**

Diana estaba de visita en la granja Kent cuando sucedió eso.

-… ¡VENGAN MIEMBROS DE LA LIGA, MIENTRAS MÁS MEJOR!-

 **Helicharger Universo Marvel**

En otro lugar Hawkeye tomaba varias flechas y porta flechas, tres para ser preciso.

-Espero que Ollie este ahí-dijo Clint y se va

 **Atalaya Universo DC 12:10 PM**

 _-… Así sabrán que no hay nadie como yo-_

Los miembros de la liga están estupefactos, no podían creer lo que escuchan, ¿Acaso era tan poderosos para retar a toda la liga?

De regreso al estudio Hichigo seguía hablando

-… _Pero yo no lo hice solo_ -entonces toma a Dessar del cráneo mostrándolo- _él me creo, pero no es mi dueño, YO soy mi propio dueñ,-_ Entonces aplasta su cráneo sin ninguna dificultad, como si fuera una bola de algodón- _Hace algún tiempo han aparecido criaturas con máscara, esos fuero intentos de clonar al shinigamis pero solo obtenían Hollows, pero eran más poderosos que los hollows normales, incluso que los menos grandes o arracars, aun así fue necesario de una tecnología superior para crearme…-_

 **Nacions Unidas, Nueva York Universo DC 11:15 AM.**

Lex Luthor, mantenía la calma, el sabia de eso pero no debía delatarse, ante los representantes del mundo entero.

 _-… pero como dicen, "deshonor a quien deshonor mereces"… ¡Gracias Lex Luthor por extraer la sangre de Kuosaki, Gracias Reina de Byalia por dar el lugar donde clonar o por lo menos los intentos, Gracias al medio hermano del rey de la Atlántida que siempre se me olvida u nombre porque es una persona a la cual hay que ignorar! Y a todos los que contribuyeron con mi regreso. Y ahora… ¡TODOS PERECERAN!-_

Hichigo ataca con un Zero destruyendo con toda la productora y sale de ahí volando como sinada, dejando atrás el enorme hongo de humo. El tiene una cara de satisfacción ya que por fin podrá librarse del shinigami sustituto de una vez y para siempre

 **Atalaya 12:15 PM**

El Detective Marciano, se reunía con todos los demás miembro de la liga que estaba por demás inquietos ante el mensaje y declaración.

-¡Calma! ¡Compañeros debemos pensar en un plan de acción!-

-¡Ese sujeto amenaza a todo el mundo!-dijo Buster Gold

-Así es y debemos pensar que hacer-

-¡Si es tam…-

-No poderoso como dijo no nos queda tiempo hay que atacarlo de inemdiato!-dijo Vixen

Pero un chiflido de Black Canary hace que todos se calmen.

-Gracias, Dina… cielos creo que me quede sordo de un oído, bueno este sujeto quiere a Ichigo y es a él al que hay que apoyar, tengo un plan pero requerirá de varios de nosotros, así que ¿Quién me apoya?-dijo Green Arrow

-¡Muy bien!-dijo una voz siniestra, todos voltean y ven a Kenpachii Zaraki que aun tenia vendas en el cuerpo-Tengo ganas de una buena… eeeeh-

Pero Zaraki es noqueado por un golpe, era la pequeña Yachiro.

-¡No Keni!-dice Yashiro y se lo lleva de la ropa arrastrándolo-A la camita, aun estas enfermito-

-Es adorable y a la vez enferma la relación que tiene esos dos-dijo Hawkgirl

-Bueno, no es raro que lo quiera, es lo más cercano a una familia-dijo Shazam

 **Smallville, Kansas 11:15 PM**

Diana y Clark estaban conmocionados pero no por eso se quedarían con las manos cruzadas

-Debemos ir-dijo Diana

-Mamá, donde pusiste mi traje-dijo Clark

-En tu ropero-

Clark fue rápido a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

-Má, no lo encuentro-

-Oh, por todos los santos, Clark, aunque tengas visión de rayos x, no puede ni encontrar tus calzoncillos-dijo la señora Kent mientras subía al cuarto de su hijo

 **Mansión Wayne, Gotham**

Bruce estaba serio, era una amenaza como ninguna otra, pero el tenia a Selina y a su hija consigo, miro a los ojos a su novia.

-Ve-dijo Selina y Bruce se acerca a ella y la besa.

-Volveré con ustedes-dijo Bruce

-Más te vale-

El se acerca a los demás héroes,

-Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, Dick, síganme-dijo Bruce y desliza el busto de su padre oprimiendo un botan, y el librero se mueve, los cuatro se deslizan por el pasadizo.

-Alfred ¿aun sirve la entrada del reloj?-dijo Selina

-Ya sé lo que desea, señorita Kyle-dijo Alfred

-SI Bruce vuelve tal vez me vuelva la señora Wayne-

-Eso sería maravilloso-Alfred sonríe ya que han pasado más de dos décadas deseando ese día.

Selina y su hija llegan a un viejo reloj de cadena, el cual Alfred le jala de más su cadena y este se mueve revelando una entrada con escaleras. Bajan por estas y llegan a la baticueva, donde Bruce, Dick, Karin y Toshiro se vestían.

-¿Dónde estamos mami?-dijo la pequeña Helena

-Es hora de que sepas quien es realmente tu papá-dijo Selina

Llegan a la cámara principal, donde están los trajes y la baticomputadora.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Bruce

-Creo que ella también tiene que saber la verdad-dijo Selina

-Papí ¿tú eres Batman?-dijo la pequeña Helena

Bruce mira a su hija la cual tenía ojos llenos de ilusión una ilusión que él había perdido hace años.

-Aun eres muy pequeña para entenderlo Helena, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré para que no pases por lo mismo que yo-dijo Bruce y braza a su hija.

Después de ese conmovedor encuentro, Bruce se pone la capucha, ahora es Batman.

-Nightwing, Cryo Ryu, Shiba andando-dijo Batman y los shinigamis salen volando, Batman y Nightwong suber al batwing y los siguen de cerca.

 **Greedwich Village Nueva York Universo Marvel**

El resto de los Avengers están en 177A Bleecker Street, esperando afuera, en eso les abre Neji.

-Llegaron-dijo Neji

-Nosotros si pero ¿donde Steve, Tony y Naruto?-dijo Falcon

-Conociéndolo, el cabeza hueca está perdiendo el tiempo comiendo-dijo Sasuke

-No seas tan duro Sasuke, recuerdo que él ha estado ayudando a la ciudad desde que termino la Civil War-dijo Sakura

En eso llegan Tony, Steve, Naruto y Wanda de un portal, todos se reúnen en el Sanctum Sanctorum.

-Muy bien, si es para lo que creo que haremos, es hora, no podemos perder mas tiempo-dijo Hawkeye

-Se verdad, si nuestro aliados del otro universo nos necesitan, debemos actuar de inmediato-dijo Thor

-Paciencia-dice Stranges apareciendo con alguien a su lado, no les parece conocido a ninguno de los Vengadores-Permítanme presentarles al Supremo Hechicero, de ese universo Destino-

-¿Supremo Hechiceros? ¿No debería se Hechicero Supremo?-dijo Tony

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto, Stark-dijo Stranges

-Y te puedo dar varios ejemplos de que eso es mentira-responde Stark

-Regresando al tema de importancia-dice Destino-En mi mundo a llegado un ser que nisiquiera en su dimensión debió existir, este ser amenaza a todas las vidas, de mi universo-

-Suena como un Trabajo para los Avengers-dijo Tony

-Pero no irán solos-dijo Sasuke apareciendo con los demás shinobis

-Debido a la situación actual decidi que lo mejor es que ellos vayan con ustedes-dijo Stephen

-Bien ya sabemos el cómo, porque y donde ahora ¿a quién?-dijo Steve, Destino les revela al adversario, de máscara negra con cuerpo blanco.

-Hichigo es un monstruo con un poder devastador, el quiere destruir… a un poderoso guerrero, pero cuando termine no le bastara e ira aconquistar el mundo, y luego el universo, no hay nada como el, y no debería existir-

Todos los presentes se concientizan era uno locula enfrentar algo como se los decribian pero aun así…

-¡Si necesitan ayuda, yo estoy listo para lo que sea!-dijo Naruto decidido

-El cabeza hueca hablando sin pensar-dijo Sasuke pero luego se forma una sonrisa arrogante-Estoy contigo-

-De acuerdo ya que todos estamos listos es hora de los regalos, tomen-dijo Tony y les da intercomunicadores a los shinobis y algo más-Hinata, neji, Naru me dijo de sus poderes oculares, estoy goles los diseñe para filtrar más niveles de visión, podrían ver los procesos de fusión del sol con estoy-

Hinata y Neji los toman, Hinata les da las gracias y Neji asiente

Y están listos con Naruto y Sasuke a la cabeza, con eso Destino abre un portal hacia su universo

-Con esta brecha llegaran a donde estar Hichigo y se reunirán con los héroes de mi universo, les deseo todo lo mejor-dijo Destino

 **Las Rocallosas 01:07 PM**

Hichigo estaba sentado esperando la llegada de Ichigo, ciertamente todo animal que se le acercara era, quemado por el enorme poder del Hollow Perfecto y Perfeccionado, entonces un estallido sónico llama su atención y sin moverse una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Del cielo cae ichgio creando un pequeño cráter en donde aterriza, Hichigo se levanta de la roca donde estaba sentado.

 _-¡Finalmente! ¡La pelea que tanto he deseado!-dijo Hichigo con tono burlon-Pero ahora… es todo o nada-_

Ichigo entendió de inmediato lo que le quiso decir, el solo podía imaginar con miedo lo que el podría hacer si Hichigo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero los cosas eran mucho peor, aun así tenía que impedir que Hichigo lo que sea que haga, una cosa es clara, no será algo bueno. Ichigo invoca su bankai y la máscara de hollow, Hichigo se ríe sin control aparente.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-dijo Ichigo

 _-Que aun creas que tienes alguna oportunidad, antes… siempre tenias esa opción de no matar pero ahora… jejeje…-_

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Dilo!-dijo Ichigo algo de incertidumbre en su mente

 _-No importa que tanto te masacraran tu NUNCA les pagabas con la misma moneda, mucho menos con algo peor, ni aunque se lo merecieran-_

Ichigo de ladea su cabeza, sentía que le había tocado algo sensible.

 _-Desde niño, siempre has tenido ese impulso de salvar a todos los que puedas, y tras la muerte de tu madre esto instinto tomo más fuerza, aun así te falta la crueldad para a matar a sangre fría, incluso aquella vez que le dijiste a Ishida "matar o morir", muy en tu interior sabias que no los estaba destruyendo sino purificando a las almas que fueron convertidas en hollows, excepto cuando yo tenía el control… yo soy el asesino que siempre tuviste dentro de ti pero ahora… yo soy quien traerá tu muerte… shinigami-_

-No lo creo-dijo Ichigo y se lanza en contra de Hichigo pero el con un solo dedo detiene la zantpakuto en bankai, Ichigo se sorprende pero continua sus arremetidas, cada golpe cada intento de acabar con el de una tajada terminaba con el dedo índice de Hichigo deteniendo, ichigo continua intenta cada vez más rápido pero parecía que Hichigo sabía que tanto se podía exigirse asimismo incluso antes de él lo hiciera.

De repente, Hichigo sujeta a Zangetsu entre sus dedos, no parecía mucho pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que kurosaki no podía quitársela de las dedos.

 _-Te propongo algo, si me vences, en mi agonía te diré lo que ocurrió aquel día que tu madre murió-_ dijo Hichigo con una sonrisa de cinismo, a Ichigo no le cuadraba algo de eso apoyando su pie en el abdomen de Hichigo se zafa del agarre del hollow perfecto

Ichigo empieza a blandir su zantpakuto con furia, aun así Hichigo

 _-Eso te dolió ¿verdad? Aunque desataste tu ira no tienes ese instinto asesino… Ha es cierto, ¡YO SOY ESA INSTINTO ASESINO!_ -Hichigo golpea a Ichigo en el rostro lanzando a Kurosaki cientos de metros, a lo lejos Ichigo se levanta, el golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza para destrozar la máscara sin problemas.

Hichigo se acerca a Ichgigo con pausada calma, manteniendo su sonrisa sínica, Ichigo reúne reiatsu y lanza varios Getsuga Tenshou en su contra, oleada tras oleado de energía espiritual, la bola de fuego negro se hacía cada vez más grande pasan algunos segundo, el fuego se apaga y empieza a surgir humo. Pero de la enorme bola de humo, surge una enorme explosión, era Hichigo y con algo que superaba el Sonido de los arracars aparece detrás de ichigo lo sujeta de la epalda y le clava un monstruoso rodillazo, ichigo escupe sangre y se tira de rodillas.

-No lo entiendo.. ¿Cu-cuando.. Peleaba con-tigo nunc-ca fuiste tan bueno-o?-susurro Ichigo con dificultad

 _-No sé como los marcianos se enteraron de esto pero… Cuándo estaba dentro de ti, no solo peleaba contigo, sino con el que estuviera afuera.. Ahora es distinto, solo somos tu y y…-_

Un borron azul aparece y se lleva a Hichigo lanzándolo en contra de una montana, se ve el impatodesde lejos. A lado de Ichigo llega Wonder Woman y después llega Superman

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Ichigo mientras lucha con el dolor

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?-dice Wonder Woman mientras ayudaba a Ichigo a levantarse-No debes pelear solo, ¡Nunca lo estarás!-

-Este es mi pelea, no tiene que interferir en ella-dijo Ichigo

-Así es pero Ichigo… este es tu mundo, nuestro mundo-dijo Superman e Ichigo ahí se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, al igual que Superman el fue adoptado por la gente de este planeta, de un universo totalmente distinto al suyo-Y no importa lo que pase siempre esteramos ahí para defenderlo, juntos-

Hichigo se reincorpora y con una demencial salto, cuyo impulso destruye por completo la ladera de la montaña, Ichigo, Diana y Clark se preparan pero unos disparos de energía verde, rayos sónicos, electricidad y energía atómica lo obligan a aterrizar lejos de ellos, los tres héroes miran y observan al resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia encabezado por Green Arrow. Todos se reúnen con ellos.

Hichigo se recupera del ataque pero unas bombas impiden que avance o haga algo, del cielo Toshiro, Karin y el batwing se acercaban y de la aeronave sale Batman y Nightwing. Los cuatro aterrizan cerca del grupo de héroes.

- _No importa cuántos sean, yo n…-_ decía Hihigo pero un dos borrones uno rojo con amarillo y uno blanco con azul, enviste al hollow perfecto elevándolo por los aires cuyo final fue una caide estrepitosa.

-¡Te dije que te subieras a mi espalda, hubiéramos llegado más rápido!-dijo Grimjowl frenado de golpe

-Déjate de quejarte, ya estamos aquí, ¿oh no?-dijo Flash a su lado

Ichigo observa a su alrededor, todos sus conocidos, amigos y familiares estaban con él, una rara sensación de deja vu, de que volvía a vivir ese momento contra Aizen y sus espadas, Ichigo nunca a admitido lo que siente en esos momentos pero como lo llenaba de alegría saber que el nunca estará solo.

Hichigo se levanta con calma y tranquilidad, todos los héroes presentes se preparan poniéndose en alerta, pero Hichigo solo se quitaba el polvo de su ropa con tanta tranquilidad que da miedo. Al terminar Hichigo prosigue con ver a todos los que están. Hichigo sonríe pero no con sarcasmo, ni arrogancia sino alegría por ver a todos esos héroes presentes solo por el, eso le decía la sensación de amenaza que el desataba con solo estar ahí.

 _-¡¿Se reunieron solo por mi?! No debieron_ -dijo Hichigo con alegría

-Este tipo está loco-dijo Nightwing

-No sabes cuánto-responde Ichigo

 _-Bien damas… caballeros… ¡que la pelea empiezeeeeeee!_ -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de los héroes de DC y Bleach

Los Lanterns son los primeros en atacar, seguidos por Superman y Marcian Manhunter, con sus rayos de visión, térmica y sónica respectivamente, los arqueros disparan sus flechas al igual que Karin con Blüsao con sus flechas de reiatsu. Se forma una cortina de humo y polvo pero de un instante al otro, Hichigo sal de esta a toda velocidad pero es interceptado por Power Girl y Grimjowl quienes los golpean, pero Hichigo esquiva los ataque pero no cuando Batman le lanza un transductor sónico que lo doblega Black Canary aumenta el dolor con su propio grito sónico, Shazam, Abarai y Capitán Átomo lo agreden en ese momento con sus propios ataques, y el remate lo dan Toshiro y Rukia quienes termian por congelar al Hollow Perfecto, al final Ichigo le lanza un Getsuga Tenshou que destruye la pricion de Hichigo y o lanza por los aires

-¿Qué alguien me explique cómo es que esa cosa tiene un cuerpo?-dio Rukia con preocupación

-Si que no estaba dentro de ti-dijo Hal Jordan

-No sé como… pero el ahora tiene un cuerpo-dijo chigo

 _-Oye Ichigo que te esfuerces en la escuela no te hace menos idiota_ -dijo Hichigo quien se levantaba con mucha dificultad tras esos ataques- _Aunque debo admitir… que no me esperaba algo así, creo que no podre ganar… ¡OH ESPEREN!-_

Hichigo aumenta su reiatsu, la enorme onda de energía que surgía provoco un una ventisca digna de un tornado F-5 Hichigo se empieza a transformara, las unas le crecen una melena le sale de los hombros, marcas negras le salian del cuerpo y la máscara del Lorde Vsto envuelve su cabeza.

Todos están impactados, ya que frente a ellos el monstruo que acabo don Doomsday ya hacia frente a ellos. Ichigo era el más sorprendido ya que no lo terminaba de asimilar, lo que el tanto temia estaña frente a él pero aun así debía hacer algo. Toma su zantpakuto y se impulsa para atacar a Hichigo pero a medio camino siente una punzada en la espalda, eran Hichigo quien con sus garras había atacado a Kurosaki.

-¡NightSword!-dijo Batman

-¡Ichigo!-dinjo Rukia preocupada

-¡Hermano!-dijo Karin igual de preocupada

Ichigo cae al suelo, intenta pararse pero Ichgio le coloca su pie en la nuca.

-¡Mal… dit-to!-dijo Ichigo con dificultad

 _-_ _ **Tal vez era "fácil" pelear conmigo en tu mundo interior**_ -dice Hichigo- _ **Pero te puedo asegurar que eso se termino ¡BIENVENIDO A LA REALIDAD, KUROSAKI!**_ _-_

Hichigo se prepara para un zero pero Superman aparece y lo aparta de él pero Hichigo no tarda en quitárselo de encima, los Lanterns lo inmovilizan y función… talvez demasiado bien, Hichigo empieza a drenar la energía verde de los anillos, dejando sin podres a los Lantern de la tierra. Grimjowl aparece detrás de él pero Hichigo ya sabía de ante mano de su presencia y atrapa su zarpa antes de que lo toque, tan siquiera y lanza en contra de Flash quien se acercaba para golpearlo, Power Girl lo toma y empieza a golpear su máscara, ella sabía que si rompe la máscara, el regresaría a su forma normal pero aunque lo golpea con toda su fuerza no es capaz de romperla. Hihigo la toma del cuello y le da un acabezaso que la parta de él y termina con una patada lateral que lanza en contra de Marcian Manhunter y Shazam, Capítán Átomo intenta atacarlo y aunque lo logra Hichigo al igua que los Lantern también drena l anergia del superhéroe pero esto era mortal ya que si absorbía todo su poder terminaría con la vida su vida. Capitán Átomo intenta quitarse pero no puede estar bajo el efecto del Hollow Perfecto, por fortuna Karin aparece y encara al Hichigo, Átomo cae al suelo pero es atajado por Renji.

 _-_ _ **Oh, tu eres la hermanita de Kurosaki, se lo que el sintió por la muerte de su madre, dime ¿en que te traumo y en que te cambio ese hecho?**_ _-_ dijo Hichigo con todo el descaro del universo por decirle eso a Karin

-¡CALLATE!-grito Karin y con Blusao le lanza un flecha a quemarropa, esto genera una pequeña explosión. Karin se aleja y mira lo que hizo pero de repente Hichigo sale a toda velocidad en su contra, tomando su cuello con ñas dos manos y estrangulándola

 _-_ _ **¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ESA MALDITA QUINCY! ¡MUERE!**_ _-_ grita Hichigo con cólera, ya que rememoro el momento en que Mazaki acabo con su cuerpo original

Karin empieza a perder el conocimiento pero Ichigo y Toshiro lo atacan, Toshiro toma a Karin en sus brazos pero no logra apartarse lo sufientemente rápido y termina con una patada en la cara de parte de Ichigo

-¡Miserable, si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana te juro que…-decia Ichigo con ira

 _-_ _ **¿Y creer que podras protegerla? Ya fallaste una vez, ¿Recuerdas?**_ -Esto enfurece más a Ichigo pero eso es lo que queria Hichigo y le da un golpe a la mandíbula, aun as+í no le hace nada a la mascara del hololw de Hichigo

Power Gril se acerca para atacarlo pero Hichigo siente su presencia y sostiene los puños de la kriptoniana, Se levanta y encara a la kriptoniana, Ichigo intenta atacarlo en eles momento un tajo a la cabeza y todo habrá terminado. Pero Hichgo lo sorprende, el evita el golpe girando su cabeza más de 50°, sosteniendo la navaja de la zantpakuto con su boca, y con un movimiento, físicamente imposible para un humano… o cualquier ser vivo lanza al shinigami Sustituto por los aires. Hichigo vuelve a posar su mirada en la chica, quien sentía terror al ver lo poderoso que era el hollow perfecto.

Renji usa a zabimaru, las enormes mandíbulas de la Zantpakuto, liberan a Kara, pero Hichigo no le cuesta nada, abrirlas, Intenta atacar con un zero pero Grimjowl lo toma por los cuernos y el ataque es lanzado al espacio, Hichigo eleva su reiatsu, Grimjowl lucha para que no ser llevado con la energía, Superman intenta aprovechar esto para darle un poderos golpe al abdomen, pero esto solo hace que Hichigo cambie de estrategia y gira de forma demencia usando a Grimjowl para golpear a Superman.

Toshiro y Rukia intntan una doble estocada pero Hichigo los trapa en el momento justo, sosteniendo sus zanypakutos, los shinigamis aun intentan congelar a Hichigo pero el Lorde Vasto solo tiene que elevar su reiatsu para impedir eso. Ichigo se reincorpora y se va en contra de Hichigo este ya sabía lo que tramaba por el poder que se elevo proveniente de el pero el lazo de Wonder Woman, lo toma por sorpresa, el intenta romperlo pero no puede, Hichigo siente la tención de no poder hacer nada entonces recuerda la estrategia de A.M.A.Z.O. se deja caer e Ichigo se estrella contra Diana, al sentir floja la cuerda, se la quita pero por este descuido, Karin corta el cuerno izquierdo de Hichigo.

…

Todos miran expectantes a ver como su poder se desaparece pero Hichigo se da la vuelta, mira a Karin quien no sabe lo que pasa, debería de empezar a desquebrajarse, pero de lugar de eso recibe una patada que la avienta cientos de metros, Hichigo solo mira, toma el muñon de su cuerno y como sinada desliza su mano regenerando el cuerno.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, principalmente los shinigamis y aun más Hichigo

- _ **¿Qué? ¿Creían que sería tan fácil? No me hagan reír**_ -dijo Hichigo, todos dieron todo para eso golpe y no era suficiente

Hichigo mira a los héroes y con un rápido movimiento gira para encarar a Ichigo quien tenía su mascara de Vizard puesta, toma la Zantpakuto de Ichigo y la incrusta en la máscara de Ichigo, rompiéndola, sin olvidar que lo sume contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter.

Hichigo mira como el Kurosaki mayor intenta quitárselo de encima.

-¡Miserable!-dijo Ichigo

- _ **¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! No sabes de lo que soy capaz, pero sabes… no necesito matarte para acabar con tu vida**_ -ichigo lo mira con recelo desconocido el significado de esas palabras- _ **¿Quieres saber cómo murió su madre? Te muestro**_ -Hichigo quita a Zangetsu y vuelve a poner su mano sobre el rostro de Ichigo

Las imágenes vuelven a su mente

Ichigo vuelve a revivir aquel fatídico dia que perdió a su madre

- _ **Lo recuerdas, fuiste a salvar a aquella mujer, pero era el señuelo del gGran Pescador**_ -

Ichigo se acerca a la mujer ye intenta tomarla de su mano pero de repente esta se eleva y se muestra como el apéndice del Gran Pescador.

De repente es elevado el no sabe qué pasa, entonces lo ve al hollow, pedía el auxilio de su madre la cual intenta ayudarlo.

- _ **Aun no tenias desarrollado tus poderes espirituales como ahora, pero tú morías yo también, así que decidir tomar las cosas en mis manos**_ -

El niño siente como su poder aumenta, y como su visión se empaña, yo no tenía el control de sus acciónes con un zero se quita al hollow de encima y este sale corriendo, sabe que no es rival para el Lorde Vasto

- _ **Entonces la vi**_ -

Teniendo el control del cuerpo del pequeño Ichigo, voltea a ver y en su campo de visión aparase Masaki Kurosaki, la mujer que la destruyo.

- _ **Y bueno… jejeje no me resistí ¡A agradecerle por lo que me hizo!**_ -

Hichigo se lanza encontra de Masaki, Ella intenta contener a su hijo pero el lorde vasto lo tenía bajo su merced. Masaki ya no puede contenerlo y lo suelta.

Ataca a la mujer lacerando su abdomen, ambos caen al rio, Masaki intenta detener a su hijo a la vez que intenta llegar a la orilla.

-Basta…-

- _ **Mira icchigo lo que le… hicimos a tu madre**_ -

-¡BASTA!-

Ichigo seguía con su ataque incluso segui ya cuando su madre dejo de moverse.

-¡YA NO QUIERO VER ESTO! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!-

- _ **Mira lo que le hicimos a tu madre**_ -

Pero las imágenes seguía, contemplaba lo que hizo ese dia

-¡PARA, TE LO RUEGO! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEE!-

Ichigo se suelta de la mano de Jichigo aunque este aflojo su agarre, complacido por lo que hizo. Ichigo está en el suelo traumado como nunca, el no podía procesar todo lo que vio, el… el había sido el responsable de la muerte de su madre, en su interior lo sabia pero nunca de esa manera, como mirar a sus hermanas después de eso, el les había quitado al ser que era su luz de cada dia.

-y-y-y-yo… no, no pude.. yo-o no pu-pude-

- _ **Así es ichigo, nosotros le quitamos la vida a tu madre, fue tan satisfactorio… tan placentero…, Matar o morir, tu ya sabía lo que se sentía**_ -

Ichigo recuerda, lo que les dijo a Uryo, a Urahara y a todos aquellos con los que peleo, el ya conocía esa sensación por aquello. Hichigo lo golpea mandándolo a volar, aun así Ichigo no reacciona, el Hollow Perfecto se le acerca pero es rodeado por Superman, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Marcian Manhunter, Grimjowl y Aquaman. Pero como sinada se deshace de ellos con demasiada facilidad, aunque hay que admitirlo, de todo los presentes es el que seguía fresco como una lechuga.

Hichigo toma del cuello a Ichigo quien aun no reacciona.

- _ **Bien Kurosaki, antes tenias la ventaja pero ahora lo entiendes, yo siempre me salgo con la mia**_ -

Todos aun seguían recuperándose, era descomunal el trato que sufrieron, y aquellos que podían hacer algo estaban muy lejos. Pero en ese momento todos los Avengers y Shinobis entran al portal pero cuando lo traspasan se dan centa de que están cayendo desde el cielo

-¡Recuérdenme dejarle una flecha en el ojo a ese sujeto!-dijo Barton mientras caía al vacio

- _ **… ahora… ¡ES HORA DE MORIR…!**_ -dijo Hichigo con sadismo

Hichigo cargaba con reiatsu sus garraas

Los Avengers y Shinobis hacen los que pueden para intentar aminorar su descenso, y ese ahí donde los ven como sujeta a una persona para después aventarla.

Todos los héroes de DC y Shinigamis miran con impotencia

-Creo que ya lo encontramos-dijo Steve señalando hacia abajo

Ichigo aun no reaccionaba a lo que le revelaron

-Cabeza de chicle, impulsame-dijo Hulk y Sakura con su fuerza y de forma sincronizada logran crear un impulso que avienta a ambos, Sakura es lanzada en sentido contrario. Ironman va por ella..

Nadie podría creer que esta era el fin del Shinigmi Sustituto

El gigante verde, acelerando prepara sus puños, el mira como el Hichigo se deshace de los héroes que intentan detenerlo mientras se dirige y toma del cuello al mismo hombre que había aventado previamente. Hulk sabe que solo requiere de un golpe. Y entonces…

-¡HULK… -escucha Hichigo la voz de Hulk, alza la vista al cielo y ve al gigante verde que caer hacia él-…PLASTA!-

Hichigo evita que impacte contra su ser pero el impacto fue tan descomunal, la onda de choque aparta tanto a Ichigo como a Hichigo del lugar levanta unas nubes de humo, varias figuras más bajan del cielo, oultas por la nube de polvo

Desde arriba los Avengers y Shinobis lo miran y aunque reciben el imparto de la parte superior para su suerte los ayuda a desacelerar su caída desde cielo, y con cuidado bajan a la nube de polvo

-Genial, ahora no podemos ver nada, Thor nos haces el favor-dijo Tony con fastidio

-¡Seguro!-respode Thor

El polvo se disipa, y revela a 15 individuos, la mayoría como 9 de ellos parecía cuando menos adolescentes pero el resto eran hombres adultos o bueno 4 de ellos. Pero los adultos eran extrañamente familiares.

-¡Nightwing, mira!-dijo Artemisa a su lado

-… No… puede ser-responde Nightwing al reconocer a algunos de estos nuevos seres.

Thor mira a lo lejos e identifica a un individuo, blande su martillo y sale volando hacia el Ultimo Hijo de Kripton. Aterriza a lado de él, quien aun se recuperaba de la paliza que le dieron.

-Levantate Superman-dijo el Dios del Trueno

-¡Esa voz!-dijo Superman sorprendido al reconocer la voz que le habla, voltea a ver y frente a el esta el Poderoso Thor.

El Asgardiano le extiende su mano y Superman la toma ayudándolo a levantarse

-Tu midgard te necesita-dijo Thor con la gran confianza que siempre atenido

-Es bueno verte, Thor-responde Superman

-Al parecer llegamos en el momento oportuno-dijo Thor con emoción

-Siempre le vez con buena cara el mal tiempo-

-Nada es imposible mi amigo-

Green Arrow miraba a Supeman con Thor, entonces pensó que tal vez…

-¡Hey ollie!-dijo Hawkeye con su voz engreída pero sincera, Oliver volta y ahí ve a Clint Barton

-Flecha Morada, ¿Cómo esta?-dijo Arrow

-Muy bien, oye, que viejo te vez-dijo Hawkeye

-Aquí han pasado 11 años desde la el evento amalgama-

-En serio para nosotros solo 6, por cierto te traje estas flechas especiales para ti y Roy-Clint les entrega las flechas a Oliver pero no encuentra al chico pelirojo que le había mencionado-¿Y Roy? –

-No está pero gracias por el gesto-dijo Artemisa tomando las flechas de Barton

Por último Batman tenía enfrente a Ironman, era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente con esa casco puesto.

-Desde hace tiempo he tenido ganas de hacerte pagar-dijo Ironman con su mano lista para disparar un unirayo-Pero no estoy para esto, nos dijeron lo que pasaba y vinimos a ayudar-

Batman solo se lo queda viendo.

-Relajate, antipático, además si te ataco aquí yo sería el malo y eso, no es para nada cool-dijo Tony levantando la careta del casco

-Nunca dejas de ser egocéntrico, no es así Stark-

-Que te puedo decir, es parte de mi encanto-

-¡Menos charla! ¡ES HORA DE PLASTAR!-dijo Hulk

Hichigo se levanta del suelo ya que fue lanzado lejos de ichigo, este mira a los recién llegados.

- _ **¡No importa cuántos sean! ¡Ya he vencido a los héroes más grandes, ustedes no serán mayor desafío!**_ -dijo hichigo a los nuevos.

-¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto

- _ **¿Tú quien te crees para afirmarme una locura así?**_ -

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo Hokage de Konoha, y te vencere junto a todos mis amigos-dijo Naruto desafiantemente.

- _ **Lo vuelvo a decir, ya los venci a ellos, los heroes más grandes de este mundo**_ -Dijo Hichigo apuntando a los heroes de DC

-Entonces sabras porque nos dicen los heroes más poderosos de la Tierra, bueno de nuestra tierra pero al final no son my distinta, así que si, somos mejores que ustedes-dijo Tony finalizando lo ultimo con un vistozo a Batman

- _ **Bien suficiente**_ -dijo Hichigo y se lanza en contra de hulk y sorprendentemente el gigante verde, contiene el golpe, Hichigo esta impresionado.

-¡Nadie…¡ ¡es mas fuerte…! ¡QUE HULK!-de un impulso lanza a Hichigo por los aires, Hichigo se detiene a varios kilomentros de ahí.

-" _Tal vez no deba subestimarlos!-_ penso Hichigo y se lanza en picada en contra de los heroes de Marvel, DC, Bleach y Naruto

-Separencen-dijo Batman y todos se apartan, Hichigo cae Superman y Thor encaran al Hollow Perfecto, Wonder Woman se une, pero Hichigo ataca con un zero , los tres se cubren pero el ataque empieza a lastimar la piel de Superman, este se queja ante el dolor.

-¡KAL!-dijo con desperación Diana

Thor m ira a su amigo sufrir

-Toma esto villano-dijo thor y lanza su martillo, Hichigo logra tomar el martillo pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando el martillo seguia su camino, lo arrastro cientos de metros, el no entendia lo que paso pero no le importaba, intento levantar el martillo pero este seguia en su lugar, puso más fuerza para levantarlo pero no podia siquiera moverlo

Hichigo estaba tan concentrado que no vio venir el escudo del Capitán América venir a su rostro, esto lo golpea y lo tumba, dejandole una rajada en su se pasa la mano en la herida para cerrarla, Hichigo detecta a dos sujetos acercandose, uno era Toshiro y Karin y los otros eran un chico de de cabello castaño y largo y el otro azabache y medio largo. Toshiro trata de darle estocadas ahichigo mientras Neji intenta asestar un golpe con sus palmas abiertas, Karin y Sasuke tratan de darle un trajo sos sus espadas.

-¡Retiremonos!-dijo neji y jala a Toshiro, lo mismo hace Sasuke con Karin, Hichigo esta desconcertado pero siente una presencia cerca el mira a todos lados pero no encuentra a nadie, el no lo entendia pero el suelo lo unde y lo empieza encerrar en una esfera gigante de arena.

Desde la lejania un chico de cabello rojo era el causante de esto. Con su mano controlaba la arena.

-Ataud de… Ataud de… ¡ATAUD…!-decia Gaara con dificultad

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Hinata a lado de Gaara y junto a Nightwing

-¡Esta oponiendo… resistencia! ¡Es demasiado poderoso!-dijo Gaara, el intenta contenerlo su esfuerzo es tal que la arena se convertia en roca por la presión

Hichigo se libera expulsando todo su poder, lanzando a todos los que esten cerca. Naruto ve esto. Y a en contra de Hichigo pero en su camino pasa aun lado de ichigo, ve que este aun sigue de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. Naruto se detiene y va con el

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Naruto a Hichigo. Pero este no le contesta-Vamos amigo, reacciona-

Sacude a ichigo y consigue llamar su atención

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta de nuevo Naruto viendo a los ojos de Ichigo

-yo-yo la mata. La mate… a mi mamá…-decia Ichigo aun en shock, Naruto entiende por lo que esta pasando

-No te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-¡YO MATE A MI MAMÁ, LA MATE, LA MATE!-

-¡Calmate…!-dice Naruto mientras sacudia a Ichigo para calmarlo-¿La amabas?-

-¿Que?-

-Que si la amabas-Ichigo solo haciente con la cabeza-Entonces ¿Por qué la matarias? Ella te amaba y tu a ella, no le veo la logica de matar a alguien que amas-

Son pocas las palabras pero estas conectan con los recuerdos de Ichigo, sus vivencias como shinigami. No fue su culpa, Hichigo lo controlo como siempre lo hace. El se levanta y llama a zangetsu, esta llega a su mano.

-Muchas gracias, por todo-

Hichigo lucha en el aire contra Ironman , Stark le lanza sus unirayos pero Hichigo es demasiado rapido, el intenta algo con un supermisil de bolsillo pero se choca con Capitán Atomo.

-Hey, lo tenia en la mira-dijo Tony

-No podemos seguir así, necesitamos cominucarnos-dijo el Cap

Ironman mira a Batman y baja donde esta el.

-Niño rata, necesitmos las frecuencias de sus comunicadores-dijo Tony

-¡No les dare nada!-

-No esta a discución-dijo Steve apareciendo detrás de el

Batman los mira y sabe que muy a su pesar, que tenian rason, de su muñeca sela una pantalla holografica y este aciona la pantalla.

-Esta hecho, ahora todos estan conectados-

-De acuerdo, este es el plan, Ironman, Lanterns, Átomo, ataquen a larga distancia, Superman,Thor, Wonder Woman, ustedes ataque al objetivos, necesitamos una distracción para reorganizar al resto-dijo el Capitán América

-En seguida-dijo Naruto y se dirigía hacia Hichigo a toda velocidad

-Te ayudo-dijo Ichigo y ambos se van en contra de Hichigo

Hichigo bloquea su ataque sin problema.

-¡Tú me hiciste matar a mi madre!-

 _ **-¡Wow! No eres tan tonto después de todo-**_ dijo Hichigo haciendo enojar a ichigo

Naruto aprovecha esto para hacer su famoso jutsu, miles de clones de sombras se lanzan en contra del Hollow Perfecto, increíblemente era perfecta la sinergia entre ambos. Ichigo blande su katana, Hichigo se mantiene a distancia y cuando Ichigo se prepara para lanzar otra tajo pero con su mano libre toma la de uno de los clones, Hichigo evita la espada pero no el clon que lo golpea con ambos pies, varios cloens aprovechan esto y se lanzan sobre el pero poco pueden hacer contra Hichigo, el los destroza sin problema, en eso ver como Ichigo le lanza su zantpakuto y solo se hace a un lado, pero el Naruto original acacha el mango de Zangetsu, y corta la espalda. Hichigo cae al suelo por su herida, y mira al ninja de Konoha, pero por esta distracción no ve a Ichigo quien le da de lleno en la máscara con su puño, rompiéndola, dejando ver si ojo izquierdo.

Desde lo lejos Ironman y Batman observan la azaña de Kurosaki y Uzumaki

-Pelean bien juntos-dijo Tony

-Muy bien ya todos saben que hacer, entonces ¡En marcha!-dijo el Capitán América

Hichigo sigue atacando a los dos héroes pero de frente le llegan Wonder Woman y Saskura quienes atacan a su abdomen al unisonó, pero esto poco le hace a Hichigo, el golpea a Wonder Woman, apartándola de él pero Sakura, no puede apartarse y co una patada ascendente, Hichigo golpea a Sakura.

Desde lejos sus amigos ven lo acontecido, Hichigo sabe que ella no pudo haber soportado tal golp… Pero mientras el polvo se disipa, la figura de Sakura aparece pero con una diferencia, un diamante en su frente y marcas en su rostro se hacen presente.

-Solo he tenido dos años y medio acumulando chakra y aun me cuesta creer que ya tengo el byakugo-dijo Sakura, de inmediato ella aparta la pierna de Hichigo y se sale de ahí.

De inmediato Hulk aparece con salvajes golpes al Hollow Perfecto.

-¡NADIE GOLPEA A CABEZA DE CHICLE!-dijo Hulk mientras laza golpes a diestra y siniestra contra Hichigo pero este detiene los puños del gigante verde

- _"¡Demonios! ¡Este sujeto si que es fuerte! Por suerte yo soy más fuerte"-_ piensa Hichigo mientras contrarresta la fuerza de hulk con la suyo pero algo pasa el mutante gama empieza a incrementar su fuerza

-¡nadie…! ¡Es más fuerte… ! ¡QUÉ HULK!-Hulk hace retroceder a Hichigo pero este le dispara un zero que lo avienta lejos de él.

Hichigo continua con el ataque contra todos los que veía, la mayoría logra escapar del ataque pero Le, Neji y Nightwing corren por su vida, al ver esto Steve lanza su escudo a ellos.

-¡LEE, NEJI!-dijo Steve hacia los mencionado lanzando su escudo. Rock Lee salta para acachar el escudo y lo pone al frente , Neji y Nightwing se colocan detrás de el, el impacto le da de lleno al escudo pero soporta el poderoso ataque. Los tres tratan de mantenerse juntos mientras son arrasado por el ataque.

Hichigo continua pero tres flechas caen a sus pies, estas se abren disparando un sonido ensordecedor, más que eso un sonido similar a las trompetas que derribaron el muro de Jerico, el Hollow cae de rodillas ante tal sonido.

-Eso no lo detendrá-dijo Artemisa desde lo lejos.

-No, pero lo distrajo, tomen la flecha con la caja en la punta-dijo Hawkeye y los tres arqueros toman esas flechas, Artemisa lo ira con duda. Ahora dispárenla en un angulo de 50° grados-

-¿50 grados? No le daremos de esa manera-dijo Artemisa

-Solo háganlo-dijo Barton

-Yo le haría caso-responde Green Arrow

Los tres apuntan al cielo y disparan las flechas. Hichigo con rápido zero destruye los flechas sónicas pero en el cielo algo llama su atención eran las tres flechas que venía a el.

- _ **Neh…-**_ pronuncia Hichigo al ver que solo eran tres flechas pero estas de repente explotan y cae una lluvia de estacas directo a él, todas caen donde el esta, levantando el polvo al impactar

Desde su posición Artemisa y Green Arrow se sorprenden por el ataque que dieron

-Flecha Morada, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Arrow

-Flechas Pim, son flechas con estacas de Bibranio encogidas con partículas Pim-contesta Clint

-¿A todo esto qué es el Bibranio?-pregunta Artemisa

-Es como el amazonio, en su universo es el materia más resistente y duro que existe en su universo-responde Green Arrow

Todos miras la polvareda para saber que paso, el polvo se disipa y la figura de Hichigo aparece, inmóvil, todos se complacen al ver que ese ser ya no se movia, pero no es asi Hichigo seguía con vida, sus brazos, y gran parte de su cuerpo, y claro su máscara intacta. Y como si nada se quita las estacas de bibranio de su cuerpo.

- _ **Admito que eso me tomo por sorpresa, pero es hora de jugar en serio**_ -dijo Hichigo y eleva su reiatsu

Todos se cubren, Hichigo sale volando y ataca con un zero a todos los héroes, pero los Lantern ya enian recargados sus anillos, crean una barrera protectora. Aun así era demasiado poderoso para ellos.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene un plan?-dijo Tony

-Tengo algo-dice Sasuke-Pero necesito que los distraigan para que me acerque, después de eso, todos aléjense de ahóí lo más lejos y rápido posible, si me parto… aun así no se acerquen-

Neji entendió a lo que Sasuke se refería.

-¡Es una locura, Sasuke! ¡Puedes morir!-dijo Neji

-Si me llevo esa cosa conmigo… abra valido la pena-dijo Sasuke y corre hacia Hichigo

El Hollow Perfecto estaba en un tiroteo con Ironman, los Lanterns, y Capitán Átomo. Hichigo seguía disparando su zero pero ironman le da con su unirayo central y derriba a Hichigo , en el suelo este se reincorpora para otro zero pero detrás de él aparece Sasuke quien activa el amaterasu, sus ojos cambia por unas aspas más agudas, como si fuera un shuriken, y con un rápido movimiento de manos, realiza la técnica más destructiva de los Uchihas

Un enorme vacío aparece frente a Hichigo y el ataca con su zero… pero algo anda mal, su ataque no hacia ningún efecto, es ahí que se da cuenta de que no es cualquier tipo de vacío, sino uno dimensional, este empieza a arrastrarlo lentamente. Intneta retroceder pero al intentarlo, siente como pierde el equilibrio y por ende su tracción. Vuelve atacar con el zero pero el efecto es el mismo, y por primera vez en toda su existencia Hichigo siente terror, ante la impotencia que tenia frente a tal ataque en su contra.

A lo lejos todos tratan de mantenerse juntos para no ser absorbidos por el Amaterasu de Sasuke, Los shinigamis clavan sus espadas al suelo para no irse al vacío, los héroes de Marvel y DC hacen lo posible para mantenerse en su posición, los shinobis se apoyan en los shingamis para mantenerse en su lugar.

Sasuke a este pundo sentía un dolor insoportable en sus ojos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, ey hichigo aun no cedia pero estaba a muy poco de hacerlo. Y cuando ya parecía que Hichigo estaba perdido, Sasuke empieza a mirar borroso, ya no podía mantenerlo y es justo cuando Hichigo se dirije al vacio dimensional, cuando Sasuke termina con este. Anula el Amaterasu y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Hichiog cae al suelo, Sasuke jadea con desesperación fue demasiado para el Uchija.

-¡Maldición!-exclama Sasuke ya que no pudo terminar con esa cosa.

Por su parte Hichigo esta también jadeando pero del horror, mira a Sasuke, impresionado que alguien tan "normal" fuera capaz de algo de semejante poder. Pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar,mira al Uchija lleno de ira, se acerca a Sasuke, sus pasos hacen temblar el suelo. Y carga con reiatsu sus garras, pero alguien se acerca a el para impedir sus siguiente acción.

-¡No te permitiré!-dijo una voz femenida.

-¡¿Sakura?!-dijo Sasuke al identificar el timbre de voz

Karin esgrime a Blusão en contra de Hichigo, apartándolo del Uchija y con una flecha de reiatsu lo destrae por un momento, ella lo aprovecha y toma a Sasuke, ya lejos lo pone en el suelo pero Sasuke siente que debe agradecérselo y la abraza pero al hacerlo una de sus manos queda en uno de los pechos de Karin.

-Gracias… Sakura…-dijo Sasuke abrazando tiernamente a Karin.

-Yo… no soy Sakura-dijo Karin toda sonrojada

¡OYE, DEJA DE ABRAZAR A MI NOVIA!-grita Toshiro al ver la escena

Sakura se acerca para ayudar pero lo que ve la pone molesta

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?-dijo Sakura

-No es obvio-responde Sasuke

-Yo estoy aquí-

Sasuke de repente aprieta el seno de Karin y de inmediato se aleja, claro Toshiro se pone furioso por lo que vio, toma a Sasuke de su camisa

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-dijo Toshiro

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-responde Sasuke como el retador que es

Por su parte Karin se queda viendo a Sakura y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años mayor que ella esta pobremente desarrollada de igual manera Sakura se queda viendo a Karin y no puede evitar ver que pese a ser tres años menor que ella está excesivamente desarrollada.

-¿Enserio te confundió conmigo?/¿Enserio me confundió contigo?-dicen Sakura y Karin al unisono, dándose cuenta de que tenia la misma voz

-Sí, sí, si después ven eso, ahora encarguémonos del monstruo-dijo Hawkeye pasando a un lado de ellas dispara sus flechas pero aunque dan de lleno en Hichigo no le hace nada-¡Argh, ¿Qué nada te hace daño?!-

-Mis escaners no pueden indaga en esta cosa, ¿Qué tal tu Neji?-dijo Ironman

-Lo intente pero esa cosa emana mucha energía, me quema los ojos-dijo Neji

-¿Trajiste lo gogles que te di a ti y a Hinata?-

-Si-

-Póntelos, los diseñe para que filtraran más capaz de visión de byakugan-dijo Tony y Neji se detiene y saca los golgles de sus bolsillos y se los pone, activa su byakugan, y mira a Hichigo, al principio le lastima verlo pero con los filtros, puede ver mejor el interior del Hollow Perfecto

-Lo veo Señor Stark-Neji mira el interior de Hichigo-El tiene dos núcleos de energía, uno al parecer crea su propia energía pero el otro… no lo se, parece medio lleno-Entonces los ataques de energía se hacen presente-Esperen, absorbe la energía de los ataques y la deposita en el segundo nucleo-Hichigo ataca con un zero y Neji mira como mezcla ambas energías disparándola en el ataque que hace-

-Entonces, dispararle no ayuda, ¿Qué tal un golpe?-dijo Tony

-Puede ser, no acumula energía por los golpes, apenas absorbe algo de estos-dijo Neji

-Hulk ya lo escuchaste, dale con todo-

El gigante verde va a golpearlo, pero Hichigo lo detecta de inmediato pero antes de que pueda atacar, el martillo de Thor golpea a Hichigo

-Hulk no es único que puede golpear duro-dijo Thor y Superman aparece detrás de Hichigo y le da un mazaso en la espalda, Hichigo cae Hulk lo golpea pero soporta el impacto, Hulk vuelve a atacar, Hichigo sabe que no puede permitir eso, su máscara se empieza a agrietar, detiene los puños de Hulk y se eleva con el y rápidamente lo lanza contra el suelo. Pero del cráter humeante, sale Hulk con un poderoso salto pero Hichigo solo tiene que elevarse más para impedir que siquiera lo toque. Thor y Superman intentan atacarlo pero aunque sus golpes son fuertes no puede asestar un golpe a su rostro y ambos caen al suelo tras recibir un zero de Hichigo.

Desde el suelo, Thor y SUperman mira a Hichigo y en eso llega Capitán América

-Mis manos… nunca pensé que diría esto pero… me duelen de tanto golpearlo-dijo Superman

-Te entiendo-dijo Thor

-¿Están bien?-dijo Steve, ambos asienten-Estoy se pone cada vez más difícil-

-Lo sé-dice Tony-si lo atacamos con energía la absorbe y si lo atacamos de frente nadie puede acercarse para asestar un buen golpe y terminar con el-

-Si tuviera algo, lo suficientemente duro tal vez podría…-decía Superman

-Como Mjnir-dijo Thor ofreciéndole su martillo a Superman, este lo toma sin más

-Se me olvido que puedo levantarlo-dijo Superman pero al ver el ataque de Hichigo sabe que no será fácil acercársele-Aun así no sé cómo me podre acercare a él, uno de esos rayo y tendré que empezar de nuevo-

-Hijo, toma mi escudo-dijo Steve dándole su escudo-Es lo único que a podido soportar ese ataque-

-Gracias Capitán-dijo Superman

Desde lo lejos Ichigo reunía fuerzas para atacar de nuevo a Hichigo.

-Oye-escucha la voz a su lado, era Naruto-ellos planean algo-

-No me digas-

-Hay que ayudarlos-

-Lamento ser el aguafiestas, capitán obvio, pero ¿Cómo planeas eso?-dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

-No tenemos que hace nada, solo que nos note-Dijo Naruto e Ichigo mira en dirección a Tbor, Cap y Superman

-Te entiendo-dice Ichigo-Aun así ¿no sé cómo lo haremos?-

-Has oído de la expresión tirarse de cabeza al precipicio-dijo Naruto e Ichigo sonríe

-Estás loco… ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Excelente, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Ichigo Kurosaki-

Ambos pasan a sus modos de más poder.

-Estás listo-dijo Naruto en el modo kyubi e Ichigo asiente con su máscara de Hollow.

Naruto se sube a la espalda de Ichigo y ambos se dirigen hacia donde esta Hichig, quien seguía disparando a los Lanterns y Ironman, pero él siente las energías de Uzumaki y Kurosaki acercárseles a toda velocidad, Naruto, desde la espalda de Ichigo, se lanza con un shuriken rasengan, mientras Ichigo se posiciona al otro lado para atacarlo, de forma sincronizada atacan pero Hichigo los detiene con sus manos sin ningún problema, la energía de ambos es absorbida y con un rápido movimiento toma a ambos del cuello succionado toda su energía, tarda un tiempo porque ambos tiene un enorme poder cada uno. Ambos quedan débiles, colgando de las manos de Hichigo.

- _ **¿Qué se creían? ¡¿Qué un golpe y ya?! ¡Nada ni nadie puede conmigo!**_ -dijo Hichigo con satisfacción pero las sonrisa de satisfacción de Naruto e ichigo lo desconcierta

-Lo sabemos-dijo Ichigo

-Pero te distrajo ¿o no?-dijo Naruto

De inmediato se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta Superman a menos de 25 metras de el, de inmediato suelta al Shinobi y Shinigam, se voltea cargando el zero y lo dispara contra este, pero Superman se cubre con el escudo del Capitán América, soportando el ataque, Superman suelta el martillo de Thor hasta la correa de esta y lo hace girar acumulando electricidad.

-Y como diría un amigo, ¡POR MIDGARD!-dijo Superman deslizándose a un lado y conecta el golpe, pro están descomunal, que hizo más que romper la máscara de Hichigo y también sufre de una mandíbula destrozada, realización de las vertebras 1 a la 5, la cabeza se sale de su lugar y el hombro y clavícula derecha son fracturadas.

Hichigo cae al suelo estrepitosamente, provocando un pequeño cráter ante su caída. Todos los héroes se reúnen alrededor de este, viendo a un Hichigo retorciéndose de dolor pero que aun así intenta levantarse.

-¡Es demasiado peligros que siga con vida! ¡Hay que acabarlo, Ahora!-exclamo Batman a los cutro vientos

-Al fin que lo aceptas-dice Ironman-¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Denle con todo!-

Todos se preparan, los Artemisa, Green Arrow y Hawkeye apuntan una flecha con cabezas explosivas, Canary se prepara para gritar, los lantern, Ironman, Capitán Átomo, Superman, Shazam y Thor a dispararle con sus rayos de todo tipo, Karin e Ichigo preparan sus Getsuga Tenshou, Toshiro y Rukia para congelarlo, Renji, Grimjowl y Flash tambien hacen lo suyo.

Pero una figura observa desde lo lejos, unos anillos se forman en su mano y son un simple movimiento de muñeca todo se detiene, y él se dirige a donde esta Hichigo, no pierde tiempo y le explica todo lo que está pasando y sin más que decirle abre un portal y ambos entran a este, cuando se cierra el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Una enorme explosión hacer que todos se cubrana.

Hichigo mira con la máxima impotencia, su inminente muerte, este intenta moverse pero poco puede hacer, y todos disparan en su contra, todo parace ir en cámara lenta, cada uno de los ataques y lentamente como se acercan a el, casi como si estuvieran detenidos ene l tiempo… un momento, ninguno de los ataque se movía, todos estaba estaticos en el tiempo.

Unos pasos se escuchan, alguien avanza entre los héroes, y llega hasta donde esta hichigo. Este no sabe que pensar, mucho menos que hacer. Este extiende su mano y de repente su cuerpo se recupera como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo, se reincorpora rápidamente y se pone en guardia

- _¿Qué… quien eres?-_ pregunta Hichigo estupefacto

-Eso… aun no… qué más da yo soy quien ha movido todos esto, las piezas de ajedrez que se han movido de acuerdo a mi plan ma…-decía el extraño ser pero al voltearse se da cuenta de que Hichigo seguía en agonia. Extiende su mano derecha y en un instante el cuerpo de Hichigo regresa a la normalidad, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer… de nuevo.

 _-¿Cómo hiciste…?-_

-Solo digamos que me caes bien… Sigueme-Hichigo obedece al extraño sujeto, camina ente los héroes, cada uno como si estuviera congelado de alguna manera, el recorrido es corto, hasta queda frente a Hitsugaya-Hace mucho tiempo me enseñaron a crear aberturar transdimensionales y me pareció divertido mover un individuo de un universo a otro, una amalgama-

 _-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Hitsugaya?-_ dijo Hichigo con dudas sobre lo que le dijo, no encontraba la lógica.

-Ese es el punto, este no es Hitsugaya-dijo el Ser dejando boquiabierto a Hichigo-Su parece, tiene actitudes similares así que lo puse en un universo o realida, llamalo como quieras, en donde Toshiro Hitsugaya no existiera y el pudiera tomar ese lugar, crea dos universo gemelos, una imposibilidad en la existencia-

 _-Eso… quiere.. decir…-_ decía o mejor dicho trataba de decir Hichigo que aun no procesaba todo esa corta pero descomunal revelación

-Así es, yo siempre tuve el control de ese universo, y es por mí que tu existes, no necesitas saber mucho, solo digamos que sin Hitsugaya hubieras matado a Isshin Shiba antes de que llegara Mazaki Kurosaki-

Hichigo se sorprende por…

 _-¡ESPERA!...-_ dice Hichigo con rabia- _Si eso es verdad entonces porque hiciste eso, si yo hubiera matado a Isshin, seguiría siendo el mismo que ahora_ -

-No del todo… te pregunto algo ¿Sabes porque Aizen te creo?-

Hichigo intenta responderle pero duda, algo le decía que ese sujeto sabia más de lo que creía o de los que cualquiera sabria

- _Ilústrame-_

-Como debes saber, Aizen quería hacerse del título del rey espiritual, pero para ello tenia que hacerse de un poder superior, tu no eras más que uno de tantos intentos, un Zero, más haya del Zero Hollow, dpero después empezó a mezclar las esencia, de los Shinigamis con los Hollows y viceversa, y por pura casualidad se encontró con Ichigo Kurosaki, la mezcla entre Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy, pero no era perfecto. Aizen perdió ante el pero no directamente, el solo debilito a Aizen lo suficiente para que el Bakudo de Urahara surtiera efecto, ahora déjame hacer otra pregunta, si te enfrentaras con ellos dos con este nuevo cuerpo, ¿tendrían alguna oportunidad contigo?-

Maldición ese sujeto sí que sabía de lo que hablaba, sabía más de él que el mismo. Era espeluznante, aun así quedaban algunas dudas en su mente.

 _-Podría hacerte un sinfín de preguntas y me las responderías todas, así que vamos al grano ¡¿Qué quieres?!-_

-… que seamos socios-

Hichigo se quedo en blanco, pero no por lo que parecía, si este sujeto era el responsable de las amalgamas, entonces porque hacer tan complicadas las cosas…

-Y antes de que me digas al algo de porque hacer las cosas tan complicadas, esto n o es tan sencillo, es como una torre de Jenga, tiene que saber el Cuándo. Como, Donde y Porque antes de que ese sujeto…-El ser se queda pensativo viendo al horizonte-¡SIGUEME!-

El ser abre un portal y Hichigo lo sigue de inmediato. Al crusarlo ve como el ser hace aparecer unos círculos verdad que hace girar y los desaparece, Hichigo mira a su alrededor y ve que es uno bodega, pero los ruidos de afuera le decía que pasaba algo como una guerra.

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-_ Pregunta Hichigo

-Byalia, más precisamente en su capital a unos metros del palacio de la Abaje Reina-dice el Ser y empieza a caminar por el almacén, las explosiones eran fuertes, el lugar amenazaba con derrumbarse pero ellos llegan a un enorme contenedor de Lex Corp, el Ser revela una energía violeta que destruye el contenedor pero no su contenido-Esto es lo que estaba buscando-

Hichigo observa a lo que tenía en frente y lo recuerda, era el Androide AMAZO, inclusive podría jurar que era el mismo, Hichigo empieza a conectar los puntos.

 _-Je, no me digas, "que vinimos a ver como activas esta cosa para que ataque a Ichigo y así que yo exista"-_

-Seguro que yo lo active-

Las palabras de ese sujeto, eran escalofriantes, como si cada movimiento ya lo conociera de antemano, pero aun así Hichigo lo entiende, todo de repente le era tan claro, el ataque, él porque fue Ichigo, todo. Se acerca al tablero frente a él, y oprime el botón de activación, AMAZO despierta y Hichigo se poner frente a el .

- _AMAZO, busca a un sujeto igual a mi, de cabelo anaranjado, pelea con el y si intenta regresarte de donde viniste arrástralo contigo_ -dijo Hichigo y AMAZO obedece. El ser abre un portal- _Ahora ¡Ve!-_

La orden de Hichigo la obedece y AMAZO netra al portal, y detrás de el se cierra.

-Yo siempre creía que cada uno es el arquitecto de su vida, y que somos los únicos que pueden cambiarla-

Hichigo había quedado sobre sorprendido, ya no podía procesar todo lo que esta pasando era demasiado, pero eso no era lo importante, este ser tenía un plan y muy bien marcado, le convenia estar cerca de él.

 _-De acuerdo… seremos socios. ¿Ahora qué?-_

-Descansamos, ya fueron muchas emociones por un día y demasiadas cosas para ti-

Se abre otro portal y los dos caminan hacia el desapareciendo del universo DC.

De regreso con los héroes, el ser y Hichigo cruzan el portal que los lleva a Byalia y al cerrarse, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y todos los ataque siguen su curso. Una enorme explosión hacer que todos se cubrana.

-¿Lo hicimos?-Pregunta Superman

-Thor, danos visión-dijo Capitán América

-Con gusto-dijo el asgardiano y al blandir su martillo el humo se despeja y muran como el cráter se haba ampliado pero no había rastro de Hichgio

-Mis escaners no captan nada, ¿Qué tal tu Falcon?-dijo ironman

-Nada, al parecer le dimos al aire-dijo Falcon

-¡Ese maldito! ¡Logro huir!-dijo Ichigo furioso

-¿No dejo un rastro o algo?-pregunta Naruto

-Solo la sangre de sus heridas pero nada más-dijo Ironman

-Aun así no creo que el pueda recuperarse después de ese ataqu…-decía Toshiro pero Karin se abalanza sobre el y lo besa de la emoción. Ichigo mira esto y su reacción es la que tendría todo hermano sobreprotector.

-¡OYE, DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA, DEPRAVADO!-grita Ichigo con rabia

-¡CALLATE ICHIGO! ¡YO SOPORTE CINCO MELOSOS MESES DE VER COMO BESUQUEABAS A ZATANNA, AHORA ME TOCA A MI HACER LO QUE QUIERA!-responde Karin y todos se rien por la respuesta de la Kurosaki menor

-Muy bien-dijo ironman y se eleva la careta de su máscara-tenemos un tipo libre. Así que hay que relacionarnos ahora-

-Aun así ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? Es decir ese tipo es más fuerte que Superman-dijo Artemisa

-¡JA! Te lo dije-dijo Hulk y golpea a Thor

Stark se quita el casco y prosigue para presentarse acción que imitan los demás

-Hola todo el mundo soy Tony Stark-

-Capitán Steve Rogers-

-Soy Thor, principie de Asgard-

-Sam Wilson-

-Clint Barton-

-Hulk-

Batman ve a los chicos que lo acompañan

-Veo que no somos los únicos con jóvenes con poderes de otro universo-dijo Batman

-No, no lo son, pero el nuestro tiene onda y no una cara de amargado que hacer juego con la tuya-dijo Tony y Batman ni se inmuta

En eso reciben una transmision de la Atalaya

-Chicos, algo está pasando en la sede de la Liga, y creo que necesitan ir de inmediato-dijo Miss Martian

-¡Entonces vayamos!-dijo Thor

-Si no lo notaste, no todos volamos-dijo Temari

-Y no cree que ese lugar este cerca-dijo Ino

-¿Aun tienes energía?-dijo uno de los Lantern a su colega

-Ya sé lo que piensas-

Entre ambos crean una aeronave de buen tamaño y las compuertas de estas se abren. Todos los héroes que no pueden volar. Falcon era el más encantado con la habilidad de los lanterns, les lanzo un monto de preguntas de la forma de energía de sus anillos, fueron tantas y tan complicadas que lo único que le dijeron fue NERD

 **Washington DC 14:45 PM**

La aeronave con todos los héroes se dirgian a la cede de la Liga de la Justicia y después de varios minutos llegan pero son recibidos por un comité de periodistas, no muy amigables.

-¡Wow! Y yo que pensé que nuestro mundo era hostil-dijo Barton

-¿Las cosas siempre son así?-pregunto Sakura

-No realmente pero han estado algo… agitadas-dijo Rukia

-Supongo que no es por algo bueno-dijo Falcon

-No, no lo es-dijo Nightwing

Los héroes bajan de las aero naves creadas por los Lanterns, Los Héroes Más Grandes caminan a lado de los Héroes Más Poderosos, seguido por los shinobis y los shinigamis. De inmediato son rodeados por los reporteros con un sinfín de preguntas pero casi eran las misma.

-Por favor señores, uno a la vez-dijo Ironman y una mujer levanto la mano era Louis Lane-La reportera del saco celeste, Usted señorita…-

-Lane, Louis Lane-

-Es un placer señorita Lane-no hace decir que superman no tomo bien la actitud del hombre de hierro ante su ex-amada

-La tierra fue amenazada por un ser que dijo que venía, de Nightsword y fue creado por lex luthor y otras personas de altos puestos ¿Cómo reaccionaron ante ella?-

-No enfrentamos ante la amenaza, aunque no pudimos destruirla-dijo Ironman

-¿Quiere decir que sigue con vida?-dijo un reportero

-¿Entonces como quieren que confiemos en ustedes?-dijo otro reportero

Tony sabe que está pasando, ya había pasado por lo mismo antes.

-¿Quieren confianza?-dijo Ironman y este se quita su casco y todos se queda sorprendidosde que tratase de un hombre-Hola, soy Tony Stark, en mi mundo, que más bien es de otro universo,después aclaramos ese tema. Fui secuestrado, mi hirieron el proceso, cuando tuve las fuerzas para levantarme, cree una armadura que me ayudo a escapar, antes contraía armas ahora me opongo a ellas como un héroe, como Ironman-dijo Tony y todos lo miran con admiración

Naruto ve esto y lo motiva para hablar.

-En mi aldea yo nunca fue el mejor es más era odiado por casi toda mi aldea pero no me rendía, luche duro para volverme el mejor y ahora que puedo hacer una diferencia la hago, ya sea en mi mundo o en otro yo siempre ayudare al que más lo necesite, ese es mi camino ninja, sy Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de la hoja-

-Aun así, ese sujeto trajo una amenaza a nuestro mundo-dijo un reportero pero de lugar de herirlo, Ichigo toma esto como algo diferente y avanza al público.

-Es verdad que traje esa cosa a su mundo pero tambien me enfrente a el, descubrí que ese desgracias fue el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y no permitiré que le haga daño a nadie más, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y no pertenezco a este mundo pero no permitiré que ese maldito vuelva a salirse con la suyo, nunca más-

Los periodistas están sorprendidos por las respuestas que tuvieron pero Vicky Bale aparece en escena.

-Ya nos dijeron quienes son pero ¿Quiénes de los héroes de aquí nos dira quien es y porque confiar en ellos?-

Todos los héroes de DC son tomados por sorpresa, excepto uno, Batman avanza sin vacilar y este se pone a lado de Tony, Ichigo y Naruto, se quita su capucha y nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Soy Bruce Wayne, de niño vi como mis padres morían frente a mi, no pude hacer nada en ese moento, pero me jure que nunca permitiría que alguien sufra de la misma manera que yo lo hice y desde entonces he entrenado para que ese día nunca vuelva a pasar-Y es ahí donde tony se da cuenta de que persona era Bruce, aunque difícilmente pudiera confar en el tan facil

Todos estaban estupefacto, respuestas decididas que motivaban a la gente en confiar en ellos siempre pero Lane no estaba totalmente convencida

-Aun así, este día casi no lo logran ¿Qué pasara cuando fallen?-

Naruto e Ichigo tragan saliva, Bruce aprieta los puños era cierto las palabras de Lane pero Tony sentía que era un extraño deja vu.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Tony colocando su mano en el hombro de Bruce-Es verdad, no somos invencibles, cabe esa posibilidad, de que algún día se pierda todo…-La palabras de Stark fueron como un balde de agua, fría, casi congelada en su piel, Lane se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, los periodistas rogaban por que fuera un chiste, ya que esas palabras parecían muy ciertas-… pero si eso llega a pasar… ¡LOS VENGAREMSO! ¡ACADA UNO DE USTEDES!-

Los flashes y los gritos de alegría se escuchan, por esa determinación de protegerlos a toda costa, sin importar lo que pase.

-Así es señores, ¡Somos Justica y Venganza!-

Los periodistas no daban para más, la fe en los superhéroes de DC había vuelto gracias a los héroes de Marvel


End file.
